The White Elephant in the Room
by idreamedofstardust
Summary: A girl named Neko takes it upon herself to convince Godric not to meet the sun. Even if she has to slap him around a bit. But perhaps even she couldn't foresee the consequences her actions would have on the vampire.
1. Prologue

**I know what you're thinking...another Godric inside the Fellowship of the Sun story. My only excuse is that I just got all 3 seasons for Christmas and having just finished all of season 2, I'm kind of excited to write about Godric and an OC of mine. I am entitled to that at least, right? I only got HBO this past year! Although, I am currently at work on 3 other stories (that's smart). And I can't promise that this story will be something you like...ah well. Stated simply, I hope you stay with me and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Neko smiled widely at Steve Newlin, nodding her head like a puppy at some rant he was hopefully almost done with.

"What do you think, Nicole?"

She cringed internally at the longer pronunciation of her name, but replied politely all the same.

"First we have to worry about gays getting married, but now vampires too? What is this world coming to?" she scolded in an irritated tone.

Steve's vehement nod informed her she'd said the right thing.

_Damn, I really could be a good spy._

The group nearest them soon departed into the pews, but Neko stayed rooted near the back. If she had to listen to one of Steve's insane, hate-filled babbles about vampires one more time, she'd stake the man herself. Plus, time was running out for her to do the thing she'd first infiltrated the church to do.

But, Steve stayed glued to the spot as well and Neko silently cursed at the man's sudden interest in her. For two weeks, she'd been overlooked easily by the young Newlin couple. Yet, here all of a sudden, on the day where she was going to risk her life and cover for a cause she partially believed in, the man finally took an interest in her. What kind of screwed up, Shakespearean irony was that?

"I know you probably think you are lost among this crowd, but I have listened to the way you've helped those lost souls once associated with those fangers, find their way. Your work is greatly appreciated," Steve acknowledged, stepping toward her.

Neko risked a glance to those in their pews, but none of them paid attention. Inhaling, she pasted the same two week old grin back on to her face.

"Well I appreciate you saying that more than you realize. It's good to get people back on to the right path and into the infinite glory of the sun. What is more gratifying than to witness those caught in the darkness, find their way to the light?"

Steve's smile widened immediately.

Nonchalantly, he placed one hand atop her arm and stepped within two feet of what would normally be considered her comfort area.

"Perhaps after this meeting," Steve suggested, catching her eyes with the same smile, "you can finally be given a task I find only the most suitable for those with the strongest of souls."

"Does it have something to do with our own secret revelation in the form of...a most wicked of creature?"

She knew mentioning what she'd learned from Sarah was risky, but she needed to know more information about what exactly was going to happen to the vampire. Just gaining the information from Sarah proved to be more difficult than expected. And from the whispers she'd gathered around her, the event taking place was approaching fast. There was no time to keep to the shadows and wait for information to come.

Steve seemed somewhat surprised at her knowledge of the event, but took it in stride.

"I hope it was alright for Sarah to tell me. We were having tea and she was complimenting me about how I got through to one of the fanger's latest victims. I've told no one else of course, but she trusted me enough to mention my having something to do with this event."

Some sort of decision was settled within Steve's mind for he leaned toward her, his mouth near her ear and his grip on her arm, stiff.

"Godric will reveal himself to the sun shortly before this evening near 6:30. Meet me after this mass ends and I will inform you of the duties God has put you on this Earth to achieve."

Neko kept back her flinch as Steve's fingers trailed slowly across her arm, causing all of the hairs to stand on edge. Slowly, he moved his head back from hers and let his arm fall to the side. But the meaning of the touch wasn't lost on her.

_It's definitely bad when I find a reverend scarier than a vampire._

"I cannot wait, nor will I disappoint you, Mr. Newlin. The thrill of fulfilling my God given duties is more than I could have ever asked from the Fellowship of the Sun," she praised, forcing a genuine smile to appear.

Nodding, Steve answered her smile with one of his own before beginning his march up the aisle. Around him, the parishioners hushed and some clapped as their savior approached.

Neko could only stare. She felt a strange mix of pity and awe for the people. Pity because hate deteriorated them so quickly and awe because they honestly believed murdering whatever lay in the unknown was the way to ease their fear.

But the church bells rang suddenly, indicating 5 o'clock and all of her musings were postponed for the moment.

Instead, Niko used the current distraction to silently slip through the back door and into the nearest hall. She had a vampire to find.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Upon arrival to the Texas church, Neko and those with her had been forbidden entrance to a separate section of the building. At the time, Sarah had joked that it wasn't quite suitable for the eyes of God and when repairs were made to it, it'd be accessible to them.

But as she slipped into said hallway, Neko had the sudden urge to mumble 'liar, liar, pants on fire'.

Not only was the hallway immaculately polished, but entirely deserted.

_Way too easy, that's what this is. After two weeks, I refuse to believe that Godric is so easily accessible to anybody wandering by._

Granted, she did possess one of Sarah's keys that she'd been able to slip away from the woman. That had helped her get into the hallway.

_Technically, my theft should be overridden by the knowledge it's being used to force a vampire to meet the sun. That counts as something, doesn't it?_

Shaking away all philosophical inquiries, Neko studied each door carefully before glancing down at the crack between the door and the floor. Those with sunlight shining through indicated the building to be on the same level with a window inside. About three of these doors were on each side she passed.

However, as she turned a corner and neared the end of the hallway, one doorway's bottom remained pitch black.

_Basement? Only one way to find out._

Sliding Sarah's key into the knob, Neko turned it.

But the key refused to turn. Once more, she tried the door, even tried it without the key for good measure, but the door was locked.

"Damn it," she murmured, slapping the palm of her hand against the door.

It was with this slap that she felt something brush against her arm and fall to her feet.

Kneeling down, Neko picked up a stray bobby pin from her messy bun. She'd had an abundance of them ever since she started dressing the part of a Christian woman.

She glanced at the door knob then at the bobby pin before an idea struck her.

_Usually, this only works in the movies. But what the hell?_

Ten minutes of whispering harshly at the door later and the sound of the lock turning greeted her ears.

Neko stayed paused in her position, not quite believing it worked. Standing, she opened the door and observed the stairs leading down to the basement.

_Do I call Eric? I don't even have his number._

He'd been so sure Neko couldn't do anything for him after the Stackhouse girl and her boyfriend refused his offer. He hadn't even offered a number where she could reach him.

_I could always try Fangtasia._

But light still claimed the sky and talking to Ginger would be as helpful as talking to a brick wall. Plus, Godric meeting the sun was going to happen in roughly an hour and a half. Whatever needed to be done to save the vampire's life, had to start with her.

Straightening herself, Neko closed the door behind her and descended down the basement stairs.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

The basement was dimly lit, but still manageable to maneuver through. The shadows littered around offered only more area for Neko to scan, so she did so blindly, going so far as to stick out her hand and feeling the cold walls to make sure no one was there.

She stumbled over a few boxes at times, even brushed her hand through a particularly stubborn cobweb, but as of yet, the vampire she sought was nowhere to be found.

Pausing, Neko inhaled and exhaled.

_It's alright. I've still got a little while to find him. A little while before Steve finds out I'm a double crossing vampire loving, sympathizer set out to rescue Godric. He'll probably have Gabe deal with me...creepiest Christian I ever did see. _

Remembering Steve's fingers trailing across her forearm and the way he looked at her just before he left to preach, made Neko reconsider Gabe's presence. At least he didn't want to-.

Stilling, Neko turned her head slightly as the shuffle of feet met her ears. The sound ceased shortly after, but Neko detected a presence behind her. The same way she could detect Eric's presence at times, shortly before he scared the living daylights out of her.

"Godric?" Neko whispered, turning her body toward a particularly shadowed area she had already explored.

Nothing answered her, but the same presence weighed deeper in her mind.

Squinting into the shadowed corner carefully, Neko couldn't hold back her gasp as the darkness parted.

"Godric?" she questioned gently.

A movement stirred uncertainly before revealing itself in the dim room.

The person was incredibly pale with tattoos sliding across his arms and back. A hooded, white robe covered him and ended just above his ankles, indicating how tall he was in contrast to it. Short, clipped, chocolate brown hair as well as eyes greeted Neko's open mouth, and an almost lost expression marred his features.

"Have the Newlins sent you? Is it almost time?"

Neko shuddered at the hope in his voice.

"No, and no. I'm here to get you out of here," Neko explained, surprised at how steady her voice came out.

A puzzled tilt of the head was her only reply.

"Eric Northman hired me...not really believing a human, much less a female could really do the job...but I'm here nonetheless. Think how thrilled he'll be to see that you're alive and well and not about to be roasted like a marshmallow in front of a bunch of zealous bigots."

"They are not keeping me here against my own will," Godric answered. "I will meet the sun as atonement for my sins."

Blocking out her shock momentarily, Neko allowed one familiar emotion to claim her. Anger.

"So you're saying that if I disobey my parents, I should go and get my arm cut off because it was a sin?"

"Your sins are not as great as mine."

"Well who's to say that? Each sin is our own and we feel its' consequences in our own way. It is in our nature to sin, and it is in God's nature to forgive our sins if we are truly sorry for them. I'm pretty sure God wouldn't mind a simple prayer of repentance rather than you killing yourself."

She recognized her words to be truthful, yet pleading as well.

Never in her wildest dreams did she actually expect to discover Godric's whereabouts, much less talk to him. Eric never believed she would and unfortunately, his disbelief rubbed itself off on to her.

But she did find him and now with the sudden revelation that he was choosing to meet the sun, brought up a whole new, complicated problem. He didn't want to be rescued.

"I have murdered and tortured your race for thousands of years," Godric admitted.

"I once stole a police car and crashed it through a nursery home," Neko argued.

Godric paused before continuing.

"Our sins could not possibly compare."

"Okay, so maybe they don't. But it's never too late to ask forgiveness. God gave us that opportunity when he created us. To stop us from doing something as reckless as taking away what he gave because he knew we were flawed."

"Asking forgiveness is not enough."

Sighing, Neko took a step forward. Her entire body was sweating from the conversation and nervous that she'd be caught at any time. But for the moment, she observed the vampire and blocked out all other worries.

"Whom are you asking for forgiveness?" she quietly asked.

For the first time since she'd descended into the basement, Godric looked confused.

"If you've taken a step as drastic as this, then I'm sure you have done your atoning and repentance to God already. It may not feel like it because you'll always remember the things you've done, but those acts were wiped away the moment you became sorry for them. So now that God has forgiven you, you're asking forgiveness from whom else? Yourself?"

"I...am."

"Then forgive yourself, Godric."

"It isn't so simple."

"Why?"

"Because of the harm our race has caused. My meeting the sun is not only a personal atonement, but one for all vampires."

An incredible sadness blasted through her insides. But Neko quickly ignored it.

"For a man so ancient, you remain incredibly...ignorant."

Godric considered the statement and a small smile soon followed.

"That is an interesting observation," he noted.

"It's a true one. You cannot forgive yourself for your sins and are trying to make up for the ones your race has made. Does that not become weary at some point? Don't you ever look at yourself in the mirror and try to accept that you are who you are? That maybe you have gone through all of the bad, just to discover the good you are capable of? And perhaps accepting yourself is something you can pass on to other vampires because they couldn't possibly learn without someone to teach them."

Her words struck something inside him, that was obvious. But were they enough?

"For one so young, you are incredibly perceptive."

"No time for compliments," Neko expressed, extending one hand. "We have to get going. I've been parking my car near the back end of this hall for the past two weeks. You've got your robe and I've got plenty of blankets and if we can just throw them over you and get you into my ca-."

"I am not going."

Neko's arm fell to her side.

"Even after everything I've said?"

"And I appreciate your kind words greatly. But what I am, the unspeakable acts of torture and depravity I've committed, are not things a being such as I am able to be forgiven for."

Forcing back the need to scream, Neko didn't realize her hand had swung across the air and struck Godric across the face until the resonating slap echoed off the walls and reached her ears.

Her mouth parted at the sight of the vampire's head turned toward the basement stairs, but she noted his fangs had extended.

Slowly, he turned his gaze toward her in surprise.

"Snap out of it, Godric! I refuse to believe that your entire being is content with walking out into that sun and allowing all of that good inside you to go lay in a pile of ashes. There is a part of you that is still burning and clawing its way to the forefront of your mind. It's begging to continue on, not just because of your revelations, but because it craves to live. It enjoys thriving inside you. Let that feeling through."

The fury was burning through her gaze and only ignited further as Godric's brown eyes met hers.

"I cannot."

Keeping her hands down at her sides, Neko thought of something else.

"What about Eric? How am I going to explain to him that you lost the desire to live because you could not forgive yourself for your own sins, even though you have already been atoned? To a person who loves you more than you could ever imagine."

That same hesitancy reappeared in his eyes, but Godric shook his head at the statement.

"He will understand."

"Are we talking about the same Eric?" Neko questioned indignantly. "Because the Eric I know would never allow someone he loved to kill themselves. He would fight with every fiber in his being to make sure it didn't happen."

"You will be able to explain-."

"No, I will not," Neko angrily responded, taking a step toward them. Only a foot separated them, but Neko couldn't find the time to think the position strange.

"Forget what the Newlins told you about your nature. Forget the punishment you believe needs to be placed on you for yours sins. Remember what it's like to live again and hold on to that feeling as if it's the most important feeling in the world. More important than your need to feed, more important even than your impulse to step out into the sunlight."

By this time, one of her hands was around his bicep and the other was resting across his shoulder. But she held him in the stance and forced his gaze to stay attached to hers. It wasn't even convincing him to forgive himself anymore. It was convincing him that the need to live far outweighs the need to die.

"I-," he started, but closed his mouth shortly after.

Neko knew she'd struck a nerve within him once more, even if said nerve was dead.

"Are you too afraid to live? Does this world scare you too much?"

His eyes instantly hardened, and Neko internally smiled. She had a tactic now.

"Is this really how I'm going to witness the end of a 2,000 year old vampire? It's completely sad. So much potential and vibrancy, wasted by fear and-."

"I am not afraid," he dictated, grasping one of her arms and pulling it toward him.

Her body hit his and the power he emitted was nearly overwhelming. Yet, Neko refused to back down.

"Prove you're not afraid. Come with me just for today. Talk to Eric. Follow that need to live."

Godric at that moment, seemed to remember himself for he released the grip he kept on her arm.

"I am sorry if I hurt your-."

Neko shook off the apology.

"Come on Godric. Come with me and try living one last time."

Said vampire frowned deeply, but did not back up from her. His gaze couldn't have strayed from hers even if there were a dozen Soldiers of the Sun standing behind him, giving up a battle cry as they aimed their weapons.

Minutes ticked on between them, but Godric stayed in the same position.

_Either he's really thinking about what I've said or I put him to sleep._

"My impulse to continue living is just that...an impulse. It takes no sensible form."

This time, Neko didn't hold back her groan.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid vampire. Can you not see your potential with all of the things you've discovered about yourself?" Neko half yelled, half whispered.

Godric had the audacity to look surprised at her outburst.

"Come on," Neko demanded, smacking his arm once.

The brunette did nothing to fend off the attack, but his eyes trailed over the spot she'd hit him, curiously.

_Am I going to have to beat some sense into this man?_

They met gazes once more and before she knew it, Neko laid another smack against him. Same area, opposite arm.

An amusement filled Godric's features, until Neko brought both arms forward and pushed the tall vampire.

He backed inches away, but Neko kept at it. It was too late to not feel responsible for him. He awoke the best and the worst in her and she was not leaving this church without him.

"Stop being so damn," Neko emphasized with another push against his chest, "afraid of yourself. Afraid of life."

Stumbling back some, Godric's face remained impassive as she continued her assault.

Another smack across the face and his fangs were out once more. When she managed to corner him into a wall behind with another push, Godric growled.

And when a vampire growls, it's nothing like a dog or a bear or even a human. His growl was a clear and present warning, rumbling off the walls like a steam engine. But through this, Neko knew she was getting to him.

"You do not have the right to growl at me, Godric," Neko angrily stated, clutching on to his shoulders. "You are the one ending your life today, not me."

Another growl followed, but Neko was too far in to care of the consequences.

"Snap out of it!" she shrieked, shaking his shoulders.

Godric attempted another growl, but Neko pushed him back into the wall.

"You did not survive everything you've done and everything you've seen just to step out," Neko expressed with another shove against his shoulder, "into the goddamn sun!"

The vampire squelched his growling, but his eyes were pin pointed on her in the same way Eric's had been when he'd first discovered she was a virgin. Accidentally of course...she wouldn't tell that man anything so personal just to have him gloat about it. Or worse, offer to take it away. But he'd discovered it nonetheless and from then on, made an extra attempt to gaze at her as if she was the Holy Grail of blood types.

To be honest, Godric's stare unnerved her. But it was better than listening to him speak so lowly of his own life.

When stare at her was all he did, Neko swung back her hand and aimed for his face.

Before her arm could even reach him however, Godric's cold hand grabbed it. With his other arm, he pulled Neko toward him so their bodies touched once again.

"You will not hit me again," he warned.

Mimicking his tone, Neko replied just as threateningly, "You will not meet the sun."

At a standstill, Godric did not reply to her words. But he made no move to let her go and if Neko was remotely interested in vampires, she'd have thought her position to be rather provocative. Their hips were pasted to each others and the coolness from his body passed through the balmy Texas heat currently residing in Neko's own.

"Stubborn child," he murmured, his hand sliding through her own that was ready to strike him only seconds previously.

_Like you should talk!_

But Neko kept her words to herself. Instead, her ears picked up the sounds of footsteps pattering above them and somewhere nearby, a unanimous "Hallelujah!" filled the hallway.

_I do not have any more time to fool around. It's either now or never._

"You are a complete and total," Neko announced, "scaredy cat. You put not only the vampire race to shame, but the human one too."

And whether she wanted it to happen or not, Godric's reaction raged through him. One minute she was posed awkwardly within his embrace, the next she was pinned up against the opposite wall as one of Godric's hands pressed itself at the dip in her collarbone, fingers resting across her neck. His other hand pressed into her shoulder firmly, keeping her from moving.

Still, the greatest shift was in his features. With fangs extended, Godric's brown eyes bore into her own dark, turquoise ones. Only centimeters away, his face was set into what she believed was his posture to attack. He wasn't necessarily sneering, but something coursed through him enough to give off a brand new emotion. Determination.

"I will not be mistaken for a failure of both races," Godric assured steadily.

Keeping herself from hyperventilating, Neko managed to extend one hand from in between their bodies, to him.

He glanced down at it, then back up at her.

"Prove it. Please Godric, come with me."

Her plead was little more than a whisper, but Godric's hands eventually fell back to his sides.

He studied her limb one last time before almost cautiously, slipping his own hand into it.

Their eyes met for the final time and with a smile of relief, Neko squeezed his hand once. Then, she pulled him after her, to the basement stairs.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"I'll have 10 minutes at best to sneak you into the car," Neko explained, her hand still holding his. To be honest, she was afraid he'd change his mind if she let go.

They were at the exit of one of the main hallway's doors. The congregation was still fully immersed within Steve's enthusiastic preaching, but wouldn't be for too much longer. And when Steve discovered his little surprise-.

Well, she wasn't going to think about that just now.

"Stay here. I'm going to my vehicle to get the blankets. They're the thickest wool I could find and will take in the sun's rays. I'll be covering you from head to toe, but trust me to lead you into the right direction. I will not abandon you or desert you and if you decide to take off the blankets because you suddenly change your mind, I will personally kill you before the sun does," she threatened.

"Of course," he reassured, but she didn't miss the brief smile that stretched over his lips.

Gazing down at their entangled limbs, Neko carefully released her hand from his.

"I'll be back before you can say the alphabet five times."

And with that, Neko opened the door, leaving Godric behind her.

_Please let him still be here when I come back._

GNGGNGGNGGNG

With the blankets clutched heavily in one hand, Neko fumbled with the key in the doorway. Its importance was much more obvious now because it literally allowed her access to each door within the church, minus the basement.

_Figures you wouldn't think your wife to be equal to you, sexist pig._

Her fumbling was saved when the door eased open and Neko almost shouted for joy to find Godric standing there, hood over his head.

"So relieved I could kiss you," she mumbled through the blankets as she squeezed her way into the hallway.

Dropping the pile on the floor, Neko released one particularly thick, gray blanket and glanced at the vampire across from her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

No matter what she'd done to get him to this point, Neko still had to remember that he was doing this by choice. While her straightforward remarks may have worked to get him out of the basement, entering her car deserved much gentler attentions.

"Yes," he stated.

Together, they raised the blanket over him and poised it so it reached the ground equally around him.

"Don't look so scary now," Neko noted with a smile.

By the time a seventh blanket covered Godric's form, he was ready to walk under the sun.

"Will walking during the day, hurt you?"

"I am old enough as to where no harm will come from it," was his muffled answer.

"Okay," she mumbled to herself.

With one last great inhale, Neko yanked open the door and allowed Godric's form to pass her by.

_Hasn't burst into pieces yet._

Placing both hands on each side of his covered form, Neko kicked the door shut behind her one final time.

"Easy now. My car is only a few feet away. You're going to have to keep the blankets on until I get somewhere shaded so I can tint the windows with aluminum foil."

She realized only momentarily that Godric trusted her completely with his life and only prayed he still felt the need to live. Otherwise, her whole mission was for naught.

But she hardly thought it a mission now. Not with this vampire beliefs and mannerisms toward life.

"We're here. Let me open the door for you," she advised, holding Godric in his place.

Once the door was open, Neko gently eased Godric's head area down and shielded herself in front of him. That way, if a limb was shown to the sun, it wouldn't hit him right away.

Slowly but surely, they worked together to ease him into the back seat of her 97' silver Malibu.

"It's best if you lay," Neko suggested, lifting his feet on to the seat.

He did as she was told, and when his entire form was safely inside the car, Neko slammed the door shut.

_I can't believe I did it. He's alive._

Neko slipped herself into the driver's seat, shut the door and turned on the ignition.

Pressing on the pedal, she easily slipped around cars entering for the lock in. What would they think if they knew she was taking away their main source of entertainment for the evening, she didn't know.

This was another thing she tried not to think about. And she succeeded.

Finally, the main road leading out of Dallas met her gaze and with steady breaths, Neko turned on to the road and left the church behind.

_Good riddance._

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"No, I'm not looking for a regular hotel. If I remember correctly, the brochure said there is a hotel for vampires in Dallas," Neko insisted.

She nearly cursed as the same bored tone on the other line informed her that they never heard of such a place.

Throwing the cell to the side, Niko grumbled to herself.

Her eyes strayed to her rearview mirror to make sure her silent vampire was alright. No smoke was coming from him, but Neko knew it wasn't the best position to lay in for a long period of time.

She'd completely forgot about the vampire hotel until she remembered a gas station she'd stopped at. While the gas station's name wasn't memorable, Neko did observe a brochure advertising new hotels in the Dallas area. The vampire hotel stuck out in particular, but the name didn't register.

So she called the advertising company, but her enthusiastic listener did nothing to help her.

Godric needed not only rest, but probably blood.

"How are you doing back there, sweetheart?" Neko questioned.

She received no answer.

"Crap," she mumbled.

_Okay, let's go back to the original plan._

Keeping her eyes open, Neko observed the scenery around her.

A highway met her gaze, but she couldn't get on it yet. She needed to make sure Godric would be alright for the three and a half hour ride back to Shreveport.

One particularly shadowed gas station surrounded by a mass of woods, piqued her interest. Shortly, Neko found herself pulling around the station and into a garage reserved for oil changes.

"I'm just going in to get some tape and something to block out the sun getting into the car," Neko explained. "I'll be back."

No reply greeted her, so Neko slammed shut the door and locked it for good measure.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"That all, miss?"

"I checked in the beverage section but you don't seem to have any TruBloods. Do you have any in stock by any chance?"

"Sorry darlin'. We're sold out. Dallas is a popular place for vampires and I keep tellin' my boss we gotta get more frequent shippings, but he don't listen too well."

"That's alright," Neko said, grabbing her supplies. "Thank you."

"Have a good evenin' miss."

It wasn't until she stepped outside, did Neko realize the sun was slowly but steadily falling. There'd be two hours of sunlight left at best.

Jogging to her car, Neko unlocked it and threw her supplies inside.

"Need any help?"

A man dressed in slacks entered the garage and watched her carefully.

"Nope...just need to...actually...would it be too much trouble if you left a light on in here, but lowered the garage door shut?"

The man glanced inside the back of her car.

"Vampire?"

"Yep," Neko answered, knowing she couldn't come up with a better lie. "Just need to cover up the windows."

"Well...," the man uncertainly stated, "make sure you don't take forever. If a car needs the garage, I'm gonna have to kick you out."

"Not a problem. Thank you."

Nodding, the man flicked a light, then pressed down on a red button. Ducking under it, the garage soon separated Neko from the searing rays of the sun.

"Alright then. First thing's first."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Neko hadn't disturbed Godric's still form the entire time she'd taken to tape up the windows. Surprisingly, the whole process didn't take anything more than 30 minutes. Four layers of aluminum foil covered all the backseat windows as well as front seat ones. Half way through covering the passenger side windshield, Neko realized she'd have to find another route back to Shreveport. One that didn't include the highway, lest she wanted to die in an accident.

But the entire time, she was tempted to uncover the vampire to make sure he was alright.

So when the task was finally complete, Neko lowered a hand and slipped it underneath the heavy blankets.

To her utter embarrassment, when her fingers found contact with the vampire, it was his open mouth they first slipped inside of. With a yelp, she pulled them back out and the covers suddenly became animated.

"I am so sorry," Neko stammered, pulling off the blankets one by one.

Finally, Godric's head appeared in the dimly lit car.

"I was in between sleep," he admitted, "when I felt your fingers inside my mouth."

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright. The windows will keep back the sun. You just have to stay down or on the passenger side to be able to sit."

Godric nodded, but his strength faltered when he tried lifting the blankets off him.

"You're weak," she noted.

"I will be fine."

"You're also a terrible liar. Now, they didn't have any TruBlood inside, but," Neko expressed, taking a seat beside him and throwing her hair to the opposite side, "I'm willing to be a donor."

The vampire stared at her neck indifferently, but Neko witnessed the slight hunger inside.

"No."

"Godric, you've probably been keeping yourself up when you should be sleeping. I doubt the Newlins were nice enough to buy you some TruBlood. Please, I am asking you to take some blood from me so you don't die."

"I won't-."

"Nevertheless," she interrupted, "you are weak. Think how low Eric will think of me if I drop off a nearly dead vampire in his club. Anyway, human blood is a better substance than the synthetic blood. You'll get better faster."

He was ready to argue again, but Neko shifted toward him and trailed one finger down her neck.

She'd never been bitten by a vampire before, but she'd be stupid not to see how weak Godric was. Not horribly so, but enough to where it was noticeable.

_Why am I not afraid of doing this? Each time Eric asked me to be a donor at the club, I protested high and low. _

But she didn't have time to ponder over Eric. Right now, Neko watched Godric place one hand on her opposite cheek.

He glanced at her once more to confirm she was alright with this.

When she nodded, Godric's face disappeared and Neko braced for the impact.

"If you relax," came his cool suggestion after a moment, "it will hurt less."

Neko inhaled and exhaled evenly, trying not to hold in her breath like she did each time she got an injection at a doctor's office.

And after 20 seconds of this breathing, Neko felt Godric's fangs sink swiftly into her neck.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

They'd entered Louisiana almost half an hour ago, and the closer to Shreveport Neko got, the more nervous she became. The wounds on her neck were covered by a scarf she'd found in her back seat and Godric slumbered inside, safe from the sun.

Why she was nervous, Neko didn't know. Not only had she gotten Godric out alive, but she was going to bring him back to Eric who was the most concerned about his disappearance.

She'd slightly over-exaggerated when telling Godric that Eric hired her. The words had spilled forth before she had time to think about them.

In actuality, Eric only told her because he trusted her to be third in command behind Pam and Chow, to run the activities inside the club while he traveled to Dallas. Yes, Neko wasn't some important girl with an elite status. She was quite simply, a human worker at Fangtasia. But one that Eric had found curious, if not irritating at times whenever she tried to spread her beliefs of what women were capable of, to the other workers there. Eric had claimed that her inner feminist was one of the reasons she remained a virgin. To that, Neko had flung a glass of bourbon at him. He'd caught it and drank it with a self satisfied smirk.

Yet, just in one year alone, Neko had gained an exclusive glimpse at not only the fangbangers, but vampires themselves. And they intrigued her, if not petrified her at times. Even in her own way, she'd managed to establish a professional relationship with her boss who could be anything but professional at times.

When Eric announced he was going to Dallas and that Pam, Chow and herself were in charge, Neko understood for the first time that Eric appreciated what she did enough to trust her.

So without really meaning to, she'd asked the reason why he was leaving and to her astonishment, Eric told her.

He gave her no information on who he thought was responsible or what his connection to Godric was, only that he was a sheriff of Texas and was 2,000 years old. By that time, Neko had understood power according to hierarchy. The older the vampire, the more powerful they were. So Godric's disappearance was a big deal.

And to hear Eric talking about him in such a detached tone, informed Neko how important the vampire was to him.

Eventually, Eric had come back with no news. That was when he tried to get Bill Compton and his human girlfriend Sookie involved. Quite reasonably, they denied the task. Neko still remembered the anger resonating off Eric the next night.

"I will force Compton to give me her services," Eric had angrily stated.

The other workers were busy setting up, but Neko had paused in concern at his worry. Because even after all the times he'd made fun of her or embarrassed her, she still had the understanding that it was out of respect of sorts.

"And if you need something in the near future and you expect help from Bill or Sookie...well consider that help gone if you force them into this," she offered.

"I am sheriff. Compton is within my area. He will respect me."

Rolling her eyes, Neko studied Eric carefully. He'd been on edge with everyone since he'd come back, but she knew not to take it personally. He was frustrated.

"My dad was a private investigator before he was charged with possession and incarcerated. He taught me a few things that might help figure out Godric's whereabouts."

Eric's laugh was cruel and condescending. But as usual, it sparked anger inside her.

"Do not laugh at me, Northman! I bet I can go to Dallas, find Godric, and be back here in a month."

This time, Eric fell off his chair from laughing so hard.

Pam threw an amused smile at the proceedings, but when Neko caught her gaze, she looked away as if she wasn't listening.

"I knew there was a reason I kept humans around in here," Eric finally stated, shaking off the last of his laughter.

Burning with embarrassment, Neko bit back all snide remarks. At the time, she understood her assumption to be rash. If Eric and his friends couldn't find Godric, how the hell could she?

But each time the blonde vampire claimed she couldn't do something, something inside Neko found great satisfaction in proving him wrong. And on many occasions, she had.

So she left the conversation at that, but when it was time for closing, she pestered Eric about giving her three weeks off to find Godric. For a short time, Eric couldn't see her seriousness on account of closing his eyes from more laughter. However, when he noticed Neko still standing there with the same determined stance, he finally caved in. Sort of.

"You do understand there is no chance for you to find him, right? Those in power within Dallas can't even find him."

"I don't care," she'd stubbornly replied. "I'm going to find him so you can stop getting pissed off like some schoolgirl on her period and so you...get your friend back."

She hadn't completely extended her thoughts on how much of a change she saw within Eric and how much it truly affected him. But somehow, Eric kept their deal going.

"Alright, Neko, if you insist on providing me with entertainment at such a gloomy time. I'll even let you have one of my credit cards, don't get any ideas because there's hardly enough on it to run if you tried, for gas or any other item you need. And when you come back in three weeks..."

He'd left it that way on purpose, knowing they could both fill in the blanks.

For the first week in Dallas, Neko had filled it in, or at least been convinced that Eric's words had some truth to them. However, her father had been a private investigator before the police caught him with selling and possessing prescription drugs and marijuana. Before his incarceration, he'd taught her a few important steps to finding and shadowing someone.

Almost immediately, the Fellowship of the Sun had popped up on her radar. An anti-vampire hate group such as them had many rumors floating around. By that time, her first week was nearly up, so with little information, she infiltrated the church.

And now two weeks later, she not only was able to convince the missing vampire to not kill himself, but was on her way to Shreveport so she could drop him off at Fangtasia. Eric would be the first to want to see him, no exceptions there.

_Why am I nervous again? I should be ecstatic! I can prove just one more thing to Eric!_

But her meeting with Godric went nothing like she expected it too and a part of her still couldn't believe she really had gotten him.

_Is that really a bad thing?_

Neko pondered over what she was feeling and when dawn finally descended over Louisiana and a sign indicated Shreveport to be 20 miles away, she finally reached down in the passenger seat and grabbed the cell phone.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Can I talk to Pam?"

"This is she."

Neko's eyes widened.

"Wow. You sound really...depressed."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Neko?"

"Yep."

"Oh is Eric going to have some fun at your expense. Poor thing, needs to cheer up anyway. You're lucky we didn't give away your job to some fangbanger."

Neko inhaled while simultaneously gripping the steering wheel.

"Pam, no time for games. Is Eric there?"

"No. He left for Dallas yesterday to meet with...friends of his. They're still looking for Godric. Perhaps you'll still be able to-."

"Pam," Neko firmly interrupted, "I have him."

Another silence greeted Neko's ear.

"Him who, darling?"

"Godric. I have Godric."

And once more, nothing was said for a long time between the two.

"That is a dangerous thing to say, Neko."

"Not when it's true. I'll be at Fangtasia in 10 minutes. Meet me in the back."

With that, Neko closed her cell phone and set her sights back on the road.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

As Shreveport neared, Neko let out an audible sigh. Until a freezing hand touched the side of her neck and caused her to nearly go off the road.

"Sorry," Godric whispered into her neck, pulling himself into the passenger side of the vehicle.

"It's fine. Just forgot you were back there. You don't breathe or move or make any noise," Neko explained, observing his seated form. "You certainly look better."

"You are my favorite blood type."

Neko laughed at the statement, feeling like Godric had proclaimed her his favorite pet.

"Thank you, I think. We're almost to Fangtasia. I've told Pam you're coming, but I don't know if she took me seriously. Whatever happens though, Eric will be there and you'll finally understand the worry you put him through and how much he loves you."

She felt kind of sappy saying it, but it was true.

Godric didn't reply, but out of the corner of her eye, she caught the gazes he threw her way.

Finally, after minutes of staring, Neko said something.

"Are you still hungry? You probably took about a pint, but I think I could risk a little bit more."

"No, I am not hungry. Merely observant."

Neko nodded as if that explained everything, but a weird coil of intensity spiraled inside her tummy. And worse still, Godric kept on staring.

When Fangtasia's lights appeared, Neko let out one final sigh.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"I cannot believe what I am seeing," Pam stated.

If the situation was less important, Pam's wide eyes and open mouth would almost be comical. But Neko kept her lips tight as she stood beside Godric in front of her car.

"Is Eric coming?" Neko questioned.

"He is now," she answered, pulling out a cell phone.

In minutes, Pam was handing the phone to Godric who replied calmly to Eric's yelling.

This entire scene struck something inside Neko and when she realized what it was, she let out a gasp of her own.

_Am I in love with Eric? No...that's insane. _

But why else did she try so hard to prove herself to him? Granted, the man was good looking. Still, Neko had never been attracted to vampires before. It had nothing to do with who they were, but more with the atmosphere she surrounded herself in. Just working in Fangtasia let her know that vampires weren't the type for relationships...most at least. There were few such as Bill Compton or Dedulus Oslo, a very eccentric vampire who had walked in with his human Paulina and never looked at another the entire time.

Overall however, vampires weren't good at monogamy.

_I hate it when he gets me riled up or when he says something to embarrass me._

Secretly, Neko was pleased when she'd been able to counter back an equally biting remark.

_That doesn't prove anything._

Perhaps the scariest part was how eager she'd been in going to Dallas to find Godric. Because she'd witnessed the pain Eric concealed and understood something human about it.

_But I was never prepared for Godric. If I wouldn't have said the words I did, Godric would have met the sun._

And this thought truly rattled her.

_I'm not in love with Eric...but I care for him more than I realize. That will never turn to love of the physical kind, but I was willing to go to Dallas for him without even realizing it. Because I felt and understood his pain. And once there, I came across something I wasn't ready for. Something that meant so much and were it not to be handled right, would certainly have meant Godric's death. I don't know if I can be responsible for something like that again. As long as I stick around Eric, I'll care about him in my own strange way. And that can be very, very dangerous._

Making up her decision, Neko nodded in confirmation toward herself.

"Neko, dear-," Pam began.

"I quit," Neko announced.

Godric stopped halfway through his conversation to glance at her while Pam rolled her eyes.

"I was kidding about giving your job to a fangb-."

"Thank you for everything you and Eric have done for me," Neko responded, backing toward her open car door. "But I really don't think I can continue to work here anymore."

Before Pam could say another word, Neko slammed the door shut and began the car.

The last thing she saw was Pam's confused glance toward Godric. By then, she was out of the parking lot and on her way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever this is I'm writing, is just the beginning. But if no one likes it, it can be the end. I do have an idea for this story. And my OC is complicated, especially the more she thinks about what occurred between herself and Godric. Anyway...do you hate it so much you wished I was banned from writing stories? Or like it to the point of wanting to see what's next? Because I do love writing interesting stories. Let me know what you're thinking in a review!<strong>


	2. Two Months Later

**I really cannot believe how fast the interest for this story has taken off. That really is quite brilliant and it's definitely made me write faster. I just hope I don't disappoint. I was gearing for this story to be more dramatic and it will be, but somehow, comedy is working its' way in. I may not be good at writing it, but it's not allowing me to write without it. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Two Months Later<strong>

"I know you don't like me getting into your business-."

"It's alright," Neko assured, "I've been unexceptionably cold toward you since you've moved in and I'm sorry for that. That's not how I normally treat my roommates. Whatever you have to say, go ahead."

Nina shifted on her feet uncertainly.

"Well...you've been getting like a bazillion calls from that vampire bar...Fangtasia. Usually it's some woman named Pam or a guy named Eric. I just want to know...you're not in trouble, are you?"

Connecting the dots, Neko shook her head with a tired grin.

"No. They were former employers of mine, but whatever score we had to settle, was already settled."

"Oh, good," Nina proclaimed with a nervous grin. "I just...you never picked up when you saw who was on the caller ID and you told me to delete the messages before you even heard them. I couldn't be sure-."

"I'm not involved in vampire affairs any longer," Neko established.

"Right...I'm such an idiot-."

"No, you're making sure I'm a sane roommate. Nothing wrong with that."

Nina threw her one more nervous grin before ascending up the stairs.

Once out of sight, Neko fell back on to the couch and groaned.

_When are they going to stop calling?_

The first time the calls began were two months ago, on the night after she'd retreated Godric from Dallas. It was Eric himself, but Neko shortly deleted the message after he told her a meeting was in order to discuss her sudden departure.

And every single night after, Pam and Eric would rotate turns, calling her and leaving a message on her answering machine. Usually they were a mystery wrapped up in a straightforward message : we need to talk.

However, on occasion Eric's temper got the best of him and Neko was able to listen to such treasures as:

"If you don't pick up this phone right now Neko, I will fuck you the next time I see you."

Always the charmer.

Or

"Damn it Neko, I have no time for your insolence. If you want to live to see tomorrow, pick up the phone."

But perhaps her favorite one came from not Eric or Pam, but Ginger. Since they normally called at night and Neko was expecting the calls, the duo had decided to switch it up a bit. And it worked for about 40 seconds.

"Hey Neko, this is Ginger! Remember me? How you doing?"

Knowing that Ginger didn't deserve her cold shoulder, Neko ended up answering.

"Great. How've you been doing?"

"Well...bad. Eric's been in a helluva mood since you quit without explanation."

"Yeah, well wouldn't you like the opportunity to tell him 'fuck you' without having to face him?"

To her surprise, Ginger agreed.

Later on that night, she got a fuming message from Eric demanding to know why Ginger wanted to quit all of a sudden.

Feminine Mystique - 1

Eric Northman - 0

Of course most of the messages she did delete without hearing, no matter how much amusement they caused her. Her sudden revelation about caring for Eric and the strange enigma of Godric (how often she just wanted to call him Godric Gryffindor), was a little too overwhelming for her. Firstly, Eric would make sure she never lived it down. And he had eternity to make sure of that. Secondly, her compassion for him would perhaps override a logical emotion. Hell, there were groups dedicated to slaughtering those who even sympathized with vampires. Thirdly, although she didn't mind him at the time, Neko found that Godric deeply unsettled her. Not in a bad way perhaps, but he had seemed so lost to her and knowing that she was the only thing between him and death certainly wasn't a comforting thought. She'd never been such an important life line before.

All in all, while she found vampires interesting, it was settled that her life was less complicated without them around. She already had one enemy in search of her.

One technique her father had taught her was to make sure once you've left an area, your tracks are covered. Well, Neko certainly did not cover hers.

Upon visiting the official Dallas Fellowship of the Sun website, she found a picture of herself marked under 'Vampire Loving Whores of Satan'.

_Nice touch, Steve._

But otherwise, her life had been very simple. She offered someone a living space within the old Victorian home she'd inherited from her mother's passing. Nina moved in two months ago and was a sweet, albeit a bit dim girl. Still, she was certainly friendlier and took care better after herself rather than some of the potential renters she'd met.

Now that she was 21, many more bars were available to work in besides Fangtasia. A few had even offered a reasonable salary. She hadn't taken any as of yet, but one stuck out in her mind. She'd only spoken to the owner over the phone, but Sam Merlotte had seemed like a reasonably fair guy. Plus, they were short on employees. Neko promised him she'd think about it, but two months later and she was sure the job was gone.

Not that she really was too attached to it. About three weeks ago, Neko had met up with an old high school friend who'd gotten an internship in New York's Vogue. To see her friend's dreams suddenly become attainable, made Neko wonder what she was doing with her life. Sure, she didn't need to have her mind made up right this second, but working in a bar certainly wasn't how she wanted the rest of her life to pan out.

"Neko, phone!"

Rolling her eyes, Neko stood from the couch and stretched her limbs.

"If it's a vampire, tell them to go stick a cactus up their ass!"

That sounded reasonable.

Two minutes later however, Nina appeared in the doorway with the phone clutched in her hand.

"What if they're human?"

Sighing, Neko walked over to Nina and answered the phone with a thankful nod.

"Hello?"

"Steve Newlin here."

_Oh fuck._

Clutching the phone to make sure she wouldn't drop it, Neko took a deep inhale.

"It's so nice to hear from you," she managed to say in a friendly tone.

"I really wish I could say the same," Steve responded. "What happened to you, Nicole? You had such promise."

"Well...being a Vampire Loving Whore of Satan tends to rear its ugly head from time to time."

A laugh greeted her statement, but Neko was more concerned with how he'd gotten her phone number.

"You know I would have let you wrap the fanger in silver, right? Think of those humans you could have saved."

"Do not get sentimental on me, Newlin. If Godric wanted to, he could have killed you a thousand times over. Instead, he allowed you to take him and allowed you to show him off. He was the peaceful one by not lashing out at you despite everything you've done to murder his race."

"His race has descended from evil. What sort of human wouldn't want to prevent evil from being unleashed into this world?"

"The same human that couldn't recognize a peaceful vampire if it bit him in the ass."

"Is this a sensitive subject for the Vampire Loving Whore of Satan?"

_Son of a bitch._

Holding the phone away from her, Neko forced her facial expressions not to turn ugly. If her expressions turned ugly, so would her words.

"No Steve, this is not. But what will be sensitive are your nuts once I get done bashing them in with a sledgehammer."

_Woops. Failed that test._

"Ha, well I'm sure I'll see you around sometime, Nicole. And remember, unlike a vampire, I don't need an invitation into your home."

And with that, he hung up and Neko was left to stare at the phone in shock.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"So why can't I live here any more?"

Neko cringed at the sadness in her tone, but offered up a smile.

"Well...I have some unresolved issues with-."

"Vampires?"

"No. With humans. And I'm afraid that you'll be caught in the crossfire."

"Are you going to call the cops?"

"I can't quite do that. The situation I might be in, is a bit difficult to explain. I don't know if it will escalate or not, but I'm not taking the chance with another person living here."

Nina managed to look crestfallen and appreciative at the same time.

"I'll give you a week to move out. Is that fair?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if it's something I did."

"No, Nina. You are everything a landlady could ask for. I'll even help look for any available complexes if you want."

"Thanks Neko, but I think I'll just move back in with my brother. He always told me I couldn't live on my own for too long."

Neko's cringe evolved into a full blown pity party, but she didn't forget why she was doing this. And for an unbelievably strange second, she thought of calling Eric. But that would be bad. Steve was probably equipped with weapons made to annihilate vampires. She wasn't going to put Eric at risk like that, if he'd come to help her at all.

_Yes, this is the right decision. I'll go into town tomorrow and get better dead bolts put on the doors._

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Neko, phone!"

Grumbling, Neko yelled, "I'm taking a bath. Who is it?"

Nina's footsteps padded over to the other side of the door.

"Sam Merlotte."

Relaxing at the name, Neko voiced Nina to come in.

"Thanks again."

"You're popular with the men," Nina appreciatively mentioned with a wink before retreating.

Shaking her head, Neko said, "Hello?"

"Neko?"

"Yep. This Sam?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if you still wanted the bar tending job over here at Merlotte's. My current bartender has been bugging me to give her some more time off and I've been itching to do just that."

Chewing on her lip, Neko thought over the pros and cons.

"What time would I normally be working?"

"Say sometime between 5:30 and one in the morning."

_I'll have to be extra careful driving home. Hate to run into Eric. Or Pam...or Steve. Damn, when did I get so many enemies?_

But the last thing Neko wanted to do was run the inheritance her mother had left her, dry. There was probably enough to last her the rest of her life, but that was a cheap way of living. Neko wanted to know she'd personally done something and worked for the money she got instead of living off it.

"Sure Sam," she replied before any further thought, "when do I start?"

"Is tomorrow good? Normally Friday's are the busiest, but if you need any help, Terry will be working and I can help you out too."

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

Clicking off the phone, Neko retreated into the warm bubbles with a smile.

_Maybe things will be alright._

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Neko!"

The shout came just as she was ready to retire for the night. But she had no right to snap at Nina. The girl was leaving shortly and she already felt guilty about that. Still, what was up with all of these interruptions?

"Yeah?"

"Someone's at the door for you."

Stilling, a number of thoughts ran through Neko's head. Mostly troubling. Who would visit her at midnight?

"Have you invited them in?"

There was a pause momentarily.

"No wonder you're kicking me out, Neko. I have no manners."

And in a softer tone, Neko heard Nina ask the person to come in.

_Damn it._

Her fears were confirmed when in seconds, her door was wide open and a vampire stood there.

"I didn't think vampires made house calls, Eric."

The blonde smirked before stepping inside the room.

"If you listened to any of your messages, perhaps I wouldn't have to."

"Well I'm certainly not forcing you to be here," Neko noted angrily.

She should have known it wouldn't be too long before he set her off.

"Precisely why it was time I scheduled some alone time to talk with you."

"I dropped off your credit card to Ginger. If she's keeping it, that's your problem, not mine."

"You know that is not my concern," Eric stated, nearing her.

"Then we have nothing else to discuss."

"Oh I really do not believe that."

"Tell me one thing we have to talk about."

"Your sudden resignation from my area of employment."

"You've had employees quit all the time."

"Considering the circumstances in which you quit-."

"Eric, I do not have time for this. Go back to Fangtasia, feed from some spirited brunette, and leave me alone. I cut off all ties with you the moment I quit."

In seconds, Neko was lying flat on the bed and Eric was set in a crouch above her.

"You do not choose when to sever your ties with me," he dictated, his fangs extending.

"I am my own woman, Northman. Do not make me smack you across the face with one of my female empowerment books. Again."

"Because I have really missed the sting of that," he answered with a smile.

"I'm itching to resend your invitation."

"Go ahead. Your roommate was looking rather appetizing."

"You touch her and the book is going to be jammed so far up your ass, you won't ever sit on your royal throne again."

"Hmm," Eric mused, studying her carefully. "How boring are the nights at Fangtasia without you."

"Don't worry about that," Nina exclaimed from the hallway, listening in to the conversation in intervals, "Neko got a job at Merlotte's in Bon Temps."

Neko wanted to smack herself across the face 40 times and then some.

"You left me for Merlotte's?" Eric questioned with a mock pout. "That hardly seems fair."

"I guess I have a thing for respectable men," Neko retorted.

Eric's eyes narrowed, but he kept his lips shut. Instead, he stared at her as if he was looking for a nonverbal answer to a question troubling him.

"How's Godric?"

_What the hell did I say about staying out of vampire business?_

But she couldn't deny that a part of her was curious to the man's whereabouts.

"He is very well. I had much time to speak to him about him meeting the sun and while I was not happy with his choice, I am glad he did not."

Neko nodded, unsure if Eric knew just how she'd gotten Godric out of the church.

"I knew your persistency would eventually pay off," Eric answered with a smile.

"I wouldn't quite call it persistency."

"Nevertheless, Godric is alive because of you. That deserves some credit."

Neko was momentarily stunned at the praise. Eric wasn't exactly one for kind words.

"I must however, leave now. Tonight your replacement begins and she has already spilled four TruBloods."

With that, he was at the doorway once more.

"But we will talk again Neko, of that I am sure. Godric wishes to offer his own thanks."

"Wait...he's still in Shreveport?"

"He hasn't left. While you so persistently ignored our phone calls, Godric was there along with us. Pam and I are not the only ones you must explain yourself to."

Gulping, Neko studied Eric carefully.

"I don't want to associate with vampires any more."

Eric's grin disappeared and his eyebrows shot up.

"Is this true?"

"Yes. The main reason I decided to quit."

"Well...that is indeed a shame considering-."

And there he did it again. Neko knew he purposefully kept the last part of the sentence from being said so she'd have to think in his mindset.

"Considering what?" she grumbled against her own will.

"Considering...a vampire has already staked claim to you."

Before Neko could ask him what he meant, Eric was out of the house.

_Please don't let it be Chow._

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Going to bed?"

"Yeah. But your interruptions are sure eventful," Nina admitted with a sigh.

Neko wished the girl good night before falling into her own bed.

_A psycho reverend is after me, Eric and Pam desire my company and some vampire claims I am theirs. It could be worse...right?_

She only hoped the next day would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided not to be done with Mr. Steve Newlin because I can definitely see the potential creeper inside him. And there's not nearly enough written about him. I really hope you guys aren't disappointed with the sudden turn the story's taken. But if you are, I can't help it. I am a slave to the insane plot in my head that appears and leaves without warning. Sometimes one chapter might heavily be filled with drama, other times humor. You or I just never know. Otherwise, let me know what you're thinking in a review!<strong>


	3. Trouble Afoot

**I love hearing what my readers have to say, so thank you to everyone who replied. I especially enjoy the long, thought out ones. Really does make me excited to write and update at ungodly hours of the night. And so we come to this chapter and well...I definitely took a risk. Whether it's a good or bad one, I'm not sure. Well, I'm fine with it, but I don't know about you. Romance will appear, I swear it, but not all of a sudden where everyone's in love with everyone and there's a happy ever after. Cause that's boring and I promised you drama among other shenanigans. Just remember: nothing is as it seems. Or maybe it is? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Trouble Afoot<strong>

"Sam Merlotte?"

Said man turned around and threw on a welcoming grin.

"Neko, I take it."

Smiling in relief, Neko shook the scruffy man's hand.

"Sorry if I'm late. Today's been...overwhelming."

"Tell me all about it," he indicated, walking toward the bar area.

"Roommate moved out, got cussed out by her brother for discrimination of some kind, found out a store for acquiring dead bolts has moved out of Shreveport, and nearly set my house on fire. It's just one of those days."

Sam hesitated before offering a grin.

"Please, I don't mind it. I laugh at my own misfortunes all the time. If I didn't, I'd be a bitter old hag," Neko expressed happily.

As Merlotte's filled up, Sam showed Neko the order of seating and how to mix house specialties.

"See that woman over there? Make sure you take away her keys if her orders get around 10 drinks."

"Will do."

"And right there is Andy Bellefleur. If he gets too sulky, his sister Portia will pick him up. I've got her number, just ask."

"Okay."

"Is there anything else you want to know before you start?"

Neko paused, studying the patrons of the bar. They looked like good, mindful folk. Sure Sam had pointed out the town drunks or those who tended to get rowdy, and Neko herself had observed the gossipy women, but otherwise, it ran just like any other bar.

_At least I don't have to worry about being drained._

"I think I can manage things for now. Thank you again for the job. I appreciate you calling me after two months. Not many employers would take the time to do so."

Sam seemed surprised at the compliment, but brushed it off.

"Most of the people who applied for the job, were alcoholics already. Least I have someone I can depend on."

Nodding, Neko shook Sam's hand once more out of nervousness before beginning her shift.

Most of the drink orders were simple. Bon Temps was a whiskey loving community, of that Neko was sure. The first hour proved to be uneventful, but those who didn't know her, asked the typical questions. What her name was. Where she was from. If she was single. What color was her underwear.

Despite her initial unease, by the time eight o'clock rolled around and the bar filled up to maximum capacity, Neko was having a good time. The place was noisy and Eric Clapton jammed out on his guitar somewhere in the background. When no one was looking, Neko swayed her hips to the songs. Triumphant yells or angry groans came from the pool table while some older couples shook it up on the dance floor.

"How's your first night going?" a chipper voice asked.

Setting bourbon down in front of a depressed looking fellow, Neko glanced to her right with a grin.

"Very well, thank you."

Her breath caught in her throat when she took in the blonde waitress.

"Well that's good. My name is-."

"Sookie Stackhouse," Neko finished, extending her hand.

The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise, but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Sorry," Neko answered, "do you remember me from Fangtasia? I was one of the waitresses you interrogated before we found out Long Shadow was the one embezzling money."

Recognition and shock dawned on her.

"Yes...I can't believe I forgot. You were the one thinking about strangling Eric after he suggested you dance in one the cages."

"How could I forget," she admitted dryly, grinding her teeth at the thought.

"Didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Oh no, you're fine. Just another reminder of why I quit," Neko responded.

She wanted to continue talking, catch up on how she and Bill were doing, but Sookie was called away and a large order of drinks were soon ordered. That and the constant scanning for any potential fights, kept Neko busy all evening.

The crowd finally began to disperse sometime between 12:30 and 1 in the morning.

"Good job, Neko. It's nice to have someone keep up with the orders," Sam acknowledged.

"Yeah, well it's nice to have a boss who isn't offering to take away my virginity."

She'd said that just a little too loud and everyone in the bar turned to look at her.

"What?" she muttered, focusing on wiping a particularly tough stain on the table.

After a moment of awkward silence, the remaining customers turned back to their own issues. But Neko didn't miss the stares Arlene and Sookie shot her.

"Where did you work before?" Sam questioned curiously.

"Fangtasia. The vampire bar in Shreveport."

"Really? And Eric is the employer?"

"Yep," Neko answered with a grin. "You know how sometimes, people tend to appear better to you the more you get to know them?"

Sam nodded.

"Well, it's like the exact opposite with Eric. There is always an abundance of too much information with that man."

"I'll be sure to remember that," came Sam's amused promise.

Just as 12:45 approached and Neko was ready to keel over, another person sat down on the bar stool.

"What can I get for you?" Neko asked, pulling out a new bottle of vodka.

"TruBlood, please."

Neko stilled.

"What kind would you like?"

"AB Negative."

Relaxing slightly, Neko nodded before retreating to the back.

Upon returning with the warm bottle, she smiled at Godric.

"Enjoy."

He nodded his thanks.

For five minutes or so, Neko was relieved. He didn't want to talk to her about the events of Dallas, and she certainly wasn't sure what her reply to them would be. Plus, the whole staying out of vampire affairs reared its head.

But, Neko knew he wanted her attention to talk about something. So as best as she could, she kept herself busy until Sam was ushering out the remaining customers.

"You can go, Neko. I'll take care of the rest," Sam assured.

Glancing at the bar, Neko was relieved to find it empty.

"Thanks Sam. Call me when you need me again."

And with that, Neko left Merlotte's for the night.

However, as she journeyed to her car, the same persistent weight of being watched, found her. Right before she opened her car door, Neko glanced around the dark parking lot.

"Hello?"

Sure it was a cliche to say it, but when faced with an oppressive darkness, there wasn't much else to say.

Just as she was ready to turn back around, a hand sank down on her shoulder.

With a shriek, Neko whipped around and threw out a fist.

Said fist was caught in mid air as Godric offered an apologetic smile.

"I forget how jumpy you are," he informed, lowering her raised arm.

"Don't think you will now," she admitted with a hand on her heart.

Silence spilled between them and when Neko got her pulse under control, she was stuck with figuring out a plan of action.

"Did you...need a ride to Fangtasia?" Neko questioned.

He seemed surprised at the offer, or maybe he wasn't. Neko didn't know.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"No, of course not. Hop in."

And so Neko left Merlotte's parking lot with Godric once again in the front seat. Two times within two months. Hopefully this wouldn't become a habit.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"So Eric told me some idiot vampire has staked claim to me," Neko said for lack of better things to say.

Lifting an amused brow, Godric studied her.

"This is bad?"

"Very. If there's anything I learned from working at Fangtasia, it's that vampires are the last people in the world who want to remain faithful. Plus, just the way Eric said it. Like the vampire picked out a pet. Disturbs me."

Looking thoughtful, Godric turned back to stare ahead.

"Are you aware of what being claimed means?" he questioned in a soft tone.

Biting her lip, Neko tried to remember any instances in the club in which a vampire had claimed someone. A human someone. To her surprise, no one came to mind.

"Well...I'm sure it's not much. Most vampires think humans are entitled to be their blood bag/sex toy. I imagine that's the kind of thing this asshole wants. Strange he picks me though. I'd be the least okay with the thought."

"Why is that?"

The softer Godric's tone became, the worse Neko felt about what she was saying. It seemed like her words were ungrateful and cold.

But she thought back to the Fellowship of the Sun and the victims of vampires who had sat in the groups with them. They told their stories of thinking the vampires had legitimate feelings for them, even gave up money and entrance into their homes for them. In the end however, the vamps had only been using them to get blood or sex. In most cases, both. And that was something Neko promised herself she'd never fall into.

Perhaps this newfound distrust of vampires led in a little bit deeper than just her feelings for Eric.

"I wouldn't ever want to be face to face with someone claiming that they loved me, just to get my blood or trying to get me to give it up. That's what made it so easy to work for Eric. Once I knew what he wanted, resisting him became easier because that's one of the most unattractive things I find about vampires."

_Woah. Where did that hate speech come from? Maybe I picked up on a little bit more from the church than I realized._

"Humans are capable of the same acts," Godric added after a silent moment. "They get to know others, lie, cheat, manipulate to get what they want."

"You're right," Neko admitted. "Perhaps vampires are just evolved humans."

Godric seemed like he wanted to discuss the matter further. But, he never started the conversation up again and Neko was glad to be done with it.

"So how much longer are you going to be in Shreveport?"

"As long as my childe Eric wishes to spend more time with me. Personally, I believe he is still nervous about my wanting to meet the sun," Godric explained.

"Should he be? Nervous that is."

They met each other's eyes briefly before Neko's melted back to the road.

"No. Not anymore."

Sighing, Neko nodded to herself.

"That's good to hear. Great even."

"You seemed distant after we came back to Fangtasia. Was my feeding from you painful?"

Blushing, she shook her head. At first, yes, it was painful. But she knew Godric had done his best to make her feel comfortable and although she'd probably die before she told anyone, after the first initial bite, the sensation was rather pleasurable. So much so that she had gripped his arm to steady herself from moaning out something embarrassing.

"No, you did your best to prevent any pain."

_And the way he'd licked clean the wound and blood pooled there...no, focus!_

"I'm a bit of a backwards girl," Neko admitted.

At his confused tilt of the head, she went on.

"Usually, experiences bring people together. Force them to get to know one another. For me, it's the complete opposite. I feel closest to someone when I know nothing about them, and then uncomfortably close when we're sharing something together. I keep my distance from people, maybe because I'm afraid I'll find out something I don't like about them. Or maybe I'm just uncomfortable."

"Or maybe you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Neko asked. "That's ridiculous."

This time, Godric was the one to laugh.

"Eric informed me that you were one of the closest human acquaintances he's had in a long time. In retaliation, you quit."

"I-."

"You made sure I would not meet the sun. Then cared for me far greater than needed. And two months later, I am just able to offer my thanks."

"That's not-."

"Your roommate was becoming good friends with you before-."

"Wait just a damn minute!" Neko exclaimed. "How do you know about Nina?"

She stared at him accusingly, but Godric made a noticeable point not to catch her eye. Still, a smile was gracing his lips.

"Have you been watching me?"

"Where would you get that idea?" his equally indifferent tone asked.

Again, they met each others gazes and Neko shook her head in disbelief.

"How long?"

"Eric and I were concerned with your silence after a few weeks. I simply stopped by to make sure you were alright."

"And last night?"

"I was in the area."

Snorting, Neko rolled her eyes.

"Likely story."

As they entered Shreveport, Neko completely forgot why Godric was riding with her in the first place. She was too preoccupied with the thought of him lurking outside her home at ungodly hours.

"I did not come every single night," Godric informed. "Only when Eric became uneasy about your silence. He wanted to make sure you were there last night so his trip over would not be wasted. I offered to go first to make sure you were."

"Did you hear me say that I was done with vampires also?"

"Yes."

"And yet here you are."

"I didn't believe you."

"Well now you're hearing it again. I don't want anything more to do with vampires."

"And yet I still do not believe you."

Throwing out a frustrated groan, Neko kept back the anger threatening to surface.

"I believe you care for Eric deeply. Why else would you have come to Dallas? I also believe you involved yourself deeply within me. Otherwise, you would have given up when trying to persuade me not to meet the sun. You run from your attachments as if they are weaknesses. That is not always wise."

Neko didn't say a word, but she was fuming inside.

"Now that you know," Neko stated, biting back her original reply, "I'd like you and Eric and any other vampire, to leave me alone. Please."

Godric stayed silent on the matter until she pulled into Fangtasia.

"At least meet with Eric before you decide to leave this life behind for good."

"Why? What does Eric have to say to me that he hasn't been able to say for the whole year I'd been working for him?"

Thinking it over, Godric opened the door.

"You may be surprised," was his mysterious answer.

And before Neko could properly think over his request, Godric grasped one of her hands and lifted it to his mouth.

"I am indebted to you," he all but whispered. "Anything you need, just ask."

He then bent down and kissed the top of her hand.

Neko studied him with wide eyes as he smiled at her once before fleeing the car.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

The old house felt empty without Nina and for a few minutes, Neko stayed rooted inside the house's main hallway. She felt a whole flurry of emotions battling it out inside her. This wasn't a normal occurrence. Neko's emotions usually stayed one dimensional. If she was pissed, she was pissed. If she was happy, she was happy. If she was scared, she was scared.

But all of a sudden, her concern for Eric and what his intentions were, intermixed with Godric's loyalty to her on top of other things, clouded the normally calm ground inside her. Like his accusation about her being too afraid of getting to know someone.

_Probably just getting out his anger at what I said to him two months ago._

However, the thought wasn't completely accurate. She hadn't known the vampire long, but knew enough Godric wasn't the type to say something he didn't mean. When he spoke, people listened.

And maybe there was a partial truth to his statement, but he had no right to try and involve himself into her business.

Grumbling under her breath, Neko's feet wandered to her answering machine. She needed something to amuse herself tonight.

One message blinked for her and Neko pressed down on the play button with a hopeful sigh.

_"Hey Neko, this is Delilah. We met about two years ago in California in your brother, Inaki's apartment. I'm his girlfriend."_

There was a pause after this, but Neko's stomach clenched. She hadn't heard from Delilah and Inaki since she'd visited him two years ago after their mother's passing. A part of her wished they'd kept better contact with each other, but Inaki was a free spirit, born for play writing. If he hadn't been born in Shreveport, he'd have called Los Angeles his second home. Usually writing dictated his attentions.

This sudden call out of the blue panicked Neko immediately. So she listened in, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

_"I'm just calling to tell you...I really wish I wasn't the one who had to..."_

Gripping on to a nearby table, Neko peered intensely at the answering machine.

_Please don't let him be dead. Please don't let him be dead._

_"Inaki was made a vampire one month ago."_

Gasping and letting out a sigh of relief at the same time, Neko immediately lunged for the phone. But the message went on.

_"He came home at four in the morning a few weeks ago, covered in dirt and really, really pale. In one arm, he was carrying TruBlood. He started speaking something about a maker and that our relationship was alright, I just had to allow him time away so he could learn to control his instincs from said maker. His first command was to have me call you, but I didn't at the time because I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. When he showed me his fangs and ran to the Mini Mart and back in less than 30 seconds, I knew it was true. Plus...the sex was outstanding. Still, this call is overdue and I really think he wants to see you. Call back when you get this message."_

The phone dial soon filled the room as Neko staggered back to the nearest chair and sat.

_At least he isn't dead..._

Inhaling carefully, Neko closed her eyes and placed her hands on each side of her temples.

_But he is. And maybe against his own will._

Unfortunately, Delilah hadn't indicated how it had happened. The fact Inaki had come back and still was able to maintain the relationship with her however, showed perhaps he wasn't too bummed about the prospect.

_Just when I was ready to leave that world behind, this happens. Unbelievable._

So preoccupied with her thoughts, Neko barely registered the sudden appearance of a figure standing at the entrance to the room, shotgun aimed straight at her.

When Neko's eyes finally did glance up, her heart nearly burst out of her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped out, frozen in place.

Sarah Newlin walked further into the room, keeping her aim steady. Once polished and shining blonde hair was wild and tangled. Her blue eyes were pools of tears and eyeliner stained her porcelain cheeks. Not even her well put together outfit could save the mess her posture showed.

"Oh that's rich. Coming from a Vampire Loving Whore of Satan," she snarled.

Momentarily forgetting her fear, Neko shot to her feet.

"I swear if one more person calls me that...," she trailed off, falling silent as Sarah approached.

"You soiled our marriage," Sarah shakily shrieked. Her aim slightly became off balance as tears flew down her cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure I did not piss on either you or your husband," Neko remarked, keeping her hands in the air.

_Just keep talking to her._

"No," she sobbed. "I'm talking about Steve. He-."

Not able to get the words out, Sarah let out another sob. Slowly but surely, Neko took small steps toward the timid woman.

"He what?" Neko softly asked.

Stilling when Sarah's aim focused back on her, Neko kept her hands in front of her; a sign of obvious submission.

"He moaned your name during _intercourse_," she proclaimed with a final sob as the gun fell to the floor.

Neko's mouth opened wide enough to hold a baseball. She was that shocked.

"You're kidding," was all that would leave her.

Sarah shook her head and fell to her knees.

Trying to keep herself composed, Neko tip toed her way to Sarah's slumped form. For good measure, she kicked the shotgun to the opposite end of the room before kneeling next to her.

"Sarah," Neko began, unsure of what to say, "that was never my intention. Your husband scares the living shit out of me."

She was relieved to hear a shaky laugh come from the woman.

"I'm just so frustrated. Everything I do for him, isn't enough. I cater to his every need, agree with him when all I want to do is say the complete opposite, and continue to love him. Why would he-with you of all people," she stammered, wiping at her cheeks.

Holding back her sarcasm, Neko rubbed Sarah's back comfortingly.

"He hates women like you," she suddenly exclaimed, meeting Neko's eyes. "Thinks you're-."

"Vampire Loving Whores of Satan?" Neko boredly suggested. "Yes, I've gotten the memo."

"And when I found out...I was just so angry."

Neko kept rubbing the woman's back, but a thousand questions circulated inside her. One glance at Sarah let her know now was the best time to ask her. She might become closed off and furious again shortly.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Sarah shook her head once before replying.

"Steve had some sort of file on you laying in one of his drawers. I was looking for my key when I found it."

"What information did it have in it?"

"Address and background history. Nothing too special."

_Nothing too special, my ass. What else does he know about me?_

"Hey," Neko soothed calmly, "I know you don't really want to kill me. Torture or maim maybe, but not kill. I know you're too good of a woman to carry out that task. And that separates you from your husband."

Nodding, Sarah's wet gaze met hers.

"So how about you go back to Dallas and forget this ever happened? I won't call the cops and there will be no questions asked."

Sarah looked skeptical for a moment, so Neko elaborated.

"I won't tell any of my vampire friends either. They might not be too happy if they found out. Plus, think of the scandal you'd cause if this got out to the media. You want vampires to strike first, right? Not the other way around."

This bit of psychology pained Neko to say, but it would get the point across clearly.

"Fine," Sarah agreed. "But I'm done with him and his stupid, fucked up mind games."

With that, she rose determinedly on to her feet and began moving toward the hallway.

Letting out an incredible sigh, Neko cautiously followed the woman.

"Just so you know," Sarah added, pausing near the front door, "Steve can be a complete, fucking psycho. Normally I'd think you deserve this...but I wouldn't wish his anger upon anyone."

Wiping at the corner of her eyes once more, Sarah opened the door and walked away into the dark night.

Watching her retreating form, Neko slowly closed the door before slumping down on the ground.

_Well, damn. That did not just happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Love it? Hate it? If you were wondering how to pronounce Inaki, there's a tilde over the N. It's typically a Spanish name. We had a foreign exchange student in our school with the name last year and I've always loved it. And I promised you some Steve Newlin in the form of a creep, and you're going to get it. Anywho, let me know what you're thinking in a review.<strong>


	4. Remedy is the Experience

**As always, thank you mightily for the reviews. They keep me young, happy, and insane for writing such long chapters. One of the main reasons I've never tried writing a Sookie story under True Blood is because quite honestly...I liked her better in the books. She was much smarter and asserted her independence without being *cringe* annoying. Not to say that Anna is a bad actress...merely that I think her physical portrayal of Sookie outweighs any love I feel for her personality. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Remedy is the Experience<strong>

Oddly enough, when Neko woke up the next morning, not a trace of the night before made its' presence to her. She inhaled her pillow, stretched her arms high above, then pulled off the blankets to start a new day.

It was only when her eye noticed the answering machine and then the gun still laying in the same room, did the night before come rushing back.

_Inaki is a vampire. Sarah Newlin tried to kill me._

Stranger still was her anger not toward either event, but toward the fact that had the fucking lock store still been in Shreveport, Neko would have had better protection against Sarah getting in. And probably now a whole new slew of adversaries.

So for a moment, she took the time to inhale and exhale carefully. Nothing could be done without her body being cleared of overbearing emotions.

Finally, Neko opened her eyes and took in the gun.

_I could have been killed last night._

Maybe Sarah's appearance wasn't really a life or death situation. The woman had felt threatened and couldn't understand why exactly her husband would take an interest in some vampire sympathizer. And most likely, she'd been teetering on the edge of sanity from how her husband treated her, long enough already. Seeing the file was the last kick in the ass she needed.

Yes, Sarah had wielded a gun and nearly scared the living stuffing out of her. Yet, the probability of her actually using it...especially since the consequences would have been major...were little.

Nevertheless, Neko was more than happy to bee alive.

_What do I do with it?_

Picking the weapon up, Neko unloaded it and only found one shell.

_Where to put it? It's not like I have papers for something like this._

Considering this may not be the last of her night time visits, Neko found herself wandering to her room.

_Under the bed? In the bed?_

That seemed a bit paranoid for even her. But, she did not want to be caught off guard like that again. So under the bed it went.

Next, she forced herself to have a level conversation over the phone with a Bon Temps lock and key store manager.

"Look lady, we don't make trips to Shreveport for installation of dead bolts."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Neko kept back a scandalous remark.

"Sir, please, I've had one intruder already and I'm nervous about another. This is an old house and the business here moved away. I'm kind of stuck."

"Then inform the police."

Funnily enough, that was the first time Neko had even considered the idea. But if they were called, what could they possibly do? Plus, she'd have to explain why Steve was after her, if at all and the whole ordeal would be one unnecessary headache.

"I'll pay you," Neko finally responded. "If you can send someone over, I'll pay you for installation and for gas on your way back to Bon Temps."

The man contemplated the thought for a few minutes.

"Ain't gonna be easy money," the man retorted.

"Don't worry about that. I have it covered."

So they went over different bolts for the door, ones that would still get the job done on a more traditional home rather than a modern one.

"I want the strongest, safest bolts you have."

The installation was scheduled for the day after next since they closed by four o clock that afternoon and didn't open on Sundays.

With receiver still in hand, Neko then dialed in another number. This conversation wouldn't be so easy.

"Hello?"

"Delilah?" Neko asked, heart suddenly picking up.

"Oh Neko, thank God you called. Inaki was starting to think about going down to Louisiana since we hadn't heard from you."

"I've been kind of preoccupied and I'm sorry for that. How is he doing?"

"Honest truth? It's like he was born to be a vampire. He loves the running and the invincibility. You know he can be pretty wild at times and this kind of life suits him. Doesn't really care for the TruBlood yet, especially since I let him bite me while we...do it, but his maker makes sure he prefers the stuff over hunting humans."

"That is such a relief," Neko sighed, sitting in a chair.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to lie, his maker scares the crap out of me."

"How's that?"

"Not sure yet. I don't ask Inaki too many personal questions about him, but you can tell he's old. Still dresses like a 15th century pirate old. And the only thing I wonder is-."

"-what's he doing turning Inaki?" Neko finished.

"Exactly. Plus, his mannerisms are a bit off. Vampires are either trying to blend in or not. This guy keeps on shuffling between the two. Some days he'll come to the apartment to talk with Inaki and doesn't mind if I get him a TruBlood. Other times, he calls for Inaki through their bond and they go meet in some random location. Inaki always reassures me it's nothing bad he calls him for, but I wouldn't trust the vampire with my life."

Nodding, Neko was surprised to find her cheeks wet. How long had she been crying?

"I'm just so happy he's happy," Neko steadily admitted, wiping at her eyes. "Could you tell me how it happened?"

"Another weird thing," Delilah informed, "Inaki doesn't talk about it. And when I do get him to, he only says it was either real death, or a vampire death. I think personally, his maker doesn't want him speaking about it. But why would that be? If Inaki was going to die and he saved him, wouldn't he be happy to share that? There's still such a thing as honor in this world."

Neko found herself agreeing, but couldn't shake off the wrongness of the situation. Unless Inaki was in a secluded place, why would a vampire turn a human in a populous area? That was the exact type of thing the AVL was slammed for letting happen when an audio tape was released of a supposed vampire turning a human. Later, it was proven to be falsified. Still, the occurrence was odd on top of the location in a big city.

Not only that, but if Delilah was right and Inaki's maker was old, he'd probably know the dangers of turning someone in modern times. And how difficult it'd be to keep Inaki from saying something to the media. Although, she knew he'd never do such a thing. This generation tended to brag and with the anti vampire movement so strong, it'd be very easy to send vampire rights straight back to hell in a wheelbarrow had a turning been made public.

Was Inaki's maker lonely? Did he see something in Inaki? Maybe he was sentimental that night and Inaki's near death forced him to take action?

"Tell my brother I called and I want to see him as soon as possible."

"Got it. He was planning to go down whether you called or not. I can't make it this time, but Neko, I hope you're doing well. It's been so long since we last talked," Delilah finished sadly.

Neko agreed silently, but didn't say anything. Godric's earlier words came back to her. Was she desperately petrified of forming bonds with people?

"You're right," Neko admitted, "it has been too long. But once I see Inaki, I'll try to schedule some sort of visit over. Things here haven't been the grandest."

"It was really, really nice talking to you!"

"You too. And Delilah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For taking care of my brother. There aren't exactly an abundance of people who'd be ready to continue a relationship with someone who's been turned."

Delilah laughed.

"Inaki is still the same guy. He's just incredibly pale and has a fetish for necks. He's the kind of guy whose personality will carry over into whatever form he takes."

Reigning back the tears in her eyes, Neko played with the phone cord. Guilt filled her from head to toe. How cruel was it that she needed such an event as her brother's turning into a vampire, to finally talk to him in two years? Granted, he could have always called her. But he was even a better brother because he knew her.

As children, he'd been the outwardly extroverted child who could chat up anyone in Shreveport. The memorable child.

Neko had never held that against him. In fact, she reveled in the attentions every one gave him. It allowed her to keep to herself and not have to worry about saying the right or wrong thing. Silence and solitude were her friends.

And as she had grown into her own while a teenager, the miracle of being sociable still had a while to catch up with her. Yet, throughout all this, Inaki understood her reluctance to be in the spot light. Perhaps even, he understood better than their own mother, that Neko's strength layed in her silence. That strength was to care about people as fierce as if they were a part of her own body. Admitting it verbally wasn't something she was always willing to do considering she'd get mad anytime someone mentioned it.

Throughout all this, Inaki loved her in his overbearing way. He gave her space when she needed and then smothered her with love if there was a lack of it. Not many human beings are capable of the same acts of kindness and understanding.

"Still there?"

"Yep," Neko answered with a laugh. "I'll talk to you some day, I promise. Let him know...that I love him and I'm expecting his visit if not tonight, then tomorrow."

"Will do. Good bye, Neko."

"Bye Delilah."

Hanging up the phone, Neko smiled into the empty room. Maybe everything would be okay.

But, seconds later, it faltered upon remembering her next task.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

If one was a carefully slow driver, the trip to Monroe, Louisiana ended up being roughly two hours. Neko was a speed demon on the road and while she wanted to take it easy and try to prepare the words she wanted to use for her meeting, without realizing it, her average speed was above 65 nearly the entire time.

So the trip took an hour and a half. Unfortunately, the right words still hadn't formed even as she pulled into the Monroe city prison.

_I don't have to tell him Inaki's a vampire. _

But Neko hadn't seen her dad in years and the trip over would be wasted if she just sat down with him to talk about the weather. She'd know it and her father would know it.

"Are visiting hours still open?" Neko asked the bored deputy reading through a golf magazine upon entering the building.

She'd only been to the prison one time, back when her dad was first sentenced, but once was enough. The thought of being contained in a cell for a long period of time never failed to make her uneasy.

The deputy glanced up and sighed.

"Visiting hours close in about 30 minutes. That enough?"

Nodding, Neko allowed the man to escort her reluctantly into the back.

"Who you looking for?" he asked.

"Louis Montello."

"Ah, Louie," the man answered with a whistle, "might be getting out early if he keeps on with his good behavior."

Neko recognized an obvious comfort the deputy tried to inflict, but she had the unfortunate ability to know her dad. For awhile, he'd stay clear of trouble. But after some time, his thirst for a good time would dissolve any potential stability.

"Now you've got about 29 minutes. Make good use, will ya?"

Thanking the man, Neko scanned the cafeteria room before finding an empty table. She sat down and fidgeted with herself before trying to remember what she was going to say. And how. It'd been so long since she'd seen her dad, Neko hardly remembered what interested him.

_I'll tell him about Godric. Not all about him, but how I used what he taught me to find him._

This put a calm grin on her face.

"Neko?"

Standing up, Neko nodded in confirmation at the guard.

Louis Montello was a tall, burly man with a full head of thick, graying bronze hair. One would normally think him handsome if not for the obvious indents and lines typical of abusing drugs, marring his face. A scar here, stain there. His once youthful face looked at least 10 years older.

"Hey dad."

Plopping in front of her, Louis studied his daughter in nothing short of shock.

"Wasn't sure if you'd ever come visit me again," he admitted after a long silence.

Neko laughed nervously, the same feeling of guilt spreading through her.

"Some things have happened-."

"You're not in trouble are you?" he immediately questioned, ready to jump up in his spot.

"No...not really at least."

"Good," he answered, calming down. "How're you and Inaki doing?"

Another laugh flew through her lips and her dad grasped one of her hands.

"Doesn't sound too good," he muttered.

"Just that some things have happened...and I'm not quite sure if I know how to deal with them properly."

"Hush now, sweetheart. Just tell me what's going on."

He studied her conflicted features and squeezed her hand once for comfort.

"Neko, you've got to help me out," he said, noticing her reserve. "You're not an open book like your brother."

Gathering herself together, Neko nodded.

And for 15 minutes, she recollected the past four years to him in Shreveport. Planning mom's funeral (she'd sent him a letter upon her death). Her indecision about work. Her job at Fangtasia. Caring about her boss. Going to Dallas to find Godric (she didn't reveal anything too personal about him). The Fellowship of the Sun infiltration.

At that point, Louis gave a deep belly laugh and a word of kindness at her cleverness.

She continued on with finding Godric, the conflict she felt after returning him to Shreveport, and quitting. Then the two month hiatus from the vampire world, her new job at Merlotte's in Bon Temps, and finding Sarah Newlin inside her home. For some reason, she kept out Eric's words about a vampire claiming her. It seemed too personal.

During this time, her dad ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"If I was just there to protect you-."

"I was the one to get involved, not you. Really, it's alright. She'd only loaded one shell inside the gun. If she truly wanted to kill me out of revenge or jealousy, she would have loaded it to the hilt and continued shooting me till the entire room was decorated with my blood."

Louis winched at the description, but allowed Neko to go on.

"I'm getting new bolts put on the entire house. I have no idea how serious Steve is about finding me, but I'm not taking any chances."

Her dad nodded in agreement.

"You still have the gun?"

"Yep."

"Keep it with you," he whispered and the was the last he said about that.

"10 minutes," a guard suddenly yelled.

Sighing, Neko felt like beating herself up. It felt so good being able to tell someone about what had occurred and to get a helpful input on what to do next. Why she hadn't visited him sooner...well, she knew why. A mix of disappointment and deep sadness stirred within her each time she thought of her father in prison. That among all the other emotional burdens associated with the man, caused Neko to visit him few and far in between times.

Still, 10 minutes did remain to tell her father about Inaki. As of yet, he had no problem with her employment at Fangtasia or vampires in general. He was in prison when the Great Revelation occurred and thought the whole thing to make a lot of sense.

"There would be some people I'd be hired to track, who'd disappear in plain sight during the night. Glad to have some sort of explanation for it," he'd mentioned with a laugh.

And when she explained about not backing down when Eric asked her to be a donor at the club, her dad beamed. He was the one who taught her to have a backbone.

Yet, as the minutes counted down and her dad noted the sudden seriousness spread through her features, Neko couldn't figure out whether to tell him or not.

He had a right to know, but would it kill him? He'd been alright with vampires, but so were a lot of people. When there was one in the family however, people became less open minded.

"Dad, there's something else."

The man nodded, urging her to go on.

"You know how I told you Inaki lives in Los Angeles?"

"Yep. Tell him I'm proud of him too."

No matter what Neko said to him, he made a careful point not to blame them for not seeing him. She believed somewhere inside that he knew and accepted his mess up with drugs.

"I got a call last night from Delilah. She's been his girlfriend for a long time."

"Please tell me he's not dead," her dad stated, stiffening up.

"He's not...well, he is."

Against her own will, Neko smiled at the confusion on her dad's face.

"It's my belief that he was going to die a few weeks ago. Luckily for him, a vampire was nearby. Instead of Inaki dying for good, the vampire turned him."

Scrunching his eyebrows, Neko's dad stared into space for a moment.

"You're saying...my son is a vampire?"

"In a nutshell," she breathed out.

Behind her, a clock was dangerously close to reaching 3:00.

"But," she hurriedly mentioned, "I'm seeing him either tonight or tomorrow. Delilah said he's doing good, even likes the undead life. And I guess I'm able to get over the shock as long as he's happy."

Her dad nodded in agreement after a few seconds.

"Hey," he noted, "I want you guys to take care of each other. Since your mom's passing, I know you've been closed off more. But remember Neko, Inaki is your flesh and blood. Do not be afraid to reinforce that bond with him. You two need each other now more than anything what with your involvement in vampires and him becoming one. If I was still there..."

And at this, his eyes trailed away to the opposite side of the room in disappointment.

Neko grabbed one of his hand and placed it in between hers.

"I love you, dad. And my biggest regret is not having visited sooner. I think a part of me was petrified about how it'd go and what walls would be tore down. Because you of all people, know how hard I worked as a child, to keep them up."

Smiling, her dad cupped one cheek with his hand.

"Neko, just don't be afraid to love and be loved. It is not the worst thing that could possibly happen."

With that, he made a purposeful glance at his current position.

"Times up!"

Letting out one last breath, Neko stood and hugged the man who raised her.

"Love you," he whispered once more into her hair before a guard wrapped one hand around his arm and led him away.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

By the time Neko found herself back in Shreveport, dawn had settled upon the town. A few orangish-reds brushed the sky, but otherwise, the sun was at peace beneath the horizon once more.

The ride back had been quite enjoyable. She'd gone through an entire Chris Isaak and Elvis Costello CD and stopped at a diner much like Merlotte's, to enjoy delicious, golden brown chicken tenders with fries. There was an abundance of time to reflect on her meeting and she did just that.

_He'd love to see Inaki too. I wonder if they'll allow a vampire into a prison. It's basically a buffet for them. Humans in cages, pulsing veins from those who work out. Nowhere for them to go._

She'd see how well Inaki could contain himself first.

After the diner meal, Neko found herself back on the road. Her driving was less chaotic and more at ease. The words her dad parted with, made her entire body hum with peace. It'd been a long time since family was able to make her do that.

An hour after the meal, she pulled into what probably was the world's smallest Dairy Queen. Quite literally, it resembled a toll booth at a carnival.

"How in the heck do you guys make ice cream in there?" she'd questioned in wonder, trying to peek behind the large, mustached man blocking the counter.

"Why is the sky blue? Who cuts a barber's hair? Where is Jimmy Hoffa? The mysteries of the universe are grand and not all were meant to be solved. We are one of them," the man had stated in a deep, Christian Bale tone.

Had Neko lived closer to the area, she'd have applied for the job in a heart beat. The man had made it sound incredibly enticing.

Driving with a Brownie Batter Blizzard dripping down her hand, Neko had belted out the remaining lyrics to "Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing". All in all, the drive back had successfully been able to clear her mostly of all worries she carried.

_Yep, just keep looking at the good things. I'll be getting my house secured in two days. Inaki will be here either tonight or tomorrow. And one more meeting with Eric surely will clear up any unresolved issues between them._

It was in this mind set that Neko came home to.

For a moment, upon entering said home, she stayed inhumanly still inside the front hallway, listening for anything out of the ordinary. When a grandfather clock indicated seven in the evening, Neko relaxed.

But, she still checked each room to make sure no one was lurking in the house. She could not afford to be careless again.

When everything checked out, Neko journeyed to the bathroom and prepared a bath.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"How are we supposed to coexist with predators?" Steve Newlin asked, wildly throwing up his hands.

Nan Flanagan politely took in his frustration before answering.

"As I've stated before, prove we are the predators. Believe it or not Mr. Newlin, vampires have been just as susceptible to harm since the Great Revelation, as humans. This V epidemic isn't because of willing vampires. How would you like it if you were persecuted for practicing your religion? Everywhere you go, people are condemning or threatening you. Killing you because of what you are."

Neko nodded her head in agreement, turning up the volume. While having never met the woman, Neko admired her for the ability to stay calm with all the hate and skepticism thrown her way. Were she in such a position, there was no guarantee she'd be so level headed.

Steve shook his head indignantly, holding up a hand. The camera fixed itself back to his face.

"This epidemic and all problems associated, are because of vampires. You are not natural, you are not children of God, and most importantly, if you truly were worthy of God, he would have allowed you to walk beneath the sun. Quite simply, it's an abomination that your race still exists."

It was lucky Steve and Nan were having their interviews from separate parts of the world. Even the host of the news station, looked uncomfortable with the man's statement.

Of course everyone was carefully studying Nan's reaction and to their surprise, she smiled.

"Ignorance is the child of hate. If your church teaches hate, I truly fear for the future of both our races."

Both Neko and the host smiled at the comment. It was neutral and got the point across.

Steve however, shouted something back. What it was, Neko didn't catch for that exact moment, her door bell rang.

_Inaki!_

Jumping to her feet, Neko sprinted to the door while running a shaky hand through her wet, copper brown locks. Out of the blue, she reminded herself not to get her hair cut at Porcelain's, the nearest salon to her home. The woman who'd done her hair had a shakier hand than the 60's dance craze. While it was nice to have the length to just at her shoulder blades, the slight slant in which it was cut, deeply unsettled Neko whenever she ran her hands through it under the shower.

"I'm coming!" Neko yelled as the ring spread through the house once more.

Inhaling calmly, she pulled up her pajama pants and made sure nothing embarrassing littered her Audrey Hepburn t-shirt. More than a few times, a midnight snack had dropped and stained her t's from a piggish indulgence.

_Oh my god...I forgot to get some TruBlood._

This thought froze the hand ready to open the door. However, another ring shook the house and Neko was forced to open it, unsure how she would be able to get the drink otherwise.

"I was going to get some TruBlood, but-."

Her words died the moment they reached her lips as she observed the figure standing at the door. Most definitely NOT her brother.

In front of her stood a man who wore a white buttoned up shirt. One or two buttons were undone to expose his chest, free of any pesky hair. Not freakishly Northman tall, the man was slim and the black pants hugging his legs seemed to give off the impression they went on forever. His eyes, a deep indigo, were open wide and observant. Red, almost pouty lips were cautiously set in a thin line. Brown, mahogany hair was cut strategically short at the sides but left an overflow at the top. A few slicked strands hung over his forehead, reminiscent of a young Elvis Presley.

Neko had spent so much time paying attention to his face because of one reason. He was abnormally handsome. Not sexy or even gorgeous, but outlandishly handsome. The paleness of his face especially, opened up the expression in his dark eyes.

"Neko is it?" the man questioned, his lips turning up at her absorption.

"Yep," she managed to answer, offering a grin. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ronan."

Studying the man once more, Neko paid particular attention to his open chest and black, tight pants. Not for the attractive way he wore them, but because something inside her stirred at the man's image.

_Normal men do not dress like this. He looks like he stepped out of some pirate novel._

And just as she'd picked up on the man's resemblance, Ronan opened his mouth again.

"I am your brother, Inaki's, maker. May I please come in?"

Momentarily speechless, Neko scanned the area around him in confusion.

"Inaki is finishing off a TruBlood down at Fangtasia," Ronan explained.

"Right," she expressed, taking him in. "Well, I think I'd just like to wait until he gets here, if that's alright."

She folded her arms as a final say and watched Ronan's perfectly sculped, brown eyebrows shoot up.

"Smart girl," he admitted after a moment. "For all you know, I could be one of the merciless vampires still out there who isn't too happy about our exposure to the world."

This information surprised her. So, she voiced it.

"Are there that many?"

Taking a step back, Ronan peered up at the sky, his lips moving in a silent count.

"Not an abundance, but yes. Usually, they are the older ones. It's difficult to adapt to a civilized civilization."

At Neko's visible interest, Ronan went on.

"A thousand years ago, humans ate with their hands, shit in the streets, and ate each other to keep from starving. Most importantly, humans were ignorant of what lay in the darkness around them. Easy and wholesome prey. And now that there are more of you than they're have ever been before...well, you can see how some are unaccustomed to the modern methods of fitting in. Especially with so many rules."

For once, Neko fully understood what the vampire was saying. When she worked at Fangtasia, she'd often pestered Eric about why some vampires were unhappy with being known. Sure, she had her own guesses and theories, but Eric would either give her half assed answers or tell her she wouldn't understand it.

Ronan's explanation however, was straight to the point and spurred a hundred other questions inside her.

"How old are you?" she questioned, leaning on the side of the doorway.

"I'm 954. Approaching a thousand years, but not quite there yet. But don't let my age prevent you from asking questions of the centuries before me. I was a...," Ronan paused, struggling to think of the word, "historian I suppose. Assistant to the assistant of some unknown king who believed his power would overthrow the most powerful of kingdoms."

"You studied history? For what purpose...and how? I mean there had to have been little written about the world at the time."

"Perceptive," Ronan noted with a grin.

Neko shook off the compliment, but remembered Godric had said the exact same thing.

"My job was to simply observe the times before me and find where kingdoms or empires went wrong. From studying that, I would inform the assistant of valuable tactics or strategic plans and he'd pass the information on to the king. And you are correct, the task was not easy. So little was known of the world at the time and I was quite limited in just the region I lived in, to study its' history of rulers. Ironically enough, most of what I'd learned, never made it to the king's ears. The assistant I was assistant to, murdered him and took the crown for himself."

"Did you still serve him after?"

"No. If anything, the murder forced me to recognize that politics were not my interest. After the new king's anointment, I ventured off into foreign lands. For the next five years, I learned personal histories for myself."

"And when were you turned?" Neko asked, fascinated with the story. It's not every day she had a vampire willing to talk about the past.

"The year was 1051. If I remember correctly, I was studying the modern day Czech Republic. There was a village I'd strolled into one night and one inhabitant was particularly fascinated by my studies. By that point, I had all my research and observations on ill kept pieces of parchment. Paper was expensive at the time so sometimes I would have to make do with whatever I could find or tear. I remember the man asked if I'd like to learn about a brand new civilization. One that has evolved right along with man, but always stayed in the shadows. Imagine my excitement at hearing this."

"I believe it," Neko said. "It'd be like saying aliens have been living among us since the dawn of creation."

Amused at the metaphor, Ronan nodded.

"Perhaps I was foolish to put so much faith into the man. As you can see before you, this was the result."

Scanning him from head to toe once more, Neko's gaze focused on the intense, dark sea in his eyes.

"What did he teach you then?"

Ronan's lips formed into a frown as confusion marred his features.

"Come again?"

"Well...if this man truly wanted to, he could have bitten anybody. But he made a specific point to enthrall you, like he recognized and appreciated your intelligence. Did he ever...I don't know...give you a sordid history of vampires?"

Said vampire seemed very puzzled at the question. Neko wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't know how to answer it, or because he'd never had it asked.

Despite her brother's outgoing personality, Neko knew he wasn't one for too deep of thinking. It wasn't that he was dim, but merely focused his attentions on other interests. Whatever questions he'd asked Ronan, probably ceased after learning the vampire's age.

"After my turning," Ronan expressed, "he'd kept most of the secrets inside his head. My first skills included hunting humans, living off the same blood for periods at a time (this was in case I'd ever become trapped somewhere), and knowing when to strike. While communication was poor, word of mouth was not. Our pillages kept some places acutely aware of our presence while others were...no pun intended...left in the dark. I think I spent 100 years with him just learning how to survive, before he was killed."

"Killed?" Neko questioned. "How often is a maker killed before their childe? And how did he die if his survival instincts were so good?"

"The answer to your first question, varies. It all depends on the period of time and region. Most importantly, how paranoid the humans of that time are. During the crusades and inquisition, vampires were quite often killed simply because those were blood thirsty times. No difference was seen between one person and another. Other times such as the Renaissance, talent and art outweighed and distinguished beings. This forced some to understand that people were unique and filled with possibility. To waste their life so senselessly might take away something magnificent from the world. And caught in this continuous evolution are vampires. Trust me when I tell you that both maker and childe are susceptible just as equally to the changes in the times. Now, I would answer your second question but I do believe Inaki is on his way."

For a moment, Neko completely forgot she was standing there to see her brother, not his maker. But the vampire's story proved to be so interesting. Most vampires were mysterious and incommunicable when it came to their pasts. Yet, Ronan seemed at ease to talk about his. As if it was just a stepping stone to who he was now.

A small tugging in the back of her mind shot up a brief suspicion toward the vampire.

_Is he sharing this information just a little too easily? Does he want to make a good impression on me since I'm Inaki's sister? Or maybe he wants to lull me into a false sense of security before draining me?_

"Vampires are normally secretive about their past. How come you're so open with yours?"

Ronan thought over the statement for a second before smiling.

"I do not reveal myself often to others because they never ask the right questions. Also," Ronan added, "I trust you."

"You trust a human?" Neko indignantly asked. "I barely trust myself at times."

"Well, surely you know why I do trust you."

At this statement, Neko vehemently shook her head.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Ronan tilted his head.

"You saved Godric from the Fellowship of the Sun. A good portion of the vampire community is grateful to you."

"Are you serious?" she retorted, mouth open.

Neko hadn't even considered the possibility her actions were known. Sure, she knew Eric and friends of Godric's had searched high and low for him. But how they knew she was the one to save him, was lost on her. And the fact that they'd told others about the incident, surprised her as well.

"Yes. I'd have thought Godric himself would've informed you of this, or perhaps Eric. In fact, this was one of the reasons among others, I ventured here with your brother. To meet you. I'd only heard what you'd done from a companion in Texas, but many others were discussing the event. Godric's kidnapping was shocking to begin with, but to have been rescued...by a human no less...well, that was truly a story worth talking about."

"Wow," Neko sighed out. She wasn't sure whether it was happiness rumbling inside her or unease.

However, the moment to ponder all of that became lost as the sudden appearance of a second vampire greeted Neko's eyes.

"Inaki!" she squealed, forgetting about being safer inside.

Lunging out into the night, Neko jumped into her brother's waiting arms, screaming with joy as he spun her around.

"I missed you so much, Neko," he whispered, his words shooting a jet of ice into her skull.

And for a few minutes, all they did was hug each other silently.

"Inhuman strength. Feel lungs crushing," Neko sputtered with a smile.

"Oh, sorry," Inaki replied with an embarrassed grin, lowering her to the ground. "It's so good to see you."

Nodding in agreement, Neko took the time to study Inaki's change in appearance and to her surprise, he remained relatively the same. Same forest green eyes, slight chubbiness in his cheeks that made him appear forever young, tangled, bleached blonde hair, and same, strong toned chest.

Delilah was right in regards to him remaining the same, both physically and mentally. But, she noted an obvious sexual appeal about him now. The red in his lips was more prominent as well as the swells of his eyes.

"Oh no," she muttered, fingers trailing over his cheek, "the scar from when you smacked yourself in the face with a tree branch, is still here."

"Yeah," he admitted in wonder. "But it makes me look more mysterious, don't you think?"

Laughing, Neko reluctantly agreed.

Ronan cleared his throat politely, and with slight embarrassment, Neko turned to study them both.

"Ronan, won't you please come in?"

The vampire stayed glued to the spot, studying Inaki curiously.

"He doesn't need an invitation," Neko explained, "both of our names are on the house deed."

"Ah."

And with that, the trio entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that wasn't too boring for you to read. I mean I had to get in Neko's back story in somehow. Plus, the whole Ronan thing kind of blew me away because I couldn't stop writing once their conversation began. And if you are wondering, I am basing him off a particular person. Just look up Max McElligott, lead singer of this indie band called Wolf Gang. I find him incredibly attractive, but I might be alone in that boat. But what I wrote will serve its' purpose so I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you're thinking in a review (even if you're disappointed that there was no Godric or Eric interaction).<strong>


	5. My Vampire Brother

**So based on the number of reviews for the last chapter, a majority found Neko's back story boring. But I had to do it and glad I did. Plus, the story alerts just keep flowing in so thank you for those and anyone who reviewed. Someone did ask me whether this was going to be a Godric and OC story, with no Eric because they wanted to see him with Sookie. To be honest, there are so many stories written about Eric and Sookie, I don't even know if I could write one just for fun. So no, Sookie isn't going to be with Eric because that would take creating a whole other backstory for them and my main focus is on Godric, and at times, Eric. Depends on how Neko's relationship with both men evolve. Plus, if you really want to, read the hundreds of incredible fanfics about Sookie and Eric. I'm not kidding you, there are people who write those fics that are born writers. Anywho, hope this next chapter doesn't put you to sleep and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - My Vampire Brother<strong>

"And are you happy?"

Inaki sputtered as if she'd asked him whether or not he loved writing.

"Neko, I can't even begin to describe how much happier I am now. Sure, it took a bit getting used to not feeling the sun. But to be honest, the moon is just as bright to me. And you know I was always a night time writer. More inspiration that way."

Neko tried keeping the smile on her face, but inwardly, she was a bit shaken up. It wasn't until Inaki began to describe how much he loved being a vampire, did she realize one important thing. He was going to outlive her. She'd grow old and die and he'd still be the same, marvelous creature who wouldn't have aged a day. For centuries, or even millenniums to come, Inaki would see and watch the world change, meet and love people, evolve with the times. He might even witness them end. And she'd only be one tiny speck in his long life, forgotten easily in 100 years.

The happier Inaki became, the worse she felt. She didn't mean to feel like she was raining on his parade, but losing a brother in an already separated family was only forcing her to hold on to him tighter. Living with the knowledge that he would not grow old with her, not laugh with her inside some over priced nursing home, and not travel with her to wherever people went after death, truly tugged longingly on her heart strings. Delilah must have considered this too. They'd been together for two years already and Inaki was well on his way to the age where people settled down or got married. Perhaps Delilah was keeping up a facade for Neko's benefit, or maybe her own.

"You seem distracted."

Surprised at Ronan's sudden input, Neko shook her head.

"I'm just thinking about how happy you are. And thank you," Neko acknowledged, turning to Ronan, "for saving his life and taking care of him."

Ronan immediately stilled, but Inaki continued to grin.

"I've almost learned how to successfully glamor and the B positive TruBlood is easily becoming drinkable," he answered proudly.

Holding out one hand, Neko watched in wonder as Inaki zoomed across the room to her, taking her two shaking hands in his own chilly ones.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. You're a lot stronger than I am and I wouldn't have involved you within my afterlife had I known you wouldn't be alright with this."

"I'm not completely," Neko muttered, gazing at him. "Delilah will want marriage, but you'll want to go explore the world. Because everything is new and exciting for you. She'll be hurt, no doubt about it. And then there's so many anti vampire hate groups out there. Drainers are gaining leadway too. What if you get drained?"

"All meager worries," he answered. "Ronan is really, really good at mainstreaming. Actually, that's one of the main reasons he was in Los Angeles, to-."

"Inaki!" Ronan barked, his eyes narrowing.

Inaki's smile faltered and for a second, he fought against the control his maker had on him. However, what ever it was that Ronan didn't want said, Inaki eventually complied.

"So, I hear my sister's a hero," he announced, standing up to sit back across from her. "First I'll congratulate ya. Second, what the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed."

"I wasn't," Neko pointedly noted. "And considering you nearly were and are, I wouldn't be speaking."

She finished the statement rather harshly, unhappy with Inaki's response to her action. If he was in Godric's place and actually was kidnapped, he might be a little more grateful for her actions.

"I didn't mean to-."

"And you," Neko growled out, turning to face Ronan, "I respect what it is you have to be so secretive about, but if you think you're taking my brother away from me or his girlfriend, you've got another thing coming. A common myth I've heard from vampires is that once they are turned, their old family becomes dead to them. I refuse to believe that. Family is family no matter what."

After the outburst, only Neko's breathing was heard in the room. Neither of her guests had heart beats, so they had no use for breathing. But, her words had stirred some sort of reaction between the two men.

Inaki stared at her in surprise and slight embarrassment and Neko was sure were he still alive, a blush would have clawed up his cheeks. Ronan on the other hand, merely looked thoughtful.

"I do not plan to do such a thing," Ronan finally informed, leaning forward in his chair. "And I am sorry if those were the intentions I've given off. Inaki is my third childe, but the only one alive. It is difficult not to feel an attachment to him. His presence is very valuable to me."

"Oh," Neko mumbled, angry at her rash words. "I'm sorry for your losses and I can see where having someone with you at all times, can become a comfort."

"Inaki is more than just a comfort," he remarked, peering into Neko's eyes. "When I saw him lying there...bleeding...something inside me just-."

At this moment, Inaki dashed with light speed to his maker's side.

"You do not have to-."

"No, your own flesh and blood has a right to know. She nearly lost you that night," Ronan expressed, glancing at Inaki meaningfully.

For a second, Inaki bit at his lip then studied his hands.

"Promise me first, Neko, that you will not judge me harshly on what you are about to hear," Inaki stated, his eyes boring into hers.

"Never," she answered firmly, meeting his eyes.

Silence stretched through the house for a minute or two, seemingly shifting into whatever mood the occupants were in. Currently, it was burdensome and tense.

"Diamond rings are not always easy to afford if your stories do not get sold," Inaki began. "And when you're desperately trying to make the girl you love, happy, you'd go through anything."

"Oh, Inaki-."

"Let me continue, and then Ronan will take over," Inaki responded. "About a year ago, I got involved with drugs. Nothing too hard, but still enough to fuck me over for a few weeks. My writing suffered as a result and pretty soon, the money I'd saved up to buy Delilah a wedding ring, disappeared."

"Mom left us-."

"I couldn't do that!" Inaki roughly exclaimed, refusing to meet her gaze. "Using that money to feed the same habit her husband had...and if you ever needed it...I just couldn't. About six months ago, I thought things were starting to get back on track. My drug use slowly waned and soon, I began to save up again. Unfortunately, some of the times I was too fucked up to understand what I was doing, came back to haunt me. Not only had I stolen money to feed my habit, but I'd stolen it from a very prominent dealer. A dealer who was in ranks with some feuding gangs...I really can't remember their names. But he needed all the money he could get. One night, I was so messed up I couldn't even see straight. This regular dealer had cut me off, but I was too pissed to heed his warning. Sometime later, I think...I know I cornered and beat the living shit out of him. I was absolutely enraged and he had no time to fend my attacks off. I stole not only drugs off him, but money as well."

He let this information sink in first, observing the room as if he'd never seen it before.

Neko inhaled and exhaled after a moment, but urged him to continue.

"Surprisingly, the dealer didn't extract his revenge for at least two months. In those two months, I battled and won the drug addiction, thankfully without Delilah ever finding out. Still don't know how I managed that one. Once I stopped using, I wasn't too messed up to try and meet publishers or film studios. They bought some of my pieces and since I didn't have to spend the money on drugs, I soon was able to afford a ring again. Perhaps not as nice as the first time around, but one to pledge myself to Delilah. And...it was on the night that I was leaving one of the jewelry stores..."

At this, he stopped and met Neko's eyes. Suddenly, they did not appear vibrant and bright. They were tired and humiliated.

"I found him sometime around three in the morning," Ronan continued after a deafening silence. "Probably 20 bullet holes inside him, ripping off the skin or simply leaving it in unmanageable tangles. I'm guessing it was a drive by. Somehow, throughout the entire chaos, Inaki's eyes ended up angled toward me. While his entire body was shutting down on him, his eyes...they just kept on struggling to stay alive. And so I...I granted him that wish."

After this, the air cleared and the inhabitants were able to relax slightly.

"Inaki," Neko started, "I don't blame you, okay? I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you to turn to."

"You couldn't be there," Inaki argued, brushing off her apology.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Neko gripped the edge of the sofa to prevent herself from crying. His words had a double meaning to them, whether he knew it or not. Sure, she wasn't there physically. Most likely, that's what he meant. But her support emotionally and mentally could have been just through the phone. And that, more than anything, got to her heart because she was too damn scared to call him.

"Dad says hi," she lightly quipped after a moment.

"You visited dad? Did you tell him about...my condition?" Inaki hurriedly asked.

"Yes, and yes. He's fine with it as long as you are. Just told us to stick close to each other."

Inaki seemed pleased at the news and was soon at Neko's side, one arm squeezing her into his chest.

"You and me, we're gonna be alright. I promise you."

"I know," Neko softly agreed, "I know."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"So tell us about Dallas."

Neko stilled briefly, but let out a sigh when Inaki's eyes expanded temptingly.

Ronan did not try this tactic, but his interest was noticeable. His hands were clasped, his eyes fixed on her, and mouth open to question.

"What do you want to know?" she finally asked.

"How did you know the Fellowship was holding him captive?" Inaki questioned first.

"I followed some clues and took a chance by infiltrating the church. Once inside, I'd heard from various people that the Newlins were going to roast a vampire they'd captured, in front of the whole parish. It took me awhile to find out that it was Godric, but I got to know Steve's wife, Sarah, and she told me when meeting the sun would occur."

"Was Godric willing to go with you when you found him?" came Ronan's carefully worded retort.

Inaki sputtered, shaking his head.

"Why would anyone allow themselves to meet the sun?"

Neko and Ronan both glanced at him, then back at each other.

"It was a rumor I heard," Ronan admitted. "Perhaps you can inform me of its' authenticity."

Pausing, Neko thought over what to say.

_Would it be bad if I told him that Godric wanted to meet the sun? He might tell others and then Godric would be looked down upon. Or maybe it's already general knowledge that Godric wanted to die._

"I believe he was startled," Neko suggested, "and probably a bit unwilling to begin with, to go with a human, but eventually, he realized his life was worth living."

Inaki grinned, happy with the answer. Ronan however, kept his gaze aimed at her.

"What a connection you must have to him," he mused.

"In what sense?" she replied, uncomfortable suddenly with the topic.

Thinking it over, Ronan leaned back in his chair.

"A human girl of 21 years, saves the life of a vampire older than the savior she was raised to believe in. Do you really believe Godric is going to forget something such as that?"

Flabbergasted, Neko forced her eyes away from Ronan's hypnotic stare.

"And a girl who does not give herself enough credit," Ronan added with a smile. "Yes, if I were Godric, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. You are far too special."

Ronan's words crept over her skin and buried themselves there.

"I assure you he feels none of that toward me," Neko bravely informed. "And if he were to do so, I would not reciprocate. I am done meddling within vampire affairs."

Inaki and Ronan both glanced sardonically at each other. Realizing the irony, Neko shook her head.

"Well, yes, now I've got both of you in my house, I can see why you wouldn't believe me. But I'm not going to deny seeing my brother even if he is a vampire. I'm stating that I'm done with vampire issues, politics, and animosities. My life is much easier since I've stopped working at Fangtasia."

"You worked at Fangtasia?" Inaki blurted, rising to his feet. "Neko, the women there are-."

"-not too bad once you get to know them," she argued. "I was never a donor and most of the time, I took over bartending or setting up and putting everything away. So don't go on insulting what you know nothing about."

Again, she found herself getting snippy, this time just because of the bad rep he gave the women who worked at Fangtasia. Yes, some were vain or naive, but they offered their lives every night to work there. How many people were willing to do that?

"If I may implore," Ronan proposed, "there appears to be two very old puncture wounds upon your neck. I could not help studying them upon my arrival and wonder perhaps if you had been glamored at the club while you were not aware of it, and then bitten."

Instinctively, Neko's hand found the side of her neck and a thick gulp forced its way down her throat.

"Godric was weak," she explained quietly. "The ride from Dallas to Shreveport wouldn't have been possible for him to sit through without getting sick. That was the only time."

"He could have just been-."

"He wasn't," Neko bit back, staring at her brother angrily. "You should be ashamed for even suggesting that I go around and let vampires bite me whenever they want. If you were dying of hunger, you bet your ass I'd offer you my neck in a heartbeat, if it meant I'd be keeping you alive."

The room hushed at her words, and remained that way until Inaki suddenly stood.

Ronan and Neko shared a glance before puzzlingly taking him in.

"I want to meet this Godric."

Neko's eyebrows shot to ceiling.

"Why?"

"Well," he deduced, "you seem to be protecting him each time I say something bad about him. I'm guessing this is one of those times when you keep someone at arm's length because you care about them. Plus, what Ronan said makes sense. He wouldn't forget you easily."

Stumbling over her words, Neko could only shake her head.

"Yes, I do feel something for him...but that something isn't...and I'm pretty sure Godric is far too preoccupied with getting back to Dallas as sheriff, to even considering me a thought."

Ronan laughed loudly at this and Inaki nodded in finality.

"I'll be in your car."

With that, he flew out of the room, leaving Neko to stare fearfully after him.

"One of the many reasons I appreciate his presence," Ronan mentioned, standing.

"One of the many reasons I remember why I don't call him," she muttered under her breath.

"Surely you have nothing to be afraid of," Ronan assured, pausing in front of her seated form. "If Godric feels as little for you as you say, Inaki will only end up ordering another TruBlood and leaving."

Grasping hopefully on to Ronan's words, Neko nodded in affirmation.

"You're right. I have nothing to worry about."

Ronan offered her a hand and Neko momentarily stared at it.

"This is the part," Ronan surmised, "in which I'm supposed to be making a good impression on you."

Against her own will, Neko found herself blushing.

"It'd be more impressive if Inaki saw it," she hinted, smiling brightly.

With that, she got to her feet and brushed past him, but not before catching his equally amused smile.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Well, I just knew you'd be back. Just in time too. The new girl sucks...and not in the good way," Pam disclosed, observing the trio. "And you brought back the cute one. If I was in the mood, I'd be flattered."

Inaki tried to grin at the statement, but Neko was sure the sexual innuendo made him think of his own commitment to Delilah.

"You're always in the mood," Neko accused. "I would know."

Grinning predatorily, Pam lifted a seductive brow before winking.

"Sometimes I think you know me too well," she expressed with a sigh, leading them through the club. "Other times, not nearly well enough."

_Oh my god...could Pam be the one who claimed me? She sure is laying on the compliments tonight._

But another part of her wondered if perhaps in her own way, Pam was simply stating that she missed her.

A vampire pushed his way around Pam and stopped in front of Neko with interest.

"Hey, I remember you. You used to work here. The one with the pretty little neck who wouldn't give it up. I could change all that. Wanna go fuck somewhere?"

Inaki immediately growled, but Ronan eased the situation by placing a possessive arm around Neko.

"If you value your short life, scatter," he threateningly stated, staring the much younger vampire down.

Throwing back an equally acidic stare, the vampire stomped away, but not before muttering a few nasty replies.

Neko's eyes met Pam's whose were currently taking in Ronan's arm around her.

"Oh, this will be very interesting," she remarked, her smile nearly manic.

Before she could ask what Pam meant, the woman began their meandering through the crowd again.

Not until Eric's throne appeared, did Neko remember Ronan's arm still around her. But, the vampire did nothing to ease it off.

"I've brought you some entertainment," Pam announced, gesturing toward the three behind her.

Eric's presence was so overwhelming, Neko nearly missed Godric's still form behind him.

And when she met his hazel gaze, an undefinable shiver spread through her lower tummy. It shot to the very crown of her head and to the tips of her toes.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Neko forced herself to calm down before taking in the two vampires again. When she did, both their gazes were stuck on her shoulder.

Following their stares, Neko placed a gentle hand on Ronan's arm and lifted it off.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Ronan nodded and lowered his arm to his side.

Besides the shouts of humans writhing/screaming in ecstasy and a techno song blasting through the speakers, no one within the group said a word.

Pam had sauntered off sometime ago, but Neko desperately wished for the woman's presence. Too much male testosterone surrounded her and she feared it might reach a boiling point.

"So," Inaki finally acknowledged, studying both men carefully, "which one of you bastards has the hots for my sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>Indeed. Let me know what you are all thinking in a review because they RAISE ME UP...woah, Josh Groban moment there. Anywho, leave a message.<strong>


	6. Battle of the Bulges

**And on we go. Since the reviewers asked so nicely, I wrote this. Thank you so much for those who reviewed also. I really do get very inspired from you...especially since I've got school starting on Tuesday and there will be less frequent updates. Or maybe there won't. Depends on how much homework I get. This chapter...well...just have a read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Battle of the Bulges<strong>

"Inaki!" Neko growled, whipping her head toward him.

"Godric does," Eric stated a moment later, a smile resting on his face.

"Eric," Godric warned.

"I knew it," Inaki mumbled. "Do you plan on-."

"Inaki!" Ronan and Neko unanimously shouted.

All of this speaking and yelling happened in a matter of seconds, but everybody's mood was drastically shifted afterward.

"Eric, Godric," Neko acknowledged, holding up two hands carefully, "this is my brother Inaki and his maker, Ronan."

Godric nodded at Ronan, recognizing him to be the elder of the two. Eric sort of nodded, but his eyes were too busy scanning over Inaki.

"You never told me your brother was a vampire," he commented icily.

_Uh-oh. He'll probably think I lied to him. Then he'll wonder about what else I've lied about._

Hesitating, Neko was grateful when Inaki stepped forward.

"She just found out last night and respecting her decision to not be involved in vampire affairs, I came down only when she found it necessary."

Masking her surprise, Neko was silently impressed with the words. Of course he was a writer too and that helped his cause.

"Nice to meet you," Godric announced, stepping up to Eric's side.

Inaki studied the vampire for a few short seconds, but found something pleasant about him for he eventually grinned and approached him. They shook hands and Neko caught Eric rolling his eyes beside the duo.

"May we talk in private?" Inaki suddenly asked, his eyes further studying Godric, almost suspiciously. "I just have a few questions regarding my sister."

"Would it not be wise then to ask your sister?" Godric questioned back. "No one knows her as well as she does."

Neko couldn't hold back her laugh at the reply. It was a very obvious answer to what Inaki was trying to make a mysterious question. Her sparkling sea-green eyes met Godric's and her mirth spread further at the amusement resting in his own.

"Ha, ha," Inaki deadpanned. "I want to make sure you didn't drink from my sister like she's the Sahara desert."

Cringing at the metaphor, she once again found Godric's eyes and his were almost questioning.

_Is he asking my permission?_

"You two go ahead," Neko expressed. "Eric and I have some unresolved business, as his countless messages on my answering machine indicate."

"Don't forget mine too," Pam added from somewhere behind a couple aggressively gyrating against each other in a chair.

Ronan cleared his throat and Neko felt embarrassed for forgetting his presence.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" she questioned, observing his face carefully.

"You can handle yourself?"

Inaki nodded vehemently at his maker's question.

"And this will be a private conversation?"

This time, his eyes were focused between Eric and Neko.

"You can always joi-."

"Yes," Eric interrupted, suddenly standing.

Just the movement to his feet, sparked some hopeful cries from behind Neko. Girls who begged he'd catch their eye so they could have their own sweet time with him, stood obediently.

_Some things never change._

"Then I will explore your club," Ronan concluded. "I will be here when both of you are ready to depart."

He met Inaki's eyes and something only shared between maker and childe, flared between them. Inaki visibly relaxed in reply to the gaze.

Ronan then moved his indigo eyes to Neko's and smiled. It was calm, but tight around the edges.

_He doesn't want to wander alone in the club. He probably just wants to be around Inaki. It really makes him feel better._

Swallowing down her guilt, Neko said, "Neither of us should take long."

She then placed a comforting hand on top his, just like he'd protected her from the lude vampire moments prior.

Expressing his thanks in a nod, Ronan's feet soon wandered to the bar area.

When Neko turned back to Eric, she found him and Godric having a silent conversation with just their facial expressions.

And then an unintelligible language passed Godric's lips, only to be replied swiftly by Eric.

Neko and Inaki glanced at each other.

"Why can't we have our own language?" he slowly mouthed.

Shrugging, Neko mouthed back, "We're too lazy to learn another one."

Inaki grinned at this, but turned his attentions back when Godric was done speaking to Eric.

Sizing up Godric once more, her brother allowed the vampire to lead him to a dimly lit corner of the bar. Neko struggled to remember which door they passed through, but failed when a group of giggling teenagers blocked her gaze.

She nearly shrieked when she turned to find Eric standing directly in front of her. His cool, blue eyes sang with triumph upon making her jump.

"Are you ready to be alone with me?" he asked, bearing his fangs.

"I'm never ready to be alone with you, Eric. So, let's just get this out of the way."

Bringing his fangs back up, Eric gestured for her to follow his lead.

They passed through couples kissing or exchanging bodily fluids, most doing a mixture of the two. A few even asked Eric to join them. But, he blew past them as if they were mildly annoying pests.

Neko followed his cold pace, but offered a comforting grin at anyone who took Eric's rejection personally. Needless to say, she did a lot of grinning.

Finally, Eric stopped in front of his office and Neko silently marveled that she was going in. It was the only part of Fangtasia she'd never been inside of while employed, and in most cases, was proud of that fact. While she was there, Eric used the office to either deal with trouble makers in the club, deal with important vampires who'd always put him in a bad mood afterward, or discuss important issues and renovations with Pam.

But upon her first day at work, Eric and Pam clearly made a note to never enter his office without permission. Even if she was dying. Pam had mentioned something about Eric's carpeting costing a fortune and stains wouldn't come out.

However, upon entering it, Neko became surprised at the normalcy of it. A few relics littered the room, most likely centuries older and far more precious than her life. Said carpet made the room seem grander than it actually was, and some part of Neko had the strange need to take off her shoes and run her feet across it. Just to see what the fuss was about. A large desk towered over two chairs across from it.

Neko guessed this to be a personal I-want-to-be-in-control thing with Eric and shook her head.

"Sit down," Eric offered, one hand hinting at a chair.

"No thank you."

Narrowing his eyes, Eric frowned.

"You're probably just going to end up saying something to piss me off anyway. Standing is good for now," she answered.

Eric thought this over for a second.

"Yes, you are probably right."

Rolling her eyes at the answer, Neko watched him move to his desk and fall back in his chair.

Eric studied her for a few seconds and Neko praised herself for retaining the ability not to flinch. He'd be all over the reaction in a heart beat.

Instead, his next words surprised and sobered her.

"His youth and vigor will eventually disappear."

She didn't reply right away, but mulled over the statement.

"Inaki was born in a different generation. I think his youthfulness will far outlast however short yours was."

It wasn't meant to be an insult, but Eric notably took it as one.

"Trust me when I say he will experience enough violence, loss, pain, and misery to hate himself and his existence in roughly 500 years."

Scoffing, Neko glanced around the office. Anywhere to avoid the piercing stare aimed at her.

"Luckily, I never do trust you," she uttered.

"Something that may have to change shortly."

At Neko's raised eyebrow, Eric clasped his hands.

"Your brother's maker seems...familiar. And not in a good way. I feel like I know something very important about him, but cannot recall what it is."

"We're not here to talk about Inaki or Ronan. We're here because you and Pam abused my answering machine and I decided that enough was enough. That and disassociating myself with vampires."

"Will you do the same with your brother?"

"Of course not," Neko objected. "He's my family."

"Then you will not disassociate yourself from us either."

"That is complete and total bullshit, Eric. Don't get me wrong, I'm forever appreciative that you gave me the job here and probably even raised my pay check once, appreciative also of Pam's acceptance of me, but this club and any vampires inside it, are not my family and you have no right to think you are at or above that status."

Eric sighed, choosing to show his frustration by actually breathing.

"I am going to refrain from being unnecessarily rude. Godric informs me it is not the way to get through to humans. But I am going to say this, Neko. Your actions in Dallas have forced me to recognize your importance. And how often I've overlooked your resolve. Not only this, but you saved my maker's life. I do not like feeling this way...but needless to say, I am indebted to you for your actions."

"I appreciate the gesture," Neko levelly expressed, "but I don't need or want anything from you. And I'm sorry it took me quitting to make you recognize I was a good person. Those are your feelings to sort out and nothing I say will be the answer you're looking for."

Neither said a word after, but Neko felt like Eric was shortly losing his patience with her.

"We will come back to the topic. In the meantime, I'd like to know the nature of your relationship with Inkai's maker."

"That is none of your business."

"It is when the vampire who's claimed you, is unhappy about the hands on approach you two have seemed to develop."

"Well tell the vampire who's claimed me," Neko lividly snapped, "that Ronan has been kinder to me than any other vampire I've ever met in my life. And if he doesn't like that...he can just go suck on a rock."

Eric's face exploded in amusement as he shook his head.

"He will be less than thrilled to hear that."

"Who is it anyway? You are doing everything but saying his name. Is it really such a secret? Or is it really you?"

At this, her nose crinkled. Having to be Eric's for the rest of her life seemed like a car accident waiting to happen.

"His name as of yet, does not matter. But do not make the mistake of thinking," Eric seriously vowed, "that your disregard for the claim will make it go away."

"In this day and age," Neko retorted, "people do not have the right to claim other people. It's barbaric and so-."

Just then, a thought struck her. For a moment, her mouth silently moved, struggling to state what was in her mind.

"This vampire who claimed me...I'm guessing he's old."

"We are all old," Eric admitted with a smile.

"Older," she corrected.

"Yes."

Neko nodded, slightly unhappy with the revelation. If the vampire thought that claiming her was the norm and not unfair, what else would he do?

"Don't be ridiculous. He would never harm you," Eric answered, noting her apprehension.

"A vampire who wouldn't harm a human? That's a good one."

Eric frowned, his stare intensifying. He looked like he was trying to gather something that wasn't there.

"Perhaps," he finally offered, "you learned more from the Fellowship of the Sun than I realized."

All of the joints in Neko's body stiffened. Her smile dissolved immediately.

_My god...is he right? Ever since I've come back from Dallas, I've been nothing but short with vampires. Even Ronan and Inaki unnerve me at times._

And in reply to this troubling thought, Neko's subconscious recalled one group meeting within the church. It was stationed two days before Neko had rescued Godric.

_"My names is Lucy and for a short while, I not only dated a vampire, but accepted a group of them as my family," the timid girl had revealed._

_She had short, clipped blonde hair and the bites along her neck were disturbingly visual. Every few minutes, one bony hand would reach her neck and cover the bites. They never disappeared after she pushed away her hand, but the girl had never stopped trying to conceal them._

_"Could you tell us what happened, Lucy?" Sarah lightly questioned._

_Nodding, the girl's eyes met every single member's of the group. They were pure, chestnut brown._

_"I was part of a bet with Hiraldo and his friends. They wanted to see how long I would stick around without being glamored and how often I'd give up my blood not just to him, but to them as well. Hiraldo got paid for every week this happened. I-," at this point, the girl had pulled out a tissue and blew harshly into it, "-I confronted him afterward because I thought he might have still...loved me. By the next evening, all of his clothes and items were gone from our apartment. It was his money that paid the rent, and when I couldn't pay it that month, I was kicked out."_

_The entire group audibly voiced their sorry, but Neko was tight lipped for a moment or two._

_Finally, when Lucy looked like she was ready to keel over from the nervous shake her body had taken on, Neko spoke up._

_"There aren't enough words to describe how heart breaking that is. To love someone so fully, give them everything and expect nothing but love in return, to think you are equal to them, just to have it be a joke in the end."_

_Everyone's curious gazes traveled to her, but Neko's eyes remained trapped on Lucy. _

_"You gave yourself to him and his friends, just to have it thrown back in your face. Quite literally, you went through blood, sweat and tears. If there is anything I can do, anyone I can call, or if you could just give me a description of what these vampires look like, I swear I'll kill them before they have the chance to rise for the night."_

_Seconds later, applause sounded for her speech. Lucy's eyes had widened and her lips trembled in reply._

Even to this day, Neko wasn't sure whether it was hope or disgust she had seen within the shaken woman's eyes. Sure, revenge was entitled to that kind of misery. But then again, it's difficult to stop loving someone when they were your whole world.

Perhaps what had affected her the most about the story was that it played directly on her main fear. Loving someone to the point of insanity, only to have them claim they never loved you back at all. And whether the situation played out between humans and vampires or humans and humans, the result was much the same.

Without even realizing it, she'd shut herself off after the meeting, to any potential instances of affection. Especially toward vampires because she'd seen first hand, their slippery charm.

And now around vampires, the same mindful steps were taken to prevent the same pain she'd witnessed inside Lucy.

"Eric, I shouldn't have said that. Just knowing Godric and Ronan and Inaki, and even you at times, lets me know vampires aren't all bad. But, I am not going to accept a claim by a vampire, no matter how nice and in control they are."

_I'm not taking that chance._

The blonde was at a loss of what to say for a moment.

"I am admiring your ability to apologize to me," he noted.

Neko shrugged, but a reluctant grin sprouted.

"We will get back to that subject later as well," Eric promised. "But now that we are starting to get things out in the open...there is something I must reveal to you. Something you will not take kind to at all, but as shown in your level of maturation just now, I have hope for your forgiveness. That and it was suggested by Pam I inform you."

Crossing her arms, Neko tilted her head.

"You asking for my forgiveness? This has got to be bad."

Eric didn't smile and no amusement made a belated appearance. Instead, he looked grim and uncomfortable.

"Eric."

The vampire kept his gaze on her, but he made no move to reply.

"Eric," Neko stated more firmly, approaching his desk, "what did you do?"

Lowering his glance to his desk, Eric stared at a pile of papers in the corner.

"I have glamored you before."

Neko froze and her mind immediately began signaling a warning. But, she needed to be calm first and not jump to conclusions.

_Act like Nan Flanagan._

"Did I see something traumatic?" she speculated hopefully.

"No."

And that was the only way he answered the question. No further explanation.

"Okay. When did this glamoring occur?"

Even as Neko said the words, she could feel a panicked quiver deep inside her.

"Six months into your employment here."

Neko tried to remember that far back, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Very early, she let Eric know she wouldn't be pushed around. First politely, then a little bit less politely. But overall, Neko didn't think she'd been too horrible of an employee to deserve having something done to her, then erased. And if it was a horrible thing Eric did to her, she didn't have any physical or mental side effects.

"I admired and was very...attracted to your ways of disregarding me. You were not cruel or annoying like many can be, but you got the point across in a manner in which I felt like I'd learned a lesson. So of course, I asked to bed you."

Nodding, Neko DID remember that. But he wasn't overly aggressive about it. If anything, he lessened his asking and only resorted to throwing scandalous or smutty remarks toward her, toward the last three months she'd worked. Nothing degrading, but something that would put a little extra red in her cheeks.

"I don't get it, Eric. Just tell me what I did that was so bad, you had to glamor me," she spilled out.

Eric's eyes finally left the papers on his desk and met hers.

"On a night in which I was particularly aroused by you and you'd refused me once more, I glamored you."

All thoughts in Neko's head ceased. Her limbs were suddenly a million miles away from her and the room around her, spun for just the briefest second.

"You made me-?"

But she couldn't even finish the statement.

"No," Eric protested, "I didn't. We traveled into my office and for a little while, I asked you to repeat some things for me. Some things you'd be less prone to say to me were you in your right mind. For a little while after, I influenced you to kiss me and that continued for perhaps 15 minutes. I recognized your motions to be false and strained and this displeased me greatly. Your personal expressions were gone and I found that I quite liked those things about you. So, we went back into the club and I glamored you again to forget what had happened. For 30 minutes that night, I made you believe you were helping Chow with the bar tending duties."

Neko's body was abnormally still and not a single thought surfaced inside her mind.

"I do not feel guilt for my actions. Yet, upon your departure from Fangtasia and your rescuing of my maker, I felt conflicted."

_Oh, YOU felt conflicted_

And that was the only thought spinning around in Neko's mind.

"Eventually, I asked for Pam's opinion and she suggested my being frank with you. Especially if I have formed an attachment to you."

"Did you tell me to have sex with you?" Neko asked suddenly, her eyes searing, but tone normal.

"Of course not. The most you were guilty of included fondling and kissing, nothing more. Besides, I am told a virgin would feel the physical alteration afterward."

Closing her eyes, Neko kept her mouth from opening. The anger rumbling through her entire body was fierce and unforgiving.

_He glamored me into kissing and touching him. At least one of those. And I didn't know. I probably would have never known unless Pam told him to tell me._

The anger made place for betrayal. She understood vampires glamored, but to use it in such a cheap and crude way...

_He was my boss._

And finally, the last emotion to pass her was disgust. She wanted to run home and scrub her body clean, then do it once, twice, three times more.

"Although I tell myself I do not need it, I feel like I do. Will you forgive me?"

Neko's eyes shot open, but she didn't have it in her to storm across the desk and slap him into next Thursday.

Instead, she turned around and impassively stalked to the door.

In a second, Eric was beside her, one hand preventing her exit.

Lethargically, she met his eyes and was secretly pleased to see a slight cringe in the vampire.

"I don't ever want to see you again, Eric Northman. I don't want to hear you, talk to you, or even know your whereabouts. You are more dead to me than the soil you sleep in and I can't believe I ever-," Neko choked, fighting through the pain building in her throat, "-cared about you."

With that, she pushed away his arm and swung the door open.

The heat from the club, mixed in with the sudden music crashed into her like a wave. Through this, Neko kept walking. She ran into some people, muttered a quick apology, before continuing her walk.

"Geez, I was starting to think something happened to you," Inaki exclaimed from a few feet ahead.

Neko glanced up to find Ronan, Godric, and Inaki standing where they all had first gathered.

_They have so much control over me...they don't even know it. Just one glamor, and I could truly do some disgusting things._

A haunted look passed her face and Inaki's face immediately fell.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Neko answered, "I just want to go. Please."

Ronan was immediately on one side of her and Inaki on the other. She didn't bother looking at Godric and it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He wasn't a part of Eric's actions.

But before they could move too far, Godric materialized before her. Tenderly, he lifted his hands and slipped them underneath her chin. Slowly, his hands forced Neko's head to his eye level.

"What is wrong, little one?"

His tone sent shock waves through Neko's entire body, twirling around all the sullen weight forming in the pit of her stomach. With a great heave, his words attempted to ascend the weight and make it disappear. Her entire body already felt its' richness and the soothing quality just his five worded question had.

Unfortunately, Neko reminded herself that it was while staring into the eyes of a vampire, her glamor took place.

Forcefully, she pulled away from his touch and kept her eyes level with the floor.

"Please, let me go."

Godric promptly drifted away, but as they continued their walk through the club, Neko felt his gaze searing into her back.

Once at the door, Neko glanced up, but wished she didn't.

"Know he is sorry," Pam insisted solemnly, running her hand absently through a woman's lock of hair.

Neko tilted her head down slightly, but did nothing more. All she could feel was pulse pounding shame rocketing through within her entire body.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate to leave it off with Neko feeling betrayed and...well, mind raped...but maybe she can forgive Eric eventually? Or maybe she'll spend the rest of her life, sharpening stakes and planning her revenge. But fear not, hopefully from here on out, the plot will be a flowing. And I know some might think...well, that's pretty hot that Eric would glamor her into having sex with him...but try looking at it perhaps with a vampire you don't find physically attractive. To have someone with so much control over you and you are not able to do a single thing about it, really is quite scary. In particular, I wanted to show that Eric can still be a real vampire...even though he stopped before they did anything more. And that Neko isn't some girl who is "magically" not affected by vampires.<strong>


	7. Distrust

**As always, special thanks to those who reviewed. I thank reviewers each chapter because they are the reason the next one is written. Really, inspiration goes a mile because of you guys. I just have to lol because there are two reviewers whose reviews each chapter are simply 'Love it'. I have no idea what you guys love, but I'd like to think it's a loaded answer. Nevertheless, I love the reviews. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Distrust<strong>

The next two days for Neko consisted of a swirl of anger and disappointment. Even Inaki's normally calm presence couldn't fail to lift her spirits or make her feel anything short of complete and utter foolishness for having cared about Eric.

It also didn't help that for the first day, she refused to meet Inaki or Ronan's eyes. Although irrational to think the two men would suddenly turn on her, Neko's shield had risen exceptionally high after Eric's admission to having glamored her.

_Maybe they've already glamored me and I just don't know it._

This forced the sickening feeling in her stomach to continue sloshing around with no end in sight.

Inaki and Ronan had both wondered what had caused such a violent apprehension inside her, but Neko was too humiliated to tell them about it. It was like some safely guarded secret she'd dug a hole for and continued piling pounds of dirt atop it to make sure it was never discovered. Her brother had even threatened to go back to Fangtasia that night and demand to know what Eric had said. However, Neko had thrown a desperate glance at Ronan and he prevented his childe from doing such a thing.

Nevertheless, both vampires were unhappy with the misery indenting itself on her features. Neko tried to wave off their concerns, but this was the weak side of her simply not asking for help.

There was anger brewing within her for having opened up herself to Eric, just to have it thrown back in her face. And wouldn't you know it, that played EXACTLY upon her main fear. All this time she thought she was being careful by not volunteering to be a donor at the club, making sure she never dressed so provocative that she'd have deserved something bad happen to her, and staying out of any relationships associated with vampires at Fangtasia. But, it was for naught. The real danger was Eric, something she'd made the mistake of forgetting.

Eventually, anger gave way to disappointment. Neko wanted to believe Eric had respected her as a person; maybe even an acquaintance as Godric had claimed. But, now all bets were off.

While Neko always knew he could be sneaky, she'd have never believed it would be used against her. She knew the limits of the connection they shared. Often, she was careful not to overstep her boundaries or say something that would truly enrage Eric and cease making whatever it is they shared between them, playful.

Him glamoring her had her convinced that she'd done something wrong. Maybe provoked him too much? Showed too much skin one or two nights? Could she have done something to prevent the glamor?

_I will not blame myself. I'll blame him instead._

But from somewhere within her, a pesky voice of sympathy began to emerge.

_Remember, he only knew you for six months. And he did stop because he didn't feel comfortable persuading you._

Neko tried to keep this voice buried within her, but it was putting up one hell of a fight.

_He decided to tell you about what he did rather than you never finding out. That takes a lot of strength and respect toward a person to do. Plus, you might be one of the only people he's admitted to glamoring. That makes you special! Yay!_

At this point, she grumbled at this voice, but couldn't deny some of it's truthfulness. Eric HAD made a decision to listen to Pam and tell her. He didn't have to. Also, he had known Neko well enough to find himself uncomfortable with going further. At least he had stopped.

Did she think Eric was capable of brutality that included forcing a person against their will?

Not exactly. Glamoring was nothing if not mere persuasion on the vampire's part. And Eric was good at persuading, not forcing. So in all, her mind didn't make him out to be a heartless monster.

Still, a part of her felt like a trust between them had been temporarily severed. Which was too bad because no matter how often she yelled about getting out of vampire affairs, Neko enjoyed Eric's company at times. He was intelligent, loyal, and worked hard. Whether he worked to satisfy his own needs or the needs of others, had yet to be determined. But to lose it suddenly, almost made Neko feel more vulnerable than his admission.

Throughout all of this second guessing and blaming herself, Inaki and Ronan volunteered to stay with her the remainder of the Saturday night as well as Sunday. Despite her silence during these times or half mumbled replies to a question one would ask, Neko was intensely grateful for their presence. When she was able to look them in the eye again, she even managed to smile.

Monday morning was met with a personal relief when the Bon Temps lock and key store sent over a crew to help put dead bolts on all the doors. It wasn't until halfway through their work did Neko realize she'd have to explain to Inaki why the doors were suddenly much more difficult to get open.

_I can keep milking this paranoia about Eric or any other vampire I deem potentially harmful._

Somehow, Neko didn't believe the excuse would cut it. If she suddenly wanted bolts put on all of the doors in the house, there was a reason far deeper than misplaced paranoia. Eventually, Inaki would notice that.

She knew herself to be made out of some tough stuff. A drug dealing father in jail. The best mother in the world, gone. Inaki's near descension into drugs, then eventual attempted murder. They were all things she'd prided herself in surviving with a sane mind. So, even though Eric's betrayal of her trust had blind sided her and had hurt, sometime by Monday afternoon, Neko was ready to forget the incident. Perhaps not forgive the man responsible, but certainly ease it off her conscious so she could actually get some sleep.

On that same Monday afternoon, Sam Merlotte gave her a call and asked if she would take Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at the bar. Neko accepted the offer in a heart beat. The more she had to distract herself from conflicting emotions, the better. Plus, the money she'd used to pay the crew from Bon Temps came out of her mother's inheritance. She'd felt guilty enough as it is having used that, so working for a pay check came as a relief.

Funnily enough, bar tending at Merlotte's that Monday night was able to lift her spirits. And she didn't even touch one drink.

Sam was in a great mood, cracking jokes at her expense. Arlene showed off pictures of her children in a school play of sorts. Sookie had put in a compliment on how she styled her hair. When Neko tried to explain that it wasn't supposed to appear like someone had taken her hair under a paper cutter and sliced it diagonally, Sookie only laughed.

"Well, that's how trends begin," she'd informed.

All in all, the night had lifted her mood noticeably and upon driving her way home some time around one in the morning, Neko finally felt comfortable enough to inform Inaki of what happened.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"He glamored you?"

"Yes."

Inaki was on the sofa one moment, then at the door the next.

"Inaki."

One firm command from Ronan and Inaki was back in the living room. But not without a few choice words.

"I'll kill him. Do you realize he betrayed your trust by doing that? What if you would have had sex with him?"

Neko cringed at his questions, but didn't do anything to stop them. It's not like she hadn't been thinking the exact same things. But, some time during the evening, Neko had remembered what Eric had said to her before he made his revelation. He admired her ability to forgive and be mature. While she wasn't quite sure she was at the stage of forgiveness, she could at least be mature about the situation.

"Inaki, I just want to forget it. Yeah, I'm pissed and upset, but what good are those two emotions right now? All they serve to do is make me feel more prejudiced toward vampires and not allow me any sleep. What's done is done."

Ronan smiled approvingly at her words, but Inaki still seemed unsure.

"I'm going to make sure he's not going to go anywhere near you," he promised steadily.

Neko laughed, then marveled at the sound coming out of her. It'd been surprisingly long since she'd last found something truly amusing.

"So you're going to stay with me until I'm a little old lady, beating my sofa with a cane because my vision is shot?"

"If I have to."

They both looked at each other before bursting out in more laughter.

"Alright, so maybe that's a bit extreme. But I hate seeing you so put down."

"I won't be for too long. Something's got to come along and devour all my attentions, right?"

Inaki nodded.

"Hey," he suddenly mentioned, "do you want to know what Godric said about you when I was questioning him?"

Feeling a simultaneous dread and excitement at the same time, Neko frowned at her brother's question. Or maybe the frown was aimed at her body's reaction.

"Not particularly. He's a very nice vampire, but what does he have to say that I don't know?"

"Well, for starters, he told me how you were able to get him out of Dallas."

"I already told you that."

"You didn't tell me that you slapped and hit him!" Inaki exclaimed with a grin. "But that's you, Neko. You don't beat around the bush. Literally."

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled.

The door bell's sudden ring vibrated throughout the house, forcing their attentions to the door.

"It's nearly two in the morning," Neko grumbled, standing.

"I can get it," Inaki offered, but she noted the warning in his tone.

"If it's a vampire, they can't get in. If it's a human meaning me harm, you'll be there in less than half a second. Just let me answer the door so I don't feel so damn paranoid all the time," Neko responded.

Inaki shrugged, but his eyes followed her movement to the door.

_Please don't let it be Eric. I don't know what I'll say to him if it is._

With a sigh, Neko composed her lips into a smile and opened the door.

A tall, caramel toned man stood at her entrance, wearing a brown uniform and matching brown cap. His business was embroiled in stenciled, pink letters on both his cap and the breast pocket of his uniform.

_Shreveport Flowery & Floral. I had no idea they delivered this late._

"Hello there," the man quipped, his Spanish accent slipping into the greeting, "I have a delivery here for Neko Montello."

Before she could ask from who, the man turned behind him and picked up a long, white, cardboard box with red wrapping stretching across it like a present. In the middle lay a large, red bow.

"Wow," she sighed out, examining the carefully polished box. "I had no idea you guys even stayed open this late."

"Believe it or not, vampires order flowers too. Just another way of expanding the business," the man explained tiredly.

"Do you know who it's from?"

"No," he admitted, "I wasn't give a name, but I was told to deliver it to this address at night."

_Eric maybe? If so...it's not going to work...well, I don't think it will at least.  
><em>

"I have this uh-," the man stumbled, patting his pockets carefully before revealing a white envelope, "-letter that came with it."

Taking the envelope from his hand, Neko studied its blank front, curiously. Well...who was going to argue with getting flowers? Especially in a box probably more expensive than a month's pay check at Merlotte's.

Grinning, Neko thanked the man for his delivery and wished him a pleasant evening before stepping back inside the house with admiration toward the wrapped package.

"Who's it from?" Inaki asked from the living room doorway. Ronan stood beside him, also admiring the package curiously.

"Guess I'll find out," she replied eagerly.

Placing the box down on the floor, Neko knelt. If not for Inaki's clearing of the throat, she probably would have stared at the box all night. She couldn't remember if she'd ever gotten flowers before. Ever. Its not like a slew of suitors had ever waited eagerly at her door while she was a teenager, flowers in hand.

_I don't even think I had suitors. Just outsiders like myself, calling me late at night with nothing but heavy breathing on the other end._

Excitedly, Neko slipped her fingers over opposite ends of the package and lifted up the top half of the box.

"Holy Christmas," she muttered.

In white, thin paper, 12 blood red roses lay delicately inside the box. Each one was full and had obviously been picked out carefully. There weren't any early bloomers or ones ready to decompose. They were full, red, and beautiful.

Grasping one of the thorned stems, Neko lifted the rose to her nostrils and inhaled.

"Fantastic," she breathed out, her eyes lighting up at the scent.

"The bastard works fast," was Inaki's muttered reply.

"Just let me enjoy this," Neko sing songed back, her eyes closing.

When reality set in as to who probably delivered them, Neko sighed and opened her eyes. The bliss was gone, momentarily.

Setting the rose back into the box, Neko's fingers tore at the envelope.

_This is pretty thoughtful. Even for Eric...which immediately makes me suspicious._

Nervously, she lifted out the white paper inside and let out a sigh before opening it.

_Huh...shorter than I thought._

Neko's eyes scanned over the three sentences written and did so again once more, this time dread seeping into every inch of her pores.

**_Your sympathy for vampires is like a thorn on a rose. I plan to rip that thorn out. Check under your bed, Nicole._**

**_- Yours Truly  
><em>****_S.N._**

Her hands began shaking the second time she read over the note and the slam of her heart against her rib cage nearly drowned out Inaki's questioned concern.

_No. There's no way-._

She read through the letter again, stiffening when she reached the initials.

_S.N. Steve Newlin._

With sudden movement, Neko pushed herself to her feet and broke out into a sprint. She ignored Inaki's yell and upon entering her bedroom, fell to her knees. With fearful intent, she crawled on all fours to the side of her bed and paused.

For a second, she could only feel her pulse thumping wildly inside her. The rush of blood had awakened her once still form.

Inhaling and exhaling carefully, Neko reached one hand to lift up her blanket and slowly but surely, peeked underneath the bed.

She just barely bit back her gasp as she observed the sight. The shotgun was gone and a small, wooden crucifix layed in its place.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Who's S.N.?"

Neko ignored Inaki's question, hands flinging away objects in the kitchen.

_Maybe I decided to move the gun. Or perhaps didn't think it was smart to leave it under my bed._

But no matter how hard she searched for the missing shotgun, Neko internally knew she'd kept it under her bed. Paranoia and caution had made sure of that.

Still, an invisible force took over her body and forced her to keep on searching.

"And why is there a wooden crucifix under your bed?" Inaki questioned again, following Neko into each room she tore apart.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she screeched, whipping a couch pillow across the room.

From the hallway, Inaki sped in and caught the pillow easily.

"Neko, who is this guy...or girl?"

Shaking her head, Neko hopped over to the entertainment system and peeked behind the shelves of movies.

Nada.

Her legs began to feel like jelly and the sudden excitement her body had once welcomed, now progressed to tire her out.

With a graceless stumble, Neko fell back on to a sofa and groaned.

There wasn't a proper emotion that could describe just exactly what she felt. The shock of discovering the roses were from Steve as well as understanding that at one point, he had been in her bedroom and took the shotgun his wife had left there, unsettled her to an almost fearful puddle of goo.

_"Your sympathy for vampires is like a thorn on a rose. I plan to rip that thorn out."_

Those words were a loaded warning to her, clear and simple.

_When would he have been here? Maybe Saturday night when we were at Fangtasia? It's not like I was in the right mind to check under the bed for the shotgun afterward. I was too distracted with what was said to even consider the idea. And the locks had still been easy to pick then._

"Neko!"

Jumping, Neko's wide eyes took in Inaki's form directly in front of her.

"You have got to tell me what is going on."

Sighing, she nodded. Ronan was already seated, and let out his first comment of the night.

"I thought I smelled someone here after we came back from Fangtasia. I didn't think to mention it after noting your withdrawal."

"And I don't think I would have thought anything of it," she mumbled back.

"S.N.," Inaki mulled, "there was a cross under your bed-holy shit, Neko. Steve Newlin? The crazy preacher from the Fellowship of the Sun?"

"Yes," she answered, proud to find her voice firm. "His wife was here a few nights ago."

"What the fu-?"

"Calm yourself, childe," Ronan ordered.

Inaki hadn't stopped pacing since she'd sat down, but upon the command, stilled and finally, sat.

"Now," Ronan began, "go on with the story."

"It's not really much of a story. I came home Friday night after working at Merlotte's and I listened to Delilah's message, telling me that you'd been made vampire. I didn't even hear her sneak up on me until I looked up and she had the shotgun aimed at me."

"Steve's wife?" Inaki asked. "Why?"

"She said-," at this, Neko paused. Now that she thought about it, their discussion was rather personal. And creepy. Especially what Sarah claimed Steve had said.

"I think," she continued, "Sarah was jealous of the attentions Steve had been giving me at the church."

"How much attention did he give you?" Ronan wondered.

"Not too much. On the day Godric was going to meet the sun, Steve said he had a special task for me. The way he said it...and the way he touched my arm while doing so..."

"That seems minimal for such an outward threat."

For once, Neko cursed Ronan's perspicacity. It wasn't always good that he could gather a missing link in a situation.

"I thought so too," Neko admitted, realizing he'd get the truth out of her eventually. "I guess I forgot to tell you that Steve called last Thursday night."

"He what?" Inaki yelled, outraged.

"What did he say?" came Ronan's neutral response.

"Some ramblings about how I could have been something if my sympathy for vampires didn't blind me. And that...unlike a vampire, he didn't need an invitation into my home."

Inaki cursed under his breath, but allowed her to go on.

"Sarah also claimed...that Steve had said my name while they...uh-."

"Made love?" Ronan suggested.

"Yes, something like that. And she'd found me from a file Steve had managed to gather about me. It had been laying on his desk."

No one said a word, but Neko could tell each vampire was preoccuppied in their own thoughts.

Finally, Inaki stood.

"Is that why the doors are damn near impossible to get open?"

Her nod was his only reply.

"I also," she began after another silent moment, "was able to talk Sarah out of killing me, as obvious by the fact that I'm still sitting here. But, she left without taking her shotgun and I kept it under my bed just in case."

"And now it is gone," Ronan surmised.

"Yes."

More silence filled the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Neko?"

Neko stood to face her brother.

"I thought I could handle it on my own. I should have. But the next morning, I called Delilah, worried about you and then visited dad and in between you two, I didn't really have much time to worry about Steve. In fact, I'd hoped that the dead bolts would be enough. Or the gun."

"You told no one about this?"

"Other than dad, no."

Ronan shook his head sadly.

Pissed at the sudden disapproval shot her way, Neko found frustration running through her veins.

"Well who was I supposed to involve? Eric? No, and I'm glad I didn't. Even though Godric said he would help me any time I wished, I didn't know if that was a truthful promise. He's still sheriff of area 9 in Texas. He can't stick around for too long and I'm well aware even if he doesn't voice it, that he has better things to do than fulfill a silly promise to some human girl. Plus, they are vampires. Steve has enough weapons to slaughter them both easily. And don't even think I'd ever involve either of you in this. Ronan, you're a guest in my house and I'd be putting you in unnecessary danger and Inaki, you are my brother that I love way too much to see staked alive. Yes, I kept it secret and glad I did. Who knows what the repercussions would be had I informed someone."

Inaki zoomed to her side and grabbed a hold of one hand.

"Neko, I am your older brother. It is my job to take care of you. You may not like it, but it was only reaffirmed when mom died. Now, I can see why you didn't tell anyone, but what is going to happen if you continue to not allow anyone to help you? Are you going to come home one night to find him in your bedroom, ready to do whatever evil things he has planned?"

"I-."

"No," he gently stated, "that is not going to happen to my sister. I may be vampire and there may be certain things not expected of me to feel. Just being inside Fangtasia let me know I was a happier vamp than most. But, I still love you just as fiercely."

Ronan approached the two, but his eyes were shining with pride at Inaki's statement.

"What could you possibly do?" she hopelessly questioned.

Inaki and Ronan exchanged a long glance before focusing on Neko.

"We can find him," Inaki began.

"And we can kill him," Ronan ended.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"We'll leave tomorrow evening," Ronan announced.

Neko jolted to life from the sofa she was laying on. They'd been watching some sort of program on the vampire network channel and she had nearly forgotten their promise made nearly an hour ago.

"I thought that was just propaganda because you were frustrated," she admitted carefully.

"No," Inaki agreed, "Ronan and I are very serious about this. I'll kill him because he's a potential harm to you and this will give Ronan a chance to teach me how to hunt."

Shaking her head vehemently, Neko glanced hurriedly between both men. Dusk would begin in an hour and the argument they were relaying needed to be defused quickly.

"I appreciate the gesture, but Inaki...you're looking to kill a human being. Sure, Steve is a hate filled bigot whose threats are disconcerting to say the least, but he doesn't deserve to die. Free speech in our free country and all. You'd be no better than the vampires who murdered his parents. Not just that, but you'd be continuing to fuel the hate humans have toward you. Do you really think people will buy that Steve wasn't killed by vampires?"

Inaki shifted back into hesitancy, but Ronan dismissed the protest.

"Those who are a danger to our kind and a danger to their own, do not deserve mercy."

Neko's eyes widened at Ronan's harsh tone.

"Do you realize that you sound just like Steve? And those kind of attitudes are the reason why there's so much conflict between humans and vampires. Godric tried to prevent just that by willingly allowing the Fellowship to have him. He was going to meet the sun to prove a point. I'm glad he didn't, but his point is still prominent. We have got to learn to coexist with each other without trying to kill one another each time something makes us mad."

Her words resonated between the two vampires and once again, they shared a long look with each other. Finally, Ronan's shoulders sagged.

"We will...keep him alive. But the methods in which we do so are not up for debate."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Neko studied the two men once again.

"How are you going to find him?"

"I have resources," Ronan assured, "and if not that, basic hunting will have to suffice."

"Hey," she threatened suddenly, "keep my brother safe."

"Nek-."

"I mean it. If it's too dangerous to get to Steve, I don't want Inaki being a part of it."

"Agreed," Ronan immediately answered.

"Ronan," Inaki argued.

"No, Neko is right. I just saved you from death. There is no point in leading you into it again."

Further relieved, Neko sat down on the sofa but frowned when sleepiness settled into her.

"Rest now," Ronan declared, "Inaki and I will find shelter for the day."

"We'll stop by right before leaving tomorrow," Inaki promised, speeding to her side.

"Still got," she mumbled through a yawn, "an hour till the sun. Won't you-?"

"Sleep," Inaki commanded, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

Grumbling, Neko laid back on the couch and allowed slumber to take her.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

She'd half hoped Sam would call out of the blue and ask her to work. Anything to distract her from the nervous twitch she seemed to have developed upon waking. But, no suck luck.

For her own mental safety, Neko checked each room and each door twice. With no weapon however, she'd be defenseless if Steve decided to pop out of her shower and say hey.

_That's sad. I need a weapon to make myself feel safe. _

Better than a man, she supposed.

The Tuesday morning stretched by with no immediate threats, but this didn't keep Neko from pondering on what she would do were Steve to find her.

_I could always rent a gun. Can I do that? Rent a gun? Maybe I should have listened to those crazy NRA messages on the answering machine. _

And it was in realizing that dead bolts were the only hurdle keeping Steve Newlin from doing "evil things" to her, that Neko allowed a tiny bit of panic to settle in. How it had escalated so quickly in just a matter of days, she didn't know. Well...she did. Vampires.

_I quit Fangtasia so I wouldn't be in danger any more. Now I'm in more danger than I've ever been in my life. Isn't that just plain weird?_

Thinking over it, Neko realized her key decision was going to Dallas. If she'd never infiltrated the church, this wouldn't be happening.

But this was just a passing thought and Neko was happy to find no regret for her actions. She saved a man's life who may just yet find the will to live again in the world. She'd do it a thousand times over if it meant Godric would be alive.

Because beneath that exterior, she believed everybody had that desire to live in them. Everyone was given such a preciously short amount of time to live on Earth, and if that didn't scare you, there was war, famine, and illness to worry about. People did not choose to prematurely meet their ends. Sometimes they may convince themselves that they should.

But before death, Neko knew it as well as her own name that a part of every being still grasps on to that need to stay alive. It's genetic, maybe instinctive. Something learned while in the infancy of human evolution perhaps. But it was rooted deep within people and she guessed that's what she recognized within Godric that day.

_I'm glad I pulled it out of him. Or slapped. Not sure which yet._

A half hour before the sun settled, Neko ordered pizza and heated up some TruBloods. Surely there was no harm for them to have a quick drink before leaving.

_I hope Ronan keeps his word. Because no matter how annoyingly spiteful Steve can be, his disappearance will cause a stir and in no way will Steve be able to handle what's to be done to him in the meantime._

However, a vicious part of her hoped Ronan would completely disregard her plea and tear the man limb from limb. He did nothing but spread hate and twist the truth.

_Like a politician...or McDonald's._

Luckily, that vicious part of her died down when the pizza came.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Ronan drank his TruBlood hastily, but Inaki did so just a tad slower. He understood her reluctance.

"We'll be fine," he reassured.

Neko shot him a 'how many times do they say that in the movies and then die' glare.

"Ronan promised you my return. You can trust him," Inaki tried again.

Sighing, Neko nodded. She took their empty bottles and set them on the counter.

"Hope you have some more of those," called Inaki.

"Why?" Neko questioned.

Just then, the ringing of a door bell was heard.

Stumbling into the hallway, Neko glanced at Inaki and Ronan.

"Do not worry, it is no one dangerous," Ronan explained.

Sighing, Neko's relief soon turned into suspicion.

Her eyes met Inaki's, waiting for an explanation.

"It's your babysitter," was his reply.

"What?" she squeaked.

"You really thought I was going to leave you alone while I was gone? Please. I'd be a terrible brother to do that. So, I've informed someone of your little situation and they are more than happy to take care of you while we're gone."

"I do not need a fucking babysitter!"

And Neko didn't know where the fury came from, but she embraced it all the same.

"So you're saying you weren't the least bit nervous that it could have been Steve at the door? C'mon Neko, this isn't to punish you. This is to keep you safe."

"It's looking pretty much the same to me," she replied back far more evenly.

Inaki shrugged and follwed Ronan to the door.

"You'd be surprised how many people would be willing to protect you till the death. How lucky is it that one of those people is in Shreveport?"

And with that, Inaki swung open the door.

Neko tried not to growl at Godric, but it was incredibly difficult. She felt like she was five again and Inaki's words didn't ease, but worried her. Here was another person who was going to be caught up in this fiasco and she couldn't guarantee his safety.

"Hello Neko," Godric greeted, the corner of his lips upturning at her barely concealed fury.

"Godric, you are sweet to do this, but I do not need you. Or anyone for that matter," she proclaimed, glaring at Inaki.

"Don't be stubborn, Neko. He's here to protect you," Inaki remarked.

"Well he is not getting invited in."

"Oh yes he is. I own this house too."

Neko gasped, but it was too late.

"Godric," Inaki stated proudly, "won't you please come in?"

Said vampire entered, but he kept his eyes down. Unfortunately, Neko caught the smile.

"I resend your invitation," she countered back.

Just like that, Godric's feet were forced backwards until he stood outside the house once more.

Inaki growled.

"Please come in," he punctuated angrily.

Godric did so.

"I resend your invitation," she quipped just as steely.

And out he went again.

"Enough!" Ronan yelled, startling both of them. "Neko, I admire your bravery, but if you would have told someone sooner that there was a vampire hating lunatic out there who is most likely obsessed with you and probably will kill you eventually, this problem might not be occurring. And no, I have not forgotten that you have been hospitable to me and my childe. This is my payment to you. Finding Steve Newlin and making sure you are safe. Please accept this."

Sighing, Neko admitted defeat.

"You can come in," she said to Godric.

"You are sure this time?"

"I think so," she responded.

"Hey," Inaki stated, wrapping two hands around Neko and bringing her to his chest, "don't forget I love you. That's why I'm doing this. And when I get back, you can curse me out all you want for leaving you with such a fun babysitter."

"I feel like I'm five," she mumbled.

"Keep pouting like that and you'll look it too. Now, we'll be off. If any news comes, we'll call," Inaki promised, kissing her forehead once more.

"Love you," she whispered.

"You too."

Soon, Neko found herself in Ronan's embrace.

"Thank you so much for this. It doesn't matter if Inaki comes back dead or alive. Just make sure he comes back."

Ronan nodded and kissed her on one cheek.

"You have my promise."

With one final wave, the duo sped out of the house and into the dimming world.

A few seconds of staring after them made Neko realize she had another vampire on her hands.

Turning her gaze, she was interested to find Godric's eyes scanning her already.

"You can still go, if you want. I won't tell anyone. Plus, there's so many better things to do than babysit a human girl."

"Really?" he questioned. "I was not aware of this."

"Well, you could be spending time with Er-," she paused, "-your childe."

"He is just as convinced as I that you are in need of aid."

"He's not coming, is he?"

"No. I do believe without expressing openly, he fears for his safety here."

"As he should...but aren't you sheriff of area 9 in Texas too? Surely that requires your attention."

"For the moment, a personal friend of mine is taking over with the duties. If a problem is dire, I will travel back there and allow Eric to take over here."

Stumped, she crossed her arms.

"I am sorry, Neko," Godric acknowledged happily, "but from now on, you are my only concern."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts in a review :).<strong>


	8. Raunchy Love Songs

**Holy Moses I love my reviewers. It's like you're all secretly whispering into my ear, "Write on." Although, I'd preferably like Godric whispering something entirely different to me ;D ...anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter and once again, thank you all who reviewed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Raunchy Love Songs<strong>

"Well, I don't know what you expect for entertainment around here. I'm sorry to say that I live a pretty boring life style," Neko admitted, gesturing him to follow.

"Protecting you is enough entertainment."

"Which is why I'm wondering," she inquired, "how come your doing so in the first place."

"It is my fault you came to Dallas to search for me. Had you never come, your life would not be in any danger."

"But you'd be dead."

"Yes."

"So I had to come, you see."

"What a strange logic you follow."

"Coming from the 2,000 year old vampire who decided frying in the sun was a better end than attempting to discover a new beginning?"

Godric opened his mouth to retort, but Neko waved away the comment.

"I'm sorry. You had your reasons for wanting to do what you did. I shouldn't condemn you for them."

"But it is alright to hit me for them?"

"You provoked me."

"Are you often provoked easily?" he questioned teasingly.

"Only when there are vampires involved. Now, please sit."

She said this with a smile and was happy to find herself not forcing it. While Inaki's last minute surprise was annoying, Neko reckoned it could always be worse. And it was lucky she did like Godric, otherwise the next few days could be complete misery.

"If you're going to be here in the evenings, will I be left alone during the daytime?"

From his spot on her lavender sofa, Godric leaned back and clasped his hands.

"No. Eric has volunteered one day guard to keep you safe."

"How thoughtful of him," she muttered.

"He has done much worse to humans in the past."

"And I believe it. I just wish I didn't have to be one of those people to witness it."

With that, she took the comfy chair across from him.

"I instilled many traits within him. Patience with humans, unfortunately, was not one of them."

"Has he ever...done this sort of thing to other women?"

A crooked smile stretched over Godric's lips for a moment.

"His physical appeal and charm tends to ensnare even the most resistant of women. The only other time he glamors human women is to make them forget he was there or something they've witnessed. "

"Then why did he glamor me? Some poor little barmaid when there were tons of eager women ready to sleep with him?"

"You interested him."

Scoffing, Neko shook her head.

"That's not a real answer."

"I wouldn't argue with his statement."

Unsure whether to smile at the compliment or wonder if there was a double meaning to it, Neko settled for standing up.

"Would you like some TruBlood?"

"No, thank you."

"How about some pizza?"

"We do not eat."

"See, that's where I could never be a vampire. I love food too much," Neko expressed nervously.

Godric continued to stare at her and Neko quickly found herself growing antsy. How was she supposed to entertain a 2,000 year old vampire who recently wanted to kill himself? It almost seemed like she should be babysitting him.

_We could play Scrabble...but he was probably around when the dictionary was first written. Unfair advantage. Hm...maybe eat? Wait, no, vampires don't eat. Damn, why am I so obsessed with food today? Maybe we could..._

"Could you teach me some self defense skills?"

The vampire seemed surprised at the question, but stood nonetheless.

"I mean you've had 2,000 years to learn how to defend," Neko added, "and if for some reason Steve was able to get to me, I'd really like to be able to knock the bastard out."

"Yes, I believe I can do that. Is there anything you'd like to learn in particular?"

Thinking it over, Neko shrugged.

"Whatever you can teach me."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

An hour later and Neko was sputtering breaths out like a ferocious lion.

"Would you like to try again?"

She nodded and Godric shifted back into the attack position. Currently, Neko was focused on mixing a series of one-two punches and topping it off with a square kick to Godric's chest while he attempted to block her. At first, it took the two awhile to determine how much strength Godric needed to hold back so an actual chance for her to throw him off was possible. Once Neko got the skills down however, she asked him to increase his strength a just a tiny margin more.

Godric had stressed immediately over how important it was to be clearly intent on whatever defense she planned to carry out. The more distracted you were mentally, the less chance you had on focusing all of your energy into the attack.

So far, Neko had been able to remove his arm off her from a frontal attack, kick at his shin then stick her palms side by side and lodge them into his nasal cavity (of course she paused before hitting his nose), block three different attempts at striking her, slam down on his foot when he was behind her and launch her elbow at his face, and although it had taken nearly 30 minutes for her to grasp, breaking out of his circled hands around her.

As unattractive as it was, Neko could feel sweat pooling at her lower back. Believe her when she said that Godric was as realistic as any attacker could be. And boy did he give her a work out.

But, he was a good teacher. If she didn't master the skill at first, he had her try again until he deemed it able to work. Mostly, she enjoyed the soothing tone in which he spoke. It reminded her of the patience her mother use to have with her throughout childhood.

"Alright, I'm ready," she expressed.

The two stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Neko launched herself at him. She easily deflected an attempted grab by slipping under his reach. With a quickness she hadn't applied with since high school, Neko released one fist straight into the side of Godric's neck. If he were an attacker, this would have stopped him momentarily. She then swiped away another attempt at grabbing her and aimed the next punch.

However, something in Neko stopped upon taking in Godric's face. He wasn't panting or sweating like she was, but the concentration was there on his face. That and...

She hardly felt the arm swing around her waist and pull her back, but when she did, Neko groaned out in disappointment.

"You are distracted," Godric noted from beside her neck.

Her body was currently pressed tightly against his front, one of his arms holding her there without release.

"I-," she broke off, shaking her head.

After a moment, Godric released her and Neko stalked to the other side of the room.

"Would you like to stop?"

"No," she answered firmly, "no, I'm going to get this right. It's just...every time I see you, I don't want to hurt you. And I know you told me it's fine, you're a vampire, you can take it, but something inside me stops from attacking you. I look at your face and just...stop."

Godric studied her carefully.

"Then do not imagine it is me."

Immediately, Steve's face came to Neko's mind.

_Easy._

But upon taking in Godric, the face transformed into another.

"I'm ready," she addressed a few minutes later.

And she was. With the new face on Godric's body, Neko was able to swing around his grabs milliseconds faster than any attempts before. The first punch snapped into the nerves in his neck, surely causing some harm were he human. When the next hand soared toward her, Neko swung a rigid swipe into the middle of his arm, causing it to fall loosely away. Her next aim sent a punch straight into his throat. The tender muscles ruptured underneath her strike and caused Godric to stumble back a few feet.

Neko's entire body was clear of clutter, but pumped up with adrenaline. Each hit seemed more vicious, each punch a tiny bit more brutal, each dodge just a tad stealthier.

When she glanced up for a brief second at Godric, she didn't see his face. And this lack of recognition made it much easier to swing up her foot and with a shriek, launch it forward.

It struck Godric directly in the chest, sending him toppling back on to the floor, surprised from the intensity. Neko hardly gave it a second thought as she threw herself after him. Landing on his stomach, she quickly pinned down his wrists with a resonating smack against the hard wood floor.

The normally tranquil teal in her eyes raged like a horizon flame. In the back of her mind, Neko understood that Godric was letting her do this. But this didn't make the experience any less gratifying.

"I am a good person," she harshly whispered into his face, choking back a sob, "and I deserve to be treated with just an ounce of fucking respect."

The face smiled at her, but there was no arrogance in it anymore. Just another lesson learned.

Seconds later, when Neko's arm's began shaking, the face morphed back into Godric whose fangs had extended after she tackled him.

"Oh my god," Neko exclaimed, ignoring the stray tear descending down her cheek, "I am so sorry."

Her inhuman grip left his wrists and she pulled back from his face. For a moment, she just sat on his midsection, taking him in with a daze.

Funnily enough, Godric retracted his fangs and actually smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Me?" she indignantly questioned, "I was the one who brutalized you."

"Trust me, I'll survive. Will you?"

This time, his voice was softer and more personal. He understood just as well as she that whatever occurred, had a far greater emotional burden attached.

Sniffling once, Neko shakily moved to her feet while helping Godric up as well.

Finally, when she could look at him without blushing, she nodded.

"You are sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Because...I think I just forgave Eric."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

The whole emotional rendezvous called for a long, hot shower and that is exactly what Neko treated herself to. She hoped Godric didn't think she was a freak of nature for launching herself at him or swearing like a possessed version of Linda Blair.

To be honest, Neko was surprised at the outburst. She knew she hadn't forgiven Eric, but she thought by displacing what he'd done would help her stop worrying about it.

For nearly a year, she had given her all each night at his bar.

So she didn't take off her clothes or allow herself to be drained...was that such a bad thing?

_Yes. Because I think I was secretly angry Eric never respected me for my decisions. That he let his dick lead him into losing the trust and care I had for him. If he would have acknowledged at least one time, my attempts at staying true to myself, then maybe I could have overlooked him glamoring me just a bit easier. I at least would have known that even with this muck up, he still appreciated who I was._

Slipping into pajama pants and a t-shirt, Neko glanced at the alarm clock in her room. She didn't know whether to groan or be relieved. It was only 9:30 and Godric still had to be around for at least five and a half more hours.

_He's going to be doing this every day. Poor soul._

It was too cruel that he got stuck babysitting her (she couldn't admit that he would voluntarily want to watch over her just yet). Possibly more cruel because Neko wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Yes, she liked talking to people, but her planner wasn't filled with events from dusk till dawn.

_There's always Scrabble._

Shaking her head, Neko threw her towel into a basket and ran a hand through her asymmetrical hair.

She was just about ready to admit that it had its appeals when music began blaring from her living room.

_What the-no. Oh no._

Swinging the door open, Neko quickly glided into the living room and glanced at the CD sound system. She then noticed Godric standing next to it, an empty CD case in his hand.

_Please don't let it be-._

But it was too late as Marvin Gaye began belting.

_"I've been really tryin', baby. Tryin' to hold back this feelin'. And if you feel like I feel baby, then come on, oh, come on. Whoo, let's get it on. Ah, babe, let's get it on. Let's love, baby. Let's get it on, sugar. Let's get it on, whoo-ooh-ooh."_

Neko was frozen in place, trying to will her feet to move across the room. But they wouldn't listen and Godric's confused glance at the stereo only made her want to stay put just to see his reaction.

Fortunately, he chose that time to change to the next song. Unfortunately, as soon as the next song began, Neko remembered just exactly why she didn't listen to the CD in the presence of company.

_"She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean. Was the best damn woman that I ever seen. She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies. Knocking me out with those American thighs. Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air. She told me to come, but I was already there."_

"Godric!" Neko yelled.

The vampire's finger had been on the NEXT button and slipped upon noticing her. And so the next song began.

_"Hey girl, ain't no mystery at least. As far as I can see. I wanna keep you layin' here next to me. Sharin' our love between the sheets. Ooh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me. Ohh ohh ooh, baby baby, makin' love between the sheets. Ooh girl, let me hold you tight. And you know I'll make you feel alright. Oh baby girl, just cling to me and let your mind be free. While makin' love between the sheets. Oh girl, I'll love you all night lo-."_

The cord to the CD system was ripped out before the lyric could be finished, but Neko's blush told the whole story.

_At least he didn't get to 'Like a Virgin'._

Godric's eyes studied her carefully for a moment. What he was seeing, Neko had no idea.

"Those songs," she tried to explain, "were put on a CD for me back in high school by my best friend."

"Those songs in particular?" he asked in amusement.

Relieved and embarrassed to see amusement in his features, Neko took the case from his fingers.

"She was trying to hook me up with the local stud and made me the CD to get us in the mood."

"Did you and this 'local stud' become close?"

"Oh heavens no. Turns out he was into other men. Go figure."

Nodding, Godric glanced around the room once.

"Do you often have _male _company over?"

Neko hesitated before answering the question. A strangely pleasant shiver made its way down her spine just from the way he asked the question. She tried ignoring it, but the feeling was annoyingly persistent.

_It's just a question, Neko._

"No," she finally admitted. "Besides my brother and Ronan...and Steve I guess...there hasn't been many males inside this house. Well...wait...there was the crew of five men from Bon Temps. They installed the dead bolts. Then Eric's been inside here too. Come to think of it, Nina's brother Brent was here also. Wow...I've had a lot of male company over the past month."

"None of this is permanent company?"

"No. At least not yet. I'm still looking for that guy."

Godric nodded and further confused Neko by smiling.

_He's got a beautiful grin._

Frowning at the thought, Neko turned away from the vampire.

_Where in the bleeding hills of Switzerland did that come from?_

Distancing herself to the TV, Neko sat down and ignored Godric, lest more complimentary things came to her mind.

_Too much excitement for the night has gotten to me. That's all._

Sighing, she turned the TV on. Nan Flanagan once again was being interviewed, this time by Bill Maher. Unfortunately, it was a rerun and she'd seen the episode before. He was one of the only interviewers who remained open minded enough for Nan to broadcast her message: vampires were NOT a danger to human lives.

With a groan, she turned off the TV.

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" Godric asked kindly.

_Scrabble._

"Hm...I don't know."

_Scrabble._

"I can't think of anything right at the moment."

_Scrabble._

"And I am kind of tired."

_Damn it, don't say Scrabble._

"Scra-."

But she stopped herself just in time.

"How about I call it a night and you can finally have some peace from me?" Neko suggested.

She was dangerously close of making even a bigger fool of herself by suggesting Scrabble. Plus, time alone would be good so she could collect her thoughts. Thoughts that all of a sudden were rather complicated in ways she couldn't quite comprehend.

"If that is your wish," Godric responded, walking toward her.

For a moment, Neko watched with a held breath as Godric stopped himself in front of her. With a gentleness uncommon for a vampire so strong, Godric traced one thumb across her cheek before laying his lips on her forehead.

Neko tried telling herself this was normal. Tried being the key word. But, the foreign contact felt comforting and when she met his hazel eyes once more, something inside her stirred like a sleeping tiger.

"Have a good night," he urged.

"And you," she replied, turning away from his piercing gaze.

_Just a good night exchange...nothing more._

And she really wished she could have convinced herself of that by the time she fell asleep, two hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>The sexy songs are courtesy of Marvin Gaye (Let's Get it On), ACDC (You Shook Me All Night Long), and the Isley Brothers (Between the Sheets). Let me know what you are all thinking in a review :).  
><strong>


	9. He Loves You

**Thank you very much to all those who reviewed. As always. Loving what you guys are having to say. It's interesting, comical, and inspiring. And considering I've got a huge persuasive essay due already and I'm taking the time to write another chapter instead, you can see how helpful the reviews really are. Also, there will be some foreign language spoken and translations at the very bottom. I don't like to have too much of a different language because sometimes it takes away from the story, having to scroll up and down, up and down. Anyway, I hope every one enjoys the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - He Loves You<strong>

"Miss Neko Montello?"

Neko visibly relaxed at the voice, but one hand still rested hesitantly on top of the handle.

"Yes," she confirmed from the other side, "and who would you be?"

"I'm Derek Rossdale. I work for Eric Northman."

The man's voice sounded confident and patient.

Inhaling and exhaling calmly, Neko nodded to herself.

"Just a word of warning, Derek. If you try to harm me in any way, a horde of vampires will hunt down and kill you."

She wasn't quite sure if such a thing would happen. As far as she could tell, Godric was a pacifist and his actions in Dallas further supported the notion. Eric might be pissed at the inconvenience (he was so damned calm about nearly everything), but most likely would go on. Inaki...

_He'd kill him._

And Ronan...well she wasn't too sure about the moody vampire. It was like what Delilah had said. One minute, he could be entirely pleasant and open. The next, suddenly shut away from her. Never from Inaki, just her. Neko knew not to take this personally. The bond maker and childe shared with each other could only be described as inseparable. And Ronan wasn't expected to like every human he came across for every minute of the night.

"Just a word of warning, Miss Montello. If I don't protect you, they will do so regardless."

Neko grinned silently at the comment and seconds later, held the door open for the man.

Funnily enough, he was shorter than she expected. Maybe two inches below her 5' 7" with a square face and beginnings of a jet black goatee forming. His chest was very well defined through a black t-shirt and his gray-blue eyes scurried in a calculative manner, everywhere they looked. They were intense, sharp, and alert.

"I will need a tour of the perimeter," he stated simply, glancing all around her at once.

"Sure, I can do that."

With every room they passed, Derek asked a question about it. How old it was, if the windows needed any replacement, whether any of the locks were broken, etc. He noted nonverbally the areas in which he'd stand guard as well, and congratulated her on the dead bolts implemented at each door.

To be honest, by the time the tour did end 30 minutes later, Neko felt considerably better about her own home. Derek had admired how well kept together the house seemed, considering it'd been built sometime in the early 1800's.

"When my mom inherited the house," Neko had explained, "she completely renovated it. Not the exterior so much as replacing rotting doors or tearing down crumbling walls inside. She even had a work crew come in regularly and test for black mold or asbestos since the basement is surrounded by wet soil."

At this, Derek whistled.

"The woman knew how to keep the house looking nice."

Silently, Neko beamed at the compliment. She'd always thought so herself, but it wasn't often that someone had complimented on specific structures her mom had had remodeled. It made her feel honored that she was keeping her mother's spirit alive.

When 11:00 in the morning hit, Neko offered Derek a meal, but the man declined.

"Boss doesn't want me to be distracted," he informed.

At this, Neko's brows furrowed.

"But you need to eat," she insisted. "Surely Eric can allow that."

Derek shrugged, glancing at her refrigerator.

"I had a big breakfast anyway. Thanks for offering."

And those were practically the last words he said to her for the day. While he was scanning through the windows and at times, checking whatever room she was in, Neko herself was working on some of the self defense techniques Godric had taught her.

She couldn't get over how surprising it was that her body had become so quickly accustomed to the graceful art of the moves. But maybe she had a lot of anger to get out. Who knew?

What Neko did know was practicing the moves made her feel a sense of power. Not over others, but within herself. For the moment, she had two men searching for another man who might be trying to kill her. She also constantly had men guarding her night and day.

So much male supremacy was bound to wear down on her independent, inner self. Being able to understand the defense skills and actually act them out, made her feel far more comfortable and more in control than she had been in a long time.

Once she was sure all of the defenses were properly conquered, Neko glanced at the time and wondered what she was going to do for the remainder of hours between now and 5:30, when Sam was expecting her at Merlotte's.

_Can't believe it's a Wednesday already, two whole days since this fiasco started. I hope they come back soon._

While Derek was nice to her in his own way, Godric happened to be the one who suddenly made her wonder certain things she hadn't previously cared to acknowledge. Like for one, why she suddenly noticed little details about him.

_I guess in Dallas, I was so focused on making sure he didn't die that I didn't have the time to notice them. _

But would she really have seen the same handsome features if he had not been ready to meet the sun?

_Oh, so they're not called 'weird attributes' anymore, but handsome features? Good grief. How did I get to this type of thinking?_

Not just that, but all of the smiling he had done around her. Granted, they weren't thousand Watt ones, but he seemed generally amused at her actions. Despite fighting this force, something inside Neko enjoyed making Godric laugh, even if it was at her own expense.

_Maybe he thinks I'm a complete idiot. And he's smiling at all the ways he could potentially put me out of my misery._

Now that seemed harsh. Even for a normally optimistic woman like herself.

But, Godric remained such a mystery to her. The calm vampire she saw now was even more difficult to figure out than the one who had been ready to embrace death. And worse still was a craving to know certain things about him. He'd been so hellbent on being ready to die, but something inside him rebelled and arose to take back his life. Whatever it was, fascinated Neko. To find an inner strength hidden so deeply within one self and watch it rise, would make even the most indifferent of people inquisitive.

However, this brand new studying of her "babysitter" also had its' more confusing moments. Like the way he'd parted from her. A touch on the cheek and kiss on the forehead. In all the months she'd been working at Fangtasia, Neko had never witnessed Eric do this. Not even to Pam.

Which made her think that perhaps it wasn't a maker and childe gesture. Ronan and Inaki had never displayed such a personal act before her, nor indicated they had done so without her scrutiny.

_So what in the hell was it? And more importantly...why am I still thinking about it?_

All of these conflicts managed to burn up a great deal of time for Neko and eventually, she decided on dismissing Godric's act as nothing more than some sort of nightly send off. In his own strange way. By kissing her on the forehead and brushing her cheek. Yep, completely normal. Nothing more.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Derek, I am perfectly capable of driving my own car," she argued.

"Boss told me you'd be stubborn."

Rolling her eyes, Neko stomped across the lawn.

Upon reaching her car, she flung the door open, hopped inside and slammed it shut. Quickly, she rolled down a window to face Derek's disapproving gaze.

"Don't worry," Neko reassured, "if you really want to keep on guarding me, you can. But in my car."

"It may break down," he mentioned with unease.

"Yes, I get that it's old. A sort of shout out to my house. But I have to keep on going about with my business and stop being so paranoid about things. The more bubble wrap I immerse myself in, the scarier things are going to seem. Surely you understand the need to remain independent even in the face of someone trying to take it away from you?"

The man sighed, then grumbled some curses underneath his breath before meeting her pleading look.

"Just don't get too independent on me. I'll be inside the bar until Godric comes."

Silently rejoicing, Neko gestured her head to the passenger side and pulled out of the driveway a minute later.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Where's Sam?" Neko immediately asked upon arriving inside the bar.

"I have no idea. That man has been coming and going lately and I just can't quite be able to stop him and ask for a raise," Arlene chirped, her red curls bouncing with her head nods.

"This is the second one you've talked about in one week," Neko noted with amusement.

"You're right. Do you think I should keep on bugging him about it?"

"You do what you have to do."

"See, that's why I like you, Neko. You're so simple."

Unsure what to make of the comment, Neko settled for a thank you.

_Does she mean stupid simple or boring simple? Or maybe simple simple?_

Shaking her head, Neko began flipping over the washed cups underneath the bar table. If she glanced up and counted two booths down on her right, she'd notice Derek seated, attempting to blend in with the beer bellied patrons of Bon Temps.

_Hopefully a few beers will loosen him up._

An hour later however, Neko felt like she should be the one ingesting some alcohol. For whatever reason, the people inside the bar were particularly rowdy once the evening descended. Maybe because they noticed Sam wasn't there or that Arlene's constant disappearance to talk with Terry took away one less waitress to yell at them. Whatever it was, she had to keep double focus on both her orders and anyone who wanted to start something.

Derek's eventual departure never even caught her attention. What did catch her attention another hour later was a particularly rambunctious redneck who had decided to pour out the beer in his bottle and attempt to slide it right over his-.

"Hey," Neko yelled over the encouraging jeers from his friends, "if you stick that on, that's a waste of a perfectly good recyclable. And we here at Merlotte's recycle, damn it! So I'll be getting that bottle by the end of the night, with or without your pecker inside it. Did I also mention I'm good with a knife?"

A good portion of the bar's audience turned to stare at her with awe or unease. Most looked like they wanted to laugh, but fear kept them from doing so. Neko didn't care. Just because Sam was gone didn't mean that she would allow the bar to go to hell. He'd never trust them again.

Thankfully, the man zipped up his pants and reluctantly placed the bottle back on his table. And after the bar witnessed the immediate disapproval for his actions, they seemed to settle down some.

"My god, that was amazing."

Smiling, Neko glanced at Sookie. The woman had been just as busy as she, particularly with a cocky group of college students who would gesture some crude things to her each time she turned away from them.

"I don't know what we love about guys so much. Definitely not their intelligence," Neko remarked.

"Or their people skills," she input.

"Or their whole immature jealousy complex."

"Trust me, a vampire's is much worse."

Pausing, Neko studied the blonde curiously.

"How are you and Bill doing?"

"Good. Great. Everything's-," she exclaimed with a light in her eyes, "-so new about him. I mean I've heard about women getting bored with their boyfriend's after a long period of time, but Bill just seems to get more exciting each day. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"Huh," Neko muttered, tracing an indent on the bar table. "Sounds like an amazing thing."

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound so in your face about it or-."

"You aren't. I wanted to know how you two are doing."

Sookie nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced.

"The only reason I went in depth with it is because of you."

Now it was Neko's turn to look incredulous.

"Me? Why me?"

Arching a brow, Sookie suddenly seemed embarrassed.

"What?" Neko asked with a grin.

"I just assumed-."

"What?"

"He's been looking at you all night."

Stilling, Neko briefly gazed over the residents of the bar and when her eyes met Godric's in the same booth Derek had sat in, she turned back.

"No, he's just a friend watching over me until some things get sorted out," Neko explained.

Sookie's mouth opened, but she didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"He's a vampire, right?"

"Yes."

"Well...the way he looks at you-."

"Is no different than the way I'm looking at you right now," Neko expressed with a laugh. "I'm not sure if I know where this is going."

Biting at her lip, Sookie ventured a step forward and lowered her voice.

"But don't you notice the _way_ he's looking at you?" she asked in amazement.

Forcing herself not to glance over at the booth, Neko instead focused on brushing away any nervous excitement building inside her.

"No."

"It reminds me...I guess of the way Bill looks at me."

"And?"

Now Sookie took her in with disbelief.

But Neko couldn't stop the question from passing her lips. She hadn't noticed Godric enter the bar and barely gave his watchful eye a second thought when she had noticed him. Besides, his watchfulness wasn't anything unusual.

Yet, here stood a woman who dated a vampire and claimed that the look he was giving her wasn't just a look. Was there a 'How to Interpret a Vampire's Look for Dummies' somewhere in a library she could get her hands on?

"Bill and I love each other," Sookie slowly began, "and there are certain looks we give each other that show off that love."

Nodding her head, Neko followed the statement, but her mind couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying.

"He loves you," Sookie finally stated.

For a second, Neko just stared aimlessly at the blonde.

"That's ridiculous," she blurted.

Insider her however, Neko felt like butterflies were fluttering around, the tips of their wings just barely grazing the edge of her stomach.

_There's no way. I mean...it's Godric. He's...just Godric. _

"I'm thankful for your observation, Sookie, but I know him and there is no chance of him liking me in that way. Plus, he's had a long, long, long time to search for a perfectly etiquette suitor. I doubt he'd find what he's looking for inside of me."

_Ouch, unexpected beat down. But I have got to be realistic. Godric has no romantic interests in me._

Sookie was ready to reply back, but Arlene called for her help to take care of an opposite table. All Sookie managed to shoot her was a hopeful smile before she jogged away. Neko was left to stare after her, eyes glued to her shaking, blonde pony tail, unable to swallow what she just heard.

It took a few minutes for her to compose herself enough so she could begin refilling glasses. It took two hours more before Neko was comfortable enough to glance up at Godric, only to find him observing her.

_He always looks at me like...that? God, when did the hazel become a mix of curiosity and fire? Or maybe I'm just making things out to be something they're not. Like when I thought Mr. Rivard was the coolest High School teacher until people pointed out how he constantly seemed to be hands on in his appraisal, more specifically with female students. Most awkward senior year ever._

Neko worked on cleaning up the bar as well as blocking out Sookie's comment. She loved the girl dearly, but surely she'd know how distracting such a comment could be. How was she supposed to face Godric after work? Or for the rest of the night? Or nights.

"Girl, you've been scrubbing at the same smudge like a hurricane for the past 20 minutes. You okay?"

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Neko's arm slumped down on the table.

"Yeah, Arlene, I'm good. Just...it's been a night."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

At quarter to one, Neko glanced up to still find Godric sitting in the same spot. She studied him very minimally and instead, shifted her focus to a familiar face entering the door.

"Welcome to Merlotte's, Mr. Merlotte!" Neko greeted cheerfully.

Sam threw her a mock glare before approaching the bar.

"How'd things run tonight?"

"Well...pretty good for the most part. A few troublemakers here and there, but nothing too bad."

"Glad to hear it," Sam acknowledged, "now correct me if I'm wrong, but is that a vampire sitting in the booth?"

He quited down when asking the last part of the question, but Neko understood him perfectly.

"You have something wrong with vampires, Sam?"

She didn't mean for it to sound a pinch abrasive, but she didn't care for the slight judgment in his tone. Sam had never even met the guy; he had no right to judge.

"No, not really at least. I...he's watching you with great curiosity."

"He watches everybody that way."

The brunette man lifted a doubtful eyebrow.

"I'm not telling you what to do, but be careful."

Gripping the underside of the counter, Neko inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I understand your concern Sam, but if you knew him...your trust in vampires would be a tad larger."

Now both eyebrows shot up in the air.

"Just making sure the attraction was mutual," Sam answered, straightening himself. "And now that I know it is-."

"Wait-what? Attraction? He's just-."

"I'll be here on Friday so don't worry about the place getting out of control," he responded. "You can go home now."

"Sam, I really think-."

"Neko, go home. You've gone above and beyond here. See you Friday."

Still not ready to give up the attraction comment, Neko stayed glued to her spot. After a weary regard, Sam shuffled away toward the back room.

"Sam, you cannot just leave without telling me what you mea-."

But the man was gone and Neko was left to stare after him in confusion.

_Is everybody trying to get Godric and I to hook up?_

Fiddling with the hem of her apron, Neko sighed before slipping the thing off and hanging it on a nearby hook.

When she turned, Godric was standing on the other side of the bar.

Unsure whether she could face more scrutiny from the seemingly more complex vampire, Neko immediately forgot her worries at his next words.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Godric drove while Neko chatted hastily with her brother.

"Ronan and I don't get it," Inaki stated. "A man this popular should not be hard to find. We tracked his scent from the Shreveport flower shop and followed it over state boarders. The scent stopped after we reached a metropolis. Too many conflicting scents too pick his out."

"Which city?" she asked.

"St. Louis."

"Do you really think he's there?"

"No. I think he's expecting us to follow. Which means he probably knows you're being guarded. The guy is more clever than either of us gave him credit for to begin with."

Neko noted the disappointment in her brother's tone, but tried to fend it off.

"Hey, at least somebody's doing something. You were right, I couldn't just sit in my house, waiting for him to come find me. You've gotten me the best protection here and I'm appreciating your nightly search efforts."

"Thanks Neko. Ronan is calling some old friends of his, seeing if there's any sudden increase in Fellowship members in their area. But I doubt Steve's going to be recruiting members at a time like this."

"Did Ronan tell his friends all this was for a human?"

"Doesn't have to. You mention the name Steve Newlin to any vampire and they'll eagerly tell you everything they know about the man, or most likely, what they'd like to do to him."

"Lovely."

"Speaking of lovely...how're you treating Godric?"

"Swell. It only took me an hour to brutalize him."

"Did you tell him it's a sign of love?"

Blushing, Neko glanced over at Godric, but his gaze was aimed ahead.

"Shut up. But he did find...that one CD."

"Neko, you've got to clarify here. Our shelves hold everything from Louis Armstrong to Nirvana."

"What other CD would I refer to as that one CD?"

There was a short pause followed by an exploding laugh. This laugh continued on for two more straight minutes while Neko held the cell away from her in embarrassment.

Godric glanced at her once, but she shook her head mutinously.

Finally, when Inaki was able to form coherent sentences, Neko placed her ear back to the phone.

"Did you two...get it on?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh, dearest sister, I'm probably on my way there anyway. What's a little more teasing at your expense going to do?"

"Maybe when you get back home, I'll greet you with a stake to the chest?"

"Ouch, alright, I'll cut it out. But I wish I would have been there to see it."

"I have no qualms against you and Godric listening to some mood music. Just make sure I'm not there."

"I'm sure he'd have a huge problem since every time he'll be looking at me, he'll be imagining-."

And for some strange reason, Inaki dropped off with the sentence. In fact, he gave a nervous laugh instead.

"I should probably get going. We're in Tennessee right now and I'll try to call when I have more word on the situation."

"Okay? You never did finish your sentence though. I was hoping for a little amusement for the night."

A silence stretched over the phone.

"At the moment," Inaki mysteriously admitted, "you won't think it's too funny. But hopefully in the near future, you'll embrace it."

With a final proclamation of brotherly love, Inaki hung up. Even as they reached her house, Neko kept staring at the cell.

_Why in the hell does it seem like everybody's in a big joke and won't let me know what the punch line is?_

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Bed. Tired. Yawn. Goodnight."

She managed to get all this out before Godric could ask her a single question and was quite impressed with herself, until said vampire wrapped one hand around her wrist. Neko turned to him in annoyance, but his eyes were set on something ahead of them.

Neko too soon focused her glance ahead toward the ajar door, leading to her room. She couldn't hear anything with her own ears, but if Godric deemed something to be off, she wasn't going to be arguing any time soon.

The two stood in place for a ridiculously long time before the door slowly began to widen open.

Trying to back up slightly, Neko was held in place by Godric's sudden presence behind her. One of his hands rested on her shoulder and the other on her opposite elbow. The coolness of his cheek tickled the hairs on the side of her face and a shiver rumbled down her entire form.

"It is only Eric."

The four words didn't register to her until the blonde vampire himself cautiously stepped out.

"What the hell were you doing in my room?" she asked automatically, ignoring the thumping of her pulse.

Godric's grip on her prevented Neko from venturing forward.

"I was searching for Godric."

"In my bedroom? C'mon Eric. I suppose you're going to look for food in the toilet next?" she sarcastically chided.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her briefly. Until he realized she wasn't attacking him.

"You have forgiven me?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall leave."

"Is that why you came?"

"There is nothing else of interest here."

Neko rolled her eyes and slumped back some on to the vampire behind her. She didn't notice when one of Godric's hands slipped to her hip, making sure she didn't drop to the ground.

"I don't know how you can be so agreeable one minute then an unnecessary pain the next."

"I find it a rare gift provided to me upon birth."

"Are you sure someone didn't try to curse you?"

Eric smirked at her before meeting Godric's gaze behind her.

"Du är bra?"

Frowning, Neko eased herself out of Godric's hold before glancing back at the vampire.

The same language she guessed they'd been speaking at Fangtasia, made a reappearance before her.

"Ja, och du?" Godric replied kindly.

"Förstås," Eric answered with a grin.

With a bow in their general direction, Eric began a determined walk. However, he paused just as he passed them.

For a moment, he studied Neko with interest. His blue gaze raked over her until she wanted to jam two fingers into his eyes.

Then, Eric's eyes met Godric's.

"Be henne att modellera de svart paret. Min personliga favorit," Eric commented with another grin to Godric.

He then threw a wink at Neko before speeding out of the house.

For a moment, the two stood in place.

"He could have greeted us in the living room or hallway or somewhere that didn't include my bedroom," she muttered suspiciously.

Godric didn't reply, so Neko glanced behind her. The vampire was eerily still, staring at nothing.

"Are you alright?" she quietly asked.

Shaking himself out of the stupor, Godric peered at her.

"Did he say something about me? Something bad?"

"No," Godric answered carefully. "He did not."

"Okay. Well, now that I know Eric isn't going to jump me in my bedroom, I'll proceed to go sleep in it."

And Neko knew before the words left her lips, that Godric would reach for her. Whatever the act meant to him, it was deep. That much was clear.

She allowed him to pull her close and once again place a kiss on her forehead and brush over her cheek with his cold thumb.

"What does it mean?" Neko managed to ask after a held back breath.

Godric seemed thoughtful for a moment, gazing into Neko's equally reflective eyes.

"Its' meaning is too powerful for you to understand yet. Soon however, I very much hope it will dawn on you."

"But-."

The vampire's index finger pressed down on her lips, shushing her effectively.

"You were talking earlier about sleep. Have a good night, Neko."

Tentatively, Godric's finger slipped away and with one final glance at her, the brunette turned and trailed back into her kitchen.

Gulping, Neko didn't realize how strange the gesture was until she'd showered and readied herself for bed 30 minutes later.

_Too powerful for me to understand? What does he mean? Is it a recognition of protecting me? Or something else?_

Whatever it was, Neko knew without a doubt anymore that not only was it not a simple nightly gesture, but she very much liked receiving it.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtesy of Google Translations. <strong>

**Du är bra? : You are alright?**

**Ja, och du? : Yes, and you? **

**Förstås : Of course**

**Be henne att modellera de svart paret. Min personliga favorit : Ask her to model the black pair. My personal favorite.**

**Let me know what you're thinking in a review!**


	10. Stars Shed Light

**Awesome reviews, thank you for leaving them off! Someone mentioned that they're surprised Neko isn't putting this whole Godric thing together since they thought she was pretty smart. I'm glad you mentioned that because I'm doing that on purpose. Actually, it's why the name of the title is what it is. I also am purposely making her feel "lost" because there's another depth to her. And ironically enough, this is the exact chapter which I will explore said depth. Hopefully you've picked up on her courage to help others, but she feels awkward upon thinking anything nice should happen to her. That's one of the things I'll be exploring. But anyways, this chapter holds A LOT. As always, I hope you all do nothing but enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Stars Shed Light<strong>

Eric Northman stood deathly still inside his office, the slightest twinge of sleepiness settling inside him. The sun would rise in approximately a half hour, but this was not his main concern. In fact, confusion happened to be his overall emotion of the night.

"Eric."

His maker's sudden presence behind him made Eric smile for a second. Even if the man was not the most pleased with him.

"She doesn't understand our language," he carefully offered, biting back his amusement. "You had nothing to fear."

"Regardless of the fact," Godric quipped back, "I am attempting to gain her trust. She is already committed to believing I want nothing to do with her, so it would help if you would not continue to thrust her into this path."

Sighing, Eric nodded.

"Did you observe anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing that will answer your question," Eric informed, turning. "But, there is something preventing her from reaching happiness. I cannot place my finger on it, but needless to say this is the obstacle standing in the way between her discovering your intentions."

Godric grimaced as he sat down, closing his eyes for a moment.

"For so many centuries," he began, eyes still shut, "I have prided myself on having patience. You nor I would be here if not for it. But now...I feel it disintegrating. Why is this occurring for the first time in 2,000 years?"

Eric wanted to say something logical. Something which would explain his maker's refinement. But, he was at a loss for what those words could be.

"You love her."

It wasn't even a question anymore for the blonde. He felt Godric's attachment the moment the vampire had been brought back from Dallas.

But Godric was still patient enough to keep answering the same question.

"Yes."

Shifting his focus to the surrounding office, Eric thought hard about his next words.

"You have finally found someone who not only interests you, but ignites your desire. Your impatience is not misplaced."

Godric's eyes opened and he studied his childe for a second.

"I cannot push her. If you and I both sense something sheltered inside, I must be patient enough to figure out what is so insistent on her to never become happy."

"Did you ask the brother?"

"He believes she has always been reserved the closer one gets to know her."

"How ironic it is," Eric admitted after a minute, "that upon discovering the woman meant to be yours, she wants nothing to do with you."

"Or justice."

Shaking his head, Eric's blue eyes stirred angrily.

"It is with talk like this, I worry. You have taught me so many lessons that I fear one day you'll cease to do so. For some reason, Neko was meant to find you inside the church. And she did whatever it took to guarantee your safety. Do not believe it is a tragedy that she is in your life. While you may have discontinued previous aggressions, do not bury the one attempting to help. Your claim still rests on her and there is nowhere she can go to escape it. Neko is not so cold as to deny a man in love."

"What of a vampire?" Godric questioned.

"Better yet. This is the reason why you agreed to protect her. Do not waste it by battling over whether you deserve to be happy."

For a few minutes, Godric's shoulders were rigidly stiff. However, they eased in tension after some long moments of thinking.

"What do you believe causes such unease inside her?"

Eric thought over this, but nothing significant came to him.

"She is incredibly peculiar. A woman who offers help, but berates anyone that chooses to give her some in return," Godric mused.

"Perhaps a childhood experience?"

"If that were the case, she'd be more closed off. No, I believe whatever ails her, she may have brought it upon herself. An experience perhaps that Neko takes the blame for, even though it may not be hers to carry."

"How will you be able to find out what it is? She isn't the biggest fan of glamor."

"I will continue to offer my understanding. Whatever wrestles down her personal need for happiness, cannot escape kindness."

"And you are sure she is worth it?"

There was a long pause after the question.

"She disregarded my violent past as if it were an unpleasant curtain color. Was able to pull out of me something I had thought to be dormant forever. Risking her own life, she brought me back to you. I cannot begin to describe the level of intrigue, devotion, and possessiveness I feel toward her. At times, I find it overwhelming. But never doubt me when I say she is worth it. This may be difficult for you to believe at the moment, but it will happen to you just as it is happening to me."

Eric shook off his initial argument and instead, nodded. He didn't believe nor wanted such a thing to happen to him, but Godric was finally in a decent mood. Now was not the time to battle with his maker's words.

"How is it the reverend hasn't been found yet?" he asked instead.

"I believe at the moment, he is hiding himself very well."

"Do you think he'll come back for Neko?"

Glancing at Eric, Godric stood.

"It would be an unwise move."

And Eric didn't need his maker's elaboration to understand the threat behind the statement.

"Well," the blonde expressed, the weight inside his body becoming heavier, "you cannot stay so indifferent around her. All of the clues may have been placed, but if Neko is bent on not discovering happiness for herself, she will do just that. I do believe humans have these silly ideas of getting to know each other before a relationship carries on further. She cannot come to love a person whom she knows nothing about."

Godric thought this over for a second before his lips turned up.

"I do enjoy her taste in music."

At Eric's incredulous gaze, the brunette vampire's smile grew.

"Come, we must rest."

Eric followed his maker's orders, but couldn't hold back the sudden curiosity sprouted. What kind of music did she listen to?

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Neko?"

Said woman fended off the disembodied voice and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were dead for a second."

Grumbling at the interruption, Neko wearily opened her eyes. Brightness struck her retinas from all angles and she moaned disapprovingly at the light.

But through the blindness, Neko noticed Derek's form leaning on her door.

"Been coming in here every two hours to make sure you were alright. This time, you weren't even breathing. Panicked for a second," the man admitted with a shaky laugh.

Neko wiped at her eyes gingerly before pushing up to her elbows. Slight traces of dampness lay puddled on her cheeks, but she didn't give this too much thought.

"What times is it?" she groggily questioned.

"Five after three."

Stilling, Neko's eyes widened.

"As in 3:00 in the afternoon?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Shit."

"Should I have woken you up?"

Thinking back on her latest dream, Neko suppressed a shiver.

"No, that's not your job. Thanks for keeping watch though. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem."

With that, the man slipped out of the room and Neko slumped back into the bed. Her eyes studied the ceiling, but her thoughts were miles away.

_Godric is going to be here in a few hours._

Surprisingly, panic didn't spread through her. While the vampire's words the night before remained an enigma, she found that she didn't quite care to know why he did what he did.

_That is a flat out lie._

Okay, so maybe she was a little bit curious. And she did try to think it through. But then the dream came and other snarly thoughts got in the way. Now, all of the potential answers to his behavior were lost in a murkiness somewhere inside her mind - a scary place to begin with.

At the moment, she wasn't too keen on remembering them again anyway. While friends as well as her brother indicated there was something between Godric and herself, and she too had a fair share of deep tingles near him, Neko didn't need to look foolish attempting to figure out whether he liked her or not. Not like some idiotic teen queen, pandering over the hunk of new meat.

_What are the chances of him liking me like that anyway? I don't deserve him._

The latter thought disappointed her, but Neko knew it to be true. There was baggage she carried that he was not aware of yet. Plus, her physical features weren't anything a vampire would want to look at for the rest of eternity. Perhaps with a blindfold, it'd be possible.

_Oh, these are just thoughts of self pity. Sookie and Bill are making it work..._

"Out of sight, out of mind," she murmured firmly to herself, attempting to sweep away all opposing thoughts.

But she acknowledged that a few words wouldn't push away the issue. Something was brewing between the two and Neko wanted nothing and everything to do with it. Question was, would curiosity overrule the harsh reprimands her mind constantly bombarded her with?

"Simple," Neko said calmly to herself, "I just want things to be simple again."

And so it was...for a little while.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"I'm making dinner before you leave," Neko yelled into the hallway.

"You know what the boss said," was Derek's shout back.

Turning down the oven, Neko slipped on a pan glove.

"Derek, if you don't eat this meal I've cooked, I'm going to tell Eric you've been having sex on the job."

She smirked as an afterthought, but realized the action was a bit to Eric-esque. So she settled for a triumphant smile. The man needed to eat and she needed to keep her head clear. It was the perfect mix.

Derek's reluctant shuffling reached her ears and before she knew it, Neko was serving the man meat loaf.

"Damn, this is sweet grub. Better than most restaurants."

Neko shrugged, but a pleased smile reached her lips.

"My mom wrote down a recipe passed on down from her mom and so on. Kind of one of those specialty foods that stays within the family."

"You got a boyfriend?"

One of Neko's eyebrows flew to the ceiling until Derek thought back over his question and raised a hand in protest.

"No, not asking for myself. Just saying...you could make a man real happy with these kind of meals."

"Well...thank you," Neko responded, filling the sink back up with warm water. "But I'm not really sure I'd be content making meals for my husband. He'd have to get off his lazy ass and do the same once in a while."

Derek let out a chortle, gulping back a glass of water.

"No wonder they all want you so heavily protected."

Stilling, Neko released one of the plates she'd been ready to rinse and turned.

"Why is that?" she asked, hoping she came off nonchalant.

_I think I know the answer. But sheesh...Derek couldn't have made it sound any more mysterious. I've got to figure out his view on the matter._

She bit back any hesitance and waited patiently for Derek to compose himself.

"Off the record? Meaning I won't end up in a morgue for telling you this?"

Neko nodded hastily, facing Derek completely.

"Boss's orders to me came from the other vamp protecting you."

"Godric?"

"Yeah. Not saying that Eric wouldn't mind you protected. Threatened me enough to make sure I would. But Godric was the real force behind this."

"Okay," Neko answered carefully, "I guess that's no surprise. But, he's an incredibly ancient vampire, currently holds a very powerful position, and could have anything done for him with the snap of a finger. Why is he so adamant about me being protected?"

"Did you ever ask him?" Derek questioned.

"Yes...and he claims he feels guilty for my predicament. If I would have never went to Dallas in search of him, there currently wouldn't be a maniac after me."

"Hmm," Derek mulled, "that's a part of it. Not as clear cut as you make it sound. The vamp really does legitimately care about you, beyond just guilt he feels."

"Wait, wait, wait. Just how deeply does Godric's care for me, extend?"

Internally, Neko had to hand it for the man. He hadn't hesitated once in his tale, even though he would have very good reason to if she were to ever inform Eric of what he told her. Of course she wouldn't. Ever. Provided that what she was actually hearing happened to be the truth.

"C'mon, Neko. You already answered that question. Ancient vampire, in a power of position, can have anything done whenever he wants. Drops all that to protect you. That's a pretty long extend."

For a moment, Neko felt like someone slapped her across the face, then pulled up her eyelids. Simultaneously, she was able to understand several realizations. It was like a great inhale of oxygen when she'd been deprived of it for so long.

"Derek...do you think Godric...likes me?"

Derek choked on a held back laugh, then stilled upon noticing the seriousness of the question.

"You've worked in Fangtasia. Do you think this is typical behavior of a vampire, toward a human?"

_Of course not. I've been preaching it to the heavens already. Most humans just become a blood bag to vampires._

But this revelation inspired disbelief and amazement inside her.

"No, I guess it's not."

"Course it isn't!" Derek exclaimed. "Out of all the vamps you could have protecting you, he'd be the ideal one. Experience, power, intelligence...sanity. And I think we're a little bit passed liking you. Personally, when I found out about Godric protecting you himself, I realized one thing."

_Don't ask. This is all coming too fast. But God...the clues were all there. No...no, it would never work. He can't see anything but-._

"Godric fucking adores you."

For a moment, Neko couldn't comprehend anything. The words spun around on a petastool, but refused her to see their reasoning. Even her head got a bit dizzy.

"He um...right. Well...," but Neko didn't know where to begin. And one glance at Derek's confident features, certainly did nothing to ease the turmoil inside her.

_Sookie saw it. Sam saw it. Inaki even saw it. And now Derek sees it. How come I didn't?_

This thought soon turned troubling.

_What Eric said about me learning a bit more from the Fellowship than I realized...could some of that be true? No...at least not entirely. I think vampires should have equal rights. I'm just against the way they treat humans. Maybe some of that fear seeped into my mind, blinding me from what I hadn't really noticed. But it's not like I could pick up on it right away. Godric has never mentioned an attachment to me, never even acted on an impulse. His actions have all been taken secretively. Like he didn't want me to notice them. And this made it easy for me to find his motives suspicious. Or apathetic. As if him helping me was a personal pain for him._

Of course Neko knew this wasn't the entire reason for her blindness toward the events unfolding around her. This was the same attitude still preventing her from believing Godric cared about her in such a paramount way.

_What the hell do I do with this information? Just forget about it? _

Shivering, Neko attempted to dislodge the thought. Godric was kind and patient and since she could admit it without finding fault, very handsome. She had trusted him the moment he trusted her with his life. That was another connection she'd overlooked.

_I can't act out on it. He might be dreading this affection for me. Or wants me to not do anything about it. _

This seemed plausible. Neko wasn't sure if she actually could hold back all of the information she'd just learned about the vampire, but doing something stupid certainly wasn't going to make anything better between them.

_And in the most selfish part of my heart, I have to admit that he deserves so much better. I mean...why me in the first place?_

Shaking herself, Neko turned back to the sink, ready to distract herself once more.

"Did I upset you?" came Derek's anxious question.

"Of course not. I just feel...foolish for not putting all of the pieces together sooner. I let my fear of what Godric's race could do to me, overrule my understanding that humans are just as capable of the same acts."

"Does this mean you like him too?"

"I don't know what this means, Derek. I haven't really thought over my feelings for him because I never would have imagined his were the way they were."

"You can't just stay silent around him. I mean...I guess you can. But he likes you too. And when a vampire wants something...they're going to get it."

"What a positive way to look at it."

Snorting, Derek shook his head.

"Hope it does work out between the two of you. Even if you're afraid of letting him in."

"I am not afraid of letting him in," Neko stubbornly growled.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

The question almost sounded like a challenge to Neko's ears. But, she didn't have the energy inside her to argue.

"Hope you liked the meat loaf," she answered instead.

Derek studied the woman at the sink once, but remained silent.

His footsteps retreated and soon, Neko was left again with her thoughts.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

When Neko was sure vampires were up for the night, her hand grabbed the receiver and punched in a familiar number. Derek was somewhere in the front hallway, most likely waiting for Godric's arrival. Which was why this task needed to be handled before the vampire entered.

"Welcome to Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. What do you want?"

Relieved, Neko studied a piece of loose plywood for a second before speaking.

"It's Neko."

"My, my, aren't we sounding secretive tonight?"

"I just have a quick question about something, Pam."

"I wasn't under the impression that we were "gal pals"."

"Whatever that is, I hope we're not. It's actually a question about something Godric's been doing to me every single night before I go to bed."

And as soon as the words left her lips, Neko blushed a cherry red.

_Could have phrased that a little bit better._

"Ooh, Neko...so he's finally converted you? Took him long enough."

Rolling her eyes, Neko bit down on her lip.

"He hasn't had sex with me, nor will he-."

"Ha-."

"Shut up."

"I'm simply disagreeing with a fact."

Feeling the blush extend to her neck, Neko silently went over her question.

"Right before I go to bed, Godric does this thing where he brushes my cheek with his thumb and kisses the top of my forehead. I haven't seen any vampires do this to one another and while I could interpret it as a human gesture, Godric mentioned that there was a bigger meaning behind it. So that's why I was wondering if you could...tell me the meaning."

Because of the day being filled with discoveries, it wasn't long before Neko digested Godric's nightly gesture and his words. Too unsure about their relevance, she decided on calling Pam. If the gesture was vampire in nature, surely the woman wouldn't hesitate on telling her its' meaning.

And hesitate, she did not.

"Frankly Neko, I never saw this obliviousness while you worked here. But I can see why some may find it adorable. The gesture you just spoke of, has no human meaning to it. In fact, it's one of the most gentle acts a vampire can give out based on a chart."

"Chart of what?"

She heard the audible sigh, but kept the receiver glued to her ear.

"It's not a real chart, just figuratively speaking. A chart of laying claim to someone."

Neko tried to keep her head from spinning, but it wasn't exactly possible.

_My god...Godric is the vampire who claimed me? Well of course he is!_

"So," Neko surmised, attempting to understand, "...his gesture on this chart is pretty low considering some of the other acts one could perform on an individual?"

"Moderately low, for my liking at least."

"What's the biggest form of claim?" Neko quietly asked.

"Last time I checked, it was somewhere between being branded with the vampire's name or being thrown into a cage. The latter never ceases to get my blood pumping. Of course these two would occur before you were made vampire."

Just when Neko didn't think she could be further overwhelmed, Pam managed to accomplish the task.

"Basically," Pam continued, "what I just said is like a 10 on the chart. What Godric placed on you to ensure his claim is a two, one being admitting the claim in the first place. But if you keep holding out on him, don't be surprised to find him raising his claim."

"How does he have the right to claim me without my consent?" she asked indignantly.

"It's a barbaric system. Its origins were probably adopted sometime around Godric's time. Usually, it's all of the ancient vampires who use it. They just can't get with it. But when this system is used, the vampire in question wants the claim to go through as fast as possible to ensure that what is theirs, remains theirs. Your compliance is not mandatory. But that's why they act out these gestures on the chart. To let you know of the claim."

"Is there a way to get rid of his claim?"

"Now that isn't a nice thing to do for the vampire protecting you."

"My niceness ran out when I was claimed without my knowledge."

"But Neko...I do believe Eric warned you. And he also told you not to get cozy with your brother's maker. That would surely mandate immediate action, with or without your consent."

Sighing, Neko rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. This was not happening to her. Really, it wasn't.

"I appreciate what Godric's done for me. I will continue to appreciate it when I'm still alive in 50 years, and not a victim of Newlin's insanity. But he can not just claim me like a piece of meat."

"Love the enthusiasm, hate the analogies. One of the reasons the chart has been so useful to ancient vampires is because there is no way to get out of it. Once you are claimed, you belong to the vampire who claimed you. Of course eager little souls such as yourself have attempted to run away from this claim, start a new life. But their vampire always comes back for them. Think about it dear...the claim is a big enough step as it is. As in control and peaceful as he is, Godric isn't just going to let you run around with some boy. He may allow you distance or a separate life if you wish, but ultimately, that whole shebang with love...well, consider yourself his in that department."

Groaning, Neko's head hit the wall with a clunk.

"This isn't happening," she muttered.

"Look on the bright side, dear. While the system is barbaric, Godric is not...well, at least not completely. It's better than a vampire who is truly deprived of sanity or ruthlessly vicious."

Despite her annoyance, Neko couldn't help but agree.

"So does this mean I can't ever have a boyfriend?" she meekly asked.

"Don't be stupid, of course you can. His name is Godric."

Rolling her eyes, Neko sighed.

"See ya later, Neko!"

Derek's shout suddenly forced Neko's pulse into overdrive.

_What am I going to do? I can't look him in the face, knowing he's the one who claimed me. I might hit him. Or run._

"Thanks for the information, Pam," Neko whispered, hearing the front door slam shut.

"Anytime. And Neko?"

For a moment, said girl was stunned at the seriousness in Pam's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Please fuck Godric tonight. I really, really don't want to give Eric $20."

And with that, the line went dead. Neko was left to stare in horror and surprise at the phone before slowly hanging it up.

_They have a bet going on when Godric and I will-..._

Glancing up, Neko jumped a foot in the air. The vampire responsible for countless curses and musings, stood in the other entrance to the room, his eyes focused on her.

Swallowing back a gulp, Neko began shuffling back with a crooked grin.

"Bed," she indicated.

"Derek informed me you slept the whole day," he noted in confusion.

Neko backed up some more, but Godric followed her movements carefully.

"I have," Neko lied, "sleep apnea."

One of Godric's eyebrows rose and his lips momentarily ascended.

"Then I should be there to make sure you don't stop breathing."

_Damn it!_

"Oh..haha...did I say sleep apnea? I meant...," Neko delicately worded, "I'm narcoleptic."

One at a time, her feet kept their backward retreat.

"Really?" Godric questioned, not bothering to hide his grin. "Must be difficult working at Merlotte's...considering you could fall asleep at any moment."

_Double damn. He's on to me._

"I keep on misspeaking," she offered with a shrill laugh, one hand feeling for furniture behind her. "What I meant was-."

But her mind couldn't come up with anymore creative ideas and without really thinking about it, Neko broke out into a sprint. Anything to escape his smile or his essence or his claim on her.

Of course she was talking about outrunning a vampire. Not exactly the brightest move on her part.

Neko barely passed the threshold of the hallway when she felt a firm arm slip around her waist and tug. With a graceful swing, Neko was pinned gently to the nearest wall within a matter of seconds. And covering her entire body was a very amused and very dangerous vampire.

"Let go," she sputtered angrily.

When she attempted to kick, Godric pushed a knee in between her legs and spread them into immobility. When she tried to push, the vampire only pressed himself further into her, leaving no room for her arms to extend. When she tried to shake off his body...well, this was probably the most dangerous reaction. But nevertheless, Neko spurned her hips forward and slammed her eyes shut at the tingle which claimed her knees.

If Godric's body hadn't been holding her in place, she'd have sunk down to the floor in no time.

Instead, Neko mutinously opened her eyes and shot a glare of death at the vampire who did nothing but smirk an all too Eric smirk, at her.

"You cannot claim me," she ordered, attempting to free her hands. Currently, they were shoved up against his chest with no room to slip them out.

"I am sorry," he admitted, "but I have no regrets. In fact, I was hoping to talk to you about it tonight."

"Talk? You want to talk?" she yelled.

With a renewed determination, Neko began to struggle. However, all she managed to do was somehow get the vampire closer to her face. And his lips still did that stupid smug smile thing.

_Now I know where Eric learned it._

"Calm yourself please, and try to understand why I did this."

Shaking her head, Neko's eyes fled Godric's expressive features and instead, stared up at the ceiling. She smiled when the man sighed.

"No matter...I find this stubbornness quite appealing. And I can hold this position all night."

Paling, Neko immediately stilled. But the absurdity of his statement forced a reluctant tugging at her lips.

Neither said a word and minutes indeed did pass by. The entire time, Neko observed the ceiling as if it was the Sistine Chapel and Godric studied Neko like she was the Mona Lisa.

"I'm not," Neko unsuredly began after ten minutes, "as angry as I should be about this. I know you're a...decent vampire, considering the other ones I've met. It's just-."

She shook her head and continued to stare up.

Godric's smile receded as his eyes followed the brief haunted look appearing on Neko's face.

"I want to know why there is such sorrow inside a woman so brave," Godric murmured.

Another bout of shakes passed through Neko and she finally found the courage to meet the vampire's gaze.

"You are sweet to protect me," she mentioned sadly, "but I don't deserve it. And you're...well, whatever it is you feel for me. I don't deserve that either."

The vampire tilted his head, but his persistent gaze bore into her.

"Tell me."

Neko shook her head, a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

_Am I really crying? In front of a vampire? In front of this vampire?_

Inhaling slowly, Neko's head was ready to turn away again. Instead, one of Godric's cool hands grasped her chin softly and turned it to face him.

"Tell me," he insisted, understanding clear in his voice.

Keeping her breaths even, Neko's head sank into the wall behind her as she blew out a careful breath.

_What could it hurt by telling him? I blame myself enough for it already. Maybe he'll finally see why I am not the woman he wants. Which is a shame considering this claim can't be undone._

"About uh...two years ago, my mom died."

_Good start. Now I just have to get through the rest of the nightmare._

Godric nodded, retracting his hand from her chin.

"I told my dad and Inaki that she had a heart attack. At the time, my dad was in prison and Inaki had been in LA for a good five years. Neither of them would think much about it, especially since mom's side of the family had a hereditary history of heart problems."

"But she did not die this way?" Godric deduced.

Neko studied the beautiful curve of his jaw, taking in steady breaths.

"No," she admitted. "She did not. But she was sick...mentally that is."

Their gazes met and Neko swiftly felt a pinch of courage inside Godric's calm irises.

"The last year before she died...it got really bad. The doctors diagnosed it as a form of premature dementia and gave me some pills. The pills would sedate, then stabilize her moods which would swing more out of control the longer she didn't take her medicine. It was mentioned that she could lose focus on reality and not understand who I was. I needed to help take care of her. And it's not like I was going to college. So, I did just that. I took care of her."

Despite her initial annoyance, Neko was silently grateful Godric's body was keeping her up.

"You did not inform you brother?"

"He always sounded so happy on the phone...that was back when I used to call him. He needed to focus on his career and I couldn't build up the courage to pull him away from it. I did tell him that she was experiencing heart problems, but the proper medicine would cover it. Meanwhile, she was deteriorating."

_Here it comes. C'mon, just get through it once more. I haven't thought about it in so long and I need to remember this._

"About a year before she died," Neko continued, "my mom started behaving...hostile. She'd forget who I was and scream at me. Even called the cops a few times. But it was almost worse when she did remember who I was. Because then she'd just say things."

Her voice trailed off at the last part, suddenly wishing to hide from the next words. But Godric still held her and his eyes urged her to go on.

"I knew never to take them personally, but I was close to my mom throughout childhood and my teenage years. She truly got me through some difficult times. So when she started insulting me on my looks or the clothes I wore or that I had no future...it was personally hard to take in. This was the woman who'd made me feel comfortable about all of those things. Suddenly, she'd done a complete turn around. But, despite how hurtful the comments were, I always knew she didn't mean them. And at times, I could talk to her without the crudeness. The pills had mellowed her out. They brought back a piece of her for a short while."

"Your mother's comments are what prevent you from allowing yourself happiness?" Godric questioned.

"Oh, no," Neko laughed without humor, "how I wish that were the case though. And it was a part of the reason the situation ended up like it did."

"Please, continue."

"I don't know if I can."

"I am right here."

"I know...and I still don't know if I can. Because what I did...I will forever remain a horrible person for it. And my mom was right in the end. I don't deserve happiness."

"Stop," Godric gruffly stated, "stop saying that. Forgive yourself for what you've done."

Shaking her head, Neko glanced around the room through bleary eyes.

"I can't," she sobbed.

Godric moved his head to one ear and whispered, "Yes, you can."

A few tense seconds rolled by before Neko composed herself.

"One night...things went bad. Worse than they'd ever been before. I came home and my mom attacked me. Imagine...the woman you spend your whole life looking up to, is suddenly wielding a knife in your face. I don't know how, but I got it away from her. And that's when she screamed the nastiest words to me."

_"You are nothing but a worthless whore of a daughter. I cannot believe I didn't have that abortion!"_

_"Worthless, worthless, worthless. That's what you are! And I hope you are murdered!"_

_"Do you think anyone will love you, Neko? No, they fucking won't! You're nothing but a disgrace. Men will only want you for your whore of a body."_

_"You do not deserve happiness. I swear to you on the Bible, you are scum and you will remain alone forever."_

She hadn't realized the words had slipped out until Godric's eyebrows were slanted down.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that," he expressed.

"Me too," she quietly answered. "Because something inside me...I don't know...it just snapped. All of the words she'd yelled at me for the past year, weighed down on me like an anchor. And I knew somewhere in my mind, I should remain patient just like she always was with me...but I stared into her eyes that night and I didn't recognize a single trace of her. So I let all that anger build up in me. I couldn't tell which of her statements were true and which ones my mind convinced me were true just cause I heard them so often."

Godric's stare intensified and if not for it, Neko wouldn't have had the will to finish the story.

"I didn't give her the pills that night. That was the first thing I should have done. Maybe call the doctor next. But I was blinded by rage and that part of me who hid from the world as a child, kept me stuck inside her rantings. Instead, I ignored her and locked myself in my room. She followed, of course and yelled, but eventually she went away and I was left with the aftermath. And when I remembered that she had to take her pills, I just didn't care."

All of a sudden, Neko's cheeks were slick with tears and even as she opened her mouth to speak, they did not lessen. Godric swiped at them gently.

"I woke up in a bad mood the next morning, but it got better when I realized mom wasn't screaming or banging on the door. For a little while, I was in heaven. Eventually, I remembered the pills I hadn't given her and scolded myself. The doctor had indicated that skipping a dosage would have unknown side effects ranging from being mentally exhausted to mentally overstimulated. He had assured that the severe depression would lessen over time if the pills were taken."

Neko inhaled a giant gulp of air before her eyes traveled up to the ceiling once more.

"She was in her room when I found her," she shakily revealed.

_And that's what my nightmares consist of. The hooded eyes and limp form._

"She hung herself with one of my dad's belts."

The silence stormed between them, petrifying and raw. Neko's eyes had stopped releasing tears, but they built themselves up just in case she was ready to let them loose.

"It was not your fault."

Scoffing, Neko shook her head before meeting Godric's eyes.

"How could you say that? It was completely my fault. If I hadn't been so weak, if I had loved her just a tiny ounce more-."

"Neko," Godric interrupted firmly, his eyes searing into her. "It was not your fault. Your mother was sick."

"If I had given her-."

"Stop."

"And how could I allow myself to be happy when it's my fault-."

Her next words were cut off as Godric's lips slammed into her own. All of her faults momentarily died as she tasted Godric for the first time. Although his kiss was meant to be aggressive, Neko kissed back softly, almost unsure. As if the whole act was nothing but a dream and she was tasting it to make sure of its authenticity.

When she realized who exactly she was kissing, Neko pulled away. But Godric's lips sank into her neck and trailed up until they lingered beside her ear.

"Neko...I want you to listen to me. Forgive yourself. I know it is difficult. Seeing others suffer and knowing we may be the cause of it, supplies us with a gruesome burden. Your love and devotion to her cannot be forgotten, nor your bravery to sustain her actions. When she took her life...it was not because you failed to supply her with medicine...it was because she was ready to say goodbye. And I am so sorry you were not able to properly mourn her or say goodbye back, but she would not want you holding on to such a painful incident. One that will not allow you to move on."

Panting, all the tears she'd suppressed, suddenly crawled down like a waterfall.

"I can't," she moaned into his shoulder.

The vampire's face was suddenly in front of her.

"You can. I knew I recognized something inside you after I staked my claim. It was only reaffirmed each time we met. Your beauty reaches you not only on the surface, but within you as well. To care about someone so deeply, care about their words and force yourself to listen to them because they are coming from your loved one. That takes great love and courage. Yet, despite the heartache, you still treasure them. It is a rare occurrence. And this rarity broke through the church on that Dallas evening. So I am saying to you the words you so animatedly said to me. Neko," Godric declared, "forgive yourself."

The sea green in her eyes met the hazel and his and Neko briefly remembered the terrifying morning which had invaded her dreams for years. The morning that changed everything. How she saw herself. What she believed she deserved. Most importantly, what she would allow herself to have.

And slowly, the insecurities began to vanish. The deep pit of misery she'd opened up, sealed its' doors. All the reasons why not, scattered away. For once in two years, Neko experienced a personal forgiveness unlike any she'd ever allowed in.

Momentarily, Neko studied the intensity of Godric's features, trying to come up with a reason as to why she didn't deserve his kindness or his words or his devotion. But all that resonated was the slight pressure of where his lips once pressed into hers.

"That's not fair," she admitted after a moment.

"What's not fair?" he asked curiously.

"Using my words. It's copyright infringement or some bullshit like that."

"Is it?" he murmured, his arms sliding down the wall.

"Yes," Neko argued, a smile forming. "Especially when you just want to get into my pants."

"Dearest child," Godric began, slipping his arms around her back, "I want to be so far in you that not even your pants will protect you."

Every shiver passed along a dark promise and a blush quickly consumed her cheeks.

"I'm guessing by your sudden...excitement...that a person who is claimed by a vampire, doesn't remain clothed for long."

"Barbaric, is it not? But upon meeting you, I suddenly find the whole idea quite appealing."

Snorting, Neko rolled her eyes.

_I certainly feel different. Like if I were to suddenly lose 10 lbs. And I can laugh. And wonder whether Godric is wearing underwear without feeling guilty._

"Thank you," she seriously noted, making sure he witnessed the truth on her face. "I wasn't able to forgive myself for a long time. And even now, I know that there'll be times I'll think back on it in a negative light. But I can reflect on it now, rather than dwell. And dwelling on it mixed in with my fear of getting hurt by a guy, made me the most oblivious girl in the world to what was going on around me."

"I will admit to not being the most obvious of suitors. There hasn't been an incident in which I've had to strive for a female's attentions."

"Arrogant," she sang softly.

"Another thing I have to apologize for. Eric seemed to pick up on it quite well."

"But you're different."

"Yes, I am."

Another brief pause filtered whatever tension rode the air waves.

"This claim you have on me...I don't quite accept it. I mean...yes, I've felt these incredible tingles around you and you are without a doubt, one of the most kind men, dead or living, that I've ever met. But...I hate to envision a future where I'm nothing but a temporary blood supply. Don't tell me it's not a possibility...I've seen it happen more times than I care to admit. And my mom taught me to respect myself. So if this whole thing is just blood and sex, I'm offering my resignation."

"You know of course that my claim on you cannot be undone? I have staked it in a manner of which many ancient vampires such as myself have done so for centuries."

"How often is someone claimed? When Eric told me, I had no recollection of ever seeing it done."

"It is a seldom occurrence," he agreed. "There is restriction as well to those...underage."

"How old do you have to be?"

"At least 1,500 years."

"And are there many vampires in existence who fall into the category?"

"Yes, although this surprises most. A great many of those who are ancient, prefer to remain undisturbed from modern society. The Great Revelation was not kind to them, nor do they wish to be kind in return. But others like myself, do not mind mixing with humans."

"That's what Ronan said," Neko mumbled.

She pretended not to feel the slight tightening of Godric's arms when Ronan's name flew from her lips. However, it was a rather noticeable tighten.

"I will not force you to do anything you wish not to do," Godric stated. "But I will not sit by and allow another to put his hands on you."

"When-?"

"The night you came to Fangtasia with your brother," he informed. "I remember specifically only because of the deep rage I experienced."

Surprised at the statement, Neko observed the vampire across from her carefully.

"So this claim can't be lifted?"

"No, it cannot."

"But if I'm not quite ready to take the leap-."

"I will respectfully understand. You will be the cause of intense, personal agony for me of course, but otherwise, you will have space if you so desire it. Just...not too much."

Neko didn't know why his words made her grin like an idiot, but she risked slipping her hands from in between their bodies and wrapped them around him.

"Basically, you'll give me space...but not too much space?"

"Only to ensure that I'll not lose you to some...mortal boy."

"Personally? I think you've ruined all mortal boys for me."

Godric attempted to appear apologetic, but Neko caught the satisfaction in his eyes.

"Right," Neko exclaimed, "well, it's been a long evening. And many secrets were revealed...mostly on my weepy part."

"Do not be regretful for your admittances. It has made you only more real to me. Certainly more beautiful."

"I do not know how you are getting beautiful out of a sobbing, 21 year old with mommy issues."

"You are a beautiful, sobbing 21 year old with mommy issues."

Snorting, Neko admired the vampire across from her.

_Kiss him. Yeah, let's kiss him again._

Resisting the urge even though her eyes strayed to Godric's lips, Neko lowered her arms and gently began to ease out of his embrace. Which by the way, is a difficult things to do when a vampire is cradling you with arms of steel.

"I should probably go clean or shower or..."

As soon as her eyes connected with Godric's, Neko knew she would be doing nothing of the sort.

"Are you glamoring me?" she all but whispered, eyes pasted to his own.

"Never."

And the strength of his promise was what did it in the end.

In only seconds, Neko was back against the wall, battling with Godric's mouth as it completely possessed her. Each time she attempted to overtake his dominance, and boy did she, Godric pushed into her like an enraged animal. Of course trade the enraged part for lust and you'll get the gist of it.

"This is SO bad," she moaned, wrapping her legs wantonly around his middle.

What her thighs met made her reconsider.

"If you wish to stop-," he mumbled into her hair.

"No, no," Neko protested, "of course not. It's just...well...two things. First, I'm a virgin."

One of Godric's arms securely braced her weight as he began walking down the hallway. He retreated from the tangled forest of her hair to take her in.

"It will be a comforting thought," Godric acknowledged, "knowing I will be your first and last."

Squeezing her eyes tight, Neko buried herself into Godric's shoulder to prevent an excited scream.

"Promise you'll be gentle at first?" she whispered.

If he weren't vampire, Godric would most likely not have heard it.

"I will be nothing but," he promised.

He stopped walking for a moment, only to kick open the door to her room.

"And the second thing?" he questioned, speeding to the bed.

Inhaling Godric's woodsy scent, Neko opened her eyes for a second.

"Damn," she muttered, more to herself, "I think I just won Pam $20."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you thoroughly enjoyed that. And do not worry...there's still bumps and grinds and holy craps! to come. Let me know what you're thinking in a review! <strong>


	11. Pardon My Heart, She's Sensitive

**Wonderful, wonderful reviews. I can't believe I got so many just for one chapter! Thank you all so much. And I've got 53 story alerts *woo hoo*. Now if only I can get that many reviews...lol, I'm joking. Unless I wrote really good...or really bad. Maybe suddenly decide to have Neko become interested in a street lamp. Oh the tension. Lol, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Pardon My Heart, She's Sensitive<strong>

Neko's green-blue gaze stayed fixed toward the other side of the room, white sheets tangled tightly around her.

_I just had sex with a vampire._

Granted, the sex was more love making if anything, but the evidence of her escapade currently lay behind her. And as soon as they'd both come down from their climax-.

_Fourth one of the night, I think._

-Neko had turned over and began a silent gaze at the opposite side of the wall. The atmosphere in the room died down, not nearly as intense as it had been minutes ago. Nevertheless, her actions resonated rather strongly within her.

_I, Neko, woman who worked at Fangtasia and sat in on Fellowship of the Sun meetings - clearly understanding how dangerous and cruel vampires can be, just had sex with one._

If Betty Friedan could see her now, the woman would cringe and froth at the mouth.

_But this is Godric. I don't know everything about him, but he's certainly patient and empathetic. And he cares about my well being. Yep...that's why he had sex with me. To protect me._

Why Neko was complaining about the occurrence, she didn't quite know. Maybe because what she'd just acted out, never happened to her. And Godric was as close as she'd ever allowed anyone to get.

_I should note physically as well. Especially when he-._

Carefully shutting her eyes, Neko attempted to reason with herself about why beginning this was a good idea.

_Not like I really have a choice. He claimed me._

And this fact caused a mix of panic and curiosity to stir within her already fragile limbs.

_Maybe I need space to figure this out? But what more can I? Godric placed a claim on me and there's no way out. He promises me I can have some space, but I have to commit my love life to him exclusively. Why is this a bad thing again?_

Suppressing a frustrated groan, Neko's eyes shot back open.

_Because I pride myself in independence and being able to make choices for my own life. To have one made for me, no matter how delicious or pleasurable it may be, still feels wrong in some way. And god forbid I turn into one of those women who resides on her husband's income or stature in order to function. _

For a moment, the room was silent.

"Was I not...satisfactory?"

Neko jumped at the sudden presence behind her. While the vampire wasn't physically touching her, the coolness of his skin must have been only centimeters away from her own. His voice trailed from somewhere above and she guessed he'd been studying her just as long as she'd been studying the wall.

"You were inconceivably glorious."

_Inconceivably glorious? What the hell am I saying? This isn't a Shakespeare play._

"Incredible," she relayed, eyes pasted ahead, "you were utterly incredible."

"Hmm," Godric mulled, "then this silence is typical of relationships now? And your gazing at the wall is how you are showing your undying love for me?"

Rolling her eyes at the slight sarcasm, Neko couldn't help but grin. Something in the way Godric figured actions out and asked them in a manner which made her seem ridiculous, was strangely appealing and humorous.

"Undying is a bit rash," she admitted, "but yes, this wall staring is quite common."

Her lips fell when Godric's naked body snuggled up to her backside and one tattooed arm draped itself over her hip. Another arm gently began a maneuver through her copper locks, causing them to shift from messy into obscenely unkempt. His marble chest just barely covered her back, but Neko knew each hair on her body was standing sharply at the contact. And while the balmy Louisiana night made this gesture of cold and hot seem heavenly, Neko found it hard to maintain her silence at such an act.

"What is on your mind?" he questioned, his voice soothing and inquisitive.

Neko smothered down a pleased sigh at Godric's ministrations. His fingers wove through the odd jungle that was her hair and smoothly grazed and kneaded his fingers into her skull. The sensation was literally causing her toes to curl.

"Just...stuff," she softly answered, closing her eyes.

"Any...interesting stuff?" he casually questioned, the hand on her hip dipping a fraction lower than its current position.

Biting down firmly on her lip, Neko remained powerless to the tingles currently erupting back inside her. She'd thought they were finished after the last tango, but apparently Godric had other ideas and her body wasn't doing much to object.

Which only glorified how little she really knew about sex. Especially when she'd thought Godric was done after the second time he'd made her see stars.

Of course she wasn't entirely surprised. The vampire had millenniums to perfect his love making. And for some reason, this dampened her mood briefly.

_I wonder how many women he has been with? I wonder if I could count them on my fingers and toes? Most likely not. Were they just conquests, or did he generally have feelings for them?_

It was this thinking which instilled something she had forgotten about. Godric was experienced. She was not. Dreadfully so. And although she had learned quite quickly just exactly how to meet him halfway, he still outperformed her in numerous ways. Why would he even waste his time with some virgin? Well, former virgin.

_Is this more negative self talk? Maybe I should just accept this for what it is. Godric chose me. He enjoys something about me and it doesn't have to do with sex...too much at least._

But she couldn't fully comprehend this. Why her?

So lost in her thoughts, Neko didn't register when Godric ceased his touching and sat up in the bed.

"There is something troublesome on your thoughts," he noted from above.

Neko sighed, but lifted herself up as well. Her muscles cried in protest and for a moment, Neko realized just how sore she'd be in the morning.

_Good sores. Very, very good sores._

The two stayed upward for a second.

"I'm normal," she began, glancing at him quickly before staring down at the outline of her toes.

"Human wise, yes."

"So why...," Neko trailed off, searching for the right words. "There's this woman I work with and she's dating a vampire. The woman is gorgeous and sweet. Anyone would want her. And the girls in Fangtasia...yes, they might not be aware of a vampire's true intention for them, but they are dressed from head to toe in attire that would drive any man crazy, dead or alive."

Godric tilted his head, further confusion settling itself on his features.

"I'm plain, Godric," Neko seriously acknowledged, meeting his gaze. "There is nothing impressive about me, physically, sexually, or supernaturally. I'm not a vampire. I'm certainly not majestically gorgeous, nor have I intensely studied the Kama Sutra and know how to perform said acts inside said book. I have a mother who's dead, a vampire brother, and a dad in prison. Sure, that's a bit interesting, but otherwise, I'm just...average. Compared to women you've had, how could you claim me? And be so certain about it?"

The brunette vampire seemed genuinely startled at the question and studied her for a full minute before replying.

"This may sound rather peculiar, but I find you to be one of the most diverse women I've ever met."

Snorting, Neko shook her head before turning away.

"I do," he continued. "And I find it rather amusing that you are doing everything in your power, not to see what I see."

Blushing, she forced her stare away.

"I am not sure which act to perform that will plainly allow you to see the level of devotion, sexual appeal, and love I have for you. Perhaps I shall just keep you in this bed indefinitely, memorizing and pleasuring every contour and plain of your body until you understand how beautiful you are."

The blush deepened, but Neko felt an internal calm settle inside her from his words.

"Sometimes," she explained after a second, "I just...I don't see it. I'm so used to just pushing away attraction and usually when a man sees that, he'll realize I'm not worth the catch. Now...to have you still here even when I'm constantly questioning whether I just made the biggest mistake of my life by letting you in...well, it's a bit strange. And it makes me see just how unbalanced this thing we have really is."

"Do you feel threatened by past relations I have had with women?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just...so beneath what you've probably had."

"If I truly wanted to, Neko, I would involve myself with humans who allowed any vampire to have them. I would get what I wanted physically, but the rest of me would be left feeling empty and unsatisfied. But then I met you and you held on to and cherished what was yours in a way that let me see how beautiful you really were. You should not shy away from your inexperience. The beauty of each new journey is learning it together with a partner. And I could name many acts already tonight where you nearly forced me to...do many things in which would probably prevent you from walking steadily for a few weeks. You underestimate yourself sometimes. Just know now that you have someone to help you see your own worth and never be ashamed of it."

"Well," Neko expressed, "you had to have met some beautiful, intelligent women in your long life."

"I have. The difference, unfortunately, is that I did not see them for this. I was the cause of much suffering for many families."

Stilling, Neko turned to Godric and studied him silently.

"If anything," he answered, "I am the one who does not deserve you."

Immediately, Neko slipped one hand within his and forced his gaze to hers.

"Don't say that. I have seen the kindness and remarkable compassion you're capable of. Don't we go through the bad to get to the good?"

Godric didn't say anything, but she felt through his grip, his tension fade away.

"I think I know another reason why we're good for each other," she admitted after a few seconds.

At his curious gaze, Neko forwarded on.

"We both attempted to seek redemption by convincing ourselves that our pain and in your case, death, was the ultimate redeemer. But...I think redemption is overcoming internal and external suffering. And by allowing that suffering to encompass us, doesn't really allow us redemption. It's when we choose to end the suffering and confess to our faults, that redemption washes over. I mean...I never really believed baptizing people in the Jordan River would truly cleanse people of their sins. But if they craved redemption and truly were sorry for them, then that's the true healing power."

The vampire mulled over the thought, eyes wide and alert.

"If redemption were a living being, you would surely be mine."

Stunned at the power of his statement, Neko felt was lost at how to react.

"Those are some strong words," she noted.

"None could be truer."

And for a moment, Neko witnessed a glimpse at just exactly why Godric was compelled to her on that Dallas evening. And why to this day, he continued his pursuit.

"Well, thank you," she added meekly.

Godric raised their entangled hands and slipped them underneath his chin.

Minutes ticked by, but both of them were content at simply observing the other.

"How have you been since Dallas?" she suddenly questioned. "Have you tried to get more vampires to adopt your views?"

"The task is more difficult than I assumed it to be. Violence is so openly accepted in this culture that it is almost an exciting event to have a vampire lose control and murder someone."

Nodding, Neko shivered at the words. But there was truth to them. So many people who were interested in vampires, were willing to be the meal just as long as the vampire kept on fueling their fascination.

"I've began perhaps with the most complex vampire. Eric. It is difficult to unteach lessons a maker has instilled into their childe. Especially ones credited to their survival. In ways however, there is a shift in Eric here and there. His patience with humans has increased. Certainly not visibly, but he understands the fragile line drawn between our two races. And while he does not regret most of his acts, ones he's committed to people unnaturally close to him, have ran through his mind a few times."

"Is that why he told me about his glamoring?"

"There is no proof, but I would believe so."

"A compassionate Eric. I have a feeling that might do more harm than good," she mumbled.

In particular, she envisioned walking into Fangtasia with Eric greeting the tourists and openly posing in pictures with them.

_That's frightening._

Kissing babies and proclaiming peace to all.

_Scary, scary image._

"I do not believe he will ever be entirely complacent. He was alive during a time of fierece warring and it was his duty to learn how to fight and survive. And he was marvelous at both. My views will not alter him completely because I would not just be taking away my lessons, but the ones he'd learned before turning. But one could hope for a calmer Eric perhaps."

"Less arrogant too."

Godric smiled at the thought.

"Friends of mine in Dallas are difficult to persuade as well. The older they are, the less credible my arguments."

"Because their ways have gotten them this far," Neko surmised.

"Yes. They are willing to listen out of respect, but only time will tell if my arguments spur on a change in our ways."

"I hope you don't stop spreading what you've learned. If it could prevent some other vampire just as troubled as you once were from meeting the sun, then there's no harm in it. Although," she uneasily mentioned, "it's usually those figures in history who've spoken of peace, that end up getting killed."

"A dissatisfying thought?"

Seeing the grin, Neko attempted to budge her hand from his. But he held fast, raising her clenched fingers to his lips.

"Of course it is."

"Now you understand why I am protecting you?"

Grumbling, Neko reluctantly nodded.

"But just so you know," she added, "my inner woman would keep me alive."

"Inner woman?" Godric asked, his smile rising with the words.

"Yes. She is a fearsome beast and once unleashed, can bestow fury unlike any."

"Surely you are not merely mentioning yourself?"

Rolling her eyes, Neko successfully wrestled her hand out of his and wrapped her arms steadily around her knees.

"You never said how you're doing. Has it been easy to merge back in with society?"

Godric stared ahead for awhile.

"Not the simplest of tasks. But all I can do is continue informing of what I've already learned."

"And you're not thinking any more about meeting the sun?"

Her voice wavered slightly while asking the question, but she needed to know. Whatever connection they'd formed, now seemed utterly inseparable.

"No. As long as you are here, such thoughts do not cross my mind."

His dark eyes turned to her and Neko slowly inhaled.

_Why is everything he's saying, have to sound so...paramount? Because it is._

"The claim," she mentioned.

"I am aware that it still causes you uncertainty. If space is what you want, I will agree, reluctantly of course considering I very much enjoy your bed and enjoy even more, you lying in it."

At a loss for what to say, Neko's eyes trailed down to her feet. They seemed to be the topic of interest each time Godric brought up something that caused her limbs to catch fire.

"The connection we share...I definitely see it and feel it. But this is happening very, very fast. And yeah, it's not like I was making a habit of trying to catch men's attention, but I was hoping I'd have some say in choosing who I'd date."

"Understandable. I should have probably waited a little while longer to stake the claim anyhow. But I did not know what other vampire was interested in you. I only asked Eric if he was aware of you having male company."

"How would he know that?"

"If you had a human boyfriend, Eric would smell him on you. If your boyfriend were vampire, he'd be inside the bar. No vampire would be idiotic enough to not watch over their girlfriend if she worked in a vampire bar."

Nodding, Neko's gaze steadily ascended.

"What does this mean between us then?"

"It is up to you."

"Well...I enjoyed what we just did. Really, really enjoyed it," she exclaimed with a blush. "And I like talking to you. You never make me feel unworthy or like what I have to say, doesn't matter. But...this claim feels like an ownership rather than a token of love. Being forced into it as well, kind of complicates my feelings toward you."

"I have never considered my claiming of you like that of a pet owner claiming a dog. My claim of you is a warning for others to back away and to inform you that you are mine. This is an unnerving thought, especially for humans whom treasure their free will. And I am sorry that this still upsets you. I do not expect you to agree with it wholeheartedly. However, I refuse to bury my intentions. You fascinated me immediately and the most natural instinct for me was to claim you. It is in a vampire's nature to become possessive. If you feel forced into this, I suppose I could allow you to...associate with other men."

Neko rejected the thought as soon as he'd mentioned it. Sure, she wasn't completely alright with being claimed, but dating someone else seemed unheard of. Could she really meet someone who was as patient or kind or interesting or sexy as the brunette vampire?

_No effing way. I've got the real McCoy. This is the part in the movies in which I scream at the girl for not staying with the guy right for her. And while my situation is a tad different, my feelings are legit. _

"There's not really any men I'd consider dating," Neko admitted.

"Any vampires?" he asked.

Surprised at the question, Neko was ready to dismiss it when Ronan's image appeared in her mind. While she may have been hiding it just because Ronan was Inaki's maker...which basically means she'd be having the hots for Inaki's dad...she couldn't deny her interest in him. When she'd been going through the two or so days of Eric's betrayal, Ronan was there to comfort her, just as Inaki had done. And the man was intelligent, sharing his knowledge easily with her. When approached at the bar by the vampire who wanted to bite her, Ronan had easily defused the situation and protected her. He still was protecting her by trying to find Steve Newlin.

The vampire was every bit mysterious as he was brave. And whether she would admit it or not, Neko found those traits attractive.

"Inaki's maker?" Godric questioned.

Hesitantly, Neko studied Godric for his reaction.

"He's shrouded in mystery," she finally answered. "And I don't know nearly enough about him. Plus, he's Inaki's dad. That's just eery."

"I am Eric's father."

Neko grinned at the thought.

"Yes, but Eric's not my relative. And don't ever say that again. It makes me sound perverted."

"I am the one who just made love to a woman 2,000 years younger than me."

Neko couldn't stop the laugh from jumping out her throat.

"That's when you know society has changed. Relationships like ours manage to be okay."

"So this means he is not of interest to you?"

Shrugging, Neko scratched at her chin.

"No, I suppose not. But you wouldn't mind giving me space, would you? At least for a little while. I need to compose myself."

"I quite like you unraveled."

"Masochist," she muttered with a smile.

"One could only assume."

And with that, a comfortable agreement was settled. Neko knew he'd give her room to breathe. Room she desperately needed. When Godric wasn't charming her with his words, other parts of his body managed to get the job done. Very dangerous parts. It'd be a relief to be away from those parts.

With a sigh, Neko fell back on to her side. She watched Godric zoom around the room and in less than ten seconds, he was completely clothed.

He turned to her curious gazing and for awhile, they stared at each other. Despite the promised space he would give her, Neko felt a miniscule part of her craving his touch once again. Perhaps not sexually, but physically.

She tried to dismiss it; bully it back into nothingness. But the longer her eyes stayed on the vampire, the heavier the feeling weighed inside.

Knowing she was breaking her own rule, Neko sighed.

As quietly as she could, she let out a request.

"Maybe you could just...stay for a few seconds longer. As a sort of...goodbye."

She knew the request held no legitimate argument, but neither did the strange feeling inside her.

Godric was at the door one second, then directly behind her the next. One hand was wrapped around her waist and he sheltered her form into his chest, two legs messily intertwining with hers.

_Just remember. I'm the one who asked for the separation of this. Why did I do it again?_

This thought soon became lost as a wave of drowsiness crashed into her. With minimal awareness, Neko soon fell into a sleep.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Derek! How are you?"

Studying the chipper girl hesitantly, Derek nodded his okay.

"Good," Neko answered with a smile. "I made breakfast...well, considering it's almost 1:00, maybe it's lunch. Please, sit down."

Knowing the routine by now, Derek plumped down in a chair and hastily devoured the eggs, bacon and toast she'd laid out.

"Something happen to make you so cheery?" Derek questioned in between gulps of orange juice.

"Nope."

A short silence followed before Derek let out a loud laugh.

Stilling, Neko cursed herself. But she literally could not help it.

Waking up had been one of the most pleasant things she'd done in a long while. She was well rested, untroubled and uncompromised as well as aching. But in very good ways.

Each step she'd taken upon waking, only sent a jolt of last night's activities to her mind. Neko had sworn off the vampire for a little while, this was true.

Nevertheless, the feelings he'd left behind with her, continued to supply pure jubilation.

She briefly wondered what was so different. Yes, she'd made love to a vampire. Very steamy, Harlequin novel love. But surely a little bit of tussling couldn't project such happiness inside her?

And when she pondered this over, Neko realized something quite unique. It was one of the first times she'd woken up and felt completely and utterly loved. Not brotherly affection love, but immaculate love. This feeling forced an extra bounce into her step, a faster lift into her smiles, and an extra light into her eyes.

_This is dangerous, involving myself with him._

But that pesky thought had been there for a while now and she was far too deeply involved with him already to consider the pains associated. Which there would be. No relationship was without their struggles. Still, Neko's focus was primarily on the extraordinary feeling Godric had branded her with.

And this feeling allowed her not to get embarrassed at Derek's hoots of laughter. In fact, he could laugh for as long as he wanted. There was nothing that could do away with her feeling at that exact moment.

"Well, it was now or never, wasn't it?" Derek questioned, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

Neko mixed a shrug and a nod together.

"This is good," Derek explained. "Means I'll be getting $20 tonight."

Freezing, Neko spun around.

"You were betting too?"

"Hell yes. I trusted Pam's womanly instincts more than Eric's."

Derailed from her original reply, Neko's forehead scrunched.

"Derek...did you ever mention to Pam her...womanly instincts?"

The man went serious in a heartbeat.

"I don't have a death wish."

"Good. I'd like you to stick around a little while longer."

The two conversed for a short while after, mainly upon the strangeness that was Eric Northman.

"Parents still don't know that I work for a vampire. They're pretty religious themselves and believe those nuts like Steve Newlin," Derek expressed.

"What do they think you do?"

"Anything that helps them sleep at night. Course it's not the easiest working for Northman."

"I hear you."

"Especially when he wants something nearly impossible done."

"An impossible man asking for impossible tasks. Will the irony never cease?"

Neko carefully diverted the conversation away from her and Godric's activities of the night prior. No sense for the red in her cheeks to deepen.

They'd just begun discussing vampire rights when the phone rang.

"I'll be in the front room."

With a wave, Neko answered the phone.

"Neko?"

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yep. Just letting you know we won't be needing you tonight."

Glancing at a nearby calendar, Neko cursed. The thing had been outdated for five years now.

"It is Friday today, right?"

"Yes. And I don't want you to worry. I'm not replacing you. I'll be going out of town for a little while and I'm training a new employer to watch the bar while I'm gone."

"That's a relief. A new employer and a night off. What's the occasion?"

The receiver was silent for a moment.

"Sorry if that was a personal question," she said.

"No. I was just thinking things over. I recently found out I've got family in Arkansas and I'd like to meet them."

"That's fantastic. My advice to you is hold on to them. You never know when they'll be gone."

"Well worded advice. Thanks."

"No problem. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Sookie will be in charge of the bar while I'm gone and she told me you handled some of the guys pretty well. Continue the good work."

"Thanks boss!"

"I can read the sarcasm in your tone."

Chortling, Neko sighed with a smile.

"Have a good trip, Sam."

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"You seem troubled."

Glancing up from the novel, Neko intercepted Derek's gaze.

"I shouldn't be," she answered. "I'll be free tonight."

"Hmm...nervous about facing Godric?"

"I think so. I've still got last night tumbling around inside my head."

"You can always resend his invitation."

Shaking off the thought, Neko pondered over the past few days. For a moment, a string of panic wound its way around her lungs.

"How is it that no one's found Steve yet?" she questioned. "Inaki and Ronan are searching for him. That's as good as you can get."

"How is it that you found Godric when none of the other vampire's could?" Derek countered.

Meeting his gaze, Neko placed the novel to the side.

"He's hiding."

"Most likely."

"But how does he have such good of a hiding place?"

Derek sat down.

"You are aware that the Fellowship is not the only vampire hate group?"

"Of course. But is there another one just as prominent as the Fellowship?"

"Not yet. Think however, over what's occurred in the past six months. The Newlins have died, no secret it was by vampires. Now their son is gone. If other groups sense that the Fellowship is crumbling from the top, that's there cue to move in with their group."

"What other ones are there?"

"It's difficult to determine. Some churches will go to the grave, promising they are nothing but a church. Of course a great portion hide their prejudices within masses. I know of one group...not much of a church, but more of a congregation. They're called Sanctifiers of the Night. The whole group is a play on words. They do wish to make the night holy, but believe they must exterminate vampires who threaten this process. There's also another one...haven't heard much about them since they just recently popped up in the past few months. The Forever Daywalkers. Might be a bit more dangerous than the Fellowship since they have actively participated in vampire kidnappings."

Neko gulped, immediately thinking of Inaki.

"They don't differentiate," Derek continued, "upon whether the vampire is sorry for what they've done or not. Killing a vampire is a triumph for them. And knowing Newlin's reputation, they would be more than eager to hide him."

Staring ahead, Neko willed her panic to disassemble.

_Ronan is smart. He'll help Inaki if anything goes wrong. _

For the time being, this distraction worked. She was glad Derek had reinstated the dangers of what was out there. She may not like facing them, but it would do her good to be aware.

"I can call Eric in a few hours and ask if I can stay longer. Might delay the process of Godric getting here and give you more breathing room."

"That would be lovely," Neko thanked.

She didn't exactly have the right words to face Godric. In fact, she was afraid her mouth would freeze completely and this would allow her body to do the work. Which would be bad. Just...bad.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

A few hours later and Neko had begun preparing dinner. She enjoyed Derek's company immensely and Eric treating the man with little respect, ground down on her nerves. The least she could do was cook for him.

"Just called Northman. I've got you until 11:00. After that, Godric will be here."

Glancing at the dark clouds ascending, Neko nodded.

"Looks like it's going to storm," she warned.

"Got any candles around?"

"Good thinking. My house is usually one of the first to go out during a storm."

Derek maneuvered around the house and lighted some candles in various rooms. Meanwhile, Neko sprinkled on some cinnamon to top off a miniature apple pie.

_Nothing shows 'Thank you for protecting me from a psycho' like apple pie._

Smiling, Neko flung off her apron and fell back into a chair. Despite the stereotype of women cooking, Neko genuinely enjoyed the task. It reminded her of the aromas she'd woken up to as a child. Her mom would be baking corn bread or her renown cherry pie. Just sniffing the scent had put Neko in a better mood.

She was lost in thought, studying the flickering candle on the table when the room suddenly fell into darkness.

Holding back a gasp, Neko held a hand to her heart, eyes glued to the flickering orange flame.

_Thank god Derek lit one in here...and that I got everything cooked._

"Derek?" Neko called out into the darkness.

There was a faint sound of a thump before light blasted through the room once more.

"It's going to be one of those nights," she muttered, observing the dimming of the room every so often.

With a sigh, she stood and padded over into the hallway.

"Hey, Derek? I'm going to get some more candles from my mom's room. She had a whole stack of them in her closet."

An unintelligible grunt floated through the hallway and met Neko's ears.

_So we're reduced to answering with grunts? How prehistoric._

Before the house could descend into darkness once more, Neko sprinted to her mother's room and quickly gathered the cardboard box filled with candlesticks and candles in a box. Candles were her mother's least favorite gift. She loved lighting them, but never understood what about her age, garnered the belief that she enjoyed candles.

At the time, Neko had thought the idea hilarious. But now she was soberly thankful that people had decided on spending their money for something cheap.

Just as she'd entered the kitchen with the box held firmly to her, the house went pitch black followed by a booming roll of thunder overhead.

Carefully, Neko felt around with her foot for a leg stool to the table and when she found its presence, she set the box on top.

_If only there was insurance for being clumsy._

A wry smile formed and widened when the light brightened the house once more.

But her grin dropped when a memory in her mind suddenly resurfaced. It was a portion of a conversation she'd shared.

_It's an important conversation too. Where was it from?_

Squinting, Neko held her breath for a second.

_"Thank you again for you work," Neko answered with a relieved grin._

_"Not a problem. Maybe we should extend our business to Shreveport," the man noted, tipping his hat._

_The men behind him filed out of the house and Neko walked with the man to the door._

_"The dead bolts I've got installed, have one flaw. Yeah, they'll keep people out. But you've got an old house and you'll need new renovations in order to get the most up to date dead bolts. The ones we've got around the house are electric. They'll keep back a bull, but-."_

"-if the power goes out, they stop working," Neko replied quietly to herself.

Like water filling up a glass, anxiety completely overrode her mind.

"Derek!" she yelled from the kitchen.

She yelled his name again as her feet swung her past the living room, dining room, two guest bedrooms, her parent's room, laundry room, three bathrooms until she approached the door to the other end of the house.

They had had a small room attached to the rest of the house when her mom had renovated. The room was to safely connect the door leading outside and the door leading inside since the original door had had multiple cracks running through it. In between the two doors, one could hang up coats or slip off or on shoes.

Neko specifically remembered throwing off her clothes before running into the sprinklers in the backyard on scorching, summer days.

Her hand was wrapped around the doorknob and with a push, Neko threw open the door.

"Derek, I-."

All of the words died on her lips as her eyes took in Derek's crumbled form, laying on the floor. Blood soaked through his fingers, resting atop his stomach, attempting to keep a wound closed. Gurgles passed his lips, red seeping out as his eyes stared incomprehensibly at the ceiling. A bloodied knife lay scattered across the room, it's task already complete.

Neko's eyes took in Derek in silent horror before moving up to the figure looming in front of the open door. The man wore black pants, a white shirt and brown jacket. Further observation showed the formation of a five o clock shadow along with disheveled hair.

Stunned, Neko wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to do something. But her body literally stood frozen in complete shock, disconnecting any programming from her brain to her limbs.

"Why hello there," Steve hollered, his lips spreading into a manic grin as he lifted the same shotgun that had been lying beneath Neko's bed, "it is so nice to see you again, Nicole."

_Oh, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>The plot doth thickens. Or perhaps not. Dun, dun, dun. Let me know your thoughts in a review!<strong>


	12. Salvation

**As always, thank you very, very much for the reviews. I'm glad I got a response out of some of you with that last chapter. Now this next one...I'm not too sure about because I could do so many different things with Steve and what I decided on...well, some might not enjoy. But it's just a story and if it doesn't work out, there's always another chapter. Anywho, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Salvation<strong>

"I have been watching you for so long," Steve admitted with an open mouthed sigh. "And to witness vampires come and go whenever they please...oh Nicole, I'm so disappointed in you."

Trembling, Neko attempted to hold steady. Which meant for the time being, she had to block out Derek's desperate gurgles of pain.

"My name is Neko."

Steve lifted the shotgun and aimed it directly at her forehead.

"I really prefer Nicole. It sounds so beautiful. Neko sounds like a derogatory name you call some poor, illegal Mexican."

"You'd be surprised at my ancestry," she muttered through gritted teeth, her whole form still.

The man shrugged happily at the comment, stepping over Derek's wriggling form.

"You amuse me so much. Really a shame that you didn't choose a different path. We could have been very, very good together."

Swallowing back her revolt, Neko's lips turned up.

"I'm sorry too, Steve. You have no idea how much I craved a real man."

Momentarily, Steve's grin faltered. He still aimed the gun at her, but his eyes narrowed.

"Why associate with them? They would drain you of your blood in a heartbeat. Nothing but bloodthirsty, vicious creatures," he spat.

"There's two sides to every story," she mentioned carefully, keeping still as he kept approaching. "We are just as vicious and bloodthirsty ourselves."

Only three feet separated them and the gun slowly descended so it was aimed at her chest.

"You truly expect me to believe there are some who are remorseful for what they've done? Please. They will do anything to feast off you. Those women I brought in for our groups, they were real victims. What was done to them is a vampire's true nature."

"Vampires were human once too. Just because their intentions change, doesn't mean their minds do. They still think in a very human way. Maybe a bit more excelled-."

"Shut up," Steve growled, stomping forward.

Holding in her breath, Neko cautiously studied the gun as well as the unhinged man holding it.

"What is this really about?" she questioned after a second. "Why are you here?"

"Well," Steve began, tilting his head, "by the end of the night, I plan to kill you. But surely I can have some fun in the hours leading up to the task."

"Godric will come for me," she stubbornly replied.

"Of course he will. And when he does, I'll be here waiting for him. You don't actually believe this shot gun is the only thing I brought? I've got a bag full of items that could slaughter 50 vampires in a matter of seconds."

"Then maybe before I die, you can tell me how you managed to stay hidden for so long."

Steve chuckled, shaking his head.

"No need to sound so dramatic, Nicole. But I don't mind informing you."

Confused, Neko dutifully remained in place even as Steve approached her. The shotgun stuck out in front of him as he neared.

_Carefully, Neko, carefully. Remember how it was done._

The woman inhaled calm breaths, studying Steve's eyes.

Hanging heavily on both sides, Neko slowly raised one arm and clenched a fist near her abdomen. For a second, Steve's eyes flickered down at the limb curiously.

With tedious precision, Neko eased up her middle finger and held it in position for two seconds. Once the man scoffed at the offensive gesture, his eyes peeled to it, Neko ducked from the shotgun and threw out a kick at his shins.

The move successfully forced Steve backwards, but the gun remained gripped in his hands.

Meanwhile, Neko bolted out of the room, arms propelling her toward safety. Unfortunately, two proceedings cut short her successful escape.

Firstly, Steve bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Come back here, Nicole!"

The intensity of his voice caused her to glance back and catch her foot on a table leg. With a groan, Neko's weight traveled to the floor as a rush of pain entered her. She'd taken the trip down and landed awkwardly on her knee, the impact making a popping noise.

And soon after, another clap of thunder bounced over the house, taking the power with it. Once more, Neko was submerged within darkness, attempting to grit back the fire erupting in her kneecap.

"Nicole," Steve called, "I'm coming for you."

The tone of Steve's voice quite literally nearly made Neko pee herself. It was mixed with a touch of hysteria, frustration, and just plain evil. Not to mention that the voice didn't sound too far off.

With a soft grunt, Neko slowly attempted to pull herself up. Unfortunately, her knee dropped to the floor in protest. It didn't feel broken, but something wasn't quite right since it refused to hold her up.

"Get back here! We can work things out. I'll let you live if you kill the vampire you've been fucking."

Gulping, Neko brushed her fingers against the nearest object. A simple coffee table pressed against a wall.

_If I keep on crawling, I might run into him. And the rain's just started. Power might or might not come back on. God, why didn't I prepare myself better? But who can prepare for their murder?_

Hearing the slam of footsteps, Neko crawled forward on her elbows and with one hand extended, felt around for the front two legs of the table. Once her fingers clasped around them, Neko pulled forward her lower half of the body. The task caused further tension to strain within her knee, but eventually, she successfully rolled over. Now she rested beneath the coffee table, praying Steve would pass her by.

And his footsteps soon charged past, but paused at the end of the hallway.

"Do you love him?"

The disembodied question flowed eerily through the air. Neko dared not to answer even as Steve continued on.

"Did he say he loved you too?"

Blowing out a painful breath, Neko slammed her eyes shut as a wave of nausea passed through her system. In reply, her bad knee twitched and a surge of pain charged through her nerves.

"They lie, Nicole. What would they want with a human besides their blood or their body?"

The voice began to vibrate from all around as Neko quietly set her head on the rug. Her eyes sealed shut for a moment as the thunderous booming continued from outside. Rain settled in heavily now, blocking out her ragged breaths and Steve's ravenous shouting.

"I don't even know why I found you so interesting," Steve loudly admitted.

Neko couldn't tell where his voice was coming from, couldn't even hear it half the time.

"You always appeared to me like you knew a secret no one else did. And over time, I found myself craving to know what that secret was."

Another roar from outside followed and a flash of lightning illuminated every crevice of the hallway.

_If I could crawl down this hallway and take a left, I'll meet the door. _

But her knee spasmed in protest and Neko could only study the oppressive darkness lazily.

"When I found out," came the manic shout, "that you had rescued a fucking vampire...I was so disappointed. But gosh...I was also further intrigued. Not by your fangbanging ways, but by the way you disobeyed me. I have a wife who is so subservient to me that I hardly know what being rejected feels like."

Carefully, Neko threw in a long held back groan with the sound of thunder. At whatever angle she'd landed on, her knee had bruised a severe nerve.

"Then I found out about where you worked and your lifestyle. And then coming here just to see you conversing with them. It made me sick. But I thought to myself...maybe you came to me for a reason. Surely God wants me to save just one of them. And here you are, Nicole, running away from me. Don't you realize I'm your salvation?"

Cringing, Neko blew out a frustrated breath. His rantings seemed somehow closer than they were before. Not only that, but her knee was shot. No way she'd be able to walk on it for a long while.

For a moment, only the angry storm surged through the home. Harsh rain drops pattered upon all angles of the wooden structure and the thunder quickly displaced any comforting silence. Moreover, Steve was silent. And this made Neko the most nervous. His footsteps were nowhere to be heard and all around her, darkness claimed her vision. She wouldn't have been able to tell if her hand had been in front of her face.

_Poor, poor Derek. He should not have met his end that way. _

She felt the familiar feeling of guilt creep through her, reminiscent of the days she spent blaming herself for her mother's suicide.

_I took away a son from a family. Not only that, but if I were to call Godric, Steve could kill him...would kill him with whatever weapons he has. _

Neko attempted to fight back all of the guilt and allow one basic function to take over. Survival. Derek had not protected her and took a knife for her just so she'd end up back in the clutches of a psycho. Ronan or Inaki or Godric hadn't and wouldn't waste their time for naught. She had to find a way out of this mess and she'd have to do it quick. All feeling in her right leg was beginning to dissolve.

_I'll have to clear my head, like Godric said. Use my elbows and army crawl until I reach the fried part of the carpet at the end of the hallway. After that, turn left and make sure to avoid the vase near the coat rack. Figures my knee has to go out in my fucking maze of a house. But no, let's not get angry at the house. I'll save it for the man currently making his way through it._

Throwing out a hand, Neko gently patted the floor beside her. Without proper time to resist, Neko extended both arms lying flat on the floor and eased herself up.

The pain wasn't excruciating yet, but her knee wobbled in place.

Inhaling another large breath, Neko placed one hand in front of the other and began a careful crawl forward. With quick, steady movements, she was able to emerge from underneath the coffee table. The weight holding her up continued to intensify, but Neko only gritted back the pain.

She paused in place for a moment and slowly inched up her left leg that had remained unhurt by the impact. Once it was kneeling, Neko began again and found it much quicker to use three limbs.

Now if you've ever crawled through the pitch black darkness, unsure of what you might run into or touch while a psycho is hidden somewhere inside your house, you'll understand it's not a pleasant feeling. In fact, Neko's stomach only felt heavier as her anxiety skyrocketed at the thought of accidentally bumping into Steve's form.

_I haven't heard him for awhile now. Maybe he tripped and fell on a knife...one could only hope._

Every so often, Neko lunged out a hand to brush against the walls. This indicated how far she had yet to crawl and when an intersection would approach.

When Neko's hand suddenly sunk into a crisp, rough area of the carpet, she knew the end of the hallway was there. The burn in the carpet had happened in a rare display of competition between herself and Inaki when they were children. They'd both promised their servitude for their mother on Mother's Day and it quickly turned into a race to see who their mom had loved the most. Such acts would be indicated by the amount of tasks each would do.

Neko couldn't remember who exactly their mom asked to cook, but she knew she had to do it. To prove how much love she truly had for her mom.

Unfortunately, Inaki kept on bugging her while she had been making the eggs. And when he attempted to reach for the pan, Neko had jerked away and sprang down the hallway, pan in hand. He'd yelled that she was doing it wrong and mom wouldn't love her if she cooked the eggs wrong. Neko ignored the yelling, but underestimated how scolding hot she'd had the oven set to and how much heat had been insulated inside the pan.

Inaki had sort of tackled her from behind and the pan flew out of her hands and landed on the front hallway portion of the rug. Whether the carpet was already flammable enough from it's ancestral age or the intense heat of the metal was too much, Neko didn't know. All she remembered was struggling with Inaki's weight atop her and the sudden flash of red and orange igniting in their front hallway.

Needless to say, their mom hadn't asked either to cook for her again.

As Neko's fingers brushed over the thin strands of rug, she felt a wave of nostalgia pass through her. But it was brief and quickly overshadowed by the reminder of what she had to do.

And so Neko swerved to the left, pulling along with her a useless limb.

Another deep rumble passed through the house and just when Neko began to feel carpet give way to wooden floor, something horrendous occurred.

With one great pulse, every light in the entire house became bright again.

_You have got to be joking. This does not happen in real life. The movies, yes. But not in real life._

Her pessimistic thoughts were soon overridden by an excited shout from somewhere behind her.

_No. Please, please no._

With a push, Neko attempted to balance herself on one knee and lean on the door. Yet, her fingers were just out of reach of the handle and in a few short seconds, both legs crumpled to the ground as the sudden smack of a gun indented into the back of her skull.

For a moment, she didn't register the blood seeping through her lips or the black circles appearing before her. Sometime after the blow, her head had sunk to the floor and now a migraine the size of Texas erupted inside.

_This really, really couldn't get any worse._

When the cool metal pressed into the back of her neck, Neko realized with one last thought, that yes, it could very well be worse. Then, she saw no more.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Waking up the second time around was the complete opposite of how it had been in the morning. While her eyes remained slammed shut, her head throbbed and this expanded to her entire body aching. Nothing could be felt in her entire right leg, but perhaps this was good. The less pain, the better.

However, it was when she tried to move her arms that the real pickle of a problem presented itself. Neko's eyes whipped to each wrist just to find it tied to one post on each side of her bed. Forget the creepiness factor for a second. The rope used, dug into her skin threateningly and offered no illusion to her situation. She would not be going anywhere soon.

But at least she could properly see in the light room.

"Truly sorry about how hard I hit you. Had I known you'd be out for two hours, I'd have simply punched you."

Clenching her teeth, Neko's furious gaze traveled toward the man standing at the end of her bed. His brown jacket was discarded and now he stood before her, the same damn grin bearing down on her.

"Thanks for the consideration," she mumbled, her voice raspy.

"Any time. Now, let me just study something I've been curious about."

Neko tried to struggle as he neared her, but the ropes held her firmly in place and her right leg couldn't have done anything even if it was mobile.

She glared silently as he gently brushed away some strands of her hair and observed her neck. When he only found smoothness, he muttered something and then did the same to the opposite side.

His fingers traced the faint outline of two faint circles, just barely perceptible to the naked eye. But Steve was purposely searching for it and when he found it, a frown marred his lips.

"And you claimed he could be peaceful."

"He is," Neko retorted. "Because you didn't feed him properly or even asked how he was doing, he grew weak."

"He wanted to die."

"It doesn't mean you should make it easy for him."

Steve's fingers continued to explore her neck, spanning away from the holes.

"You have such beautiful skin," he mumbled a short time later, his eyes trained on her neck.

Neko felt a nervous gulp fly through her as his fingers continued their exploration. She felt vulnerable and exposed and while Steve could be doing much worse things to her right now, the act itself felt disturbing. It felt wrong to have him initiate such an intimate act.

_I'd only feel comfortable if Godric did it..._

And that's when it became clear to her. All of this time she spent, trying to push him away when really, she just wanted Godric closer. The claim had disrupted her feelings, twisted them, but at the end of the day, he was the only man she craved to have by her side. Talking with her, running his hands through her hair, kissing her, making love to her.

All of those feelings she'd never experienced before and still considered herself too lowly to experience, were brought about by one person. And those feelings only continued to feed the flame, not water it down. She could give herself a day or ten years away from him, but the feelings would still be there. Always.

"You still haven't told me how you were able to hide for so long," Neko input, fighting off the urge to struggle more.

Steve made no sign that he heard and when his eyes met hers, Neko shivered. They were a tad darker then his normally brown hue.

"I'm not going to hurt you yet. I should, oh golly, I really should. Make you suffer for loving the creatures who killed my parents. But you are just so...tempting."

Neko squeaked as Steve suddenly lifted himself on to her bed and flung one leg over her waist.

"Steve...NO!" she exclaimed, pushing up with her abdomen.

Steve's fingers trailed across her throat and came to hold her chin in place so she was forced to meet his gaze.

"Don't you want to know what a real man feels like?"

His voice was low and distorted.

"Steve!" Neko yelled.

For a moment, he stared at her with little comprehension.

"If you do this, you'll be just as bad as them. You'll be taking something from me against my will. Just like vampires do."

Her heart picked up its beat as Steve continued to loom over her. His eyes studied her sharply and his one free hand began to make circles into her ribcage.

"I am not like them," he ground out.

"No, you're not. So please...don't do something as barbaric as them."

The man hesitated and through his hesitation, Neko found him leaning unnaturally close to her. A few inches more and his disheveled hair would tickle her forehead.

Sheets of sweat currently poured their way through Neko's body as the migraine subsided momentarily. Her concentration was key at this moment and just as it had been with Godric, the right words would determine her future.

"Did you like the flowers?" Steve asked in a soft voice.

His eyes bore into hers as his body arched curiously over her form.

"Beautiful," she managed to mumble.

"Oh good," he answered.

Quick as a gun, Steve's face descended into the corner of her neck and collar bone. He snuggled his hair across her skin, the prickliness of it forcing a tickle to sprout. Neko bit back the need to laugh, especially since her situation was anything but funny.

_Well, if this were a Shakespeare play, I assume it'd be hilarious. Ha..ha..ha. Yeah, not seeing the humor here._

Steve soon retreated his head and settled it back into a careful observation.

"If you continue to let your vampire suck your blood, he'll ruin the perfection there," he noted.

"Isn't that my decision?" she lightly quipped.

He didn't reply, but the stare he aimed at her allowed another bout of anxiety to pass through.

"You want to know what I found absolutely fascinating about you? Out of all the nights I was able to catch you alone or working."

She did not want to know the answer. The bubbling brown liquid in his eyes unnerved her and his soothing tone that didn't seem to quite fit, gave her the creeps. But she'd dealt with the guy for two weeks. What's another few hours?

"What?" she whispered.

"You are so lonely," Steve answered, a stray finger grazing her cheek.

At a loss at what to say, Neko only settled for a nod. However, her nod was some sort of signal for Steve.

With little hesitancy, his lips sank down upon hers.

Neko was caught by surprise and attempted to pull her lips away. His soon found hers again and one hand cupped her cheek warmly at her aggressive squirming.

She wanted to bite or headbutt him, but his moods were dangerous. If she got him into a bad one, there was no telling what his reaction would be. But then again, like hell she'd just let him continue to kiss her.

When another hand slipped underneath her shirt, Neko squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to buck off the man once more.

"Why are you fighting me, Nicole?" Steve whispered into her skin, kissing every few inches. "I'm your salvation. I knew it from the moment you saved that vampire. You were blind, and I'm helping you see."

Her next reply was blocked out by another smothered kiss. The blood pulsing through her ears was louder than the storm brewing outside. Every inch between them seemed to disappear as Steve's body became more animated.

"Such a lonely girl. I think that's probably what attracted the fucking fanger. A loneliness battling their own. But I'll cherish you, Nicole. In a way that he never could."

Neko blanched. A sickness sprouted inside her stomach, threatening to dissolve her limbs.

"Steve, please. Let me go," she harshly demanded.

But she might as well have pled in sign language. The man's touches fluttered over and dug into her skin. A slowly growing bulge pressed itself firmly into her crotch, causing a repulsive shiver to break through.

"I know you'll love this," Steve murmured, pushing himself off her momentarily.

He balanced himself on his knees long enough to begin to swiftly ease his pants down.

Neko pulled fruitlessly at the ropes, but they only served to cut in further and restrict oxygen. Soon, they too would be numb just like her leg. Worse still, the migraine began to saunter back in.

When the man's pants were at his knees, he leaned back over her and one hand trailed down to her own jeans.

"Think about what you're doing, Steve," Neko tried again, her tone a quiet plead.

"I have, Nicole. You don't know how often I have," was his grunt back.

And with that, his hand successfully loosened her buttoned jeans and with a tug, attempted to lower them off her thighs.

Biting back a groan of frustration, Neko took refuge in the ceiling above, trying to disproportion her body from her mind. The thought of what was about to be done to her truly would make her sick.

But her eyes swung back when Steve's finger slipped into the band of her underwear.

"My fantasies didn't come close," the man murmured.

Neko tried to reply, but no words would form. There was nothing she could say.

"Don't," she whispered one last time.

Steve shrugged off her plead and shifted his weight on to his arms. He pressed his groin up to her panties and rubbed himself into her.

For whatever reason, Neko didn't cry. Even as he began kissing her again. Although his kissing was hardly kissing since she wouldn't budge her lips an inch.

"Don't be stubborn, Nicole."

And his chide sent her into a determined frenzy.

Her vicious tugging however, did nothing and although she was strong, Steve was a man and his body far outweighed her. There was no way she could throw him off.

So her limbs fell limp once more as Steve continued his dry thrusting and heavy touching.

Her eyes closed reluctantly, not wanting to witness the act. But she could never keep them closed for long. In the back part of her mind, she still found it difficult to believe that this was happening. All of the things she'd done so carefully in life, were slowly shattering into nothingness.

She tried to meet Steve's eyes and show him the pain he was about to cause her, but he kept his squeezed shut as broken moans burst through his lips.

With a short pause, Steve's hand descended back down to her underwear. Neko shook her head, tugging again at her binds, but she remained powerless.

Perhaps it was this complete submission of her fate that made the next few seconds so unbelivable.

One moment, Steve was ready to slip off her underwear and enter her. The next moment, he was flung off her. Not lifted, but jerked back in an erratic motion.

Neko felt the weight immediately disappear and watched as Steve's face contorted into confusion. She was just as befuddled as he was, until she saw Godric standing at the foot of the bed with the scariest expression on his face she'd ever seen.

Her relief was barely expelled before she watched Godric tear Steve apart. Quite literally, the ancient vampire seized a hand on each side of the puzzled reverend and swiftly tore the man apart.

The proof was in the chunks of blood soon deposited on every inch of her floor as well as her bed and her own body. A great splatter of blood landed on her cheek and the rest of Steve littered the floor.

Neko would have thought the situation comical if not for the rage pulsing through Godric's eyes as she watched him take in the dismembered organs lying around the room. And the blood pasted on to her skin from said vampire's act.

They were both silent for a while as the rain continued to pour. Eric sped into the room a few seconds later.

It was then that Neko remembered just exactly what kind of state she was in. Tied to a bed, lower body exposed and blood covering her.

From a quick scan at Eric, she could tell just how tempting she looked. But this was soon overshadowed as Godric kneeled at the side of the bed.

"You are okay?"

His voice was unreadable.

Neko blinked a few times, attempting to understand just exactly what happened.

_I'm covered in Steve Newlin._

And whether it was the tiredness from the situation or the killer migraine raging in her head or the numbness in both her arms and leg, Neko wasn't sure. But after his question, she began laughing. They weren't her normally quiet ones, but loud, booming peels. In fact, they only grew louder at Godric's confused glance.

She thought she heard Godric explain to Eric that she was in shock, but that could have just been her riled imagination.

"Here," Godric stated quietly, "drink this."

Holding back her laughter, Neko observed the cut Godric had sliced open from his wrist. Her laughter soon died.

"No thank you."

And after this retort, Neko promptly passed back out into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you're thinking in a review!<strong>


	13. Steamy Side of Life

**Very amazing reviews! I absolutely love and appreciate every single one of them. They keep me writing and focusing my attention only to this story. Thank you all so very much. And here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Steamy Side of Life<strong>

"Force a few drops in her mouth."

"I wish for her to be awake when I do this."

Neko's ears perked up at the conversation, but she couldn't latch on to it. Her mind was still rotating dizzily.

"She will be in great pain for the next few weeks. Do you really wish for that?"

"Of course not," Godric forcefully answered. "But I will give her a choice in this."

A cool hand pressed itself down on her forehead and Neko silently approved at the gesture. However, as soon as she opened up herself to the pressure, the rest of her body's ailments greeted her.

She sucked in a deep breath through her teeth and slowly peeled her eyes open.

Immediately, the same hand brushed at a few stray hairs.

"Tell me what hurts," Godric indicated, stroking her cheek.

Neko stared past him and met Eric's lagoon blue eyes. They were focused intently on her, but narrowed quizzically at her continuous staring.

"Is Derek okay?" she asked without flinching.

Eric studied her for a few short seconds before smiling.

"Perhaps we should have offered our blood to him instead," he mentioned.

"Eric," Neko stated firmly.

"At the hospital last time I checked. The wound may force a multiple month stay, but he should be fine. I'll have to pay him heartily for his actions. Managed to call us while bleeding to death. Very impressive."

_Oh thank God._

Relaxing, Neko rested back on the pillow and met Godric's eyes.

"You killed Steve?"

She felt foolish asking the question since she'd witnessed the man being torn in half before her eyes. But a part of her still believed it to be a figment of some discarded dream.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Godric tilted his head.

"For what?"

"Not being stronger," she mumbled. "Letting him..."

At this, she turned to stare up at the ceiling. Humiliation brushed at her cheeks, but she stubbornly kept back the tears. If she started, she wasn't going to stop and she'd been doing too much crying in the past few weeks.

"Do not be sorry, Neko. I should have checked in on you sooner or-."

At this, he trailed off. The roundness of his eyes hardened briefly and a portion of the same rage she'd seen right before he killed Steve, ventured forth.

"If he would have done anything more, I'm afraid I'd have done worse to him."

"Worse?" Neko questioned with a reluctant grin. "You tore him in half. What's worse than that?"

"I could have kept him alive," Godric answered, his eyes steady. "And then I could have tortured him."

Neko froze at the proclamation, the wild throbbing in her knee dispersing.

"Don't get me wrong, Godric. I am thankful that you got him off me...and killed him. But isn't torture a bit...extreme?"

For a moment, Neko believed the argument was settled. He'd agree with her or that soft, calm Godric would surface. Instead, Godric focused both eyes on to hers and kept her head steady with one hand.

"You were almost raped tonight. I do not care whether he knew your were mine or not, I will protect you in any way possible. If this means torturing someone who's harmed you to ease your mind, I will do so."

"I hardly think torture would ease my mind."

"It would ease mine."

"This isn't the Medieval Ages. You can't just throw someone into a basement and torture them."

Godric remained silent as Neko waited for an answer.

"One can do just that," Eric noted. "This society allows it, just as long as no one knows."

"That doesn't mean one should. If we solved all of our problems by torturing people, this would be a cruel and vicious world."

Neither vampire replied, but Neko continued glancing at them both.

"You may not wish to hear it," Godric expressed, "but I will do whatever necessary to avenge you. This is what being mine entitles."

Neko couldn't think back of a solid enough counter argument and instead, remained silent. But Godric's potential act of torture unnerved her.

"I have not tortured any humans or vampires for many years," Godric admitted, reading the apprehension in her features. "And I do not plan on doing so again. I am still able to keep my composure even in the face of threats. But when you are nearly raped or worse, I cannot and will not stand by and allow this to happen. What I feel for you transcends even my own morals."

Yet again, Neko took in the paramount words spewing from Godric's lips.

"I-."

But she didn't know what to say. Here before her was a vampire who was willing to torture people that've harmed her. The immense strength of devotion nearly knocked her back out.

"I don't know how to feel about that," she honestly stated.

"Perhaps a thank you?" Eric suggested with a leer.

"Or maybe a fuck you," she responded, flashing a quick smile at the blonde.

Godric's stony features immediately relaxed as a smile settled on to his lips.

"I have patched you up, but your injury will remain for a few months. The rope burns around your wrists however, will fade away in two weeks."

Glancing at said limbs, Neko took the time to notice she lay in a different bed of one of the guest rooms a door down. She still wore the same bloodied clothes, but the skin which Steve had been splattered on, was wiped away of blood. Several rolls of white tape secured her knee, but bouts of nerve ruptures still passed through.

"Okay."

But even as she said it, her knee flinched involuntarily. And the rope burns around her wrists felt like a good inch of skin was torn away from her struggles.

She glanced back up only to find Godric studying her.

"I am willing to offer you my blood to heal."

Neko's eyes widened, but she shook her head.

"I'm not going to come running to you each time I get hurt. I'll just tough this out."

Eric gave out a condescending laugh, but avoided her gaze when she shot it at him.

"Plus," she added, "for a vampire as old as yourself, the blood inside you is probably incredibly difficult to regenerate."

"If I get substance, my blood will be just fine. And I do not count this as running to me. My blood will not only heal you physically, but provide you with an emotional sanctuary as well. You are entitled to it."

"It will only heal me, correct?" she questioned meekly.

She knew taking a vampire's blood was a BIG deal. Taking the blood of a 2,000 year old vampire was an unheard of deal. Neko wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

"I will be able to feel and sense your emotions as well as have an easier time finding you."

Neko nodded, mulling over the thought.

"I guess that's not a bad thing."

"You will also have keener senses."

"So I'll be able to smell if my neighbor's dog poops on my lawn again?"

Shrugging, Godric lifted his lips up.

"Essentially."

"You've almost forgotten," Eric input, "that she will become more sexually active and appear so as well."

"Of course Eric would remind you of that part," she mumbled, eyes stuck on Godric's.

"It is your choice. I do not want to force you into something you don't want to do considering what has just occurred."

"And I thank you for that," Neko answered, reaching out with a shaky hand and slipping it into his.

Their eyes connected for a few seconds and out of all the emotions she should have been experiencing, arousal was not one of them. Unfortunately, it was the very emotion coursing through her. The dark promise he'd displayed for her fueled that fuzzy feeling of being cherished. And beyond all reasonable understanding, the thought of taking blood from Godric and getting a boost to her newly developed sex life, sent a thrill through her.

Could it be further shock over what occurred?

"Is Steve's body still in my room?" she questioned.

As long as she thought of the man dead instead of alive, Neko was able to function properly. For now.

"All of the pieces have been disposed of," Eric explained. "And your sheets have been burned. I will have someone come first thing in the morning to clean and wash the rest of the room."

"Thank you."

Her gaze traveled back to Godric's.

"Are you sure you want to offer me your blood?"

"You offered me yours in my time of weakness. I am indebted to you a thousand times over."

Rolling her eyes, Neko pulled the hand she'd been holding to her and studied it.

"Sometimes, you are far too gentlemanly for me."

"He's worse when you're not around," Eric muttered.

Ignoring the watchful blond behind him, Godric slipped his hand out of Neko's and placed it in front of his mouth.

Within seconds, Neko observed scarlet blood pouring down his snow white skin. Two more seconds and he lifted away the hand and offered her the gash in his wrist.

_Just like sipping a milkshake...sort of._

Closing her eyes, Neko's hand located the arm and brought it within inches of her mouth. Oddly enough, the coppery smell was disguised and instead, the blood smelled like an exotic spice. Or something old, like a pear from the original garden of Eden.

Before the wound could close, Neko's pink tongue darted out and lapped up the blood oozing from the gash.

_It's like a milkshake - blood edition._

Another inhale of breath came as Neko's tongue swung over the wound and deposited the blood inside her mouth. When this was done, she pulled the arm closer to her and sucked in a few more ounces.

The room was silent and the storm had long ago moved on. Since neither of the occupants breathed, Neko wasn't sure if she was doing it right or not. But she could tell when the burning began to fade away in her wrists and the strange disposition in her knee started to even back out as the bruisings morphed into a healthy tone.

The blood tasted like life.

Neko had heard the comparison before, but she'd never had the chance to experience what the person had been talking about. Sipping in the liquid caused her bones to rattle excitedly and her neurons to sing in pleasure. It was like she'd just swallowed sunshine and it was using her body to radiate through.

When Godric attempted to pull the arm away, Neko stopped her ministrations in slight embarrassment.

"Definitely one of those things that tastes better than it sounds," she mumbled, pushing herself up on the bed.

Her knee swung over the side without any trouble and a quick glance at her wrists showed them to be fully healed.

Neko watched Godric compose himself. His eyes had darkened considerably and kept on raking over her bloodied lips. In fact, he wasn't the only one staring. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Eric's careful distance as his eyes followed the movement of her tongue attempting to clean the blood pooled around her lips.

Unsure where the feeling came from, Neko pulled her legs together to rid whatever hummed happily at the obvious attentions of the two vampires. Never mind the blush spreading through her like a typhoon.

_Okay, I understand Godric. But Eric too? That's gross._

Apparently her body didn't think so.

_I'm tired and probably still in a bit of shock. I'm certainly behaving rather calmly about almost being raped and potentially murdered. In the morning, I'll probably feel the after shocks._

Nevertheless, the gazes both vampires aimed at her kept Neko from thinking too much on what had occurred earlier in the evening.

"I should go and shower," Neko expressed, her eyes falling to her bandaged knee. "I look like I just survived the Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

For a moment, all was still in the room.

Until Godric finally snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and helped her to her feet.

"How do you feel?"

"Healthy," Neko admitted. "And happy. It's like I know my troubles have happened, but they're easier to deal with. Does this ability to move on, fade away?"

"Only when you have accepted what has occurred and moved on yourself."

Nodding, Neko ventured a glance back up at the brunette vampire and sighed when his eyes were a normal shade once more. She couldn't quite justify her sudden sexual prowess or why exactly she was imagining being cushioned in between both vampires in the bed as they licked off the blood on her-.

_No! Stay away from the dirty thoughts. You can stroll by, but you can't peek._

"Have you called Inaki at all? I'm sure he'd love to be able to come home," Neko said.

"He will be here first thing tomorrow night. I only told him that we managed to find the reverend, nothing else. Currently, he's in Los Angeles."

The news surprised Neko.

"Is he visiting Delilah? That's his girlfriend."

"Probably breaking up with her," Eric informed.

Glancing at the blond, Neko frowned.

"But they love each other. Plus, Inaki isn't a typical vampire. He's not going to let his vampirism stand in the way of their relationship."

"Most likely, it will not be his choice to leave the human," the blond answered. "If his maker commands the relationship to be broken up, Inaki will do so."

"Ronan? Why would he do that?"

Both vampires glanced at each other, but their lips remained tight.

"Godric," Neko replied, facing him. "Why would Ronan want Inaki to break up with his girlfriend?"

Godric didn't say anything for a minute, but his eyes silently gestured for her to think the situation over.

And for a moment, Neko did.

"Oh-."

But that was all she could get out.

"It is common for a sexual relationship to exist between maker and childe," Eric noted with slight enjoyment upon seeing the shock on her face.

"Inaki's not-. And Ronan seems-."

"We do not know if this is certain," Godric commented. "Your brother may simply be visiting his girlfriend, as you say."

"But you don't think so," she argued.

"No, I do not. I think Ronan wishes to pursue a sexual relationship with your brother."

Neko observed Godric as if he was a three headed dog.

"I don't believe it," she stated. "He loves Inaki, I can't argue with that. But to...I mean I have nothing against it, but Inaki and-. No, I'm not going to think about this tonight. I'll ask him tomorrow when he returns."

"Would you like to wager a bet on that?" Eric questioned with an overbearing smile.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Neko's stormy sea eyes met Eric's.

"Last time I checked, you suck at placing bets."

Godric let out a short laugh of surprise just as Neko gave the blond one last glare before pushing past the two. She carried herself into the bathroom and sealed the door with a sigh. Her entire body pulsed with contentment and the slightest bit of a thrill.

_Pros? I'm healed and less likely to blame myself for the situation. Cons? I wouldn't mind if either Godric or Eric joined me in the shower. That is so wrong. Godric, I wouldn't mind. But Eric, my former boss who has glamored me before and would very much like to taste me? Wrong. Very, very wrong. Unless he-._

"Gah!" she exclaimed, running her hands through her hair in exasperation.

Blocking out the two vampires on the other side of the door, Neko grabbed a towel off a rack and switched on the water.

_Should I set the water to hot or cold?_

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"You are aware that she desires us both," Eric stated, studying the bathroom door.

In reply to his thoughts, the sound of water spraying the shower met his ears.

"Yes, I am aware."

But this was his only verbal response.

"I understand she is yours," Eric tried again, glancing at his maker. "And I'm not trying to take her away from you. But then again, her night has been rather stressful. Maybe she needs a relax in...tensions?"

"We have not shared a woman for over a century, much less one that means as much to me as Neko does. She values love making over casual sex."

"I like her too," Eric defended. "And I care for her well being. Perhaps I wouldn't die for her as you would, but I would certainly defend her were she to be in trouble."

Godric studied his childe for a few seconds.

"She knows she wants us as well," Eric pointed out, stepping toward the door. "Right now, she's probably craving you. She may be functioning well emotionally, but mentally and physically, she needs comfort. Why not demonstrate that comfort?"

"I do not think that would be wise. She has already had one sexual attack. Despite what her body wants, I do not know if she will be able to handle what we give her."

"The difference," Eric harshly noted, "is that we would never force her. If she wants us out of the shower, we'll be out."

He couldn't keep back the slight anger he carried from entering Neko's room earlier in the night. He'd heard the desperate pleads she made, but Godric had gotten to the room faster. And by the time he had made it in, there was nothing left of the reverend. Just by this merciless act, Eric was able to deduce what had almost happened.

It was true. He cared for Neko in a way uniquely different than that of most humans. She was independent, strong willed, intelligent and amused him to no end. He may have been packing the compliments on, but he also knew that she could have been killed quite easily. Right now, the compliments almost seemed mandatory.

When she'd studied both of them after taking Godric's blood, Eric felt a jolt reach his groin. Something incredibly innocent and complex at the same time, wove its way on to Neko's blood stained face. The sudden cherry red spreading through her cheeks and the intensity in which she'd closed her legs indicated something he had been relieved to see.

She was finally attracted to him. And now that she was, the need to reciprocate was overwhelming.

"The worst she could do is say no," Eric added.

Godric glanced at the door and then at his childe.

"If you even think about biting her-."

"She is yours," Eric reassured.

Smiling, Godric slowly strolled to the door. He could feel the different emotions bursting inside her, none quite recognizable since they traveled so fast. But one kept reemerging. This was the same one which allowed him to quietly open the door and breathe in the sensual scent in the air. And the same one that made it easy for him to discard his clothes and enter the room.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

_Okay. Calm down, girl. Calm down._

The hot jets of water further helped Neko as she scrubbed a bit harsher at her skin than needed. One part of her was trying to erase all of the touches Steve had placed on her. She felt him all over and only until her skin was a blistering red, did she stop her mutinous scrubbing.

Another part of her attempted to balance out the sexual activity spurring inside her loins. This sudden invasion of arousal only heightened the more her mind was able to wander. And she wanted it to wander so she'd be distracted and not have to think about Steve. But her mind ventured into explicit territory and although she'd been a virgin as of the night before, her thoughts were that of a professional.

_I'd be so nice if Godric-. Or if Eric-._

Neko constantly had to clutch on to a shower rail just to keep herself upright. The growing heat of the water certainly didn't help nor did her own sensual touches as she soaped her skin.

For a brief moment, Neko set the soap down and closed her eyes.

Godric's blood rushed through her, egging on her desires.

_They weren't kidding about it increasing my thirst for sex._

Still, Neko praised herself in being able to deny personal needs. She'd calm down her sexual appetite even if it took standing in the shower all night.

But then, something funny happened. And by funny, Neko simply means it was ironic, therefore not funny at all, but one could view it as such.

She opened up her eyes and Godric in all his naked glory, stood directly in front of her. Startled, Neko backed up a few inches, only to run into another body.

Spinning around, Neko tried to keep in her shriek. Eric stood in a manner indicating that he frequented showers many times. Which wouldn't have surprised her. His smile was wide and his eyes were an intense ice blue through the spraying mist.

Facing Godric, Neko shook her head.

"I'm dreaming," she laughed. "Slipped in the bathroom, bumped my head, and now I'm dreaming about two vampires ready to have mind-blowing sex with me."

One of Godric's eyebrows rose and a down right sexy grin lit his face.

"Do you think she is dreaming, my childe?" the brunette asked.

Neko felt rather than heard Eric's body nearing her. She stayed eerily still, not quite sure if this was happening.

Out of nowhere, she felt the blond pinch her ass.

"Ow," she yelped, turning to glare daggers at him.

Slightly pained by the grab, Neko attempted to slap the grinning vampire. Unfortunately, Eric simply grabbed her hand and spun her around to face Godric. Through this process, he managed to scoot in right behind her and sneak his large hands on each side of Neko's waist.

"I guess you're not dreaming," Eric softly indicated.

Neko's mouth dropped open.

_Well that shed a whole new light on 'pinch me, I must be dreaming'._

Observing the brunette ahead of her, Neko willed her breathing to come back to normal. It was too late for her libido which only protested as to why she wasn't making sweet, sexy love to the two men yet.

"I can't believe this is about to happen," she whispered.

Godric approached her carefully, his eyes regressing back to a natural calm.

"If at anytime, you do not want this-."

"Oh I want this," Neko moaned back. "And even if I didn't want this, I'd still want this. That's how illogical this whole situation is."

Her eyes briefly slammed shut as Eric leaned down and placed a heavy kiss into her neck.

When she opened them again, Godric was mere centimeters from her.

"I'm just curious," she mentioned, her eyes drinking in each taut muscle upon Godric's torso, "is it the blood that's making me so...open?"

"In a few seconds, it will be Godric and I doing so," Eric muttered into her ear.

A shake passed through Neko at the words, but she kept her eyes anchored to Godric's form. If not for him, she'd have slipped to the ground.

"The blood is influencing your arousal because your body is fueling it. But it would not be fueling it as overwhelmingly if you did not want this," Godric explained, his tone falling a few pitches.

Blinking, Neko hesitantly reached out and touched the vampire before her. Her fingers brushed over his shoulder and skipped across his chest before migrating toward his lips.

"Do you and Eric normally share-?"

"No," they answered together.

"Oh," Neko breathed out, another wave of happiness pulsing through. "Well...tell Eric to be gentle. I've heard horror stories about him."

A dark chuckle blew into her ear as Eric brushed his lower body across her, teasingly.

"Try to remember if these women could walk properly while telling you these tales?" he questioned.

Without meaning to, Neko let out a bellied laugh at the statement as Godric leaned his lips toward hers.

"If you wish for us to stop at any moment-."

"If either of you stop right now, I'll personally stake you myself," Neko promised.

"And you were worried about her refusing," Eric interjected from behind.

"If you tell anyone about this, Northman," she threatened halfheartedly.

"No one else will know," the blond answered, his lips trailing down her neck and latching on just above her collar bone.

Godric soon followed the same movements, but not before pressing a loving kiss to her lips and meeting her eyes one last time. When she nodded, he too lowered his head and found an area of her neck to submerge in kisses.

If not for both men's hands on her, Neko would have melted into a puddle and slipped down the drain of her shower.

_I am going to be so sore in the morning._

When Godric's head came back up, Neko flung her arms around his neck and forced him closer to her. Their lips found each others and explored every inch of flesh as Eric continued to mark the skin on Neko's neck.

What forced out a moan through her lips was the simultaneous push from both vampires. No inch was left in between their skin, pressing intimately into each others.

Eric's hands became swift and mischievous, pleasuring her lower body while Godric's worked on her upper. A flick there, a bite here, and even a promise of multiple orgasms continued to push Neko into the threshold of pleasure.

And because she was experiencing such gracious amounts, Godric felt it directly. A few times, the vampire paused in his ministrations just to observe her with dark, hooded eyes and a wolfish grin. His expression let her know that he wished to possess her indefinitely and never let go.

For a moment, Godric didn't meet her kiss and simply allowed one of Eric's hands to slip inside her. Neko was confused for a second, but couldn't deny the pleasure as she bucked forward into Godric's embrace. The vampire still didn't meet her lips, but he tilted her head up and met her gaze.

Eric's hand began to pick up speed, but Neko couldn't focus completely on the action. The deeper she gazed into Godric's irises, the more outworldly she felt. Like a piece of magic that made him vampire, was traveling into her.

"Eric may be pleasuring you," Godric announced, nearly growling as Neko's body began to shudder, "but you will always be mine."

Neko nodded, understanding again not only the power of his words, but remembering what he'd said about a vampire's nature. It was to be possessive.

Once his words were said, Eric's hand slipped out, only to be replaced with the vampire in front of her.

"Always yours," she whispered with raw honesty into his neck as her arms grabbed on to him and held on tight.

The water kept cascading over his body, causing her to accidentally slip in her hold.

Eric behind her however, made sure she kept a steady grip as his fingers continuously flicked and teased her breasts. He himself, didn't enter from behind. Neko was his maker's and to explore new territory (or what he assumed since she had been a virgin until the night before), wasn't permitted.

But that didn't mean he couldn't slowly spread open her legs and continue to stimulate her nerves by continuous rubbing at her back with a graciously large anatomy.

His lips kept at a speedy pace, but all he could think about was the woman before him and how lucky his maker was to have her. And how Pam would absolutely love to know every single detail.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, I'm not the best at writing sex scenes. So I'm sorry if that was unpleasant for some of you. Anyway...just let me know what you're thinking in a review...if I haven't ruined it for you that is.<strong>


	14. Hunger Fangs

**Thank you for the really nice reviews. It's nice having reviewers who don't want to butcher you just because you butcher sex scenes. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Hunger Fangs<strong>

"Neko."

The bronze haired girl snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Go away, mom. We don't have school on Saturday's."

"Neko," the voice stated more insistently, shaking her arm.

"Grr," Neko voiced back.

But she couldn't deny the action's impact. Slowly but surely, her eyes began to edge open and the room she lay in, had the faintest stream of light shining through.

When her eyes blearily took in the man laying beside her, she stiffened.

"Godric," Neko whispered, throwing out a shaky hand, "you've got to get under ground for the night."

The vampire tilted his head, a grin lighting his face.

"It's okay. As long as I'm with you, the sun cannot harm me."

Confused, Neko's fingers brushed underneath the vampire's jaw bone. All around her, the room gradually began to brighten.

"Impossible," she murmured. "You're going to-."

And just as she was ready to finish, a bright burst of sunlight struck the vampire on his naked back. Before her eyes, Neko watched in stunned horror as a flame engulfed him.

"Godric-," she choked out, lunging away from the contact.

The vampire only continued to smile as the rest of his body succumbed to the same intense burning. Flames danced on every inch of his body, melting the skin there.

By now, Neko sat straight in bed, sheets clutched to her as she watched the roast take place.

"I love you," Godric expressed, but his lips moved in a distorted fashion.

Shaking her head, Neko grabbed the blanket in her panic and attempted to throw it over him. Soon after, her body followed, shielding him from the sunlight seeping in through the window.

Her heart beat raced wildly, praying that the light would cease shining. But before she knew it, everything in the room was visible and all she could smell was a pungent burning. Gray smoke spewed out around her.

With shaky hands, Neko lifted herself to her knees.

Although the blanket covered the vampire completely, her heart wrenched at the image she'd seen.

_There's no way anything is left of him._

Shakily, she inhaled once before slowly taking a hold of the blanket. Keeping back a sob, Neko ripped it off, expecting to see black dust in its place. What she saw instead was much worse.

Before her lay a perfectly healthy body and terribly familiar face.

"Killed enough people yet, Nicole?" Steve questioned with an easy grin.

Neko opened her mouth and let out an ear shattering scream as she stumbled back from the body. Even as she pulled away, her vocal chords continued to demonstrate the sheer terror felt as Steve lay spread out in the bed, grinning at her.

A sudden rush of fear broke through her and before Neko could continue screaming, her eyes snapped open.

Surprise filled her as she realized morning already fell. She still lay in the guest bedroom, still naked, but alone. It took a few moments to shake herself out of the terror she'd experienced in the vivid dream.

_More like a nightmare._

Her hands splayed over each side of the bed just to make sure no vampire remains were surrounding her. When only smooth sheets found her fingers, Neko sighed. Skipping to the ceiling, her eyes watched the shadows of the curtains make abstract designs across the slanted ceiling.

She breathed in the air and clutched the sheets to make sure that what she was experiencing was real.

Still clear in her mind was watching Godric burn and then transform into Steve. Was there a significance to the dream?

Although the blood inside her pumped warmly and caused a physical happiness to rest inside her, her mind was displaced and uncertain. Perhaps this was where all of the unstored memories and guilt went that the blood wasn't able to heal. Her subconscious.

Granted, Steve had tried to rape her. Might have even murdered her by the end of the night. And Godric's actions had to be done.

But why did she feel like his death was her fault?

_If it wasn't me in the church he saw, eventually, he would have found someone else to go crazy over._

Nevertheless, the dream had combined two fears. Steve rising from the dead, ready to finish what he'd started, and Godric burning.

The latter successfully forced shivers through her body.

It wasn't a secret anymore. In fact, her mind and body both agreed. She was easing into a very emotional kind of love for the vampire. The gooey, pulse pounding love that couldn't be discontinued even if there was a great distance involved.

"Miss Montello?" came a yell.

Surprised at the voice, Neko sat up in the bed and glanced at the open door. The voice had floated through the halls, but seemed distant after that.

"Miss Montello?"

Jumping out of bed, Neko fell into a quick sprint toward the source. Her limbs moved effortlessly and swift. No bones to crack or muscles to stretch. The only tingle she actually felt had to do with a few activities the night before.

_Is it wrong that I had sex with Eric and Godric a few hours after my near rape?_

Her mind disagreed. It wanted what it wanted and afterward when the activities had moved into the bedroom, the comfort both vampires provided as she'd laid snuggled in between them, eased the tense indecision inside her mind.

"Hello?" Neko greeted, popping the door open a few inches.

"Hello," a man answered, cleaning supplies grasped in his hands. Behind him, about six more men stood in blue uniforms. None of them smiled, and this made it easier to assume Eric had called them.

"We're hear to clean," the leader of the group explained meaningfully.

Neko caught the man's eye and tilted her head.

"Eric sent you?"

The man nodded.

"Prove it."

Grunting, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a white slip of paper.

"Neko Montello," he read, "of Falcon Lane. Our objective is to scrub out any...details left over from the night before. This will all be paid for by Mr. Northman."

Stuck in between relief and frustration, Neko allowed the men into her home.

"He's paying?" she questioned once they were all inside.

"Yes. Claims it's the least he could do."

Nodding, Neko gestured for the men to follow her.

Upon reaching her room and swinging open the door, Neko recoiled. A stench remained within the blood splattered on her floor boards. The walls held the same ghastly odor, the blood now reminiscent of dead skin peeling off.

"Please, go in," she assured, turning away from the sight.

Too many thoughts rushed at her from the activities inside.

_Godric first made love to me in there._

"Do you think you guys can manage?" she questioned out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah. You won't be able to use this room for maybe a week after we air out the stench and wipe off the walls with a glaze. The glaze is a bit intoxicating if inhaled directly after contact."

"Thank you."

Before they could reply, she retreated from the room and slammed the door shut.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

The rest of the day carried on quite boringly. The men's job only took two hours and while they assured her that the room was good as new, Neko refused to catch a glimpse inside herself. Each time she wished to, Godric's rage filled face entered her mind or Steve's attempted actions of restraining her. For now, she was quite content with sleeping in the guest bedroom.

In the afternoon, she called down the Shreveport hospital to see if there was any word on Derek's condition. A nurse had only informed that he was alive and was headed into surgery.

This brightened her mood, but couldn't erase the nagging voice at the back of her head which felt responsible for Derek's predicament.

It'd be another two days before the doctor would allow visitors for him and as Neko thanked the nurse, she made a silent promise to buy the bodyguard something extravagant. An I'm-sorry-you-almost-died-protecting-me kind of gift.

When those two accomplishments were completed, Neko turned her attentions toward cleaning the house. She gathered all of the candles Derek had lit, vacuumed the living room from all of the tussle that happened in there, and swept off any lingering dust on the antique furniture passed down through her family.

So busy was she that night fell without her noticing. Only when the phone rang, did Neko finally acknowledge that the sun was missing outside.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank god you're alright."

Throwing down a dust pan, Neko clutched the phone to her ear.

"Inaki, where are you? I thought you were coming home tonight?"

"Yeah...that's going to have to be delayed for at least two more nights. Something's come up. But that's not important. Are you okay?"

Befuddled by the new information, Neko stuttered for a few seconds before properly speaking.

"I'm fine. Steve isn't a problem anymore."

_Well that didn't sound ominous._

"Good."

The simple harshness behind the word indicated to Neko just how truly vampire Inaki actually was. Despite his non-aggressive ways, he still held a thirst for blood. And vengeance.

"And Godric took good care of you?"

"Yeah, he did, but-."

"And you have enough to eat?"

"Yes, but-."

"That's good."

"Inaki, did you break up with Delilah?"

Silence littered the air waves between them.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

Scrunching her brows, Neko glanced down at the caller ID. The number was unknown.

"Are you having sexual relations with Ronan?" she asked, too curious about the whole situation to refrain.

"Neko...that's fucking disgusting."

Sighing at the repulsion in his voice, Neko shrugged.

"I just thought-."

"Me breaking up with Delilah is for her own good. I can't tell you too much tonight, but it's safer for her not to get involved with me."

"How noble."

"Even if you were mute, I'd be able to detect the sarcasm in your voice."

"Then how about you tell me the truth?"

"Ronan says-."

"I'm family," she argued.

"Right...well I'm not spilling everything. But it kind of has to do with something we stumbled upon while trying to catch Steve's scent...a scent by the way which he'd purposely had spread across state lines to get us off his back. Anyway, this organization we're currently inspecting, helped hide him and spread his scent out. I guess if they did this for Steve, he'd guarantee them a vampire in return. He knew we'd follow the trail."

"Inaki...what aren't you telling me?"

"Well...we kind of fell into one of the traps. No need to worry though. Ronan took care of them. But they travel in groups and I'm surprised at how well armed they were. If they wanted to, they could have caused some real damage."

"So you're tracking these guys even after they tried to kill you?"

"Not tracking," Inaki defended, "just...observing. They're probably more dangerous than the Fellowship, especially now that Newlin is out of the picture. We need to know more about them if we want to help other vampires."

"I swear, if you get hurt-."

"Don't worry about me, Neko. I'm more worried about you. How are you holding up?"

"I-."

"Shit," Inaki interrupted. "I've got to get going. Ronan just found one of our guy's hideout."

"Please, be careful."

"You underestimate me."

"You overestimate yourself."

"Touche. But I'll do as you wish. I love you."

"Love y-."

The signal was cut off before she could properly let out the words.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"May I come in?"

Smiling like a doped drug user, Neko threw her shoulders up as if it wasn't a big deal.

Godric walked into the house, eyes bright and alert. But Neko could sense the excitement pulsing inside him, just as he could sense hers.

"Inaki isn't coming for another two days, Steve is gone, and at the moment, there's no immediate danger," Neko observed with a relieved smile.

"No immediate danger?" he questioned, a smirk falling over his lips.

Slowly, he crept forward. Tonight, a black tshirt covered his form and midnight blue jeans were settled around his hips.

"No," she stuttered, still unused to the primal urges erupting inside her and becoming mirrored in Godric's hazel eyes.

"It is never safe to assume one is not in any danger," he noted, his smile causing a coil to burn in her loins.

"The same could be said for you," she answered.

Neko knew she'd caught him off guard when she began a retreat. Her legs carried her with surprising speed, down the hallway of her kitchen and toward the guest room she'd been residing in.

Seconds later, the whoosh of air brushing behind her indicated that the predator was very much near.

So it was no surprise that Neko found herself facing the wall, stomach pressed against it as one of Godric's hands worked at unbuttoning her jeans and the other palmed at her breasts.

A low growl vibrated through the vampire's throat when she attempted to push back. Directly forced into her bottom were Godric's hips. And boy were they eager for some contact.

His lips kissed her shoulder, biting lightly every few centimeters or so. When his hand successfully slipped inside the band of her underwear, Godric tore away his lips and instead, inhaled her hair as his hips continued a grinding into her back.

In complete euphoria, Neko could only utter out a few moans at the sensations overriding every other emotion she was experiencing.

"Please," she mewed, one hand wrapping around the arm currently pleasuring her.

Godric growled again, the mere rumble sending shivers in every direction. His free hand grabbed the one keeping her up against the wall. With a slight tug, he pulled it behind her and kept it against her spine as she relied on his hand to stay on her feet.

His fingers were nearly quicker than the thumping of her pulse and held no prediction of stopping. His head stayed pressed into her hair, inhaling and then rubbing his scent over her. At times, Neko was able to note foreign words slip through his lips. But each time she payed attention too closely, Godric sensed it and either increased the tempo of his fingers or rubbed against her backside temptingly.

Finally, Neko let out a pleasured yell as her legs slumped and Godric whined gutturily into her neck.

For a few seconds, Neko was trapped in a bent over position before the vampire. Her bottom was still pressing invitingly into his hips, and her other hand remained trapped behind her.

"Hope you're not planning to keep me in this position all night," she mentioned tiredly, but with a grin.

"I'm not even remotely finished with you yet," he promised, releasing her hand.

Before she could stumble forward, Godric spun the woman to him and embraced her with a deep kiss.

Sweat dripped down her back in small beads, sensitive themselves from the searing heat of her body.

"You are beauty in all its forms," he whispered into her neck, his cold nose trailing over her cheek.

"And you are the handsome archetype in which God modeled all other men after," she responded, her breath striding over the coolness of his torso.

Godric's eyes shone with an unspoken emotion, but Neko didn't need it to be said aloud. She already knew.

"It's nice being in a relationship," she admitted after a moment, "where I can speak to my lover like we're in a Shakespeare play."

"Let us hope it is one of his comedies."

"Even if it is a tragedy, it doesn't matter. Just as long as I have-."

Her throat closed up momentarily and Neko had to blink away the blurriness gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, wiping at her nose, "it's so stupid of me to cry. I'm so...happy. I've never been this happy before. Or content. I keep expecting to open my eyes just to discover it was all a dream."

"I have experienced many dreams, but even they could not outshine my nights spent with you," Godric answered, one hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her to him.

Widening her eyes, Neko glanced away.

"I'm never going to find someone," she acknowledged, "who'll love me as much as you do, will I?"

"It is unlikely. Not only do I crave you every single day and night, but you are mine for the remainder of eternity. This kind of love does not waver."

Whistling, Neko smiled lazily at the vampire.

"Well...if we ever get angry at each other, at least we'll be forced to talk it out."

"At last you are seeing the benefits," he replied, pressing a long kiss into her cheek.

Laughing heartily at the sensation, Neko wrapped her arms around Godric and nestled her head in his neck.

"Now," she stated after a few minutes, "what was this business about you not being done with me yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you're thinking in a review ;).<strong>


	15. In Walked Trouble

**Sorry it's been such a long wait. I had been kind of stuck, but now I think I know where I'm going. This isn't going to be a terribly long story, but I've still got some plots to work in. I'll admit right now - this isn't one of my better stories. In fact you could say that I am not very good with writing TB fanfiction in general and it's a shame because I adore Godric's character and I feel like I slaughtered him as well as the other characters in the story. I even planned on writing more stories on some of the characters. I just want to thank again those who are sticking with this craziness. It really, really helps me out a lot to read reviews and see people adding it to story alert. Thank you so, so much and I hope you continue to enjoy, even when it's not the most enjoyable.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 14 - In Walked Trouble**

"Do you think his words were strange?"

Godric's fingers momentarily paused in her hair.

"Yes and no. A young vampire may want to step out on their own immediately. They'll feel strong and invincible. So his eagerness to accomplish this task with Ronan is not surprising. Then again, this second anti-vampre group sounds ambiguous. Did he give a name?"

"No. Said he couldn't tell me more because Ronan promised him to secrecy. But this group was willing to hide Steve and lead Ronan and Inaki into all of these different directions just so they'd be able to catch them. That's what really scares me. Their determination."

She glanced at the brunette vampire beside her. His eyes were focused upward, seemingly unaware of their surroundings.

One of her hands sank down on his chest and gently rubbed the muscles in the region.

"We both have been so cruel to each other," he commented, eyes stuck to the ceiling. "Us more than humans in many ways. While you have evolved, we have stayed the same."

"But that makes no difference," Neko argued. "So we have public manners now and instead of cloths, we wear designer jeans or spend money on the finest wines. Putting us in make up and claiming we're civil does not mean we are. Each side is susceptible to humanity's urges."

For a moment, the vampire was silent. His fingers continued their roaming.

"You are determined to see our atrocities as equal to yours?"

"If we don't start taking equal responsibility somewhere, how are we ever going to coexist in this crazy world?"

Godric's dark eyes glanced down at her and a soft smile arched over his lips.

"Your philosophies would warm my heart…if I still had one."

Coughing out a laugh, Neko's hand skipped over Godric's stomach muscles until it hovered beneath his abdomen.

"There's still a heart inside you. Just because there's no beat, doesn't mean it doesn't do its best to love."

The vampire wrapped his arms further around Neko, pulling her in with a soft grunt.

"Perfection at its finest," he murmured into her hair.

Trailing her warm nose across hard muscle and buoyant flesh, Neko sighed contentedly.

The blood bond pulsed greedily between them, enjoying the vivacious attitudes of both. All positive feelings inside her increased tenfold just by being wrapped within him.

However, to blame the sprouting attraction to the blood bond alone was ridiculous. Blood did not force her to enjoy the way he spoke to her in deep, ancient tones of a tongue able to twist around hundreds of languages that once polluted the world. The ideas he had to share exploded with wisdom stored in a 2,000 year old man.

Pouring out with a calm philosophy of his own, Godric pledged peace in a world where war ruled. Further still, his intelligence awed her. Just speaking of the knowledge he knew made Neko identify him with a great number of Greek philosophers. Of course since most of the philosophers would hardly believe the illogical possibility of vampires, this made Godric different. He could offer words to explain logical and supernatural claims, a beautiful anomaly in its own.

That and he was her comfort from all the madness blowing into her life like a category five hurricane. While he often bore his claim down, this was getting easier to accept. Then again, perhaps that thought was a result of the blood bond. Who knew.

"I sensed your distress this morning," Godric observed, his voice sliding like honey, into her ear.

_How can he make that sound sexy? It's not right._

"Are you uncomfortable with my childe having performed with us?"

Studying the ceiling – her safe haven for tedious questions – Neko shrugged with one shoulder. She was dead set against informing Godric of the dream. This filtering out of what had occurred between herself and Steve was something she had to do on her own. The best Godric could provide was physical comfort, but mentally, the battle was hers to overcome.

"I guess," she finally answered, "I don't know what it meant. Don't get me wrong, it was probably some of the best sex I've ever had. In a shower! Who would have thought I'd ever...anywho, that night I needed the comfort and a glance into Eric's eyes told me he'd provide it just as willingly as you would. That led a lot of the attraction. Now it's just us…and I think Eric can love, but I know you're in love with me. And I'd have that any day."

The room was silent for a moment, letting the words sink into the respective minds.

"He is not in love with you," Godric agreed. "But you are right. He is able to show great affection. I believe he would be willing to protect you at great lengths and that night, his devotion presented itself."

"In very good ways."

"You enjoyed it then?"

"I'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to have enjoyed that."

A satisfactory rumble echoed inside his throat, his grip tightening a fraction.

"If you do not wish for him to join us again, I will see he doesn't."

"I don't think I mind…just as long as he doesn't say anything that'll make me want to snap his-I don't mind. But I like it like this too. Just you and me."

Godric graced her with one of his rare, entirely carefree smiles. While she had made him grin, even laugh at times, the cruel anchor of time depressed down on the corner of his lips. He may have been amused, but physically, his lips hardly ever truly showed it.

"I enjoy this as well. May any God above never part us."

"Amen," she breathed tiredly into his chest, welcoming the slumber of dreams past.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Unfortunately, their little two day vacation from the world didn't last.

For one, Neko nearly got fired on Monday afternoon. Apparently Arlene had tried calling her on the night of the storm to come in, but considering the power was out in her house and a maniac had been stalking her through the dark, Neko thought she deserved a bit of a break. Of course she didn't mention this to Arlene's snappy voice, but the woman had proclaimed her frustration through the phone loud and clear.

"I'll be having a talk with Sam about this."

Fortunately, Sam's little vacation had gone well and with his improved mood, he assured her an hour later that a job at Merlotte's was still open to her.

"Arlene's just stressed, you know?"

And Neko did know. When a person was stressed, their environment became a hazardous warzone.

They'd settled on her coming in later in the evening and with that, Neko had hung up the phone in relief.

Later in the evening however, Godric had entered her home with a frown. Already, that was a bad sign. He accepted her kiss, but Neko tasted the apprehension on his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I must return to Dallas for a little while. A problem has arisen."

Immediately, Neko feared the worst. He'd mentioned earlier that a friend was watching over his position as sheriff, but if his friend couldn't handle the situation them self, the problem must be near apocalyptic.

"A little while as in a month?"

She tried not to sound disappointed, but good ole irony seemed to burst back into her life. Just when things were finally getting settled down, an event came along to tear that beautiful comfort apart.

Momentarily, she scolded herself for being so dramatic. Then again, her life was a constant wave of enigma. Who knew what this trip to Dallas would mean?

"I hope it would not take so long," Godric reasoned, pulling her into him. "If that does end up being the case, I will make sure Eric informs you. Quite honestly, this shouldn't take no more than two weeks."

Sighing, Neko nodded. Despite their marvelous escapade into the wonderful world of love making and demonstrating animal noises in the bedroom, she understood his duties. Regrettably. Yes, she was one of those understanding kind of girlfriends.

"Be careful," she muttered into his clothed chest. "I don't care if you're 20 years old or 2,000. Just take care so you can come back to me."

Speaking her words had been a risk, but nothing else sounded more natural.

"Of course," he promised, kissing the top of her forehead.

For a moment, his arms morphed an inch tighter around her and his face buried itself deeper into her hair. This caused a slight alarm to breeze through Neko. He held on to her as if…

Before the thought could properly grow, Godric released her and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Think of me fondly, my lover."

"I don't think I can properly accomplish tasks when I think of you," she admitted.

"Just as well," Godric declared with a small grin. "It would be unpleasant to come back and find you in the arms of another."

Feeling her eyebrows shoot to the ceiling, Neko's mouth parted in slight disbelief.

"Do you really think I'd-? Especially after we-?"

"No, I do not. My trust in you is greater than it is in myself. But perhaps it wouldn't hurt to raise my claim on you to the next stage."

Gulping and shivering at the same time, Neko's sea green gaze traveled to Godric's tattooed neck.

"Dare I ask what the next stage is?"

"Personally, I wouldn't. If I began explaining, you would not make it to work and I would not make it to Dallas."

Shaking her head as blistering images shot through her head, Neko threw her gaze away from the vampire.

"You are such a caveman," she murmured.

"Tell me you don't love it."

She stayed petulantly silent as he placed one more kiss on her cheek before meeting her gaze.

"If you are in any danger, I will sense it. Take care of yourself, regardless."

"I will. Inaki and Ronan should cure my boredom until you come back."

Again, the same apprehension crawled into the corners of Godric's eyes.

She bit back the need to pursue the look, especially after it disappeared shortly after.

"This is vampire business?" she questioned nonchalantly. "In Dallas that is. Nothing I should know about?"

"It would be best that way," Godric slowly answered.

One final squeeze of the hand and Godric sped out of her house, leaving a very confused Neko in his wake.

_Is it a vampire thing to be so damn secretive? Seriously._

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Sam."

"Neko."

"How was your vacation?"

"Good."

The conversation was swift and almost impersonal as the patrons of Merlotte's approached the bar with determination.

For the next two hours, Neko worked on gathering drinks for tables, yelling politely at the men to stop fumbling with their crotch, and overall, keeping the bar nice and drunk. All of these acts prevented Neko from pondering too deeply on why exactly Godric had been so secretive around her. She understood that his business was his business, but his gestures indicated something was amiss about the entire trip.

Before she could expand on this thought, a group of cocky college kids barged through the door. And with a crowd so immature, there had to be at least one rowdy customer.

"Excuse me."

Nodding to the man in front of her to show he had her attention, Neko's eyes stayed glued to the boys swaggering over to a table.

"One A negative, please."

Briefly, Neko's eyes glanced down to acknowledge the man was a vampire. Pale face, gloomy eyes, and not quite hostile posture. And if she heard correctly, the vampire held with him an accent. English maybe.

"Of course," she chirped.

Her gaze fell back to the sound of glass shattering.

Arlene was the unfortunate recipient of the guys' table and Neko guessed one of them had gotten a little too handsy with the redhead as she passed by. In reply to that, Arlene had dropped the glasses.

Neko's eyes searched for Sam, but the owner was conversing with three persons at an opposite table. His brows were set in disapproval and she guessed his conversation wasn't going too pleasantly.

Glancing back at Arlene, Neko briefly hoped Sam would call Sookie up. Although the blonde woman had the night off, a little help wouldn't hurt any.

"My type A?"

Shaking herself out of her cautious stare, Neko's wide eyes found the vampire's in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. Just hang on a minute," she called apologetically, flashing a grin at him.

The vampire's dark gaze was still aimed at her when she returned with the warm drink.

"Enjoy," she stated, placing the drink before him.

"Thank you."

_A polite vampire? Maybe he can teach Eric some things._

With a slight smirk, Neko worked on filling up a pitcher of Bud Light.

"Do you get a lot of vampires in here?" the brunette man questioned.

His mahogany brown hair had a slight shag to it which accompanied his intense gaze quite well.

Shrugging, Neko scanned the area without really searching.

"Not really. But I've only been working here for less than a month. I couldn't speak for the time before me."

The vampire nodded, his fingers lightly fondling his drink. Neko noticed he hadn't taken a sip yet.

"You are calm around me," he noted. "Have you been around vampires before?"

Surprised at the observation, Neko forced herself not to shrug again. He might start to think something was physically wrong with her.

"Yes."

And that was her only response. Although the vampire's polite mannerisms were apparent, his gaze was calculative. Like he was asking the questions to determine something entirely different.

Neko glanced back at the guys near the door again and was relieved to find Sam near the area. All six guys quieted down when Sam threatened to kick them out.

"Now that is very interesting."

Handing the pitcher over to a fuming Arlene, Neko's eyes traveled back to the vampire's. His gaze was stuck to her throat.

Neko physically restrained herself from covering up the two brand new, red bite marks. The night before was the very first time she had been comfortable enough to let Godric bite her. While the pleasure had sent her into a constant plateau of arousal, she remembered that sex with a vampire wasn't a widely accepted custom as of yet.

_Why should it matter though? He's a vampire as well._

"What's interesting?" she asked.

"Your neck," he remarked, his eyes trailing lazily over the area. "It would appear that your vampire has marked you. Normally those old enough to do so, tend to be unfriendly toward humans."

His eyes found hers and waited curiously for her rebuttal.

Neko on the other hand, was astonished.

"How can you tell just by his bite, that I'm his?" she questioned, brushing her hand over the sensitive points.

Amused at her wonder, the vampire pushed away his A negative and leaned in with hands folded.

"There's an extra...redness within the marks. Along with the diameter of the bites being slightly larger than normal, your vampire's scent is coming off you in waves. I did not notice it until all of your attentions were toward me."

_My vampire? Godric is mine? Gosh...that actually doesn't sound like too bad of an idea._

"Who is the lucky vampire?" the brunette asked, a definite English accent seeping through his words.

"Well," Neko carefully stated, "his name is Gorgeous Tonsils. I met him while exploring the African jungles of Kenya. Armed with his acoustic guitar, he sang of Portugal and the paradise islands of Greece. At first, I was a bit weary, but he won me over after correctly guessing all the members of the Wu Tang Clan."

Despite the rambunctious yelling around them, the two remained silent in their own little bubble. That is until the vampire began laughing. Not a polite laugh or one forced out after a lame joke. His voice boomed against his chest, releasing a deep, laughing grumble of surprise and a slight craze. As if laughing hadn't been something he'd done much of up to that point.

Pleased at the reaction and relieved she wouldn't have to jump into too much depth, Neko picked out the remote from in between two mugs and flicked on the television above them.

A minute later and the vampire finally ceased laughing.

"Your vampire," he expressed with an open mouthed sigh, "is very lucky to have you. Did you know that it's a crime to take away another vampire's claim?"

"Even if they're human?"

"Now that is just it. According to those who do it, the ancient vampires, yes. But according to other vampires, no."

For a second, Neko stood still, observing the random shift of emotions inside the dark haired vampire.

"And are you one who respects the ancient vampire's right to a claim?"

Perhaps for the first time, Neko was actually relieved to be under Godric's claim. The vampire's questions appeared disguised, or at least as far as she could tell, they were. He had charm, of that she was sure. But something about him was slightly...off? Or was it just her overactive imagination? Nevertheless, his statements appeared more like a probe rather than asked out of curiosity.

"I am," he answered, his lips falling back to a cool, parted frown. "But I've never met a human claim before. You must understand my interest."

"Of course," she assured.

"What is your name?"

Neko peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw Sam's form, but he was back at the same table as before.

_He just wants to know my name. What's the harm in that?_

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she bargained, a calm smile slipping over her lips.

"Deal," the vampire replied, holding out a hand.

Without too much hesitation, Neko placed her palm against the coolness of his and momentarily found herself craving Godric.

_Stupid blood bond...or is it just my stupid, horny imagination? Good God what has that vampire done to me?_

"Franklin," the vampire announced, carefully moving his hand up and down.

"Neko," she responded, doing the same.

She was caught off guard when the vampire Franklin brought her hand to his lips and lightly pressed a kiss upon the skin. Then before she could form an appropriate thought, he released her and Neko brought the hand back down to her knees, wiping the wetness away on a towel hanging off her jeans.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Neko," Franklin declared, moving to his feet.

"Nice to meet you as well," Neko offered.

She wasn't sure if her words were quite true, but he had helped pass her boredom. And informed her of some rules she hadn't even thought of asking Godric.

"Do you love your vampire? Without glamor?"

Taken off guard by the question, Neko placed a mug down and stared it down for a second.

"I'm coming to love him. That's a big step compared to where I began," she admitted.

A somberness touched Franklin's irises briefly before retreating.

"I've heard love completes a part of you that's been left empty. Would you say this to be true?"

This was no suspicious question and Neko felt a silent sympathy extend to the vampire.

"I think so. I know I was lonely for a really, really long time and I disguised that loneliness pretty well. But now that he's in my life...it feels right. Like a part of me had been awaiting his arrival since I was a little girl, dreaming that someone would come into my life and just be right for me."

"Right for you," Franklin mused, tasting the words on his lips. "That sounds intriguing."

Neko smiled in reply, but the corner of her lips withered as the same unease entered her. She couldn't for the life of her or all the money in the world, explain why exactly Franklin gave her a benign case of the creeps. Outwardly, his smile was a poet's smile - thoughtful and morose. But underneath...well...she didn't quite know.

"Have a good night," he called, glancing over her one final time. "Perhaps I'll see you again some time."

"You as well," she added, throwing up four fingers in a half wave.

It wasn't until the bar was ready to call it a night - three hours later, that Neko realized Franklin hadn't taken one sip of his TruBlood.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Inaki?" Neko called, flipping on the lights with one hand and bolting the door with the other. Although the danger of Steve had successfully been taken care of, Neko found herself hesitant to simply give up the habit of locking her door. It was a comfort she hadn't known existed, but appeased her nonetheless.

Her feet ached each time she took a step, but she was careful not to think her work was more difficult than Arlene's. The woman had been zooming around the bar with frightening intensity. Had Neko personally not accidentally brushed her hand, she'd have thought Arlene was a vampire.

When another tray had been dropped, Neko suggested to Sam about calling up the recruits he'd mentioned the last time they'd talked over the weekend.

Out of character, Sam had shrugged and mumbled something incoherently. Whatever had been going down at his table, the effects were clear from his mood.

"Inaki?" she yelled again.

She flipped on the TV after remembering Godric wouldn't be there to sleep beside her.

_I was a strong, independent woman before him. I've got this._

She giggled nervously and massaged her temples with a large exhale of breath. Either she was losing it or she was in love. One or the other.

"Neko?"

Stilling, Neko flung away her hand and peered at the hallway.

"Thank god," she sighed, "I've been worried about you."

Inaki sped across the living room, eyes wide and mouth set in a grim fashion.

"Neko," he stated seriously.

Feeling all comfort desert her, Neko immediately perked up.

"Where's Ronan?"

"He's in my old bedroom," Inaki explained without a pause. "But I need you to go down to Eric Northman and see if you can get a doctor by the name of Ludwig. Ronan's not going to die, but we've got to treat his symptoms as soon as possible."

Noting the anxiety riding Inaki's nerves, Neko's panicked mind strived to pick out a single question.

"Ronan's hurt?" she managed.

"Nevermind that. Just-."

"Inaki! I care about him too," she urged, latching on to one of his arms with a firm grip.

Inaki shook his head before relaxing. A little bit.

"He's going to survive - his own words. He's got Hepatitis D."

"Hep D?"

Inaki nodded.

"I remember a human at Fangtasia had been trying to spread it. Eric...took care of him I suppose. Never found out how. What do you think this Dr. Ludwig will do? Ronan will probably have a full recovery within a few weeks."

"It'll make me feel better," Inaki sharply answered.

"Sorr-."

"No...don't be. I'm just...angry about the whole situation."

"Which happened how exactly?"

"Once you come back, I'll tell you. Not a pleasant tale either, so make up your mind if you really want to hear it."

"Of course I d-."

Again she was cut off by a high pitched voice. Both siblings turned to the television.

Neko had found herself captivated by the Vampire Network and on nights when nothing was on or she and Godric weren't going at each other like it was the end of the world, it would often be the last channel she had her television on.

And now, a male announcer she knew to be named Gregor Brosky, was conveying a message hurriedly into the camera.

"-heard very recently. Whatever human coalition is responsible for this attack, has yet to be determined, although the new emergence of the Forever Daywalkers is not completely unheard of. Repeating tonight, the Glass Garden home in Dallas, Texas of vampire spokeswoman Nan Flanagan, was bombed by unknown assailants. What was left of her body, has now been recovered. That and three other vampires-."

Gregor charged on with the breaking news, but Neko only felt a dread seep into her body. All of a sudden, everything felt cold.

"We warned her," Inaki muttered in shock, just barely loud enough for Neko's ears to detect, "we warned her to be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is a very important notice. Most of the events of Season 3 are not happening in my story. No Bill getting kidnapped or Alcide showing up or the Queen and Magister coming to Fangtasia. I'm only borrowing certain characters or character's story to throw in just to make events to come a bit more interesting. So far, I'm talking about Sam's parents and brother as well as Franklin...a very cool character indeed. And I'm going to twist the plot around my finger and hopefully make it work, as Tim Gunn would say. Anyway, let me know your thoughts in a review :).<strong>


	16. Run Like Hell

**Thanks for the reviews. Really, really, really help me write on. Thanks! Anywho, lots of information this chapter so hopefully you can all keep it locked in your noggin'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Run Like Hell<strong>

"Neko, hang on-."

The bronze haired woman stormed through the hallway, fighting back shakes threatening to seize her.

Hand on the front door handle, Neko inhaled, trying to bring some calm back to situation. She could feel Inaki directly behind her.

"Godric left for Dallas earlier in the evening," she stated, voice unwavering. "If he's one of the bodies they found...I don't know what I'll do."

Inaki gave no reply, so without further thought, Neko yanked open the door, only to jump back at the person standing there.

"Eric?"

The blonde glanced at Neko and then at Inaki behind her.

"Is Godric okay?" she immediately questioned.

"He was not in Nan's home. But a close friend of his was."

Relief poured over her like a thousand foot waterfall. Her body visibly slacked and the blood in her veins slowed to its' normal pace.

_If I would have lost him..._

Neko didn't want to finish the thought.

In the meantime, Eric entered her home and closed the door tightly.

"You are to come with me," he instructed. "There's a place we've got stationed where you'll be safe."

Confused, Neko crossed her arms.

"Safe? What do you mean?"

Eric's harsh blue gaze traveled to her right and focused intensely on Inaki.

"You did not tell her?" he demanded.

Neko turned to Inaki, but her brother didn't meet her eyes.

"Ronan has Hep D. Of course I care for my sister, but his condition-."

"-will ultimately improve as long as he's in proper care. But what you've so cleverly done is put your sister in danger-."

"I would never do that! Ronan said they wouldn't be able to track us-."

"-and how well do you know your maker? Because along with this event in Dallas, I've also come to remember what exactly seemed so familiar about Ronan-."

"-do not insult my maker, damn it!"

"I will do as I please. Your maker is not the only one involved in this. Neko, gather some clothes. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

Glancing at the two like a ping pong match, Neko stayed firmly grounded.

"No," she declared, staring down Eric's ice blue glare. "What we're going to do is sit down and discuss what the hell is exactly going on and-."

"We do not have time," Eric interjected.

"Well you better make some damn time, Northman. If I'm in danger, I deserve to know why. And if you're attacking my brother...well, you're attacking me too. And you."

This time, she turned toward Inaki.

"I understand you love Ronan, I really do. But has being a vampire really forced you to choose who you love more? Because I feel like there's no spot for me in your heart anymore."

Inaki glanced down at his feet and even though vampire's were normally stoic, he was successfully able to produce a frown of guilt.

"I just thought if I didn't tell you about what was going on, I'd be saving you," he murmured.

"Like you're saving Delilah, who by the way is probably heartbroken and will blame herself for the rest of time because she wasn't good enough. And now look at this situation. I'm in danger and I don't even know why. Is this really the better alternative?"

"As touching as this is, you are to leave with me, now," Eric commanded.

"Not until I know what it is I'm running from," she answered with equal force.

"Remind me to never sleep with you again."

"Gladly," she chirped back.

"Wait, wait, wait...you two slept together?" Inaki questioned, astonishment rampant in his features.

Ignoring the red crawling up her cheeks, Neko glanced away.

Eric simply observed a furniture piece, silent on the matter.

"So as soon as I want to know something huge, both of you go silent on me? What the hell?" Inaki exclaimed.

"He wasn't even that good," Neko lied.

This got a reaction.

"If you would like to demonstrate for your brother how "not good" it actually was, I would be more than willing to."

"I think Godric did most of the work," she commented airily.

"Wait...you, Godric, and Eric? Jesus! Did you guys actually try to protect her from Steve Newlin, or did you fuck like bunnies on every surface of this house?"

"If Neko wishes-."

"Don't even think about it, Northman."

And so the room grew quiet once more.

"We will discuss everything in the car. If I have to drag you out of here by force, I will," Eric reported, his eyes resting on her. "This is is Godric's wish as well, to have you safe. Now...for once in your life, do what I say."

"Inaki and Ronan have to come as well."

Her request forced a strange frown onto Eric's features. He studied her first, then Inaki.

"Did your maker ever tell you why he was in Los Angeles?" Eric asked.

Inaki immediately met Eric's stare.

"That doesn't matter to me, Eric. He gave me a second chance at life."

Neko agreed with the comment, but didn't think the problem was solved. Eric had information on the vampire and if he felt like divulging it, there was a reason why.

_Most likely he'd do it to help himself. But then again, maybe he wants to keep Inaki safe._

"I'll be gathering my clothes," she expressed, backing out of the tense atmosphere.

The entire task took approximately 10 minutes and for the first time since it'd been remodeled, Neko ventured into her room. She didn't study the finished product too long, but it certainly didn't resemble a room she'd almost gotten raped in. In fact, if she ever made it back to the house, she could probably sleep in it without too much paranoia.

_Now where did that thought come from? If I ever come back...which reminds me that I still don't know why I'm being relocated._

Gazing at the room one last time, Neko packed up her bags and exited.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Start from the beginning...both of you," she added.

Inaki glanced out the window, his eyes glued to the traffic speeding by. One of his hands was holding on to Ronan's beside him.

The vampire, in Neko's opinion, looked deathly. And a vampire was deathly in appearance to begin with, so this added emphasis should indicate just how drained he looked.

Ronan hadn't said one word to begin with. He'd given her a weak nod, but Neko had glanced away when the blood red underneath his eyes had gotten too much. Seeing him physically made her ache.

Beside her, Eric sat a little too close for comfort. But he was saving her life, AGAIN, and she'd put up with his closeness for now.

"Godric was called to Dallas after his friend Isabella, who'd taken over as sheriff for him, spoke of a second vampire kidnapping in the area."

Staring at Eric, Neko shook her head.

"How-?"

"It was a planned trap, I assume. By the time Godric and Isabella found the missing vampire's location, his ashes was the only thing left."

For a moment, the vehicle was forced into an uncomfortable silence.

"We uh," Inaki input, "found one of the guys who was part of the Forever Daywalkers. Ronan glamoured him and the guy informed us of a huge plan they were going to carry out. Unfortunately, this guy wasn't in any immediate ranks. And this group is pretty secretive so he couldn't tell us what the plan was. But he said it had something to do with top vampire officials and would be carried out in Texas, or so they hoped. Ronan called the AVL and gave a warning out...too late I suppose."

"How did Ronan get Hep D?"

"My fault," Ronan managed to mutter out, his eyes glued to the window.

"After the guy was sedated," Inaki explained, "we searched his place for anything to help us. It was the second night in a row we hadn't eaten, so we'd planned on getting some TruBloods after leaving. That's when we found the stash."

"Of what?" Eric requested.

"TruBloods. The guy had eight carts with six drinks in each. Ronan uncapped one of the TruBloods and took a few sips. It was supposed to be an experiment, but he was thirsty as well. All of the supplies this guy carried with him, were infected with Hep D. Somehow they'd gotten the infected blood into the synthetic. We don't know if they manually inserted the blood or somehow got one of the producing companies to inject it."

Eric was on his cell phone in seconds, repeating everything he'd just heard to an unknown caller.

"TruBlood with Hep D? They'd be able to weaken thousands of vampires," Neko sputtered.

"And kill them while they're weak," Inaki finished.

"How did this group start?"

"They'd been supporters of the Fellowship, but felt like Steve wasn't doing enough to actually kill vampires. After you saved Godric, the group really formed. They started out by buying vampire equipment from Steve. Then, they kidnapped their first vampire."

"The Forever Daywalkers...I knew they sounded familiar. Derek had mentioned them as one of the more extremist groups," Neko mentioned to Eric after he hung up.

"When they said they wanted to kill vampires, they weren't kidding. The one they first picked up was young to begin with. He didn't have a good sense of controlling his hunger. One of the members offered himself to the vampire as a meal, and when the vampire took the bait, they put a wooden bullet through his chest," Inaki described.

Shaking her head, Neko's thoughts drifted to her current predicament.

"So I'm leaving my home because?"

"Your brother was foolish."

"Eric!"

The blonde's gaze only intensified.

"You knew there was a chance that they'd follow you. Once they connected you to your sister, she was just as vulnerable."

"The Daywalkers know me?"

"Your picture is on their list," Eric revealed. "The Fellowship website under-."

"Vampire Loving Whores of Satan...ugh, don't remind me. So they knew who I was because Steve put my picture up on the site?"

"Yes. All those in the section are considered enemies to the human race for aiding vampires. The last time I checked, there were eight members on the list. You along with four others are the only ones still alive. They would have never discovered your location had your brother not led them to you."

"I already said I was sorry," Inaki growled.

"When your sister is being tortured for giving you shelter, will you still be sorry?"

Fighting back a gulp, Neko shouted, "Enough!"

The two vampires stilled, but neither were quite done saying what needed to be said.

"Okay...so the Forever Daywalkers blew up Nan's house?"

"Yes," Eric continued. "One of the three bodies was a sheriff of Area 3 and another's was the stand in sheriff, Isabella. This means the group's weapons have gotten better and their membership has picked up abundantly across the south since they've demonstrated they can actually kill vampires."

"Surely the public is going to notice the Forever Daywalkers at work," Neko observed.

"They'll pretend to be a peaceful organization," Inaki remarked. "They might be suspected, but the case won't be looked in too much without any solid proof."

"But vampires know the Forever Daywalkers are behind this," Neko expressed, suddenly sick to her stomach. "They're going to want to strike back!"

"Which is exactly why Godric is still in Dallas," Eric finished. "Right now, more than ever, he needs to guide those who want to fight back, away from doing anything rash. This is the closest we're coming to a vampire war since the Great Revelation. We still don't know everything about this group or who's funding them."

"Funding them?" Inaki asked in confusion.

"The TruBloods," Eric said. "Someone is funding the money to make synthetic blood with Hep D."

"Why?" Neko wondered aloud. "I mean yes, we've got the obvious reason why. Kill vampires. But the way the group is targeting vampires. The pattern doesn't make sense."

Eric turned to her, one hand holding up his head.

"Explain your logic," he responded.

"Well," she began, trying not to get unnerved at Eric's stare, "the random vampire kidnappings. Is there a pattern between the vampires?"

"The first vampire kidnapped was just a newborn. He didn't know any better," Inaki offered.

"Okay...how many more kidnapping and murders were there after?"

"Three," Eric informed. "None older than 100 years."

"So...we've got the actual group targeting newborns as well as those who help vampires. But let's say the group is getting restless. They want to be able to target more of them," Neko threw out, pondering over the facts. "And someone comes along and says, hey, I know how you can target more vampires. Putting Hep D into TruBlood."

"The group wouldn't have thought of it?" Inaki scoffed. "If they hated vampires enough, they'd find a way to destroy more of them."

"No," Neko deduced. "Humans aren't supposed to know about the Hep D virus. I only found out because I overheard the human who'd been spreading it at Fangtasia, talking about it with a friend. He knew bad things happened to humans who spread the word about Hep D. So, this is a group in its infancy. They know the typical way to kill vampires and let's say this new information hasn't reached them yet...until our mysterious contributor comes along and suggests the idea. Poisoning the TruBloods is a brilliant, but odd idea. If the donor really wanted to, they could have supplied the group with more weapons. That's what they should have done. But they target the TruBloods instead. Who drinks TruBloods?"

"Vampires," Inaki declared. "We're back to where we started."

"No," Eric disagreed, facing Neko as understanding dawned on his features "Weapons can kill any vampire, young or old. Whoever donated the money, wanted to target specific vampires. Those who drink synthetic blood-."

"-mainstream," Neko finished, excitement building. "So we've got this donor knowing that vampires who mainstream..."

"Don't face their true nature," Eric reasoned. "They're angry at vampires who drink synthetic blood so, they poison them. Don't kill, but poison."

"And the Daywalkers don't care that the vampires aren't dying. As long as they're weakened and they can find the vampire, it's a fair deal."

"So vampires are left with the realization they cannot drink synthetic blood because it will only make them weaker."

"They realize humans are the only real source for blood and this will allow them to continue hunting them," Neko surmised.

"You're saying," Inaki said, shaking his head, "that it's actually a vampire who's helping the Forever Daywalkers put Hep D in the TruBlood? That sounds ridiculous."

"Of course it does," Neko agreed. "So ridiculous that no one would think of it. Once word gets out about the Hep D in the TruBloods, vampires will assume humans did it. And by this point, a lot of vamps will have stopped drinking the synthetic blood. They'll be easily irritated and more prone to let their nature take over logic. Thus beginning a real war between humans and vampires."

"But-," Inaki sputtered.

"You're the writer here, remember?" Neko exclaimed. "Let your imagination run wild and think over the whole situation."

"Okay," Inaki addressed, "why would this vampire who's supposedly funding the operation, need the Daywalkers?"

"So they don't get caught," Neko answered. "Really quite genius actually. The contributor gives the money to the Daywalkers. The Daywalkers are armed with a list of companies who are willing to manufacture shady products. This infected blood supply in turn, goes to the members of the group. The contributor doesn't want the blood being traced back to them. The group members then keep it stored until they can sell it to a local store. If there's an investigation, the Daywalkers will be held responsible for the TruBloods. This mysterious contributor is protected by the Daywalkers and whatever company supplying the blood."

"Well don't you think the Daywalkers will figure out that a vampire's been supplying them the entire time?" Inaki questioned.

Neko and Eric glanced at each other.

"There's glamor," Neko offered. "Plus, this vampire could be having someone doing their work during the day."

"But why couldn't this supplier be human?"

"If they were human, they'd make the same connection your sister just made," Eric related. "You take a vampire off of TruBlood and humans become prey again. Whatever vampire is behind this, doesn't just want a war. They want a revolution. And they ultimately want the vampire to embrace their true nature once more."

"Why are you so quick to think we're wrong?" Neko retorted in confusion.

"Because."

Befuddled at the one worded answer, Neko's eyes strayed toward the entangled limbs on his knee. Ronan was staring at him, squeezing his hand and after awhile, Inaki began to relax.

"You have not taken him to hunt," Eric realized in minimal awe.

"If I'm taken off TruBlood...I don't even want to think about it," Inaki responded.

In an instance, Neko bounced off her side of the vehicle and plopped on the opposite side of Inaki.

"Hey," she reassured, taking his one free hand, "that's not going to happen. And you have no reason to be ashamed for not having tasted a human before. No reason at all. Whatever vampire is doing this, can't face change. They can't find the good in themself, so they've decided to bring down everyone else to their level of pity and misery. You are different, Inaki. A real, modern vampire. And with me and Ronan and Godric and even Eric, if he stops checking his hair in the window every few minutes, will survive this."

Her hand started shaking when a worm like trickle of blood seeped down Inaki's cheek. He laughed somewhat, then pulled her to him with a soft grunt.

"How did it switch from me taking care of you to you taking care of me?" he murmured into her hair.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Neko grinned.

"When you decided to go die, which by the way, I don't recommend you doing so again. I lost you once. A second time? That'd be hell and then some."

And for awhile, the vehicle hummed along vacant roads. The city had long ago been left behind as trees littered their view on both sides.

Every so often, Neko caught a glimpse outside of the radiant moon peeking through a thicket of trunks. The sight was eery, but there was great beauty intertwined as well.

_Vampires experience this each night. The moon becomes their sun and the dark becomes the light._

Without warning, a deep craving shot through her. It urged and pleaded for Godric. Neko was startled, but the sensation was not unpleasant. In fact, only joy beamed inside her at the thought of her vampire.

_My vampire? Now looks who's become the possessive one._

"Don't the Daywalkers realize what the infected blood will lead to?" Inaki asked after a half hour of silence.

"Hate blinds," Eric divulged. "Some of them probably think this is a good thing. Weak vampires and all they need to do is find them. They're blinded by their own rage and cannot see the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture being that they're being played," Inaki said, realization hitting him. "The contributor is using their hate against them. The more vampires the Daywalkers kill, the angrier other vampires will get. Then this Hep D certainly isn't going to help matters. It'll point the finger at humans. God damn...this vampire is a fucking genius."

"And old," Neko concluded. "They've got to be if they hold so much malice toward humans. Anyone you have in mind, Eric?"

The blonde's cell rang at the exact moment and he threw himself into the conversation shortly after.

"We've found one of the manufacturers in Austin," Eric announced two minutes later as he flipped shut the cell. "If this one is put down, the group may shut down others. As of now, TruBlood is being produced from only a handful of trusted suppliers. We'll be limited until we find out what other companies are manufacturing the product."

Neko nodded, but she risked a glance at Ronan's stiller than still form.

"Is there anything you can do to help Ronan recover faster?"

Eric shot her a glare, but his words stayed sealed behind his teeth.

"We don't know how many cases of Hep D we have," Eric finally stated, clasping his hands. "Right now, that is our main focus."

Outraged, Neko was ready to yell something back, when Inaki placed a calm hand on her.

"You are aware of my past then, Eric?" Ronan's soft voice questioned out of nowhere.

"Historians are cowards," the blonde responded. "Perhaps that is the reason you chose your path so carelessly."

A broken cough spilled into the air.

"I chose my path as you've chosen yours, Viking. But remember, you were lucky enough to have a maker who'd take care of you. Would teach you properly. Taught you wisdom. My maker...had you heard my stories, you would take up a religion and count your prayers he never made you."

Neko was silent, squeezing Inaki's hand with apprehension.

"That is why you killed him?" Eric asked impassively.

"Yes," Ronan agreed. "To move on."

"You turned someone from my village."

"I did that too," Ronan admitted. "Although at the time, I hadn't met you so, this fury you hold toward me is unsound."

"Unsound?" Eric laughed humorlessly. "You were deranged. Don't you remember Astrid?"

"We were all deranged in those times," Ronan corrected, his voice coming back a little stronger. "And of course I remember her. But it was no longer your village. You'd been gone from it for centuries by that time."

"Regardless, your methods left much to be desired."

"Surely, yours are better? I think not. Astrid was a mistake. I was in a very dark place when I turned her and to this day, I do not regret killing her."

"You said your children died," Neko softly noted. She didn't mean to sound accusing, but her curiosity and horror was picking up in great steps.

"He murdered all of them," Eric expressed.

"Oh do not be so dramatic. All of you millennium vampires think you are wiser than us. My ways corrupted those turned after Astrid, I will admit this. I had thought three centuries would calm me down, but so many choices presented themselves during the Plague. I could not pass by the opportunity."

"Why?" she gently asked.

"I was lonely," Ronan proclaimed. "I craved a companion. But Matthais was not much better. I thought I could teach him right, but without realizing it, my maker's cruel words flowed through me. And again, I was forced to destroy my childe. Matthais...his death is probably the only one that still haunts me. I truly turned him into death."

"Surely you had enough restraint to keep yourself from creating another," Eric accused, his gaze steel.

"Your Pam was created out of loneliness, was she not? Now imagine that kind of loneliness, multiplied by a hundred. That and I constantly learned. With the passing of each century, another dark shadow was wiped away from my mind. I craved to teach someone my knowledge. Darkness was not wiped away completely, and perhaps this was where I made my greatest mistake. While Astrid murdered without thought - a viciousness of its own, my final childe murdered as if he'd done so before in his old life. And he did so with much calculation."

"What year did you make them?" Neko wondered aloud, intrigued completely by the story.

"It was spring, 1757 in England. I recognized loneliness within the man immediately just in his posture and perhaps this is what drew me to him. A hunger I hadn't felt since being in the presence of my maker, presented itself. It begged me to turn him. Unwillingly. And so I did. And this act of cruelness helped him become the way he was. The man had no home at the time and slept on the docks, near the Thames river. He was one of many Londoners to go hungry each night and in a way, I had hoped my gift would better his life."

"Did it?"

"Sadly...no."

Ronan paused at this, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I should have never underestimated the man's intelligence. I taught him how to hunt, eat, glamor, everything needed. But he was clever as well. When I told him there was to be a quota on how many humans we drank from, he was able to convince me, for a short while at least, that he would follow these rules. All the while, he kept some humans glamored for long periods of time. He'd command them to come to him when I was not around or tell them to attack us. If we were attacked, the human immediately became prey and we could feed as we wished."

"How long did it take before you got bored of this one?" Eric retorted.

Neko rolled her eyes and shot Eric a brief glare.

"Not even half a century passed by," Ronan continued. "One night, we were perched on the edge of the Rhone river. I'd convinced him that a crew was sailing in. They'd be a hearty meal. It was just the two of us out there in the night and when he had his back turned to me, I pulled him into the river and proceeded to drown him."

"Proceeded to?" Neko asked. "As in...he got away?"

"I did not think he did," Ronan argued. "There are nights I'll believe I heard his neck crack beneath my fingers and his skull bash against the rocks at the bottom. When I had finally let go, his body floated away. I am sure I had killed him. But-."

And again, Ronan paused.

"Some nights," he admitted, "I felt a stirring inside me. The same one I would get when I realized a childe was near. This would fade in and out over time. I believe and hope I did kill him. His existence was a great mistake, as all of my childrens were. And according to Eric, I am a crime against all vampires by having killed so many of my children. Do not think I do no regret every single day of my life, turning those people. Astrid and Matthais especially. They were good humans. But time has changed me, of that you can be sure. I do not know when it happened or how, and I am surprised you are not more sympathetic about my changing attitudes, considering your maker had gone through the same changes as well. But I am a different person. In fact, the first time I had even considered changing a human again was this year. I had been hearing from friend's of mine that California had a very diverse population. Of course I did not pursue this need right away. There were strict orders I made to myself to make sure that my next childe did not end up like the others. I would not have created another had I believed they'd turn out like the others."

"Thank you for coming to me when you did," Inaki praised.

Ronan turned, his gaze focused clearly for the first time that night.

"I could never have asked for a childe so great. Even if you had gone wicked, just like the others, I do not know if I'd be able to harm you. You have shown me great love and patience, Inaki Montello, and for that, I will guard you with my life."

Neko glanced at Eric and the vampire glanced back at her. Her look told him to let his anger go. That Ronan's guilt would be there until he died, and that was enough.

"What was his name?" Eric inquired, his eyes still stuck on hers. "The name of the mad vampire you drowned."

Ronan's gaze fell to Eric, studying the vampire carefully. He leaned his head back in the seat and tightened his grip on Inaki's hand.

"God damn, I wish I could forget," Ronan muttered, shaking his head weakly. "His name was Franklin."

Neko tore her gaze away from Eric and stared at Ronan, barely concealing her shock.

"Franklin," she repeated, her brow narrowing. "Dark brown, shaggy hair? Talks deeply and slowly, like he's processing something? Outwardly, he seems charming, but you can tell something's up with him?"

Ronan didn't speak, but the expansion of his eyes told her everything.

Inaki glanced at his maker, then at his sister.

"How the hell do you know that?" he demanded.

Neko opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Franklin Mott observed the elegant scenery of the blossom pear trees, whistling a tune as his feet squished down on the swampy grass in slight irritation.

"He's busy," a voice airily noted from behind.

Turning, Franklin glanced at lover boy and offered him a condescending smile.

"I'm sure he wants to hear what I've got to say."

Lover boy rolled his eyes before retreating back into the home.

Franklin was ready to step inside, when a screech stopped him.

"Don't even think about walking on that carpet with those shoes!"

Scowling, Franklin wiped the mud off on the front porch.

"What is it?"

Glancing up, the brunette vampire crossed his arms and leaned against the threshold.

"The AVL's found your company in Austin. That and the Texas vampires aren't planning on retaliating for the fire bombing. Apparently someone's negotiating in Dallas, and the vampires are listening."

Now it was the other vampire's turn to scowl as he approached Franklin with an angry grimace.

"Do the Daywalkers know how to instigate a fucking vampire?" he seethed.

"Apparently...not," Franklin replied slowly. "Then again, everything's much more civilized now."

"Pity," the other vampire quipped, his gaze falling toward the darkness behind him.

"Should I close down the other buildings?" Franklin asked.

"Might as well. If they found Austin, they'll eventually find the others. Make sure it'll be traced back to the Daywalkers. And here I thought this was the perfect plan."

"It was good," Franklin conceded. "Hep D in TruBlood. Whoever drinks the stuff has probably never faced their true nature."

"This little peace keeping group in Dallas...I want them disassembled as well. Without them, the others will cease to see reason. Then this whole investment will not have been a waste," the vampire announced, frowning.

"Of course," Franklin answered, glancing down at his muddy boots. "How do you want them killed? The Daywalkers always come up with the most amusing plans, but Dallas is on high alert right now. They'll be expecting something."

"We will wait then, until things are calmer to give one of them an order. Once one has the idea, they'll convince the others. And eventually, a war will ignite."

Franklin nodded, retreating step by step as his insides tingled. The sun would soon be up.

"How was your business in Louisiana? If my memory serves me right, you were under the impression that your maker had been there."

Surprised by the question, Franklin stopped and smiled after a second.

"I didn't really think you gave a damn, Russell."

The ancient King of Mississippi grinned, shaking his head.

"Now where would you get an idea like that? Tell me, did you find him?"

"No," Franklin disclosed with slight disappointment. "But I did find someone interesting. This interesting thing has also been claimed."

Russell's eyebrows shut up.

"That is interesting. A human marked by a vampire in their millenniums. Personally, I find the whole system unnecessary. Why not take by force? Then again, I suppose that's what claiming is. A force system. And you have mentioned as well, things are much more civilized now."

"They are," Franklin agreed.

Studying him, Russell glanced behind once before approaching Franklin.

"You've been most useful, especially as of late. You will accept your customary payment?"

Franklin thought this over. The money he attained performing little tasks for Russell, afforded him the greatest luxuries of life. But strangely enough, his mind was distracted in other matters.

"This whole claiming system," he theorized, his eyes widening momentarily, "is respected by those who participate in it. And I'm to understand that those in charge of the system, may punish any vampire who attempts to take away another vampire's claim."

"You are correct," Russell answered in amusement.

"Now, the only deaths I've heard come about from these crimes were by vampires who are young. They try to take away an older vampire's claim and are killed. I've never heard however, of what would happen if an older vampire attempted to do the same. A vampire, that is, who was older than the claim's vampire."

Russell let out a laugh, humor dancing around in his eyes.

"What I'm understanding," Russell responded, "is that you want this claim you stumbled upon."

"You're most likely the oldest vampire currently alive. If you staked your claim over her vampire's, she'd technically be yours."

"Technically," Russell stated. "I've always hated that word. But in my understanding, the system is based on seniority. And I'm to understand as well that once I've claimed this woman, you would take her as your reward."

"In a nutshell," Franklin drawled.

His face didn't give away anything, as it rarely did. But his insides were excited at the possibility.

"Hmm, well I'll certainly think about this. What is the lucky woman's name?"

"Neko Montello."

"Yes, come see me in a few evenings and I'll have my answer."

Franklin kept his smile to a minimum, but the excitement built without barrier.

"Your majesty," Franklin finished, tilting his head slightly.

Russell returned the nod and with a hand, dismissed the vampire.

And for the first time in many, many centuries, Franklin went to sleep in a very good mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was a lot. Hope it makes sense for you lovely readers. But if it didn't, here's a basic overview : Russell gave money to the Forever Daywalkers with the idea of putting Hep D into TruBlood. He thinks those who drink the product, don't embrace their true nature. And the Daywalkers, nonethewiser, love the idea and follow it wholeheartedly, unaware that they're simply pawns in the scheme. Ultimately, Russell wants all of this tension with the firebombing and TruBlood poisoning to be tracked back to humans and this will make vampires more hostile toward them, thus igniting a war. Great guy. Ronan was turned, and after a century, killed his maker because of his intense cruelness. However, his maker's lessons stuck with him for a long time. He created Astrid, a woman from Eric's village, Matthais, a man who was going to become victim to the Plague, and eventually Franklin. He killed all of his children because of the insanity he'd instilled into them, but Franklin survived. Inaki is Ronan's first childe since the mess with Franklin and he clearly shows the mental stability of Ronan after such a long period of battling with his maker's influence. Eric is angry at Ronan because he doesn't like the idea of maker's killing their children as often as they want. He looks down on him for it and doesn't realize Ronan's guilt until Ronan relates his changing attitudes to Godric's. And finally, Franklin doesn't want his payment in money, but in Neko. He believes that a claim can be insignificant if an older vampire claims the claim (yeah, where'd I come up with that one?). Since Russell is the oldest vampire alive, his claim would be law since none are older that could challenge him. Godric is a good thousand years younger as well. So if Russell claims Neko, he'd hand her over to Franklin as payment for his help. Scary stuff. And that, in a nutshell, is what went down in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts in a review!<strong>


	17. Year of the Dove

**Awesome reviews! Really, thank you so much. Especially those who've had this story on story alert for awhile, but never reviewed until the last chapter. Thank you! I'm glad you guys appreciate the plot aspect of the story as well. It took awhile to get there, but we are here nonetheless. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Year of the Dove<strong>

"When did you remember who Ronan was?"

Eric shut the door tightly before turning toward her.

"His gesture in my club a few weeks ago," he answered. "When he warned off the other vampire from you. His posture for a brief moment, shifted into an older version of him."

"But you know," Neko argued, "that he's changed."

"So it would appear," he noted, observing the room. "His first childe, Astrid, may have been crueler than I. For a few decades, Godric and I followed in the bloody trail Ronan and Astrid made. I watched her at work one night in a village. She slaughtered 100 humans in the matter of a half hour. Extraordinary, but she couldn't be reasoned with. Godric and I had discussed meeting her, perhaps even teaching her our ways. But one night, she simply wasn't there. All my glimpses of Ronan were of far away and eventually, he simply disappeared."

"It's not fair that you called him out when he was so weak," Neko reprimanded, dropping her bags.

Eric didn't reply to that.

"Godric will see you tomorrow night," he informed. "If you wish to explore the hotel, make sure you take caution. Do not leave Hotel Carmilla under any circumstances."

"I-."

"Neko," he warned, approaching her. "I do not know what it is about you that attracts the psychos. Quite frankly, I think it's your corrupted innocence. Do not argue and close your mouth before I end up spending my day here. Franklin is the childe of Ronan's I know least about. But from what Ronan said, anyone who interests him, he latches on to with an unhealthy obsession. So get used to being protected."

"I was just going to say," Neko angrily interrupted, folding her arms, "that Franklin's appearance at Merlotte's can't have been a coincidence. He probably got word somehow that Ronan was in Louisiana. He needs to be protected as well."

"Do I look like a babysitter?"

"You're doing a pretty convincing job."

Eric scowled before turning away.

"There are blood donors lined up as we speak to help those with the illness in a Dallas hospital for our kind. About 120 reports have been mentioned so far and I hope this will continue to be all. Once this mess is out of the way, we can focus on the firebombing."

"Godric's keeping them from going to war, isn't he?"

The blonde nodded.

"I think I love him," she mumbled, more to herself than to Eric.

"How nice."

"You were never able to hide your sarcasm from me."

"I never tried to."

Neko rolled her eyes, but approached the vampire nonetheless. She could see for a split second, his body tense.

Pausing in front of him, Neko awkwardly raised a hand and set it on Eric's large shoulder.

"Thank you. Again. For everything you've done and will continue to do."

"Yes. It was perceptive of you to notice the unnatural patterns in the kidnappings."

Realizing that was another close compliment but not quite, Neko smiled tiredly.

"What vampire can you trust now that we have this theory?"

"I cannot say exactly. This distrust will linger as more vampires learn of the Hep D factories. There will be tension after this."

Sighing, Neko squeezed her eyes shut and nearly toppled over from the sleepiness.

"Politics is something vampires carry even into the afterlife," she murmured.

"So it would appear. I must retire. Refrain from being noble."

Too tired to argue, Neko answered in a half nod.

As soon as Eric exited the room, Neko passed out on the large, white bed, exhaustion overcoming her from the monumental events of the night.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

When Neko finally awoke from her restful position, she noticed for the first time that the room had no windows.

_Of course not. It's a vampire hotel._

Groggily, she lifted herself up and glanced at a nearby alarm clock.

_Geez. Dating a vampire has really changed my sleeping pattern._

The clock read five o'clock in the afternoon in bright blue, glowy letters.

Glancing at her bags, Neko stretched her arms above her and sighed. Revelations of the night before sank into her head, and she processed them slowly. No need to overwhelm herself right away.

_Hep D in TruBlood. Forever Daywalkers murdering vampires. Another psycho is potentially after me. Just another day in my life._

Making sure she didn't linger on the problem enough to where a paranoia could form, Neko headed for the shower.

An hour later, Neko finally stepped out of the bathroom in a white robe. Steam swung around her like a tornado and her limbs were pink from the steamy, spraying drops. However, relaxation seeped through her spine and allowed her to dress without many troubling thoughts.

She was just about to slip on socks when a knock greeted her ears. Cautiously, Neko marched over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called, head resting against the door.

"My name's Barry, ma'am. I have a message here from a Mr. Northman requiring your presence in room E 508 in one hour."

Neko voiced her thanks before slipping on the discarded socks. She didn't know if she was looking forward to whatever was going to be said, but it's not like she could argue with the request.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Unfortunately, Neko was correct in her instincts. As soon as she entered the room, Eric zoomed behind her and locked it. For a moment, the bronze haired girl was confused. His blue gaze stayed fixed on her, but he didn't spill out a single word.

"Is Godric going to-."

"I'll be bringing you to him, after we have a little discussion."

Faking nonchalance, Neko shrugged before crossing her arms.

"Okay. Let's discuss."

"Godric wants you with him for a meeting he'll be having with some vamps. Not just from this area, but from around the country."

"More peace talks?"

"Yes. Personally, I'm against this. While decently perceptive, this vampire business does not concern you."

Keeping a check on her frustration, Neko nodded.

"But Godric wants you at his side. He understands you to be cooperative and peaceful by nature. If the other vampires observe this, they may be less inclined to murder you race for Nan Flanagan...or the Hep D infections."

"Or they could catch one whiff of me and tear me apart."

"Godric nor I would allow that. The vampires who attend, wish to avoid war even in the midst of their anger. This makes us quite different from humans who are more than willing to destroy themselves along with this world."

"Okay, peacekeeper. Got it. Why else?"

"Meaning?"

Neko raised a disbelieving brow.

"There are plenty of humans I know who are far kinder than I am. In fact, why not use some who are in alliance with the AVL? I'm unaccustomed to vampire politics, but even I know you should have someone who's dealt with these issues before instead of me."

"We do not want you to appeal politically."

"Then like what? Dinner?"

"Most of them will have ate by that point."

"You're supposed to make me see reason, not petrify me."

"However it is you appealed to Godric," Eric answered with slight force, backing away to the door. One large hand undid the lock.

"Yes, but Godric was on the verge of-."

"And these vampires are as well. Except instead of ending their own lives, they wish to end others. I am not looking for you to clear the air completely. My faith in you falls short of Godric's. But even I can see your talent at maintaining a form of order where everyone is happy."

Mulling over his words, Neko finally released a sigh.

"I think Godric has the most faith in me out of us all."

"Then I hope you have a sudden renewal of it. Tonight will determine an uncertain future."

"No pressure," she muttered lightly.

"Do not speak without being spoken to when you are at the meeting."

"What? Why?"

"This will obviously take some work. Never forget that while they do wish for peace, we are all vampires. We can contain our nature for only so long. To have you mouthing off-."

"This isn't Ginger we're talking about!"

"Regardless, your position is to be-."

"No," Neko stated firmly. "If we're to see ourselves as equals tonight, I will not play the roll of a puppet. If the vampires see some subservient human begging them not to engage in war, they'll hardly raise a brow. Tonight, I am going to be myself. And so far, that hasn't gotten me killed...yet."

Eric didn't reply.

"Where is this meeting being held?"

"A few floors above us. You'll have to have a thorough search by the guards upstairs. If tonight does not go well, humans will hardly be allowed into this hotel."

"Are Inaki and Ronan going?"

"Ronan is still weakened and your brother does not wish to leave his side. They will remain at the hospital."

"Right. Well...let's do this then."

A smirk lit Eric's features.

"I am not sure if there will be enough time," he responded, sliding his hand underneath his shirt, "but I'll certainly make sure you are satisfied in the time allotted."

"Pervert," Neko chided, but allowed the corners of her lips to lift.

He eased open the door and the gravity of the situation didn't quite sink into Neko until she actually stepped out of the elevator three floors above and looked around.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Surely, darling you can let me in?"

The blonde girl giggled, but a strict frown formed over her features.

"I can't. All of the vampires in attendance tonight had reserved their places."

Franklin observed the waitress, making sure her eyes were directed toward him.

"Thing is," he began slowly, the glamor taking effect, "I really need to get inside the hotel tonight. And you could so easily explain your carelessness at not having added me to those who reserved a place. Then, I'll be inside and we'll all be happy."

His victim, Nancy, smiled dreamily.

"I think I can do that," she answered, extending a hand.

The vampire scanned the premises, but all cars seemed to have vanished off the road. The dark night felt as if it too were on edge. No moon, not even a star. Just darkness.

He followed Nancy to the employee's only door. She'd snuck out for a cigarette earlier and before Franklin settled on the urge to taste her, he caught a shiny ring of keys on her belt. She wasn't only a waitress, but actually helped run the hotel.

There were some assumptions Franklin had had up to this point. His sources weren't feeling particularly chatty what with all of the suspicion suddenly shifting through the vampire community. He'd managed to find out about a meeting to be held in Hotel Carmilla. And that was after he tortured the vampire for a bit.

But he couldn't even enter the place once he got there. At least for the night. While Nancy informed him of some meeting to be held, she'd also mentioned that reservations were in order. This information surprised him. Their need to remain at peace ruled out all who might potentially disrupt that goal. Meaning him in particular.

"Nancy, would you give me the same card as you'd given to the rest of the vampires at the meeting?"

She nodded dutifully and charged to the front counter.

Franklin realized with disappointment that delectable Nancy would remain alive tonight. But he tried not to get too down about this. Not when his reward would be so much sweeter.

Nancy bounded back with an official slip in hand.

"Just give this to the guards," she explained.

"Thank you, Nancy. Just go run along now."

She blinked once before retreating.

Seconds later, Franklin pressed the appropriate number on the elevator and rode his way up the floors. Tonight, his intentions weren't to cause trouble, but merely to scout out all in attendance. Those who were the firmest against retaliation, Franklin would remember. They were the ones Russell would want gone.

With a ding, the elevator doors swung open and Franklin noted that the meeting had already begun. A large group had formed, but from his distance, he couldn't observe what was happening in the middle.

"Card," a gruff voice stated.

Franklin handed over the invitation seal, and the guard proceeded to pat him down. The reason Franklin had no qualms against this was due to something rather extraordinary. Not exactly at what was being said in the middle of the room, but who was doing the talking. A very familiar who.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Tell me, Miss Montello, how exactly we are supposed to stand by while your race poisons and murders us?"

Nods fell around the room, but Neko refused to let this deter her.

"Do not let a groups actions take back all that we've managed to reach in these past two years. There are those who are committed to killing vampires, just as there are those vampires who are committed to killing humans. These minds cannot be changed easily. But to let them decide our future with their terrorist acts is ridiculous."

The vampire who'd been grilling her on arrival, opened their mouth again to retort.

"Enough, Ogden. If you are merely going to attack the human tonight, then we will be going nowhere," a tired voice from behind her informed. "Any other concerns, feel free to voice them now."

Neko glanced around the circle, but no one approached. Behind her, Godric and Eric stood side by side. On arrival, Neko had been searched and then deposited in the middle of the room. Immediately, the vampires picked up on her presence and before she could gather a word out to Godric, Ogden had alerted everyone to her.

His questions had been bubbled with frustration and rage, only disguised by a soothing tone on account of his understanding that she was Godric's. In fact, almost everyone in the room was aware of this as soon as she'd stepped forward.

"What are we to do then?" a woman called from beside Ogden. "Allow the Daywalkers to pick us off? That is not how my maker taught me to deal with humans."

"Humans are not the only ones to be dealt with, Lyra," Godric responded from behind. "This war did not begin simply because humans thought it wise to kill us. We must share equal responsibility for bringing ourselves to this point."

"Humans have killed others for less than what we have," Lyra reprimanded. "Can we all not recall our surprise at Enver? Hitler? Stalin? Ze Dong? Milosevic? Kambanda? These were just in this past century! Tell me a reason why we should not end your entire race to prevent extermination of ours?"

Somewhere far inside her, Neko was relieved to see less nods.

"I can't speak for their actions," Neko admitted carefully. "But glance back at your lives as well. Were you not guilty of killing just as much as humans have? If there's anything that frustrates me more, it's a vampires belief that we're all so different. Yes, you guys are dead. Huge difference. But past that, there's nothing more. If I were to cut you, would you not bleed? If I were to royally piss you off, wouldn't you retaliate? Vampires still share the same emotions humans do, the same limbs, the same organs. You may use less of all three, but they are there all the same. If a war is going to erupt, it's not going to be between vampires and humans. In technical terms, I suppose it would be. But if you really look into it...it's just another war between humans. Are we really going to allow this to happen...again?"

She tried to keep back her shakes, but speaking in front of vampires was intimidating. There had to be at least 50 in attendance easily and not one was human. They all had different thoughts, different ideas. Not all were trying to restore peace like Godric. Some of them legitimately wished to spend the next decade engaged in war.

However, her unease was misplaced. Apparently her words held more impact than even she believed.

"Let us not forget," another woman with bright blonde hair interjected, "this is the human who saved Godric's life. Even when he was quite resistant to it. Even when she understood what vampires had done to her."

"What do you mean, Anja ?" Ogden questioned, a frown forced into his lips.

"Eric has informed me," Anja replied, a warmness seeping into her voice, "that this human, this Neko has worked around vampires for nearly a year. This was more than enough time for her to understand the inhuman qualities of our race. Yet she still rescued Godric with all of this information. With the information of the atrocities he'd performed. That is the type of courage I wish us to possess."

Keeping her shock in check, Neko observed Ogden's suspicious stare first at Anja, and then at herself.

"Why did you save his life?" Ogden demanded, his eyes narrowed and accusing.

"Why did I save another person's life?" Neko repeated. "Maybe because I saw his need to live outweigh his need to die? And that if he lived, something beautiful could be spread through this world. But now I can see reasons he may have wished death. When his revelation of peace would be thrown away for a future of needless warring and suffering by vampires who are stuck living in the Middle Ages."

"Watch yourself, human," Ogden warned, taking a step forward. "Your bravery may reach stupidity quite shortly."

"Let it," she answered, her heart race picking up, "I'll risk pissing off a few vampires. But tell me in what world would it be better to suffer through a century of bloodshed and loss as opposed to coexistence? When is it right to choose death over life? Because for every horrible human like Hitler, we have someone like Gandhi. For every terrorist like Milosevic, we have a Mother Teresa. This world is not run by people like the Daywalkers. It is filled with people who just want to get by day by day. Good people who far outweigh the bad. You want to start a war? Okay...you'll get the Daywalkers. Fine, you've got the bad people gone. Are you going to turn your attentions to the good now? The ones who may have been against their acts, or may have been fighting for your rights? The children who haven't had a chance to grow, much less understand their world? How is killing them going to solve your problems?"

No vampire said a word. Not that the group was particularly chatty. Neko only caught a few gestures every now and then, but because not a single member of the party breathed, the room was eerily silent.

When silence further stretched on, Neko began to feel nervous. Maybe she really had crossed the line. And maybe Ogden was ready to tear out her throat while the others would watch in glee?

She just barely kept back a shriek when a cold hand slipped into her warm one. Glancing over, Neko smiled and the blood inside her eased at her nerves. Godric's eyes shone at her with something unrecognizable. Something she hadn't yet seen before in his hazel irises. He didn't say a word, but his gaze conveyed an immediate calm.

"What are we to do then?" Lyra called, interrupting Neko's stare. "You have made your point. Not all humans are responsible for these atrocities. And Mr. Northman's claim of a vampire behind the Hep D poisoning is not completely absurd. But there are still the Daywalkers. Shall we rid them as we have rid the Newlins?"

Godric's grip tightened momentarily before falling out of her own hand. She guessed they all knew about Godric killing Steve and having remembered that vampires had murdered the elder Newlins as well only proceeded to make the question that more monumental. What was the next step?

"Reason."

Ogden rolled his eyes.

"How soft have you gotten, Godric?" he questioned angrily. "A human claim, an order not to retaliate against those who've taken away countless of ours as well as a friend of your very own? Your "reason" will not work."

"And how merciless you still remain at a time when it is called for most. Ones values are never values until a time comes for them to be tested. You do not have a need to blanket this world with bloodshed and suffering. If you did, you wouldn't be here. Our patience, our desire to live in peace is being tested. Are you willing to decimate everything we've striven to build? As Neko explained...when we drag ourselves into war, it is not only the good humans we are taking with us, but the good vampires as well. Our actions tonight, our decisions will be remembered centuries from now. They will all look back to see what it is we decided on, and hopefully we are among those. We have the option of retaliating each time one of ours is attacked, or the option of motioning in mercy to those who are doing the slaying. So many will be watching these next few months, expecting a retaliation of sort. Especially from us. Feeding into their expectations will only serve to remind them why humans attack us in the first place. For once, can we not give in to the desire of murder but instead of our true nature, the nature Miss Montello found inside me two months ago...to live."

Mutterings flew from lip to lip, nearly inaudible to Neko's ears but perfectly resolute in other vampires.

"You claim mercy rather than vengeance," a vampire suggested. His jet black hair was flattened back with gel and his tailored suit resonated a regal superiority. Whoever he was, Neko knew he was a big deal.

Seconds later, she found out just how big of a deal he was.

"You have watched over as King of the vampires in California for two centuries, Javier," Godric noted. "Does mercy seem completely unsound?"

The vampire glanced around the room. Neko recognized two muscled vampires beside him, his protection most likely. But his being a King couldn't just produce two vampires. There were probably others in the crowd, watching out for any potential conflict.

_Vampire King of California? Damn. And I used to think Eric was a big deal._

"No," he finally admitted, "it does not. We cannot be so surprised that our actions are coming back to haunt us. These hate groups are something I think we may have all predicted upon the Great Revelation. May we handle the matter with dignity as opposed to violence."

She didn't see it directly, but the vampires near him relaxed their posture. In fact, the tension building up in the room seemed to die down as the words were said.

"What is your plan, Godric?" Anja questioned.

At this point, she felt a gentle prod from behind her and then a tug. Eric's arm had slipped around hers and was currently pulling her away from the crowd.

She didn't protest to the gesture, having understood that her part was finished. But did she do enough?

"Don't close-."

Glancing up, Neko watched the doors just barely inch shut.

Beside her, Eric scowled.

"He knew I wanted to get inside as well," he fumed, observing the closed doors with disapproval.

Another elevator opened up seconds later and when Neko finally watched the doors come together, her shoulders slackened and she fell back against the elevator wall with a puff of relief.

"You did well in there," Eric approved, watching her.

"Think so? The guy...Ogden. He looked like he was ready to tear me open."

"His face naturally appears that way. It made battle with him all the more frightening."

Cocking a brow, Neko examined Eric's features with a half frown, half smile. She was trying to gather his seriousness.

But an abundance of questions sauntered into the forefront of her mind and picking out just one at a time proved to be difficult.

"There are vampire kings?" she asked in awe.

"One for each state," Eric explained. "They are who we report back to."

"Huh," she mumbled. "Well...I don't know vampires real well, but was the King of Texas there?"

"No."

"Why?"

"His position on this matter...is not as reasonable as those in attendance. Fortunately, he admires Godric enough for his patience and his lack of interest when having been offered the position of King. Whatever decisions are to be made, he trusts Godric enough to make the right ones even when he knows they aren't the ones he wishes for."

"Wait...Godric could have been King?"

"A hundred times over."

"I'm glad he wasn't. He'd probably be as arrogant as you."

"Most likely," Eric admitted with a raise of his lips.

"How come the King of California was there? If he was there, wouldn't more kings or queens be there? There are queens...right?"

"Yes, there are queens. The King of California admires Godric just as much as the King of Texas does. He is one of the few to understand that the decisions carried out tonight will ultimately decide many things. He had much of the same changing as Godric has in intentions and I suppose he wanted to be in attendance to make sure his views were rightly represented."

"Do you really think there's going to be reasoning between vampires and humans?"

Eric kept his gaze aimed ahead, but she could tell he was still listening.

"I do," he admitted. "However shaky it may be, I believe they have all decided as one."

"Good."

"Perhaps. But if the Daywalkers falter, there will be another group to take its place."

"Hate will never change," Neko agreed. "But the way we deal with it, can."

Again, Eric's eyes found hers and a strange twitch of the eyebrows flew over his features.

"You are so-."

But he ended his statement there. And Neko, too perplexed at the two words, kept her mouth shut.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Albert "Al" Tavington the 3rd was fixed intensely on a wooden brown stake currently clutched in his hand.

"Tell the others what you've learned," he ordered, his eyes growing wide for a second.

The man he'd spoken to, Timothy Warren, stood in the dim room and faced the six faces studying him.

"Our financial provider for putting the Hep D into the TruBloods is a fucking fanger," he spat in distaste.

A noticeable murmur spread across the room as another man stood.

"How the hell do you know?"

"This mysterious Franklin Mott that we know nothing about...we found a former conquest of his. She was nearly completely drained and stayed alive long enough to inform us of who he was."

There was a silent moment as the Daywalkers all glanced at each other out of the corner of their eye.

"Fuck," one of them muttered.

"No," Al replied, "not fuck. We will not be fucked by these fuckers. We will not take blame for the TruBloods. Tell the others to desert every bottle they have."

"What are you planning?" Timothy questioned. "We can't just let them get away with this."

"You are right," Al agreed, facing his most trusted members. "What we're gonna do is take as many of them with us as we can, starting with this Franklin Mott."

"How? The guy's a vamp."

"But he doesn't know we are aware of his status. Tim, you call him right now to set up a meeting. Vince, make sure the silver will be ready to throw on him as soon as he enters the door. Molly, gather enough knives and guns for all of us. Tonight, we'll be torturing and murdering a vampire."

A rumble of excited humming swept over the room as each member stood to do their part.

Once a good portion had fled the room, Howard Yaxley approached Al's seated form and joined him on the couch.

"You've got a bigger plan, don't you?"

Al sighed, but his eyes conveyed no sorrow. Only fury.

"I need the right moment. We have the supplies. We just need our next victims."

"Then you'll be glad to learn," Howard informed with pride, "that I've discovered where they're keeping those who've been infected with the Hep D."

Raising his eyebrows, Al set a firm hand on Howard's shoulder.

"You are sure?"

"Yes. It's this deserted hospital near the outskirts of Dallas. We followed one of the vamp vans carrying the blood to them."

"Hmm," Al thought over, "gather weapons for tomorrow then."

"We are going to war?"

"Oh yes."

Timothy sprang back into the room, eyes wide.

"Mott's coming. But we've got another situation. One of the leaders of the vamps just called. They wanted to schedule a meeting for tomorrow night. To discuss our differences."

Al scoffed before lifting himself up.

"Call them back in an hour," he ordered. "Tell them we'll be there. If they believe we're willing to cooperate, our attack on the hospital will be less detectable."

Timothy nodded, pocketing the cell phone.

And so the group scurried to their places, slinging in guns and sliding knives into their pockets.

They only had to wait 20 minutes before Franklin finally entered the home. Then, the silver netting was thrown over him and a wooden bullet was shot into his arm.

The vampire roared at them, madness spreading through his eyes, but his movements gradually grew weaker as members of the Daywalkers threw on more silver and dragged him into the basement of the home they were occupying. The same basement that had been home to many other vampire's last days.

"Think you can fuck with us and get away with it?" Tim screamed, plunging a silver knife into the vampire's thigh.

Franklin's eyes shot open, the first sign of potential unease sliding into him.

He was lying flat on his back with three different, heavy silver nets atop him. Six wooden bullets were lodged into different portions of his body and one limb twitched each time a member of the group stabbed him. Initially, he only laughed at their attempts at causing harm. However, as the level of violence began to rise, Franklin's tolerance for pain decreased.

This cycle repeated far into the night. One member would plunge a knife into an area of the body that was exposed and the vampire jerked as more blood soaked out of him. Another member would cut into the tender area between his forearm and his shoulder. More blood seeped out of the vein exposed before the vein was cut into. By this time, Franklin's arm was halfway cut off and his entire body was covered in his blood with slitted gashes everywhere.

The torture lasted a good three hours before Al wiped away a mixture of sweat and blood off his forehead. In his hand, he held a gun aimed directly at the vampire's heart.

"Filth. You fucking filth," he snarled, his finger hugging the trigger. "You cannot walk in the day among us. You are not human."

And with that, he pulled the trigger and watched the bullet tear at his skin and lodge into his heart. Then, Franklin Mott ceased to be.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Darling, who is Clara Withers?"

Russell rubbed at his forehead, studying over ancient replications of Hannibal's defense strategies.

"She does not concern you, Talbot."

Said vampire crossed his arms and entered the study room determinedly.

"You never concern me in your life anymore, Russell. Do you even care that we've been together for nearly 700 years?"

"Of course I do," Russell muttered, bringing the map closer to his face. "I'm just exceptionally busy."

"Not busy enough to bite into someone named Clara Withers," Talbot noted jealously.

Throwing the map down, Russell glared at Talbot for a few seconds. But only genuine curiosity greeted him back and after a moment, Russell shrugged.

"Clara Withers is...well, was my key to solving the Franklin situation."

"In what way? I thought you found his work to be satisfactory."

"Oh I did," Russell agreed. "But he leaves just as many problems as he helps me solve. And then his wish for me to claim another vampire's claim. Did he not realize how much attention this would give me? Immediately, the vampire community would watch my every move and this Neko Montello, the very same Neko Montello who'd rescued the vampire Godric from Dallas, would be an unnecessary problem. Godric is a Dallas sheriff and most likely one of those who is leading the vampires away from war. That and he is most likely the one who claimed Franklin's love interest. There's a chance they'll connect me to supplying the Daywalkers and a whole headache would erupt once more just because of Franklin's uncontrollable self indulgence."

Talbot's eyes were wide, never having heard his husband speak so much to him of his matters. He quickly shifted into a calm posture, hoping the overwhelming information hadn't scared Russell off from continuing his tale.

"Clara Withers?" Talbot questioned again.

"A Mississippi gal, a bit loose," he explained, smiling at a fond memory. "With a little bite and a bit of glamor, I made sure dear Clara would be found by the Daywalkers. And she would divulge the secret that their supplier Franklin was actually vampire."

Talbot's mouth opened in shock.

"You are so naughty. Getting rid of Franklin like that."

Russell smiled before standing.

"He would have brought more trouble than he was worth."

"Does this mean you'll cease trying to get vampires and humans to go to war?"

"Never," Russell scoffed. "But for the moment, it would appear that Dallas has decided on no retaliation. And from my sources, I've heard countless vampires in high ranks, supporting this notion. Perhaps sometime in the future, but not now."

Talbot inwardly squealed, relieved to have Russell to himself once more.

"Now, what was this about my being naughty?" Russell asked, his eyes raking over Talbot's body.

His husband smiled and all was well in their house once more.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Neko had just slipped into her pajama pants when another knock at the door greeted her.

Sprinting over, Neko asked her customary question of who it was.

"It's me."

Flinging open the door, Neko stayed rooted to her spot.

"And the verdict?" she asked after a moment.

Another true smile appeared on Godric's lips.

"We will be meeting with them tomorrow night to discuss the future. This is a step," he explained. "Thanks to you."

"Oh, it was not-."

She had no chance to reply as Godric sped into the room and kissed her. His lips were cool and determined, pushing into her own.

"I craved your touch," he murmured, his tongue licking over the two marks on her neck. "I craved seeing my mark on you."

Still getting used to the intensity of the bond as well as the vampire himself, Neko only nodded as his arms wrapped around her and they stumbled across the room.

Their lips met again and Godric's hands slipped into the band of her pajamas, pulling them down before letting his hands roam in the naked flesh.

Neko groaned at his touches, feeling as if they'd been vacant for a thousand years.

"More," she muttered, pushing her hips into his own.

She felt a wish of air breeze at her naked back side before she was lying on the bed once more. Godric's hands were everywhere at once and as much as she wanted to reciprocate, the vampire far out performed her in many ways.

But that didn't mean she didn't kiss back just as passionately or meet every one of his thrusts with an intensity matching his own.

Their rendezvous lasted three entire hours before Neko forced herself to stop lest she wished to lose her ability to walk straight for the next month.

"I think I might be in love with you," she sighed, her eyes connecting with his. They lay facing each other, limbs entangled.

"I know I love you," Godric stated, one hand brushing at the hair pasted like glue to her forehead. "I've known it for a while."

"You should have told me."

"Would you have been okay to hear a vampire proclaiming his undying love for you directly after you saved his life?"

Neko laughed against her hand, her sea green eyes sparkling.

"No," she admitted. "I guess not. But I'm glad you stuck around as long as you did."

"I'm glad I did as well."

"Are you staying with me tonight?"

"I'm afraid I can't. Tomorrow night will be very important and we wish to leave as soon as possible. But know that whatever happens, when I return, we will spend so much time in here that you should prepare to celebrate your birthday."

"My birthday is in two months," she mentioned with a crooked smile.

"I know," Godric stated, his eyes wide and primal once more.

Neko welcomed the shivers as she snuggled up to Godric. Her eyes fought against the sleep, hoping to stay awake a little while longer. But eventually, she lost the battle.

And perhaps her losing this battle was a good thing because Neko Montello was unaware. Naively unaware in fact that this would be one of the last restful nights of sleep she'd ever have in a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Another general overview. The vampires have decided to keep the peace and talk it out with the Daywalkers. Russell realized that Franklin's troubles outweighed his use for him. So he bit into a human named Clara, glamored her to tell the Daywalkers once they found her that Franklin was a vampire. The Daywalkers find Clara, learn the information, and lure Franklin into the home to torture and murder him. They're furious that they'd been had and decide to take out as many vampires as they can without carefuly planning as they had before. They know where the location of the recovering Hep D vampires and are planning an attack. Crazy! Let me know your thoughts in a review!<strong>


	18. Year of the Hawk

**Thank you as always, for all those that reviewed. Wonderful inspirations is what you are all. Now, during the 1960's in the United States, there were two emerging groups in the country known as the Doves and the Hawks. These two groups were mostly in reference to the Vietnam War. Usually, the liberal, younger adults who protested for an end to the Vietnam War and demanded peace, were nicknamed the Doves. The older generation of conservatives with rigid morals who were one hundred percent for being involved in Vietnam and didn't want to pull out, were dubbed the Hawks. These two groups opposed each other constantly and was the basis for widening the generation gap between the baby boomers and their parents. Eventually, some Hawks became Doves and some Doves became Hawks. Nevertheless, these were two important groups who held on to two different beliefs - sometimes erupting in violence, but mostly carried out in peaceful protest. Just a quick overview if you were curious as to why the last chapter title and this one referenced doves and hawks. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Year of the Hawk<strong>

When Neko awoke the morning after her meeting with the vampires, she felt amazing. Her body was calm and ached pleasantly and no rude cracks were lodged in between her tired muscles. Sleeping with Godric had done wonders for her yet again.

The alarm clock surprised her, however, when she noticed it was only a little bit past 12:00 in the afternoon.

_What am I going to do for the next seven hours?_

She didn't linger too long on that thought and instead, lifted her tired body over to a mirror and worked on making herself presentable. Godric had a particular fascination with running his fingers through her hair and by the time he was finished, she resembled a member of Motley Crue. Great, sturdy brushes was the key to keep her hair in control.

Slipping on some blue jeans, Neko grabbed a white tank top and exited her room. She was full of energy buzzing through her like the vibrations on a roller coaster ride.

_I could explore this place, like Eric said. _

Unfortunately, said plans were actually quite boring.

She ventured into the main lobby, intent on finding out more about the hotel. But the lobby was just as empty as the floors she passed by. Even the check in desk was cleared out.

This silence was the reason she nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand dropped on to her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to frighten you, ma'am," the man apologized, straightening the hat on his head.

"No," Neko responded, taking in the bellboy, "not a problem. Where is everyone?"

"Well the vampires are sleeping, but their humans have been forced to vacate the premises. The hotel is going on a strict no human policy for a few days...well, except us. And if you're here, then you must be Neko. You're the only other one besides the staff, still allowed in the hotel."

Intrigued at the information, Neko asked, "Was it difficult to let me stay?"

The man shrugged, glancing around once.

"I just heard," he relayed, lowering his voice, "that you gave a speech the vampires liked."

"Oh," she stated, her eyes trailing to the desk. "I wasn't sure if they'd think much of it. It's unnerving, speaking to a large group of vampires."

"You don't have to tell me. I interrupted one who was feasting from a donor. The vampire nearly grabbed me as well."

Neko shared a nervous laugh with the bellboy, but noted that his unease lay deeper with vampires. Much like hers once had.

_Meeting Godric has done wonders on my relationship with the undead. _

"Since there's nobody around, it'd be alright if I left for a little while, right? I mean...they'll let me back in?"

"I don't see why not. If you tell the guards outside who you are, they'll allow it. They just have to ID you first."

Nodding, Neko thanked the bellboy and found her feet carrying her to the main doors.

And as he warned, two guards were poised outside of the hotel.

"Just going out for a little while," Neko casually informed.

_Even though Eric is against it. But it's not like Franklin can come out in the daytime. I'll be back before either of them realize I was gone._

"Neko Montello?" one of them questioned suspiciously.

"The very same," she replied, watching the guard dig around in his shirt pocket.

Finally, he drank in Neko with his eyes before glancing down at the photograph he'd pulled out.

Both men nodded at each other than at her. Neko however, stayed rooted to her spot for a moment. She glanced at the street and was surprised to find it just as deserted as the inside of the hotel had been.

"Is there anywhere nearby where I can rent a car?" she asked.

"Longest service is on the other side of town, near the airport. But we've got a hotel car you can borrow. Just make sure to leave your room number with us so we can charge any damages to you."

"I'm a good driver," she defensively remarked.

"And Simpson didn't murder his wife," one guard deadpanned. "Just stay here and I'll get the car for you."

So, Neko awaited the arrival of the car.

"Oh."

The second oh was just as genuine as the first.

"It's a Lexus," the remaining guard beside her informed. "Just came in from Japan this past month. One of the only ones coated in jet black paint. You might be the first to drive it."

For some reason, this made Neko all the more nervous.

The guard who'd been driving it, stepped out, but kept the door open. The engine of the car purred as if it was ready to duke it out with a monster truck.

"Be careful," he warned.

"It's probably worth more than my life."

"That sounds about accurate."

Mock scowling at the man, Neko approached the car with eagerness. It wasn't like her 97 Malibu was ever the car of the year.

She bounced inside and slammed the door shut after. A clean, polished smell of leather ascended into her nostrils and with an overly triumphant smile, Neko sped into the street.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

A half hour later and she finally arrived at the area she'd been looking for. The only chance she had to glance at the building, had been at night. But in the day time, it seemed just as familiar.

Neko parked in the back of the building, invisible to any traveler passing by on the road. Once she hopped out of the car, her eyes glanced over the ragged building.

_Well...Eric did mention it was deserted. This is probably to ward off travelers._

Regardless of the physical features, Neko approached the building with car keys in hand. The closer she got, the more gloomy the building appeared. Perhaps not quite fully two stories high, the white building had multiple rough brown scarring from natural erosion. Multiple windows were nothing but shattered glass, but the longer Neko observed this, the quicker she realized the windows weren't what barred the rooms. There was something else.

"This is private property."

Lowering her gaze, Neko took in yet again...another guard. Or so she assumed. The man had a gun holstered in his side and a blue collared button down shirt with khakis. He was skinny and his expression indicated he didn't trust many people. The chances of him watching her as she approached were sky high.

"I...I have friends in here," she explained.

"The hell you talking about? Place has been deserted for decades."

Sighing, Neko observed the man closer.

"Look," she stated, lowering her voice, "I know what you're doing inside. Please, my brother is in there as well as his maker who actually has Hep D. I need to make sure they're both alright."

The man's gaze faltered momentarily before he gestured with his fingers for her to approach.

"Give me their names. If they don't recognize you, you're in big trouble. How the hell did you even find out about this place?"

"I'll tell you once I get inside," she confidently retorted. "So look for Inaki Montello and his maker, Ronan."

The man checked her over once more before retreating back into the building.

His deduction didn't take any more than ten minutes.

"Anybody follow you here?" he questioned suspiciously, gesturing his head to the building.

Neko glanced around and squinted as the bright sun peeked into her eyes.

"I didn't think I saw anybody," she expressed, keeping up with the man's long strides. "Where do you guys keep your cars?"

"We were brought here by a separate vehicle. That Lexus behind ya...it's going to stand out."

"I shouldn't be here long," Neko voiced, closing her eyes in relief as she stepped into the building. Cool air blasted her from every end.

And her mouth…well it just couldn't stay closed.

"This is amazing," Neko observed, her eyes straining to take in everything.

The inside of the building was the complete opposite of the interior. One large room carried at least 200 beds with each having their own individual visiting section. Whatever had been covering the windows, successfully made sure all sunlight was reflected back outside. This allowed the vampires who were too sick for sleep, to gain the attention of a human helper. Some resolutely low bulb kept the inside lighted, making everything appear one color until you looked closer at an object.

"How do you know which humans to trust?" Neko said, her eyes trailing over a vampire sucking blood out of a middle aged woman's arm.

"This was put together on very short notice. All of the humans have had Hep D treatments and most are or have been nurses. They're-."

"Glamored," she finished, watching the faraway gaze in their eyes.

"Follow me."

And so Neko did, but her mouth refused to slam shut. It wasn't just seeing so many sick vampires at once. It was seeing humans helping them. Granted, some of the humans were glamored.

Nevertheless, others dutifully maneuvered from bed to bed, making sure the vampires were feeling comfortable. This blatant display help was something she wished vampires like Ogden could witness.

"Neko!"

Recognizing the voice, Neko's eyes fell behind her and with a shriek, she jumped as Inaki raced across the room and scooped her in his arms. She hugged him like she hadn't seen him in a hundred years and he did the same.

"Ronan's better," was the first thing he let out after dropping her back on her feet. "His age for the first time is working with him, instead of against him. Come."

She grabbed his hand and followed, but not before giving a nod at the man who'd let her into the building.

They swept past multiple rows of beds and vampires before the opposite end of the building neared them.

Inaki wasn't lying.

Ronan was propped up in his bed and his complexion was noticeably paler – in a good way of course. His paleness wasn't chalky and ill, but looked as if a coat of varnish had covered it.

"How've you been?" Neko asked, kneeling next to the bed.

"Better. Those who are older manage to fight the disease better."

Even his voice sounded clearer.

Smiling at Inaki's beaming features, Neko slipped her hand into one of Ronan's.

"You'll never believe what I did," she exclaimed.

"Fucked Eric and Godric again?" Inaki suggested.

Ronan's eyes lit up in amusement as Neko stuck out her tongue.

"No. I was invited to a vampire meeting to discuss the issue of the Daywalkers. Successfully, Godric convinced the others not to retaliate, thus avoiding a massacre. There's going to be a meeting tonight."

"That is good," Ronan agreed, dislodging his hand. "In fact, that's excellent. It'll give us time to look into your theory about a vampire heading the Hep D operation."

"Right away?" Neko uncertainly questioned.

"No," Ronan answered. "That wouldn't be wise. But, it's an interesting theory that could be expanded on."

"Remember the last time you expanded on your theory?"

"We'll be careful," Inaki input.

Ronan shook his head.

"You'll be staying with Neko this time. I can't risk you getting hurt."

Inaki was visibly ready to argue, but Ronan silenced him with a hand. Then, he met Neko's eyes.

"I am sorry for the potential danger I've put upon you and Inaki. If you could forget me one day, that would be really nice."

"Of course I forgive you," Neko chided, standing. "You guys are vampires. There's going to be business you get into which might cause me to have a heart attack were I to ever find out. Fine. But you've kept Inaki safe, and that's all that matters."

"It's funny," her brother mentioned, "how it's suddenly 'protect Inaki' when it should be 'protect Neko'. What's going on with this Franklin guy anyway?"

Neko remained mute, and Ronan seemed hesitant upon speaking. As it would have it, neither got the chance to speak for at that exact moment, a voluminous BANG shot through the room and vibrated like thunder over the walls.

Ronan was able to stumble to his feet quickly due to reflexes, but he was only one in a pool of over a hundred. Neko's eyes scurried over to where the noise had come from and a sickness spilled into her stomach.

"Oh my god."

Where the entrance to the building was, stood eight figures dressed completely in black. Guns were fastened to their sides, but this wasn't what caused Neko to gasp. It was the links of silver supplied in a large pile behind them.

And then quite literally, all hell broke loose.

"To all the vampires that cannot walk among the sun, prepare to eat some fucking silver!" a man proclaimed, his words instilling fear to all those bedridden.

Most of the humans glamored, fled their vampire's bed as the eight figures retracted guns and took aim at the petrified vampires. Perhaps this was the worst part, Neko would recall later on. How utterly defenseless the vampires had been as they lay in their bed, experiencing a wooden bullet rupture into their chest. Centuries of knowledge, wisdom, and experience, wiped out like a bothersome insect on a windshield.

"Get Neko out of here," Ronan ordered, attempting to steady himself on his feet.

Inaki and Neko met each others eyes and for once, they were able to convey the same exact thing simultaneously.

As bullets zoomed around them and ended countless of vampire's lives, Inaki and Neko latched on to one arm on each of Ronan's side and lifted him between them.

Vampires didn't have a tendency to scream, but the noises that carried through Neko's ears were of last screeches before death met them. High pitched, panicked human voices integrated as well as the group moved further into the room, slaughtering any vampires they missed while wrestling down all those who were strong enough to fight back.

Neko, Inaki and Ronan half ran, half stumbled toward the back end of the building. Less vampires had been near this end for whatever reason and Neko was thankful for a door leading out.

"Wait!" Neko screamed over the yelling. "You guys will burst into flames if you go outside."

Another shriek spread through the atmosphere, half pleading, half demonic.

"Get the blankets, Inaki!" Neko ordered.

The vampire lifted off his maker and placed him gently on to Neko's shoulder.

He sped to gather blankets as Neko struggled not to drop the heavy vampire.

"Neko," Ronan sternly said. They knelt when a bullet passed overhead. "I want you to get Inaki out of here. I'll distract them by going-."

"You can't," Neko voiced back, cringing as a silvered vamp took a bullet to the chest. "There's too many of them to distract. My car is parked in the back, so trust me to lead you."

She briefly pondered over the irony of the situation. It was her exact position over two months ago as she bargained with Godric not to meet the sun. Except now, there was an annhilation taking place and leaving behind a vampire, especially one as close to her as Ronan, was unthinkable.

His reply was cut off when Inaki sped back and threw a blanket at Neko. Momentarily letting go of the weak vampire, Neko carefully covered him with shaking hands.

Inaki was already covered when Neko extended her hand to him.

"Whatever you do, do not let go," Neko warned.

Inaki's cold hand slipped into hers and with Ronan's in the opposite palm, Neko fell into a brisk walk. Behind her, vampires were still getting staked in their beds, but some were attempting to fight back. This kept back the group for the time being.

How Neko didn't intercept some stray bullet was really truly a miracle. Enough were released across the room, not all reaching their target.

As the door neared, Neko's dodges became stealthier. Less screaming traveled from behind and that only meant the group of people had mowed through the vampires.

And just when Neko didn't think this massacre could get any worse, it did. The door she'd been so eager to reach, suddenly burst open and three more figures with guns and silver, rushed in. Neko faced them directly, and her grip transformed into iron as the trio raised their guns simultaneously.

"Don't shoot, please!" Neko screamed, her throat growing hoarse immediately. Her heart pumped at an unnatural beat and where Godric's blood once gave her comfort, it only further set her in a frenzy.

Whether it was the intensity of the scream or the desperate look on her face, Neko didn't know. But the group kept their fingers from pulling the triggers.

"Take off their blankets," one of them ordered.

Forcing back her shakes, Neko let go of both of the vampire's hands, slowly grabbed on to each blanket and pulled down. Before Inaki could do something suicidal like attempt to attack the group, more members of the attack squad cornered them from behind.

"Shoot them," someone yelled.

The middle person staged ahead of them, shook his head. His eyes scanned over Neko, attempting to pin point something.

"You're the whore," he stated roughly, his voice devoid of any compassion.

Swallowing back an angry remark, Neko settled for a nod. Behind them, the noise was almost completely gone. Just a few shouts remained by some vampires caught underneath silver, snarling at whomever threw the nets.

"The Daywalkers," Inaki spat, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Beside them, Ronan attempted to step forth, but Neko was smart enough to keep a hand outstretched, preventing them from shooting once they witnessed any sudden motion.

"The ones we didn't get," came a voice from behind again, "were stupid enough to run outside. They're roasted."

"Inside here, they can't tell if it's light or dark outside," the middle man before them replied. His focus traveled back to Neko and the two vampires beside her. "They had no idea it was daytime until they stepped out."

"My name is Al," he greeted.

Neko didn't reply because she didn't trust her voice. The very thought that they had murdered over 100 vampires in a matter of 20 minutes or so, didn't quite register yet.

"Are we going to kill them?"

Another voice from behind. It seemed like more were gathering.

"No," Al replied, his eyes growing wide for a moment. "No, we're taking them with us."

"Like hell you are!" Inaki argued.

Neko's hand shot up as soon as the Daywalker's guns aimed themselves.

"He's willing to comply," Neko hurriedly offered. "You're just royally pissing him off."

Al barked at the group to lower their guns.

"Silver them," he ordered instead.

Ronan had been clutching on to her arm for the moment, but as soon as the command was issued, he tightened the clutch.

"Let this happen," were his whispered words as members of the Daywalkers grabbed and separated the two vampires.

Neko did as asked, but not without shooting angry glares that soon shifted into barely held back yells of frustration.

"What did he ever do to you?" she screamed at a woman who wrapped silver around Inaki's throat.

Two men had a firm hold on her, but this didn't keep back her curses.

Inaki for the most part, gained strength from Ronan who remained indifferent throughout the entire procedure. Even when some of the members purposely set the silver close to his face, just to see if he would say something, Ronan remained in control.

Neko's eyes had been so intent on pleading with one of the members of the group not to continue, that she barely registered the mess behind them. Because that's exactly what it was. A bloodied mess of red.

Bright, white bed sheets held the ashen remains of vampires. Those who weren't staked in bed, had been silvered and then shot. Body parts as well as the slimy, scarlet insides of vampires layed haphazardly across the sheets. Some vampires who had managed to get themselves to their feet, died there seconds later from a bullet or again, silver. It's not like the vampires were in excellent health to fight back. A few steps at most was the biggest difference they could accomplish. Whether the hunt was premeditated or not, the Daywalkers had struck at the perfect time.

Then there were the few parts of the room which held human bodies, not vampire. These were either donors or those humans who had been jumping from bed to bed, making sure the vampires were alright.

"They were innocent," Neko uttered, finding herself strangely void of tears.

"They were corrupted enemies of humanity," one member retorted, hate keeping his eyes narrow and calculative.

"And what gives you the right to judge their lifestyles?" Neko angrily said.

Al approached the struggling woman, his eyes settled unnervingly on her face.

"Somebody must judge them because God certainly won't do it. He'll send them straight to hell."

"They were people once."

"Yes. Once, long ago. Before they sold their souls to demons."

"You think most of them wanted to become vampire? It isn't a choice!"

The last outburst changed something on Al's face.

His eyes descended into slits and his mouth retreated into a dirty frown.

And before she could even see it coming, Al swung forward his gun. The handle struck her firmly in the forehead, pain shooting from the area and causing a firm dizziness to latch on. Everything and everyone around her suddenly seemed out of focus.

"You bastard."

She knew those were her brother's furious words, but her body weight failed her and the ability to stand, much less stay awake was impossible. And so she sank to the floor, eyes closing against the light as blood trickled down from the crown of her forehead.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Neko's eyes sprang open at the miniscule penetrations of a knife. Or what she assumed was a knife. A tough poking pressed into her bare arms, not breaking skin but doing enough to wake her.

"By the end of tonight, I'll be using this on you," her captor greeted.

Ignoring the agonizing pounding in her head, Neko glanced around. She was in a small, dismal room unlike any that had been inside the building. Connected to the ceiling were long shackles that her wrists were concealed in. She tried shaking her wrists out, but to no avail.

Her clothes were still on, but she felt like a mess. Sweat had poured over her sometime in between her visit to the hospital and her captivity at wherever she was now. The brutal pounding in her head didn't cease and her arms felt like they would fall off if she struggled any longer.

"Where's my brother?" she croaked out, her voice dry from dehydration.

"That's a surprise that'll come later," the woman answered. "And don't worry about where you are. We've had this place for a long time, just ready to use on vampires...or those who aid them. By the way, my name is Molly."

Dancing on her tip toes, Neko steadied herself as more of the room came into focus.

"Why do you guys like introducing yourselves?" she asked.

Molly shrugged, petting the knife in her hand.

"I like the vampires to know who's going to be killing them."

"And those like me who are sympathetic towards vampires?"

The woman's grin immediately fell as her cold, grey-blue glare met Neko.

"I'm like your doctor. With just the right antidote, you'll be healed of your ways."

"Okay, I'm going to be nice to you, even though you're a psychopathic bitch. I have friends who will come for me. Leave while you can."

Neko wasn't exactly sure if that was the case. Hell, she could be in Michigan for all she cared. Who knew how long she'd been out. Or if Godric, much less Eric knew where she was.

"We won't be here when they do come," Molly answered triumphantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can't spoil the big surprise. But, Al sent me in here to wake you up. You've been out for four hours. He also said," she stated, standing from her creaky chair, "that I could try helping you if I wished. Like I tried helping the other fangbangers."

"Didn't end too well," Neko muttered, her nerves springing forward as the woman approached with the gleaming blade.

"They were unwilling to open themselves to the light," she casually deduced.

"So you decided to that for them," Neko accused.

Molly paused from about a foot away and slipped the knife underneath Neko's chin.

"You listen to me girl, and you listen good. You're confused. I was confused once."

She stopped her statement in order to lift up all the dark, brown curls gathered on the left side of her neck.

Neko nearly retched at the sight.

"But Al straightened me out," she responded, trailing the thick, hellish red scar in between her jaw and neck. "That's what I'll be doing to you."

Neko attempted to remain calm, but this proved understandably difficult. The anxiety rushed through her, not pausing once until she was a slave to it. Her body shook and suddenly, the room felt entirely too cold.

"If you do anything to either of them," Neko warned despite her fear.

"You'll see," she sang, trailing the knife across her goose bumped skin.

And then the healing began.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Lovely work, Molly! But uh...she looks like she's ready to kick the bucket."

Molly grimaced, spitting out some blood as she threw Neko's bloodied form toward a Daywalker.

"The bitch slammed her head into mine. That deserved another six cuts."

Timothy glanced at Neko again.

"Will there be too much blood in her eyes to see the surprise?"

At his words, Molly brightened and then threw a venomous glare at Neko.

"She'll practically scream her head off."

Neko on the other hand, tried to tune out the demented woman. The goal now was not to bleed to death from all of the open wounds Molly had carved. At least three on her stomach area bled like a waterfall, staining her pants to where they could never be washed out again. A few times when Neko had mouthed back, Molly swung forward and with some of her punches, managed to grace her with a black eye and dislocated jaw.

Two brutal holes had been carved in with the knife, one into each thigh. The blood pooled there had ceased its flow, but could barely support her body weight. Four slices were displayed proudly on her face, each bleeding anytime Neko did anything more than attempt to move her mouth.

Molly had done a real number on her, Neko admitted that. But what kept her fighting was the anger the woman had instilled as well. Each time she and the knife attempted to break her down, Neko remembered Inaki and Ronan, and at other times, Godric. She'd been in a sort of limbo during the torture, but was always brought back in when Molly's rage forced out nasty insults.

Neko thought often of Inaki and Ronan's bravery and courage and how when all of this mess was over, she could lay with Godric in Hotel Carmilla for two months and just chat or laugh or make sweet, sexy love. That worked, to a certain extent.

Her entire body ached and burned and throbbed, but Neko kept her head from bobbing to show she wasn't defeated.

The door creaked open suddenly and with it came sunlight. Wherever they were, the sun was still in the sky.

"My god, Molly. I don't want her on the verge of death," Al scorned, observing Neko being held up by a Daywalker.

"Doesn't matter," Molly snapped back, "as soon as we give her the surprise, we'll kill her."

"That's not your matter to decide," Al warned, throwing her a disapproving glance. "Besides, I've decided on a different plan to show the vampires what exactly I think of their attempt at peace keeping. As if they really think we're stupid enough to be lured just so we can be slaughtered. Yes, if the hospital building isn't an answer enough already, this surprise and Neko will be enough to show them. I'm just glad we didn't bring them down when we had the chance."

A gulp forced its way down Neko's throat, but her eyes stayed focused on Al. One movement from her mouth only intesified the bleeding on her face and brought on a brand new, stabbing pain within her jaw.

"Are you trying to repent for your sin of aiding the demons?" Al questioned, approaching the beat up woman.

Neko didn't answer even as Al placed himself in front of her.

"You don't know how sick you people make me. God gives you life, but you go and throw it away by promising it to some fucking fanger. Maybe this might shake some sense into you," Al roared, gripping Neko's chin.

"W-w-."

Swallowing a mixture of saliva and blood, Neko attempted to clear her throat.

"What an ugly creature you are," she moaned out, her eyes shining.

Al recoiled, but not before swinging out his hand and slapping her harshly across the face. Even the vibrations left a noise.

"I wouldn't be discussing ugliness right now if I were you," the man snarled.

And with that, he gestured for the Daywalker to keep her arms together.

"Time for your surprise," Al informed, skipping over to the door.

Against her will, the Daywalker pushed her forward and she nearly screamed out her voice raw at the splicing inside the carvings of her thighs. It felt as if her muscle tissue was repeatedly suffering the world's worst paper cut.

She stumbled some, but the man behind her kept pushing. Even when she almost barfed, the man pushed. By the time they'd stumbled outside, Neko was bleeding from places she didn't even think had been touched.

Around her was mostly grasslands with woods maybe 100 feet directly in front of her. No other houses were in sight, and the house she'd been shacked up in was nothing more than a small shack. A dirt road stood behind her, growing dustier with the crackling heat.

While the woods were directly ahead, so was an enormous object clouding the woods. Through her scattering vision, Neko could only make it out to be a very wide pole of some sort with a large sheet covering the object. The pole must have been at least 20 feet tall and while narrow at the top, the sheet eventually splayed out until a messy pool of white layed lazily on the grass.

Neko glanced around and found all of the Daywalkers watching her in anticipation. Her heavy breathing had momentarily ceased and besides the calm breeze flowing every now and then, everything was silent. The blood on her face mixed with the sweat pouring down from the blistering sun which was on its path to setting behind the horizon, but still had two hours to go.

"Take off the sheet!" came Al's loud command.

It was like a horror movie in slow motion. The moment Neko discovered what exactly lied beneath the sheets, was the exact same moment that the wind died altogether.

Beneath the sheets and wrapped around the pole in silver were Ronan and Inaki. The two were positioned back to back with only the pole, made out of wood, separating them. They were just able to barely touch the ground and upon the sunlight making its first direct contact with them, Neko let out a piercing scream despite the dislocation in her jaw.

But it did no good as the Daywalker only held on to her hands tighter while her legs crippled beneath her.

She watched in fixed horror as the first flame burst out of Inaki's chest and listened as his abnormally high pitched scream broke through the atmosphere.

Sobs morphed into cries then into blubbering pleads as she watched her brother burning. Ronan, having lived longer, only started erupting into blue flames when half of Inaki laid in cinders.

And throughout this, throughout watching her brother combust before her eyes and watching Ronan following in his footsteps, throughout witnessing the murder of beings who were never meant to walk in the sunlight again, Neko stopped. Quite simply, all of her feelings numbed. All of the shouts she'd been making, dropped back down her throat and stayed there. Only angry tears continued their flow, but even they didn't carry an emotion attached to them anymore. Neko was void.

The last seconds of her brother's life were painful, of that she could be sure. Ronan's as well. They held such an emotionally charged bond to each other and to meet the sun without being able to rescue the other had to have been hell.

But there was nothing compared to witnessing Inaki's voice die out for the final time as the sun consumed him and the bloody tears running down Ronan's eyes, evaporate. Both became dust in a matter of seconds and the silver chains once holding them, clunked down to the grass.

They were solid one moment, ash the next.

The next few minutes were completely inaudible to Neko's ears. Her eyes held a permanently wide stance, staring at nothing in particular. The Daywalkers cheered, then glanced at her, then cheered, then glanced at her again. They most likely wanted another reaction, but Neko was too far gone in grief to give them one.

Then Al jabbered on about something and seconds later, Neko felt herself being transported. She was dragged the opposite way of the woods and to the front yard of the shack. Her eyes took in another structure, roughly 20 feet tall as well. This was made completely out of wood and resembled some sort of mock crucifix. The structure had been embedded into the dirt with one long piece intersecting another a little more than halfway up.

"Let's give the bastards a message!" screamed one of the Daywalkers.

With no physical refusal left, Neko allowed herself to be hoisted up on to the structure. She thought one of the Daywalkers had brought a step ladder. That was the only possible way they were able to tie both of her wrists to opposite sections of the arms.

Like Jesus himself, minus the nails, Neko was strapped tightly to the large, wooden cross. When her feet were finally bound at the base, the Daywalkers gathered below her. This was the first time she allowed her ears to pick out their conversation.

"I think they'll get the message."

"Looks promising."

"No chance of living til morning. If the heat don't get her, the mosquitoes will."

Finally, Al glanced up at the same moment she looked down at him.

"This should give you plenty of time to start speaking to God and begging for his mercy," Al informed. "May the vampires you run with, forever rot in the seven pits of hell."

Neko broke away her gaze for fear of allowing more tears to crash down her cheeks. The rope was quickly cutting off circulation and caused the blood from her open gashes to spill out at a frighteningly rapid pace. They had forgotten to add that if the heat or mosquitoes didn't get her, the blood loss most likely would.

She didn't know how much longer it was until she glanced down again, but when she did, they were gone. She hung suspended on a cross, the rope digging in rudely into her skin, but her body was harmoniously numb.

Events of the day circumnavigated her mind, but she didn't latch on to the things she could have done to prevent-.

She didn't know what she could have done. As soon as she stepped into the hospital, her fate was sealed as was Ronan's and Inaki's.

The latter thought brought acidic tears to her eyes and her lips trembled weakly. Just when she thought she ran out of tears, her eye ducts kicked back in.

Sometime during her weeping spell, Neko's eyes refused to open back up. So, she took a little rest as the sun kept beating a merciless beat upon her.

Her dreams were just as grim as reality. Snarled images of Ronan and Inaki chained to the pole clamored in her mind and branded the image beneath her eyelids. And while they didn't burn up right away in the dreams, this ended up being worse because Neko had time to absorb the panic in her brother's face. She had time to witness his pure fear at not just meeting death so young in human years, but in vampire. He never even got to explore the world like Ronan had. Or learn hundreds of languages like Eric. Or taste human blood like Godric.

Then her heart would ache when Ronan's face allowed analysis. There was the centuries of ancient knowledge picked up as a traveling historian, wasted in mere seconds by an unrelenting blaze. A heart so ready to heal after having brought tragedy down upon three unlucky beings. A man that was nearly saved after turning Inaki. So desperately close that the rubble from his dream could just barely brush the tips of his fingers. Gone.

And then her subconcious switched back to Inaki, but this was a much younger, pre-vampire Inaki. This was an Inaki who stood up for his sister when she got picked on in school. An Inaki who sheltered her during the turbulency that was high school. An Inaki who understood her mind, understood her fears, hopes, and dreams. An Inaki that she would never, ever have the chance to repay even if a trillion millenniums rolled by.

This was indeed the heartache which reawoke her and for a moment, Neko was confused as to her surroundings.

_In the middle of nowhere, tied to a cross._

Darkness was upon her, but she wasn't swallowed in it. The moon, full and grand, shone down on her and the stars sparkled merrily in tune.

Every now and then, she'd feel two or three pinches from mosquitoes as they feasted on her body. Her eyesight was severely limited due to the two pints of blood she'd lost in between the Daywalkers tying her up and awakening. If she glanced over to either arm, she'd see her skin receding into the kind of pale resembling death.

"Death," she murmured, her lips just barely flapping against each other as a sting bit down inside her jaw.

As the darkness stretched on, Neko allowed her fragiled nerves to momentarily leave Inaki and Ronan behind. There was a logical part of her that pushed for her to keep faith. Maybe Godric was on his way. Or someone who cared about her would-.

But those thoughts stopped short. Two people who cared about her were burned before her eyes. And Godric was under the impression that he would be meeting the Daywalkers later that night.

_But he said we're connected by this blood bond. Or at least I am to him. Could he have sensed my terror? My fear? My fury? My heartache? My void?_

And a scary part of her emerged after the logical part was trampled over.

_What if Godric never comes? What if he knows I'm in pain, but doesn't think I'm worth saving? Maybe I'm not. I killed my own mother._

This was when Neko began muttering obscenities at herself.

"Shut up. You did not kill your mother. It was an accident."

"Sure it was. Remember how angry you were? You wanted to punish her for hurting you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

And on the fight went. In all aspects of it, Neko was suffering severe delusion. Or maybe a nervous break down. Was there a diagnosis for someone who'd witnessed an extermination of helpless people, bore the physical and psychological marks of a torture session, and was brought out by maniacs and forced to watch her brother and friend burn to death?

She didn't know. A part of her refused to give in to the madness, but the tainted dementia grew only more intoxicating the longer she stayed exposed to the night.

_Am I becoming my mother so soon already?_

Another hour trailed by, but Neko had no way of knowing. By this point, she began to firmly believe that no help was coming. That the mosquitoes now gathered in flocks, would harvest the remainder of her blood supply. That the heat would force another black out from which she wouldn't return.

That Godric, beautiful and kind and determined to keep peace, would never come for her.

Neko's eyes were glassy and her breaths hardly could be called breaths anymore. They just sounded like wheezes a pig gives out before he's slaughtered.

Her eyes fluttered shut and perhaps a minute longer would have offered her death.

But Neko didn't greet death. In fact, a cool touch forced her eyes open five minutes later.

"Oh sweetness. I am so sorry for this."

Neko observed the figure hanging off one arm of the cross with disbelief.

"You're not real," she whispered hoarsely.

And her eyes fell together soon after.

However, the coolness didn't stop there. Something pressed into the softness of her wrist and began slicing in an upward motion, into the ropes.

"You're not real," Neko tried again, wanting the deceptive mirage to stop terrorizing her.

"I am very real, Neko. And I am so, so incredibly sorry."

This time, Neko's mind picked out a tint of familiarity within the female voice. Her thoughts traveled back and then paused at the appropriate place.

"Anja?" Neko uttered, using up the last few drips of saliva to speak.

"Yes. Do not worry, you will be down in seconds."

Neko attempted a shrug, but her shoulders hardly moved. Her eyes though, drank in the sight of the beautiful woman looking almost ethereal under the moonlight.

Long, bleach blonde hair with an aged spark of gray cemented in Anja's round, young face. Her lips were full and red and her lashes elegant and smooth. The aura of invincibility surrounded the vampire and Neko wanted nothing more than to inhale it. Just a taste.

"How is she?" another voice called from bellow. Male.

"I don't want to say aloud for fear of Godric hearing and losing complete control. You know as well as I what happens when he unleashes his inner barbarian."

The words were meant to be serious, but Anja worded them as if they were a child nursery rhyme.

"Slice open the ropes holding her feet, Ogden," Anja commanded from above. "And do it slowly. If more blood is spilled, I fear Neko won't come back."

A slight shaking of wood indicated Ogden's jump onto the cross and seconds later, Neko's feet began to slacken.

With one wrist free, Anja held on to the bruised limb and worked with calm precision on the other one.

"My brother," Neko called softly into the night.

"Yes, I've heard your brother is vampire and you have a great relationship with his maker as well. They weren't in the hospital, were they?"

"No," she replied, keeping her voice low. "They forced me to watch them burn."

This time, Neko channeled all of her energy into her head and allowed it to gesture to the other side of the house.

Anja's youthful features froze and the sorrow flowed out of her in amounts so great that Neko almost regretted saying anything.

"We saw the ashes...we weren't sure-."

For a moment, the vampire observed Neko.

"I should be taking care of them right alongside Godric and Eric right now," she proclaimed bitterly.

Neko ignored the meaning of the comment, but her heart sped up momentarily at hearing Godric's name.

"You got her ready?" Ogden called from below.

Bringing the knife back to Neko's opposite arm, Anja cut through the remaining strands. Just when Neko thought a fall was going to potentially end her misery, Anja caught her and with one hand still holding on to the cross, slowly lowered them both.

Only when Anja felt ground beneath her, did she carefully kneel and place Neko's broken body on to the grass. Blood still spilled freely, especially around her face from speaking.

"Kedves Isten," Ogden muttered, his eyes trailing over Neko's body.

Anja knelt beside Neko, surveying the damage. Her lips were set in a straight, grim line.

"I cannot offer you my blood, something I wish to do or else you may not survive until Godric's arrival. It is in violation of Godric's claim. You are not allowed to taste nor is a vampire allowed to supply you blood that is not that of your lovers."

The words took a few seconds for Neko to understand on account of them jumbling around so quickly.

"It's okay," she breathed out, her eyes finding the milky eyes twinkling above her. "I don't mind seeing my brother and my mother. Two deaths I'm responsible for."

She didn't care that the tears slipped down in front of two vampires. It was the vulnerability of the day's events at work.

"Because If I had never ignored her, she'd still be alive. If I would have called Inaki more, he might have moved back home with Delilah and not gotten involved with drugs. And they could have gotten married and I could have created one of those stupid scrapbooks. Delilah and I would add new experiences in each weekend and I wouldn't mind the corniness. Because as long as we were all together, then that's all that mattered," she sobbed out, the throbbing in her throat reawakening.

Neither vampire responded, so Neko continued on.

"I'm so sorry, Inaki. I'm so, so sorry. You protected me your whole life, and I'll never be able to repay the favor. I just stood there, watching you burn like some little boy who wet their pants. So immobile."

Anja's hand cupped one of Neko's cheeks, somehow avoiding the cuts mingled inside it.

"You have such a pure soul, dearest," she expressed. "Do not let another's deeds tarnish it."

Neko only squeezed her eyes tighter, not wanting to hear the repentance. But somewhere inside, she knew the words to be true. It was just a bad habit of fighting them until her knuckles were bruised and torn. No wonder she and Godric got along so well.

"Neko?"

The name was a question on account of the figure not quite recognizing the person laying on the grass. But Neko could pick out the voice from the opposite end of the universe.

Slowly, her eyes eased open and before her loomed Godric. He wore black pants soaked in blood and a white t-shirt that hardly resembled white. Every square inch was marked by blood. And this pattern didn't just stop on his clothes. His neck met the same splatter as well as his arms. Only his face remained completely free of the red substance.

Until she spoke his name.

"Godric."

The vampire sank to his knees before her, his face stuck in a conflict of emotions.

"I didn't think you'd come," Neko whispered, a small grin cracking the dryness of her lips. "I thought you'd forget."

Godric crawled across the grass and took Anja's previous spot beside her body. His hands hesitated above her as his eyes continued to explore the damage.

"I would never-," he stated, but his voice for the first time since she'd seen him in the church, sounded just as broken as hers.

And that's when beneath his hazel eyes, two lines of blood began a gradual fall down his cheeks.

Again, his hand hovered above her and began to descend when Neko squeezed her eyes and flinched so harshly that her whole body shook. Her teeth chattered, awaiting the impact. That is, until she realized who it was.

But her eyes didn't burst open. In fact, the same familiar darkness that had been waiting oh so patiently from afternoon until evening, beckoned it's hand forth.

Neko followed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope no one is too angry. Then again, maybe you didn't care for Ronan or Inaki. Regardless, it had to be done and I'm sorry for doing it. I actually got a bit weepy eyed at writing the very last part where Neko is admitting all of the things she should have done while Inaki was alive, pre-vamp. Also, just note what Bill said in season 1 regarding a vampire infected with Hep D. While the illness passes in a month or so, during that month, the vampire is incredibly vulnerable and weak enough to become staked. The Daywalkers found the vampires at the right time...unfortunately. So that's how they were able to kill so many in such a short period of time. They were also well equipped and when they tortured and killed Frank, you could tell some of them were experienced with weaponsmurder. And Ogden's little phrase is Hungarian. It means "Dear God". Let me know your thoughts in a review :). I don't even know what's going to happen next...or maybe I do.**


	19. Aftermath

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I had no idea what kind of response the last chapter would get. Especially, I want to thank those who really described how much it affected them. That gives me so much confidence as a writer, to be able to evoke that kind of reaction. Really, just thank you to those who reviewed. You're all probably wondering where Neko will go from here. Well...read on and you'll know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Aftermath<strong>

"Godric."

An uncomfortably long minute passed by before Eric received an answer.

"Yes, Eric?"

For the first time in a long while, Eric was hesitant upon approaching a topic. He had an ability to be professionally blunt. But considering the topic...being professionally blunt was not the best of options.

"Is she...well?"

He nearly closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for asking such an idiotic question.

"No, she is not," Godric commented slowly, removing his blood soaked shirt. He observed it, wishing momentarily he could relive the experience once more.

"How long do you think she'll stay like this?"

Again, the question wasn't very well developed. But even Eric himself felt at odds with the topic.

"I think," Godric softly relayed, meeting his childe's eyes, "that if she were given the chance to stay within herself for the rest of her life, she would. I also cannot close my eyes without envisioning her broken body."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Regardless," he replied almost harshly, "think of all that's happened to her as a result of meeting me. She was stalked, threatened, and nearly raped. Then kidnapped, tortured, forced to watch her loved ones burn, and left to die. I can barely contain my guilt at how at fault I am."

Eric watched Godric turn away from him and sink down on the bed. The muscles in his back were taut and a few specs of blood still littered his pale neck.

"She is not in any emotional or physical pain," Godric began quietly.

Confused, Eric asked, "Isn't that good?"

Godric laughed, but there was nothing warm inside the act.

"No, Eric. The reason she isn't in any pain is because she is feeling nothing right now. And that is more frightening than anything else she could feel."

The blonde blinked and glanced away.

"I will keep watch on her while you meet with the others."

"You do not want to know where Dallas is headed after this?" Godric questioned, almost desperately.

But Eric knew Godric was never desperate. Sullen? Perhaps.

"These politics are your own. Besides...Neko was formally employed within my area. Despite initial misgivings, she is a good friend and I've been hesitant to admit this for awhile now. She went to Dallas because she cared about me. A surprisingly difficult lesson I didn't grasp until tonight."

Godric nodded, setting the ruined shirt beside him.

"Guard her with your life."

The brunette vampire grabbed a spare shirt nearby and exited soon after.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

They fought when they didn't think Neko heard them. The door, while obtusely heavy, was created for hearing heated conversations through. And hear, Neko did.

Sleeping was just another vessel into the events of _the night_, as she referred to it. Submerging into nightmares where helplessness was the theme, kept Neko's stormy sea green eyes in a constant state of blood shot. Those blood shot eyes adapted to the constant darkness inside the room and her ears picked up their voices, where once they would have been unattainable to human ears.

Godric was convinced Neko should be under his watchful eye constantly. This meant staying in Dallas, most likely in his home, from what she could calculate. Eric however, argued vehemently against the notion.

"Do you really think she wants to continue living in the city where it all happened? No. You have a lot of cleaning up to do with the rest of the AVL. Your position as sheriff is most important now and you won't be able to give Neko the attention she needs."

Neko wasn't sure if his words made her sound needy or lonely. Probably a bit of both. But a part of her was thankful nonetheless toward Eric.

And apparently his words, while difficult to accept for Godric, got through. Three nights after _the night_, Godric entered the hotel's bedroom and sank on the edge of her bed. She didn't acknowledge him, not because she was feeling mean, but because she wasn't feeling anything.

"Neko?"

This wasn't his first visit. But, Neko recognized that it might be his last.

"With everything that has happened, I realize Eric is the one who should take you back to Shreveport. He also is offering a place to stay inside his home if...the memories inside yours are too painful."

Neko didn't acknowledge his words, but she knew Godric would understand that he'd been heard.

"I will be staying in Dallas until everything is sorted out. Maybe two weeks at most. But I said that last time, didn't I?"

Neko felt the tiniest pinch of guilt for isolating Godric from what she was feeling. But that pinch soon evaporated and numbness overran everything once more.

He stood to face the door, but his body remained facing her.

"Goodbye," she muttered after an awkward minute, clutching the pillow tighter to herself.

Each time she voiced this, Neko never meant it. That's why it was prudent for her to hold on tight.

"Goodbye, Neko."

And then there was the hesitancy.

He wanted to touch her with every fiber of his being. A pat. A poke. A prod. A simple form of contact to let her know she wasn't alone. That her void didn't have to consume her.

Minutes later however, respectfulness won out and Godric refrained.

Shortly after Godric left, Eric entered. He'd been there on _the night_ as well, but in charge of different matters. The blonde had managed to risk a glance at her before Godric forced his blood down her throat and ultimately saved her life. Neko believed this was the reason Eric was suddenly chummy towards her. And that her saving was nothing more than an elongated suffering.

"You have the option of leaving tonight or tomorrow."

Firm and business like. Just as it has always been. But he didn't disguise the unsureness in the statement very well. And Neko picked up on it immediately.

"You pick," she mumbled from behind her hand, eyes focusing on the wall across her.

"Tomorrow night then. Be ready by 7:00 p.m."

Neko's silence was Eric's dismissal. As it was everyone elses.

Godric and Eric weren't the only two who'd visited her after the events of _the night._

Anja had stopped by, albeit briefly, to check in on her. The woman apparently had a very sordid history with Eric and one night, spent an hour discussing how Eric went through a phase where he slept in nothing but animal skins. Neko couldn't force a laugh into the story to save her life. But she was thankful. Always thankful.

Ogden didn't come alone, but with a group of those who'd been present inside Hotel Carmilla when she last spoke. The very meeting felt lifetimes ago.

They apologized for her loss and promised her she'd been avenged. And that thanks to her, peace was an option. The last statement couldn't have been farther from the truth on account of what happened to all those who'd participated in the hospital massacre and her little torture session. But hearing this made her realize that she'd garnered an unwilling respect from them.

Sometimes, Neko awoke in the dark and prayed to let it come take her. Lift her on its stormy cloud and ascend her to a place where eternity could be spent talking to the brother she'd lost too soon.

She didn't think she was suicidal. There wasn't exactly a need to stop living, just stop feeling. Because even when her mind briefly tip toed upon the events of _the night, _a rush of something so heartbreakingly painful engulfed her that Neko needed to take deep breaths for a few minutes just to make sure she wasn't having a heart attack.

Did this make her weak? Hiding in the shadows of her grief? She was born into some tough skin, but could this skin even begin to accept how wrongly things had turned out?

Eventually, Neko understood there would be a confrontation of mind and soul. Of what happened and her reaction to it. But until that day, she was content with hiding.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"There is a room just down the hallway, on the left. I'll turn the heat on. It's not often I have visitors here."

Again, there was the same unsureness matted within his tone. Like his next words could potentially send her over the edge. But his face gave away absolutely nothing.

Neko voiced her thanks under her breath and ventured down the hallway. She didn't notice Eric following until he reached out a hand to stop her. As soon as the contact occurred, Neko recoiled and stumbled into the wall behind her.

"Please, don't touch me."

The words weren't harsh or angry. Just a rapid request.

Eric immediately backed away and Neko retreated into sanctuary.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Specifics hadn't been mentioned to her on the fate of the Daywalkers in Dallas. But as a result of her silence, different persons mentioned different versions of the outcome. And based on their stories, Neko deciphered the truth.

According to Anja, Godric had indeed felt her agony. During Molly's torture was when the vampire had been awoken by it, only to find it still light. Trapped in the hotel, he was further informed of the hospital massacre.

One victim had survived. She'd been a donor and upon watching the Daywalkers invade the hospital, left through the back door Neko had originally been intent on getting to. And because Neko had never locked the Lexus, the woman's life was saved. She hid inside until she was sure everyone was gone.

Relaying her tale had been traumatic, but she had remembered the Daywalkers carrying three hostages. Two she surmised were vampires because they'd been covered by blankets. The other, Neko, had been carried bridal style to the van.

Godric immediately connected the dots. Because he was still able to feel her through the blood bond, the hostages had to have been she, Inaki, and Ronan. By this time, most of the vampires were up and informed of what had occurred. Nearly all wanted nothing more to do than tear the Daywalkers limb from limb.

But even then, Godric still kept the peace.

It was only broken, Anja later explained, when the Dallas vampires found the location of the Daywalkers. They'd been not even 10 miles from where Neko was hung grotesquely on the cross. Laughing, planning, and just hating with the narrow minds they were born with.

The Dallas vampires were going to sedate, tie up, and glamor the Daywalkers. Most of the vampires didn't believe the group deserved this, but Godric held on strong with the belief of tolerance and no violence.

And that's when he'd overheard one of their comments. Anja hadn't specified on who it was, but Neko knew.

"I cut into that fucking fangbanger until she bled like the fucking Niagara Falls. The cunt probably won't be able to ever speak correctly again, much less walk. But she'll be dead by the time the sun rises."

Neko had been desperately close to asking how Anja had remembered the words exactly. But when the woman continued the tale, Neko understood how.

Those words made Godric, calm and gentle and merciful, the exact opposite. Before the words even had a chance to sink into the other Daywalker's heads, Molly was dead. And after Godric's attack, this was the go ahead from the others to do the same.

Ogden almost began complaining again how it wasn't fair that he hadn't gotten the chance to participate in the slaughtering. But one glance at her deathly still form silenced all protests.

Eric was a part of the blood shed, and due to their ambush, the group was eliminated in a matter of two minutes. And not very cleanly either.

But Ogden believed this helped ease a lot of the tensions within the Dallas vampire community. So much repressed violence while humans demonstrated it continuously, had to end eventually. Knowing that an actual take out of the hate group had occurred, calmed a lot of fears.

No one had informed Neko how Godric felt afterward. Where just the night before, he celebrated with her a potential peace between the Daywalkers and themselves. And the night after, was responsible for nearly all of their morbid deaths.

She believed there was regret laced in his veins now. Not at killing so ruthlessly, but presenting himself as a vampire who promoted peace even in the midst of trials and tribulation. Because up to that point, Godric hadn't lost or nearly lost something so personally important to him. Or so Anja claimed Neko was. To know that Molly had tortured her just for amusement, set Godric into an abyss where reason ceased to matter and the deaths of those who condoned or participated in the torture, was imperative.

A few of Ogden's friends who she hadn't bothered to remember the names of, proclaimed Godric a hero. But Neko blanched at the thought and knew Godric would as well. No matter how out of control he had momentarily gotten, it didn't mean that his revelations about himself and humans were untrue. A desire for peace still drummed inside him and coexistence was a necessary step forward.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder herself just exactly how changed he was from the event. At what point was violence too inexcusable not to garner a response?

Stumbling upon the Daywalkers actually had been a complete accident. Godric was at work on establishing Neko's whereabouts, when the group had been discovered. They were sitting inside their vans, feet hanging off and enjoying the night air.

Anja had asked Godric if she could search the trails the Daywalkers had previously been on and he ordered Ogden to follow. Ogden was the only one from the group of six who physically had a difficult time restraining himself from attacking.

And so it was that they discovered the shack, the putrid stench of ash they found to be vampire in nature but human in form.

The rest Neko remembered rather vividly.

"He kept on mumbling under his breath," Anja recalled, her tone oddly abrasive. "He was so perplexed as to why you thought he wouldn't save you. Why he'd leave you to die."

After she greeted the darkness, Godric forcibly brought her back as he did Eric once, long ago. Only not by making her vampire. She was on the verge of death, yes, but although she embraced the darkness, her body still valiantly fought against death. Having taken Godric's blood previously had also helped in the struggle.

"For a moment, your pulse just stopped," Anja expressed, her eyes traveling over Neko's body. "And we were all sure it didn't work. Everyone was stunned. Not just from the day's events, but from what we gathered had occurred to you, your brother and his maker. There was also the sight of seeing Godric cry. That was new to many in the group, but did not lessen their respect for him. Then, you sort of sighed, like it was difficult for your lips to move, and then suddenly, the wounds began closing up. Godric was so happy he didn't release you from his arms until it was time to rest."

Neko wanted to feel ecstatic about her miraculous near death experience. But, she didn't. Although the wounds weren't there physically, they threatened to surface emotionally and mentally nearly every second of every minute of every day. In some ways, she almost wished death had stolen her from Godric's determined arms. That way, dealing with the consequences would have been a choice rather than a mandatory task.

Then again, this was life. It hardly treated everyone equally, much less fair. Some terrible things occurred to good people while the wicked continued walking the earth unpunished. Some died tragically young while the elderly disregarded their wisdom and embraced death. A lot of messed up practices were considered normal, and the rules of purity were flung out the window.

She understood all this with a clarity unlike she ever had before. This saddened her a bit. Did it really take all of that just to force this epiphany upon her?

"I've got to suffer for a little while. That's the first step. Suffering," she mumbled into the cold room.

No one answered her.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

A week after Neko had been accepted into Eric's home, the vampire of the house himself informed her that Franklin Mott was dead. Apparently, he'd been murdered by the Daywalkers the day before they'd invaded the hospital.

By this point, Neko felt the claws of depression dragging her down. She most certainly allowed the suffering to flow, but it came in such great amounts that she had no idea how to stop it.

Every night, if she didn't sleep, beneath her eyelids was stamped in the image of discovering Inaki and Ronan beneath the white sheet, tied back to back to the wooden pole. The first flame engulfing Inaki's chest and his piercing scream, one last attempt at fighting the inevitable. Then red tears falling down Ronan's cheeks, not at burning, but knowing Inaki would do so before him and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it.

With the news of Franklin's death came more memories. This time, of the torture session she and Molly shared.

Eric however, was obviously expecting a reaction. The lack of one kept him rooted to the floor.

Neko on the other hand, didn't know how to feel. Maybe dealing with Franklin would have been heaven in comparison to the Daywalkers.

"You have been in my home for a week," Eric stated.

This information wasn't new, but his sudden openness to converse was. The past week he'd simply checked in on her and made sure she ate. He never participated in conversation, only yes or no questions.

Neko turned over on her side to face the blonde. He was seated in a cozy chair, across from her bed.

"I probably should have gone home after the first night," she admitted.

Surprised at an actual answer, Eric clasped his hands and leaned forward.

"My home is welcome to you for as long as you need it. The only concern I have is how it's being used."

Confused, Neko said, "I only leave the room either to eat or use the bathroom."

"Yes," Eric agreed, "my point exactly. I want you here. No other place can comfort you as well. Not your home where your brother's scent most likely still lingers and not with Godric who's cleaning up the mess he made and working with the AVL to establish a plausible course for the Daywalkers sudden disappearance. But in your week, I have only witnessed you gradually descend into this depression. Are you not the same Neko who renewed my maker's will to live by physical force?"

For a second, Neko felt outraged. This was a strange emotion to feel when only grief had been her friend.

"It's been only a week," she muttered desperately. "How do you expect me to forget everything I've seen, everything I felt, in just a week?"

"I don't expect that. But I do expect an attempt at moving on."

Further outraged, Neko found herself pushing up to her hands.

"When you lose two people you love very, very much, Eric, then you can tell me how long it takes to move on."

"I have," was his answer. "During my human life, I lost my parents and my sister."

Falling back on her side, Neko's eyes studied Eric carefully.

"And how long did it take you to heal from the loss?" she asked quietly.

"I'm still in the process," Eric expressed. "But what makes each day manageable is knowing they will be avenged one day."

"Vengeance?" she chided. "That's the answer?"

"It was my father's last word to me."

Neko didn't reply.

Eric shifted in his seat, placing a pale hand underneath his chin.

"Imagine Inaki was able to say one last thing to you before his death. Just one. And this one thing had to be something you based the rest of your life on."

Holding a breath, Neko waited for Eric to elaborate, but the blonde stood instead.

"If the answer is not clear in a week, I will be forced to intervene."

Scrunching her brow, Neko mumbled, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure out Inaki's word and you'll never have to find out."

And with that, he was gone.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

For the next week, Neko distracted herself from events of _the night _by pondering over Eric's request. She had known her brother well and a few words had come to mind, but all of them were much to generous. There had to be some sort of punishment entitled for allowing her own flesh and blood to die without even so much as an attempt to help.

Then she thought of Eric losing his family. The thought alone was something alien. He'd actually spoken of them as if he truly felt their loss every day. And if their death required vengeance, then that meant he was just as helpless to stop their deaths as she was.

This comparison rocked her for a second. Was she really comparing herself to Eric Northman?

Her lips briefly moved up at the thought, but fell when she realized it'd be her dead brother she'd have to investigate.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Two nights after Eric's request, Neko was sitting outside. She'd dragged out one of Eric's expensive plush chairs to the front porch and observed the twinkling of the night sky from her place. The Louisiana air was slightly chill, but Neko took comfort from the two sizes too large sweatshirt she wore. It'd been a last second purchase before she'd graduated from high school. Since then, it'd hardly been used. But now, Neko realized it was the perfect comfort sweater.

Briefly, Neko marveled at the thought that it'd already been nearly two weeks since the ordeal in Dallas. Was she worse in state of mind since then, or the same?

"I must admit I never thought that a woman staying here, would be anywhere but my bedroom."

Neko didn't acknowledge the blonde vampire, but her eyes shifted toward him.

"Do you need me to leave?" she questioned instead.

"Why?"

"So you can bring women back here."

They stared at each other for a long second before Eric let out a short laugh.

"Bring a woman back here? Being inside for so long must have gotten to you."

Neko shrugged before turning back to observe the woodlands.

"Have you thought over what I said?"

She nodded.

"And?"

"Die."

Another second stretched on.

"Die?"

"Go die, Neko," she scolded herself, suddenly feeling the chill air's effects, "die because you couldn't save me, you worthless whore."

And then she shook off the malignant words and looked up at Eric.

"Satisfied?"

To her utter bafflement, the blonde laughed again. Only longer this time.

Neko could feel her face redden, but she paid no mind to it.

"I've met many whores in my long life," Eric responded with a grin. "Mean whores, greedy whores, clingy whores, desperate whores, content whores, and whores you wouldn't think were whores until you witnessed them whoring."

A hand shot to Neko's lips just to contain the smile threatening to spill out. Again, this surprised her. How was she finding her sense of humor in such a tragic time?

"You are the furthest thing from a whore. I would know."

Forcing her gaze away, Neko observed the rocking trees.

"So maybe he wouldn't think I was a whore. But everything else holds true."

Eric followed her gaze to the woods.

"I am not satisfied with the answer. Tomorrow night, I will ask again."

"Don't bother. It'll be at or near the same."

"This disappoints me."

"I'm sorry then."

"You're not supposed to be sorry."

"Okay. I'm not sorry."

They met each others eyes again and Eric's lips once again moved to open. But they slammed shut on whatever words were threatening to spill out.

"Get some rest," he remarked instead.

And then he slipped back into the house.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Neko exited the shower. One thing she loved dearly about showers was the water. It intermixed so easily with the tears that by the time everything was over, she felt like she'd been cleansed physically and spiritually.

Of course the crying hadn't healed everything. And it had sprouted in response to who she still had to inform of his death. Delilah and her father.

In her head, she watched their disappointed gazes fall to her and heard their frustrated accusations of not doing enough to save him.

For awhile, she just sat on the shower floor, staring through the spraying mist into nothing. The hot beads streamed over her tired body, but she paid them no mind. Her eyes stung with guilt, threatening to slam shut and blind her. The only comfort from it all was the solitude. She could cry until no more tears were left, and she'd have this luxury all to herself.

"Hello?"

Pausing, Neko's startled eyes fell toward the source of the voice. It was not even the afternoon and somebody was in Eric's house.

"Neko?"

Her heart beat eased as the voice became familiar to her ears.

Coughing a few times to make sure her voice wouldn't come out as a squeak, Neko finally said, "Derek?"

She waited a few seconds patiently until said man entered the hallway.

"Ah geez, Neko. I'm so sorry."

The regret in his tone nearly made the waterworks begin again. But Neko held up a hand and indicated her need to get dressed.

Derek still stood in the same place when she ventured back out in sweats. They were quickly becoming the only comfort clothes she'd wear.

"Heard about Dallas," he mentioned.

"Nothing much to hear," she replied, moving toward him.

When they were within feet of each other, Derek suddenly shot out a hand. Neko knew deep inside that it was one of comfort, maybe aimed to her shoulder or perhaps to her back. But her body's response was as paranoid as ever.

By the time Derek had a chance to glance down at his hand, Neko was on the opposite side of the hallway, attempting to blend into the wall.

"I'm sorry," was his immediate answer.

Despite herself, Neko tried taking slow nods to reassure she wasn't in any danger.

"I just came over," he started after an awkward minute, "to see how you were doing. And to offer some advice."

Glancing up, Neko sighed.

"Did Eric put you up to this?"

"No. Well...he told me your situation and knows you and I are friends. But otherwise, what I have to say are my own words. Least you can stomach that?"

Neko stood glued to the floor for a good five minutes before she finally followed Derek to the living room.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Besides Inaki...do you have any other family left?"

Pulling her legs underneath her, Neko bit down on her thumb.

"Just my dad."

"Oh," Derek gruffly expressed, "that's good."

"He's in prison."

Derek deflated momentarily.

"I just...want to tell you a story. You alright with a big man like me, telling you a story?"

"I'll promise not to laugh," she swore, her teeth slipping around her thumb in anxiety.

"Right. Well after the bastard, and I'm going to assume you know who I'm referring to when I say the bastard, put me in the hospital, I had a lot of time to think to myself. After the surgeories and all. And during my thinking time, my parents visited."

He paused for a moment, gathering his next words delicately.

"With death nearly getting me this time, I decided to come clean. About my profession."

Intrigued, Neko said, "You told you work for vampires?"

"Not just that," Derek added, "but my tolerance for the race. You got to remember this is the same family who was so anti vampires that they could have probably written a top 40 single about it."

"How'd they react?"

"They didn't. For awhile at least. Still visited, but pretended I never told them how exactly I got put into the hospital."

"Did you tell them it was the bastard who put you in the hospital?"

"Might have mentioned it. Anyway, about four days went by and my family still didn't approach the subject. That is until my sister said something. She's only about 15, but frighteningly mature for her age. She said to me 'I still love you Derek, even if you work for bloodsucking creatures of the night'. She meant for this to be funny, and I got it. My parents, let me tell you, they wouldn't visit me for another two days. Shock of seeing my sister so okay with the vampire business, most likely."

Neko slipped out her thumb and peered at Derek.

"The point of the story," he finally addressed. "I love my family. Really, really love them. Despite my parents turning away from my profession, my sister wholeheartedly accepted me. I was able to lean on her for support emotionally. Yeah, yeah. Guys aren't supposed to admit they've got emotions. But in the recovery process, she was an incredibly important person."

A blank stare was all he received.

"Family," he repeated. "You've got your father. Who else?"

"No one else," she answered.

"Okay. What about friends you consider family?"

Scratching at her chin, Neko ran a hand through her wet locks.

"My brother's ex girlfriend. I think if we would have had a proper chance to get to know each other, I'd have loved her."

"Lean on them."

"They don't deserve that burden."

"Really? Cause as soon as they find out, don't you think they'll be just as shook up as you are? At that point, you're all going to need each other. During tragedies, we need our alone time. No doubt about that. But that's also the opportunity to reach out to all of those people who love you. To take comfort not in loneliness, but with each other. If my sister had never spoken up, I'd probably still be confined to the bed and regretting ever saying anything. Just one person sometimes, can be the key to help you get through the suffering. Might not be cured right away, but I'll be damned if it doesn't help."

Derek stuck out his hand after a silent minute. Hesitantly, Neko observed the limb.

"With a mind as strong willed as yours, this'll probably be the last time we meet for awhile. You'll figure something out."

A brief flutter of something brushed inside Neko. Like this something attached part of a dead weight and helped lift it up. As a result, Neko's insides were less inclined to weigh down.

Finally, her hand hesitantly grasped on to his and they shook hands.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Have you figured out a word?"

Neko was resting on the den couch, staring up at the tall ceiling.

"Forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes. I want you to forever remember this pain, Neko."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"What do you think he would have said?" she asked, turning to him.

"I didn't know him as well as you did. Try again."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

The morning breeze tickled Neko's toes and a sudden need to break out into a sprint, greeted her. But she held on to the railing to prevent this. Because while she could run all she wished, the scary part was what to do when she finally stopped.

Her eyes found Eric's garage and for one second, she entertained taking a trip. A trip that would have to be mandatory eventually.

Question was, mandatory now or later?

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Word of the night?"

"Run."

"Run," Eric repeated. "Well, that's certainly more promising then die or forever. What are you running from?"

"Everyone," Neko admitted. "I'm running from everyone."

"You can't outrun some things."

"I'm a fast runner."

Eric smiled behind his hand, but didn't let her observe this. Then again, perhaps it'd be good. The more she observed, the more like her old self she might become.

No one spoke for a few minutes, and this silence was surprisingly comfortable.

"Godric is nearly done with his business in Dallas," Eric noted, studying her carefully.

Neko closed her eyes and an unintelligible groan passed her lips.

"I don't want him to see me like this."

"You have seen him just as vulnerable."

"He was suicidal. What I'm feeling is..."

But she trailed off, not ready to divulge the snarly emotions rampant inside her.

"He'll want to talk. And make love."

"Neither are as appealing as they used to be."

"Have you tried?"

"Try," she repeated. "I don't think I can. Tell him he can get another claim or girlfriend or whatever it is he thinks I am."

The blonde didn't speak for a moment.

"He'll never let you go easily," he finally mentioned. "Perhaps in the beginning when you were naievly unaware of his claim, he might have broken it just to save you. But now...it'd be a miracle if you were able to hide from him for more than 24 hours."

"Aren't you supposed to be comforting me?"

Eric didn't stop his smile this time.

"I am."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

The next morning, Neko stood in the same spot on the same porch, observing the garage once more. She felt better then she had in weeks. Most likely due to the lack of nightmares the night before.

_He'll need to know. Not when I start feeling better, but now._

Neko nodded in reply to this thought and a thrill of danger shot through her at her next task.

_He's got at least six of them. He won't miss one. Hopefully._

Just in case, Neko left a well worded note.

**Eric **

**I took your car. Please don't hurt me. Be back around 7ish.**

**-Neko**

Satisfied, Neko placed the letter down and hunted for car keys. Surprisingly, they were in a very common place - an ornate fruit bowl. But the bowl was probably much more ancient than Neko gave it credit for. That and Eric needed not worry about theft. He never brought any women over.

Clicking down on the garage door opener, Neko slipped into the red mustang and wondered if Eric had ever heard of the word humble. Or modest.

Then, she backed out and took off.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Louis Montello."

The guard gave her a once over before gesturing her to follow.

She sat at the same table as she had before and waited nervously for the man's arrival. Nothing was the same as it had been before. Before, her dad told her to hold on to Inaki. Because they didn't have anybody else. But now...now was different.

"What happened?"

Instead of small talk or holding her hands, Louie got down to the point.

"Inaki's dead."

The lack of emotion in her voice caused her dad to flinch.

"Not a pretty death based on your appearance."

"No."

Neko didn't meet her dad's eyes, but she waited in anticipation for his blame to unfold.

"I'm so sorry, Neko."

Frowning at the words, Neko glanced up at her father.

"He's dead because of me," she informed. "I watched him die and did absolutely nothing about it."

And like Eric before her, Neko was expecting a reaction.

"Could you do anything about it?"

Her eyes fell to her hands fumbling with each other.

"I was...physically restrained. But I could have fought or kicked or clawed..."

"And would that have saved him? This disobedience against his attackers?"

Every single nerve in Neko's body told her to stand up and leave. That going through this wasn't beneficiary. But Neko knew she had to do this. Like Derek leaned on his sister for help, Neko at least had to attempt this. Even if she didn't feel deserving of it.

"No. My legs barely worked. And they'd chained him in silver under the sun."

This time, it was Louie who frowned.

"These bastards dead?" he questioned roughly.

Neko nodded.

"Good. Now...I'm looking at you and thinking you're taking the blame. Right?"

She shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes.

A hand moved toward her, but Neko nearly slid off the bench in reply.

Taking a deep breath, her dad slipped the hand back to his side.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. For not being there for you."

Feeling a few tears sliding down her cheeks, Neko looked up in wonder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, dad. It wasn't you."

"Should have been. To help you get through this all. Cause I know you. Probably don't leave a room often. Hardly exchange words with anyone. That is your comfort. But you are not meant to stay there. You know how I know that?"

Neko shook her head, tears flying off her face in the process.

"Cause you were brave enough to come here. To visit and tell me what happened. That's something the old you wouldn't have done. You wouldn't have asked for help or allow someone to carry your burden. In a way, you are so childishly selfless that it breaks my heart. But just because I'm behind a prison cell, doesn't mean I'm set with letting you continue suffering. Cause that's what you're doing. You are suffering so badly that you see nothing for yourself. No future, no love, no existence. And that hurts me too, Neko."

By this time, the tears caused her cheeks to become slipper slopes.

"When you came in, I knew something bad had happened. And something has. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about your brother. But the sickness grows seeing you spiral further down into this depression. You came here because something bad happened, yes. But this gives me hope as well. That I'm the only person you can turn to when you're hurt or in trouble. To your dad. And a part of you wouldn't have come if it didn't want some sort of way to deal with this."

Using the arms of her sweater as a tissue, Neko patted at her face and let out a loud exhale.

"I'm so lost," she admitted, breathless from the tears. "I feel responsible. And when I don't, I feel guilty for not feeling responsible."

"You are not. That's the thing I'm going to leave you with. Each time you start beating yourself up, start closing yourself off, remember that you're not responsible. His death was the work of some bastard's warped minds."

"But-."

"Neko. Do you know how responsible for your mother's death I felt when you told me she'd passed?"

Shaking her head, Neko was ready to reply but he cut her off.

"We knew dementia could always be a problem. It was a recessive trait in her family."

"I told you she died from a heart attack."

"To protect me. I knew as soon as you'd told me, that's what you were doing. Noble of you, but I knew. She'd developed some minimal signs of it even when we were still together. So when she did die due to her illness, I personally carried all of the weight for it. I could have done this. Could have said that. Paid with my drug money for medicine."

"You shouldn't feel like that," Neko argued.

"Why? Does that sound familiar?"

Neko looked down at her hands again.

"I'm not saying you'll forget about this in 10 years. Most likely, this'll remain with you for the rest of your life. But Neko, acceptance helps a person to move on. Acceptance not of their faults, but that it's life. The ones we love, die. That doesn't mean they'd want us to do the same."

She nodded, connecting his words to Eric's.

"Promise you'll work on it? On the self blame?"

"Yeah," she answered after a minute. "I'll try."

"And Neko...working on this doesn't have to be a lonely experience."

"I know."

"Change of scenery, maybe?"

"It's possible."

"Good. Now...I couldn't help but notice when you scratched your neck, two bite marks there..."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

By the time she reached Eric's home, Neko had an abundance of things to think over. The vampire himself was gone already and Neko smiled when she saw the reply on her note.

**One mark and I'll personally see you working off the payment at Fangtasia until you're 60.**

The fact that Eric had let his car be borrowed should have surprised her. But the thoughts in her head were overruling this surprise.

Flicking on a few lights, Neko glanced up and swallowed her scream.

Before her stood Molly, carving knife in hand. From head to toe, she was soaked in blood and a leering grin stretched grotesquely across her features.

"How's the healing going?"

Neko tripped over her feet and fell with a thud to the floor. Her eyes slammed shut, willing everything to stop. Panic broke through her like ice, freezing the closest she'd ever got to happiness in a matter of seconds.

She stayed there for one minute, two minutes, and three before finally allowing her brain to process what had just occurred.

Nothing more was said into the quiet room. No approaching footsteps or angry taunts.

Slowly, Neko risked open one eye and then the other.

Nothing was there.

Feeling her heart beat calm somewhat, Neko shakily got to her feet. The all too real mirage had disappeared, but so had the hope strumming inside her.

Brushing back her hair from a sweaty forehead, Neko fled the room.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Tonight?"

"No word tonight."

Eric glanced at her.

"I'd have thought based on your sudden impulse to take an adventure, this would have inspired you."

"Me too."

The blonde stood, but not before observing her once again.

"I find it interesting."

Neko didn't bother asking what he meant. He'd say regardless.

"If the Neko who smacked some sense into Godric, met you, she'd do the same as well."

"I'm not suicidal," she muttered back.

"No, you're not. But one does not need to be suicidal in physical terms to welcome death."

Then, he left. And despite the gripping claws sorrow evoked, Neko thought over what he said.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

She was sitting in the same plush chair she'd taken out on the porch a few nights back, when the other end of the receiver was picked up.

For a moment, Neko couldn't get out any words. They were simply stuck behind her throat.

"Hello?" the voice called again.

"Hello," she finally answered.

"Oh my god, Neko! You have to tell me what's going on with Inaki. He broke up with me out of the blue, saying it was for the best. That's not like him."

The words were said so quickly Neko nearly missed them.

"Inaki...he's dead."

There was a searing silence from the other end, followed by a sob.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I were," Neko replied, her eyes watching the shadows of trees dancing upon a nearby wall.

Then, there was four or five minutes of crying on the other end. Deep, uncontainable weeps that forced Neko to take away from the phone from her ear lest she joined her.

"H-how did it happen?"

"The specifics," Neko carefully expressed, "aren't important. But he died protecting all of us. If he hadn't broken up with you, I fear you might have faced a fate similar to his own."

There was a surprised silence on the other end.

"Neko?" Delilah questioned slowly. "How are you holding up?"

"Terrible," she admitted, not bother to cover it. "I feel like a part of me has been torn away and drowned. And the harder I search for the missing piece in the water, the further this piece gets away."

"I'm so sorry."

"Your grief is just as important as mine."

"No...Neko, it's not. Inaki loved me, I'm sure of it. But he loved you more in his own way. This loss...I can't even think about how great it is for you."

"I'll get by."

"Will you?"

Neko didn't answer.

"Hey," Delilah suddenly exclaimed, her voice still unsteady, "Inaki left a letter for you."

Confused, Neko gripped the phone tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, after he broke it off with me, he gave me a letter. Said to give it to you in case anything ever happened to him. I didn't read it. Do you want me to mail it to you?"

Neko set the phone on her knee for a second and stared at the open room. She knew something was being constructed right now. Like a fork in the road. Two different options. One offered a temporary, but potential redemption. The other, a further sinking into the depression that remained so comfortable.

She knew which was which, but each decision also came with something she'd have to give up. Something quite beautiful.

_"That's the thing I'm going to leave you with. Each time you start beating yourself up, start closing yourself off, remember that you're not responsible."_

_"During tragedies, we need our alone time. No doubt about that. But that's also the opportunity to reach out to all of those people who love you. To take comfort not in loneliness, but with each other."_

_"Change of scenery, maybe?"_

Taking a deep breath, Neko thought over the decision one last time. Then, she brought the receiver to her ear.

"Don't mail the letter."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Live."

Eric's head shot up from the papers he'd been peering at. Neko stood at the doorway to his office.

"Live?"

"Yes," she answered, taking a cautious step inside as if the room might bite her. "I've been so against the word because I don't feel like I deserve such mercy based on my actions. But you are right. I did know my brother very well. And this suffering wouldn't be something he wanted me to live with forever."

Setting down the papers, Eric leaned back in his chair.

"Do you have any ideas as to how you plan to carry out his wish?"

"I need to go back to my house tomorrow."

"For what purpose?"

"Acceptance. At least a little bit. Too much and I'm back to where I started two weeks ago. I'll also need my car."

"I am not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why?" Neko questioned, swiftly crossing her arms.

"Well...talk of acceptance and you needing a car is leading me to believe you are intent on dealing with your pain by running over pedestrians."

Shaking her head, Neko felt a familiar twinge of absurdity rise within her. The same she'd felt while working for Eric.

"You shouldn't complain. Most of those pedestrians end up being your meal."

"Perhaps."

"And I am thankful you allowed me refuge inside your home. But these next few steps aren't something you can help me with. I have to do them by myself."

Eric shrugged before standing up.

"Whatever it is you plan on doing, make sure you don't until tomorrow night."

Choosing not to pursue the mysterious statement, Neko studied Eric carefully.

"I've been wanting to say something to you for awhile," she finally declared.

"Yes?"

"I care about you."

The blonde's smirk fell and now he backed up one step.

"In what way?" he asked, searching her for any signs of deceit.

"I can't really pin point it, to be honest. And this is something I've been trying to deny for a really long time because caring about a vampire only gets you in trouble. But I have thought over all of the things you've done for me and I think your acts stemmed from the same emotions I had when I accepted your challenge to find Godric."

She let this statement sink into the blonde.

"I wouldn't know," he addressed after a moment.

Neko's lips turned up at the answer. When she met Eric's intense blue gaze, she nodded. There didn't need to be a verbal acknowledgment of it.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Neko spent the next day finding the courage to go from room to room in her house. Some rooms were easier than others. Some however, forced her to stand in the threshold for nearly a half hour before she could venture in. Mostly, it was the memories of Inaki while they were little or more grown up, that tore at her defenses. Even Ronan sitting on some of the chairs caused Neko to stay rooted the floor.

Eventually, this hesitance inched away as she performed some manual labor. Swept, mopped, dusted, vacuumed. All of the actions were sweet in their own way. It was like the home's way of comforting her.

When these tasks were completed, Neko worked on turning off the gas, electricity, and heat. Before doing this, she made a quick call to Sam Merlotte and with regret, voiced her resignation.

Finally, she entered her room and began sorting through clothes.

This task was a bit more tedious and required more thought than the others. But in the end, Neko was successful.

Finally, when everything was completed, Neko loaded her car.

Dusk was falling across Shreveport and Neko made a careful note not to do anything until later in the evening, according to Eric.

So once the car was ready, Neko ventured out on to her driveway and glanced around. Everything was strangely quiet, but this didn't bother her. Instead, it made her reminiscent of the reasons why exactly she had stayed in Louisiana for so long. The crickets chirping away while the night heat worked as a thick blanket. Children shouting or laughing in the distance, mothers chiding them for being out so late. The sky a velvet blue, not quite showing all of the stars unless you decided to retreat from the city and into the outskirts.

Her eyes followed a pattern of a jet and as it grew further away, Neko's eyes looked down.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"I guess this is what Eric meant," she noted quietly.

Godric stood a comfortable distance away on the driveway.

"Yes. You appear far better than I could have imagined. Are you?"

His soothing tone sent shivers through her despite the balmy night.

"At times. I've still got a long way to go."

This time, Godric took a step forward. But Neko did not retreat. She trusted him.

"I will be here with you permanently, to help."

"In what way?" she asked in confusion.

The brunette smiled before looking at her.

"I am no longer sheriff. After working with the AVL to clean up the business in Dallas, I resigned my position."

For a moment, Neko could barely breath. His appearance, his promising tone shot a bolt of guilt through her entire being.

And that's when he glanced behind her to the car.

"I'm leaving," she answered before he could ask. "Going to California to stay with Delilah."

His eyes found hers and recognition dawned far quicker than Neko expected.

"This is a...single journey."

"Yes," she admitted, forcing her voice not to falter. "And...I can't promise that this will be one I'll return from soon."

When he stepped forward again, Neko physically prevented her body from stepping back.

"You are saying goodbye to us as well?"

Swallowing thickly, Neko nodded.

"But you can go find any woman you want. That's not something I'd ever blame you for doing. Someone strong and beautiful and perfect for you."

Godric looked off into a nearby bush, his jaw set firmly.

"I cannot figure out," he said after a second, "why you do not realize these are all of the things you are for me. And without them...without you, my life wouldn't mean half as much as it does now."

Neko looked down at her feet. To look at him now would force her to question absolutely every thing. In fact, it might cause her to stay.

"I am in a place, Godric, where you won't be able to access me easily. I'll have nightmares and go into panic attacks. Sometimes, I'll close myself off for days or weeks. Other times, I won't be able to stand being in the same room with you. Not because it's you, but because it reminds me of..."

"And I would accept all of these things because I love you!" he exclaimed, his gaze boring into hers.

Shaking her head, Neko blinked back the tears threatening to surface.

"I don't accept these things," she began firmly. "I am not going to treat someone I love like that. You deserve someone who will love you despite the pain they're going through. I am not that person."

"We all suffer our hardships, Neko. What makes a relationship is suffering it together."

Forcing her gaze up, Neko felt stray tears meander down.

"I won't allow that suffering to be placed on you," she quietly relayed, her voice wavering.

"And this is your decision to make?"

"No, it's not. But you love me enough to let me make it. And you love me enough to let me get in my car and leave. Because we both know, it's for the better."

Through her bleary gaze, Godric had approached dangerously close. Neko's heart thumped wildly at the distance, but Godric's hazel eyes were what kept her standing.

"You are right. If this is your decision, I will let you make it."

Sighing, Neko was ready to voice her thanks.

"But," Godric continued, his eyes set on hers, "this does not mean I am done with you. You know we were meant to be with each other. If your tears at leaving does not show it, then think over everything that has happened and tell me none of it was worth it."

Neko didn't answer.

"I love you, Neko. I will always love you. No matter if you are across 10 states from me, or just a few feet on this driveway. That is something you cannot run away from."

Inhaling, Neko closed her eyes.

"I can try," she replied.

And when she met his eyes once more, Neko felt a part of her slowly being sliced away. But she confused this pain with the pain of her brother. Or maybe justified it to a point where staying wasn't an option.

Cautiously, she turned away from him and walked to her car. She glanced inside at her luggage and a part of her nearly caused her to stop and begin taking it out.

But, she didn't.

Opening the car door, Neko turned behind her once more. Godric still stood in the same exact area.

"Move on," she told him. "Just move on from this train-wreck."

And then she slipped inside. She didn't watch him step to the side nor observe what emotions were traveling across his ancient face.

Neko quite simply backed out, ignored the rear view mirror and with dry tears gathered on her cheeks, stomped down on the pedal and flew off into the night. Away from the past, the present, and maybe even a potential future.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, I'm nearly done with this story. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. Let me know your thoughts in a review :).<strong>


	20. Going to California

**Thank you for the reviews. I've always got to mention it or else you guys might think I don't appreciate them. Honestly, thank you so much. Just wanted to say to kykyxstandler - hun, Neko isn't a vampire. Yes, she was near death, but all the blood from her wasn't drained. Godric forced the blood down her throat to make her grasp back on to life. Sorry if I made that a tad confusing. She is still 100% human...for now? Lol. Otherwise, there's another reviewer who said my character was an idiot for leaving Godric. Inside us all, we want the happy ending, but sometimes in stories, the character has to do the realistic thing that'll truly help them. Sometimes, dreams, no matter how much you love them, have to be set aside for a grim reality to face. After that...who knows? Depends on the state of mind of the person. Maybe they've already moved on or maybe they're still waiting for that dream. Anywho, enjoy a drastically shorter chapter than the last one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Going to California<strong>

Neko was picked up at LAX just as the sun was falling. She'd hugged Delilah, albeit cautiously at first, and they journeyed to the parking garage immediately after in a comfortable silence.

Driving throughout the city had proved an eventful distraction. Bright lights, enormous business centers, and too many people for Neko to count properly. All of this was a drastic difference from Shreveport. Much louder as well.

"I'm only about a half hour from the airport. How was the trip?"

Observing the awakening night, Neko closed her eyes.

"Exhausting. Forgot about the jet leg," she mentioned.

"Yeah," Delilah trailed off.

And for a brief second, Neko wondered if this was a good idea. Would she be just as cold toward Delilah as she had been to Eric or Godric in Shreveport? Perhaps the trip to Los Angeles was a misplaced sign.

"I understand your reluctance to speak," Delilah suddenly expressed. "I've been much the same way since you told me about Inaki. But like you said...at least we'll have each other to lean on."

Opening her eyes, Neko glanced over at Delilah and smiled.

"Thank you again, for this."

"Oh please. You're practically family.

"I haven't been."

"Neither have I. There's a second chance for everything."

The conversation was left as is, and Neko finally decided that despite all of the heartache she'd stirred up in Shreveport, coming to Los Angeles was the right choice. It was an embarrassingly overdue trip.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

The first month living inside Delilah's studio apartment was peaceful. Take away the persistent nightmares and the blast of a shotgun sometimes too near to their area of residence, and Neko could have seen herself living there forever.

Delilah never pressed the details surrounding Inaki's death even when she had the chances to, and Neko was infinitely relieved. In turn for this act, she attempted to converse with the woman each day even when she didn't feel up to it. And those moments were a little bit too common. But Delilah always understood.

"You're his sister. He meant more to you than anyone else."

Neko tried out this justification of her feelings, but a part of her wondered if she just wasn't being a tad selfish. Hogging Inaki's grief to herself and not allowing discussion of it, especially when she noted Delilah's equally shaken up reserve, made more guilt seep inside. Then again, discussion wasn't easy for either of them. They were both powerfully in synch with him.

So, she waited for another day to do so.

In the city, Delilah interned at a law firm. She wasn't going for lawyer, but maybe a secretary in a year or so. She was especially talented with dealing with the technological aspect of the job, something lawyers hardly had enough time for. Her pay could have easily afforded three studios.

"I get to see how the law works," was her answer after she had asked why the firm interested her.

Neko herself had brought the only paycheck she'd received from Merlotte's and some extra money from her mom's inheritance. There was still discomfort felt at taking out the money, but Inaki wouldn't ever be using it again and to let it sit forever seemed like a dishonor to her mom's memory. So, she used this money to try and pay rent, which Delilah vehemently denied.

"Inaki didn't pay rent, and neither will you."

So, Neko used this money for groceries or other items she'd forgotten to pack. This practice was quickly accepted when Neko found that Delilah could be bribed by one of her favorite snacks - raspberry muffins - a unique delicacy in Los Angeles.

Overall, the living arrangement ran smoothly. Delilah would be gone before Neko woke up, but back before she could eat dinner by herself. They never argued or talked about Inaki too closely. A silly story here, careless story there about the shenanigans her brother would pull. Their silence initially was awkward, but eventually it worked to suit them both. As long as they didn't make it awkward, then there was nothing to fear from it.

And so this arrangement continued on for many, many more months.

Gradually, Neko's fear of being touched, eased. The nightmares, while brutal, made her used to reliving the memories of _the night._ A few times, she'd wake up in a wave of sweats or ready to pitch a fierce scream. But once she glanced around and realized herself to be safe, the fear decreased.

Along with the drop in paranoia, Neko began traveling out of the studio sometime halfway through the second month. Delilah would offer up a movie to go to or a dinner they could have. To avoid loneliness, Neko accepted and was glad she did each time. Delilah held a very personable attitude toward things and could make the biggest accident seem like it was one of the silly works of life. That and they had a fantastic time wherever they went.

"Inaki and I used to come here for three in the morning type of meals. He'd usually be at work and frustrated over a story whose words wouldn't come to him and I'd be nervous about the newest record system the firm wants employers to manage. Just in our pajamas, we'd travel to this cafe and get something really, really big to eat."

Neko had enjoyed hearing the story, but wished again that she could have shared some of those things with her brother. The more personal memories. She had got him while he was growing up, but as a grown up, they might as well have been distant relatives.

With the nightmares becoming easier to handle and finally attaining the courage to venture out, Neko wondered sometime around the third month if maybe she should try getting a job. Besides clean up the apartment, Neko didn't do much else but eat. Luckily, she and Delilah chatted about the prospect.

"I don't want to sound like I'm putting you down...but would you be alright working?"

"I've got to try. Sitting around here only reminds me of what I did back in Shreveport. Plus, it'll help keep my mind cleared."

Delilah nodded like a therapist analyzing her subject.

"Alright. I know some good places just a few blocks away. Department stores mostly. Usually, they hire once every month because their employees keep stealing."

"And to think those bras made in China are considered cheap."

At this, Neko and Delilah looked up at each other and burst out into childish laughter.

"I-I don't know," Delilah began through giggles, "what exactly they steal. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Neko asked, her smile bright and carefree.

The next day, Delilah had called a few department stores and just like that, an interview for one was set up.

"I can't thank you enough," Neko praised on the day the interview was scheduled. Her droopy sweats were replaced with respectably modest khakis and a white, buttoned up blouse.

"It's nothing. You just have to find your niche. What'd you do back in Louisiana?"

"Bar tending mostly."

"Maybe your future lies in the alcohol department."

"If that's the case, then so does a decade of AA meetings."

Later on in the evening, the two went out to celebrate. Neko had been hired after a successful interview and Delilah had finally figured out how the new record system worked before any actual employers did.

They were sitting outside at a cafe called 'Quake', exchanging small talk when all of a sudden, Neko wanted to discuss Inaki. It came rushing up suddenly and without warning. But the need only intensified when she tried ignoring the issue.

"There are groups who are dedicated to wiping out vampires because they think they're unholy," Neko started after Delilah had noted the sudden apprehension her features.

"Okay," she replied carefully, understanding where the conversation was going. She straightened up in her chair and clasped her hands dutifully.

"Inaki and his maker had gotten tangled in with one of the groups after they tried getting more information about them. Ronan ended up getting sick so, they went to stay in a Dallas hospital for vampires. Unfortunately, this group somehow found out about the hospital."

At this point, one of Delilah's hands covered her mouth.

"Stormed the place, killed all of the vampires and most of the human workers, then took Inaki and Ronan, the last two left alive from the massacre, hostage."

She didn't implement herself in the story. It was about Inaki, not her.

"The group wanted to send a message so they silvered Ronan and Inaki to a wooden pole and left them to burn in the sun," Neko finished, her teal gaze scurrying away to a passing car.

The intensity at which she spoke caused all happiness to retreat from Delilah's face.

"My God," she murmured.

And the two were left in silence for a little while.

"What uh...what brought that on?" she asked, swallowing down a sob.

"You invited me here, but it would've been cruel if I never told you how it ended. I'm starting to fully accept that it not only happened, but I really could not do anything to stop it. I felt like you should know because you loved him just as much as I did and that you might be suffering along the same lines as I am."

Delilah nodded delicately, her eyes watery.

And Neko realized that tonight, she most likely would not be the only one suffering through nightmares. But at least the woman could finally stop guessing.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

There were some events Neko barely acknowledged as her one year anniversary approached, of living in Los Angeles. Events such as her 22nd birthday, her promotion at Chanay's - the department store she worked in, and men.

They came in and claimed they needed help to buy their girlfriend's something, but only ended up getting hands on with her. In these instances, Neko remembered a the defense moves she'd learned what seemed forever ago, and displayed these moves with calm precision. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get the point across. Needless to say, she did just that.

And while this kept back most, Neko was at a loss. Why exactly did she react so violently to the attentions of men? Not all who came in the store were exactly losers. Some legitimately wanted to chat with her and maybe get to know her better. But something inside her slammed on the breaks and shut off.

Having dated a vampire whose blood she still carried, might have something to do with it. Godric's blood coursed through her every minute of every day. But it also seemed to do something quite odd. Each time she did attempt to acknowledge a man handsome, her body disagreed. As if the blood was physically preventing her from even thinking or acting out on her thoughts. Ridiculous of course, but she couldn't deny the oddity either.

In the end, Neko supposed she should thank Godric for the benefits of his blood, even if that sounded like something a business man does to a whore he snuck out to meet in a motel. She hardly ever got physically sick and everything depressing she had to deal with mentally and emotionally, processed at a rapid rate. Not right away exactly, but she certainly was more prone to acceptance and moving on than she normally would have been without the blood. It seemed to give her a humming comfort that nothing else in her life gave.

So at times, when she found herself alone and in a flexible state of mind, Neko did just that. A simple glance up at the sky or close of the eyes, followed by a gently whispered out thanks.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"We're going all out tonight."

Glancing up, Neko stretched her arms up and yawned. Ever since she'd gotten the job at Chanay's, her mornings were spent alongside Delilah's.

"For what?" she mumbled, slipping out of the bed.

"Your one year anniversary in LA! What else?"

"Oh honey," Neko pouted, "you shouldn't have!"

"Oh I did, doll. Just for you."

Snorting, Neko rummaged through her drawers.

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"Well," Delilah mulled, "we could go clubbing. Or to the new theater they just opened up. Whatever you want to do."

Neko thought over the request, hardly believing it'd been a year already. It seemed like forever ago that she left Godric standing on her driveway, staring after her.

_Let's not think about depressing matters, okay?_

Because despite all of the work Neko had done to get over the actions of the Daywalkers, she had done close to nothing when Godric came to mind. And he did very often in irritatingly heated ways. Luckily, she had a way of shutting him out before he could speak to her in that damned soothing voice and persuade her to come back to him.

There was no denying that a part of her longed for him. Even more than longed most likely. Hell, his words may have even been true about them being meant to be together.

But the events of Dallas changed her attitudes and sealed her off to even those who claimed they cared about her. Godric was no exception. In fact, she only got by so easily because the thought of some lucky woman with him, calmed her nerves.

_Claim, schlame. No man waits around for someone who tells him goodbye and then drives over 1,000 miles to maintain that separation._

"If I get an idea, I'll call later in the day," Neko finally promised, slipping a white t-shirt on.

"Your cut looks good," Delilah mentioned from the kitchen.

Neko smiled, running a hand through the bronze locks. Her disproportionate hair finally grew out enough to where she could get it cut at a straight length without one side becoming shorter than the other. It hung carelessly in a wave just beneath her shoulder blades.

"Call me," Delilah yelled, fumbling with her bag.

And out the busy woman went.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Chanay's was not heavily crowded until later in the evening. On Friday nights, women usually stormed in to put together a last minute style for whatever event they were headed to. Tonight was no exception.

The bell rang shrilly at seven o'clock that night and Neko glanced up as per usual to see how she could help her next customer dress as promiscuous as they could.

"I'm trying to sexify myself up for my vampire date. Tell me what you've got!" the woman declared.

Studying the petite 5'4" raven haired woman, Neko left the checkout desk and gestured for the other worker, Janice, to cover.

Other women had paused to stare at the woman upon her greeting, but quickly grew bored and turned away.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Sorry. Just trying to be friendly."

The woman studied her carefully before sighing.

"Lissa. Two s's."

"Alright Lissa with two s's. What are you thinking about?"

An hour later and Neko nearly wanted to quit on the spot. Lissa with two s's not only was picky, but intent on wearing clothes far too appetizing. And not in a good way.

"Are you saying I look like a slut?"

"No," Neko protested, throwing up an arm. "I just don't want you to be eaten physically before you're eaten sexually."

Lissa paused, considering the statement.

"I guess that makes sense," she finally conceded, throwing down the black tank top with cloth missing in the breast area.

Sometimes Neko wondered how exactly strings of fabric reminiscent of the caveman days, happened to be stylish.

"It's difficult of course," Lissa dramatically stated, her french manicured nails running over an equally trashy, velvet gown, "to talk to someone who has the proper knowledge of vampire fashions. It's all about the sex."

Neko nodded, but Lissa abruptly stopped to peer at her.

"Ever been with a vamp?" she questioned, her voice lowering as a group of women passed by.

Unsure how to answer, Neko glanced away.

"Really?" Lissa said after a moment, her mouth opening. "Wouldn't have ever imagined."

"It didn't work out," Neko responded after a moment. "No matter how badly you want it to, it doesn't."

This time, Lissa retreated at the haunted expression passing over Neko's features.

"Damn...well, I'll have to remember that."

Eventually, Lissa with two s's found a black leather vest which pushed her breasts nearly up to her neck.

"Stay safe," Neko couldn't help but warn as she handed the bag over from behind the counter.

Lissa rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"Hey Delilah, I'm just leaving. It's been a helluva a night. Should be back by nine. Haven't decided on what to do. You pick. Bye," she called into the answering machine.

With that, Neko gathered her bag and waved at the manager, Penny, before exiting the department store.

Her route home was two blocks down the main road. Cars sped by, almost blind in their observation of pedestrians, but Neko always kept a safe distance away on the sidewalk. A few alleys veered off the sidewalk and appeared like a black, gaping hole of distress. Hordes of questionable activity took place in these desolate cracks between booming businesses.

"Ay, baby!"

Stilling, Neko sighed.

She recognized the voice to belong to a wannabe gangster named Reggie. He usually staked out with his crew within the alley near a bankrupt fast food restaurant. Tonight however, he remained alone.

"Reggie," Neko acknowledged, watching the youth slip out of the shadows.

The night was upon them and a slight breeze whipped around her brown strands.

"Want something that'll take the edge off?" he whispered, watching her carefully.

"Don't you ask me this each time I come by?" Neko countered.

"Yeah, yeah. But I got a good deal for something different. Something that'll make you see, feel, and eat stars."

"Sounds dangerous."

"That's the allure."

"No thanks. I got to get back-."

Her reply was cut off when a soft moan traveled through the alley behind him. Neko's eyes narrowed, glancing into the darkness behind him.

"Just some homeless rat crying about whatever," Reggie shrugged off, crossing his arms.

Neko nodded, but she wasn't convinced. There was something eerily familiar about the moan. Like she'd heard it before.

"Nah, you know what, just get going. You ain't gonna buy, get off my market place."

Ignoring the words, Neko ventured toward the dark, narrow passageway.

"That sounded like a-."

And then it hit her.

The hospital massacre in Dallas. Just before the vampires were faced with true death, their vocal chords managed to bring out one last pitiful moan.

"Are you draining him?" she asked in disbelief.

Reggie immediately swept his hand inside his coat, but Neko's reflexes were incredibly sharp that night. Or maybe they had been since ingesting Godric's blood.

Before he could aim the gun at her, Neko flung a harsh strike upward that caused the gun to slip out of the man's hand. In almost slow motion, Neko jumped underneath the weapon and grabbed it in midair.

By this time, her drug dealing friend had taken off down one of the sidewalks, abandoning his supplier.

Feeling the cool metallic in her palm, Neko's eyes peered at the oppressive darkness of the alley. With short, cautious steps, she began walking forth.

The moan hadn't sounded too far away, but then again, it was only probably thanks to the wind that Neko had heard it at all.

"Hello?" she voiced, keeping her steps clear of any broken bottles.

No one answered, but Neko's gaze detected a flopping from somewhere ahead. Speeding up her pace, she nearly gasped at the troublesome condition of the figure before her.

It wasn't a man, like she thought, but a woman. Her tangled, black hair was matted and she lay struggling in her own blood, making sorry attempts at fighting against the silver weighing down across her throat. Once pale and elegant limbs, were victim to silver and her own blood as well.

Setting the gun down, Neko fell to her knees beside the struggling vampire and reached out her hands. Moans spilled out as she lifted the heavy silver off the woman's neck before working her way down to the woman's arms.

"Are you alright?" Neko asked just as the last restraint was removed.

The vampire didn't speak for a moment, but her golden brown eyes stared intensely at Neko.

Finally, the wounds began closing up, but not without causing the vampire discomfort.

"Name," she whispered out.

"I'm Neko," said girl introduced.

The vampire shook her head, hate spewing from her eyes.

"Name of the fucker who silvered me."

Hesitating, Neko glanced behind her and pondered on the chances of Reggie living into tomorrow. If not, she'd most likely be responsible for the man's death.

"Either tell me or I'll glamor it out of you. And I'd hate to do that to someone who saved me," the woman demanded, not sounding particularly sorry about the latter.

Neko turned back, just to find the vampire standing.

Nodding, she pushed herself to her feet and wiped the grime from the ground on to her pants. They were old and ruined anyway.

"Reggie," Neko stated. "That's what I know him by."

The woman didn't register the information on account of the sudden steps she took toward Neko. Keeping herself still, Neko allowed the vampire to begin sniffing her curiously. On any other account, she'd have been scared out of her mind. But Neko had already witnessed and lived through the worst pain imaginable. There was nothing this vampire could do to displace that.

"You smell strange," the vampire expressed, her eyes calculative.

"Oh."

But that was all Neko could think to say.

"You smell," she tried again, licking her lips, "forbidden."

This time, the woman's fangs shot out and her golden brown eyes receded into a hungry maroon.

"That's because," a male voice suddenly stated from behind them both, "she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun? Lol, I'm sure most of you know who it is. Some of you even yelled at me for making them break up last chapter. Question is...what's going to happen next? Let me know your thoughts in a review. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Inaki's letter.<strong>


	21. White Elephants

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. It blows my mind also to have 102 story alerts. Just...wow. But the reviewers, thank you! You're the reason I have a next chapter. Really hoping everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - White Elephants<strong>

The shock of seeing her ex lover standing behind them, observing the female vampire with a tint of danger in his hazel eyes, caused Neko to nearly collapse to her knees. She didn't understand where this urge came from. Actually physically seeing him? Or perhaps attempting so harshly to rid his persistent image from mind, just to have it slammed back into her?

"Eve tasted the first fruit and caused this temptation I'm feeling right now," the woman explained, her eyes still glued to Neko.

"She is also the reason behind my temptation to rip you in half," came the equally calm voice.

Neko didn't dare risk a glance at either vampire. She felt like she was in West Side Story, being fought over by the Sharks and the Jets like some piece of turf.

"State your age, vampire," the woman goaded, her eyes finally taking in Godric.

"Older and far more experienced than you could begin to imagine."

Not quite convinced, the woman's eyes narrowed.

"If you are as ancient as you claim, what is your interest with this one?"

There was a pause and the air tensed thickly.

"That is none of your concern," Godric answered, voice still even. "But perhaps Javier would be interested to discover your habit of aiding dealers."

The woman seethed, stomping back from Neko. Her eyes were two flames of hate and the sneer she wore could have rivaled Severus Snape.

"The fucker promised me names of other dealers. I'll kill him for betraying me."

"Leave what is mine out of this."

"Yours," she spat, taking in Neko with distaste. "I was under the impression that sharing is caring."

Godric took his first step toward them, but Neko kept her gaze downward.

"What is mine does not mean it is yours."

Scoffing, the woman rolled her eyes.

"She is just a human. Why not both of us drink from her now?"

Again, Neko knew she should have felt panic. But it was replaced with a calm. Like one before a storm, only the storm wasn't going to show up.

For the first time, she entertained the thought that this was Godric's doing because of their blood bond.

"You misunderstand my patience to be lenient. This human is mine."

Closing her eyes, Neko tried to keep back the chills threatening to break free. Godric's voice was just as growly, just as impressive when discussing personal matters, as it always has been.

Finally, the woman retreated, understanding herself to be overpowered. Neko doubted she'd get a thank you card from her anytime soon.

The duo was left in silence, minus the passing cars or the wind.

At a loss, Neko glanced up and, wished she didn't. If she didn't crave Godric all of the months she'd spent without him, she did now. His brown hair had grown out a bit, but still managed to catch him looking boyish. Her favorite midnight blue jeans were snuggled comfortably around his waist and a white shirt with the letters 'LA' scrawled in indigo loops, fit him graciously. But perhaps his eyes were the noticeable change.

Looking into Godric's eyes was like watching her mirrored desire reflecting back. There was fire and passion and excitement and compassion, all contained in one expression. The very sight was a tad overwhelming.

So Neko did what any regular minded person would.

"Thank you."

And then she fled.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

He kept in pace directly behind her and each time she tried speeding up, he did the same.

After the fifth time of doing this, she finally paused.

"I'm really busy tonight," Neko expressed, her eyes drinking him in deliciously.

"Yes," he responded.

Shaking her head, she returned to her swift pace, but annoyance seeped in when Godric did the same.

Once again, she abruptly stopped.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Neko didn't want to sound rude, but the last thing she wanted to deal with was a vampire she had a strange urge to cuddle, fondle, make love to, or any combination of the three.

"How have you been?" he asked, unperturbed by her demeanor.

Sighing, Neko bit at her lip.

"Better than before."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

"I'm pleased that you're pleased to hear that."

Again, a silence fell between them. Neko glanced down the remainder of the block then back at Godric.

"Thank you for getting her to go away. I appreciate that."

Godric only nodded, but his eyes made her feel like she wasn't saying the right words he wanted to hear.

"And I actually am busy tonight. It was good seeing you."

"Neko."

The way his voice ejected her name would have stopped Neko in her place even if a tsunami was looming directly behind her.

"Godric," she acknowledged, turning back to him.

"May I visit with you later tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Perhaps not," Godric agreed.

His compliance to her wishes ground down on her nerves. She was almost a 100% sure he knew that when he complied, she tended to give in to the demand.

_This is what I get for helping a vampire. Again._

"I've moved on," she stated.

The vampire across from her, nodded.

"As have I."

Surprised, Neko forced disappointment, out of all emotions, to disperse before he'd be able to sense it.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Tonight, I will explain. Do not be afraid to let me in."

Unsure what else to say, Neko answered him with a nod. Then, she fled, this time with no pesky vampire following her. Well, not in her visible range at least.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

"You seem kinda...tense."

Neko caught Delilah's worried glance and sighed.

"I'm not...I don't think I am."

"Work?"

"Sort of."

"Reggie?"

She'd told Delilah about the hoodlum out of boredom one day.

"That too," she answered.

"Well this blows. I wanted this to be a celebration. I feel like we're mourners, discussing a funeral."

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. Want to tell me what's up?"

Glancing around the deserted bakery, Neko slid back in the booth. Before her sat a scrumptious browny sundae, but all of a sudden, she wasn't in the mood to eat it. Even if there was fudge, sprinkles, and whip cream on top.

_Then again, I could always devour this thing and die of a heart attack. That might save me from having to talk to Godric._

"My ex."

For a second, Neko was surprised she'd actually divulged the information. Normally, she'd been tight lipped about personal matters pertaining to life pre-Los Angeles.

"He's here?" Delilah questioned, glancing rapidly around the room.

"No. I mean in LA. I ran into him after I found Reggie trying to drain a vampire."

"Woah, woah," Delilah retorted, sliding over her empty bowl. "He did what now?"

"Tried draining a vampire. It's when a person takes the blood out of a vampire and sells it in vials for cash."

"Reggie was doing this?"

"In the process. He was hoping I'd be an eager buyer."

"You-."

"Hell no," Neko argued.

"Good. Now, you saved a vampire. Then what?"

"The vampire wasn't exactly the most grateful, especially when she started sniffing me."

"Why? Did you smell bad?"

"No," Neko laughed, making a face. "She said my scent was 'forbidden'."

"The hell did that mean?"

"This is where my ex comes in. He's a vampire."

"I think Inaki mentioned that, but no specific name."

"My ex claimed me during the heat of the moment over a year ago and throughout the relationship, he sort of I guess...rubbed his scent all over me. To ward off any other vampire who wanted a taste."

"This is intense," Delilah exclaimed, sipping at her water. "Go on with the soap opera!"

"Well, tonight, my ex showed up just when the vampire I'd helped was ready to risk a taste."

"Thank goodness."

Neko's eyebrows rose at the comment. But then she realized that Delilah didn't know Godric and the intensity the man could indulge himself in. Or that she ran from him.

"So basically my ex told her to leave or else. She left, not happily, and he followed me for awhile."

"And?"

"And...he wants to talk to me tonight."

"Make up maybe?"

"I hope not. When I left Shreveport, I kind of told him to go find someone else and leave me alone."

"Oh."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I was in a really tough place and I didn't want to drag him down with me."

"Very thoughtful."

"Yep. So I'm kind of confused why he wants to talk all of a sudden. And what exactly he was doing in Los Angeles."

"Hmm...no chance of getting back together?"

Neko desperately wanted to answer no. Godric claimed to have moved on and so had she. But, something stopped her.

"Who knows," she said instead.

"Well, you're welcome to invite him in. He's a good vampire, like Inaki, right?"

She nodded before the thought even had time to sink in.

"Alright then," Delilah assured, "well, here's a cheers to a year of resolutions, new beginnings, and family."

Clinking her glass, Neko glanced down at her sundae and frowned.

"Thank you so much, Delilah. For everything. Taking me in. Putting up with me when I wouldn't talk. Getting me the job. Even though Inaki and you never tied the knot, I feel like by coming, I gained a sister."

Delilah out of nowhere, began dabbing at her cheeks.

"Oh Neko, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

The two gripped one anothers hand and Neko for once in an unbelievably long time, felt content.

GNGGNGGNGGNG

When the first soft tap came, Neko barely acknowledged it. She'd just discovered that Inaki had stolen some CD's from home and kept them buried secretly behind Delilah's stash underneath her television. Neko would have questioned the woman, but she'd hit the hay as soon as they returned.

The second soft tap was audible, but Neko only stood in place, peering nervously at the front door. She knew who it was, but fear kept her from answering.

_What am I so afraid of? It's just talking. Just talking. He's moved on, I've moved on. Just talking._

Neko didn't believe she'd convinced herself of this even when she placed her hand on the knob shortly after the third tap.

_Breathe. Relax. Breathe. Relax._

Opening the door took more courage than Neko allowed herself to believe.

"Godric," she greeted, watching the vampire watch her.

"Neko. May I come in?"

_I still have a chance to say no. To follow this instinct that's telling me letting him in will reopen a can of some emotional worms._

"I-," she paused, really studying the man she had loved. "Come in."

And just like that, Godric stepped inside. Since she didn't own the apartment, her option of resending the invitation was void. At least until Delilah woke up.

"Follow me," she gestured, maneuvering through the living room.

He followed at a respectable distance, but Neko's pulse still pounded erratically. It was like walking ahead of a lion, completely unaware of when the creature would pounce.

_We're over each other. We're over each other. We're over each other._

The more she tried implementing this into her mind, the less she believed it herself.

Finally, the door to her room appeared and with a hesitant shiver, Neko pushed it open. Godric followed her inside and Neko quietly closed it, making sure Delilah got a restful sleep.

She turned to him, expecting an explanation. Instead, her mouth was left to hang open.

Before her, Godric slipped his hands underneath his white shirt and carefully lifted it until it was balled up in one hand. His paleness, the tattoos, and every ancient muscle greeted her sight once more like it had eons ago.

Too shocked to attempt speech, Neko only watched as Godric discarded the shirt somewhere behind him.

"W-."

But she couldn't even get a full word out.

That's when he began approaching.

Neko didn't think twice about backing in to the door, hand on the knob.

Godric however, expected this.

Without warning, he sped across to her and forced one hand against the door with enough strength to keep Neko from opening it again.

"You," he began, punctuating each word by moving his body closer to her shaking form, "are not running from me this time."

The raw, primal need in his voice nearly made Neko sink to the floor.

How she managed to get her next words out was a miracle.

"You're over me."

It came out more of question than a statement.

"A bit of trickery on my part and I apologize without being truly sorry. If you had not heard those words, I fear you would have never invited me in."

_Well, he's right in those regards._

"This is-."

Again, her tongue deceived her voice and flopped down uselessly.

"We once had a conversation," Godric began, his body not yet touching hers but his hands caging her against the door. "In this conversation, I discussed how I'd have been willing to let you go and have your own life until you became comfortable with the claim placed on you. That I would even be alright with you associating with other men."

Gulping, Neko nodded. She wasn't fearful. Despite the situation and how utterly defenseless she was, Neko was not scared. In fact, there was a mild curiosity breeding, twinged within anxiety. She knew he'd never hurt her. But in its place, that left uncertainty to what he would to do her.

"Over time, I have gained an incredible tolerance for letting things go. Emotions, acts carried out against me, threats - even against my own childe. And when you came along, I believed it would be easy to allow you room to breathe," Godric admitted, one hand raising to her cheek but not touching. "How wrong I was."

Neko's breaths spilled forward like a blitzkrieg. Her heart raced, forcing each organ to reawaken to the vampire's presence.

"The first month was tolerable. Without the stress of my position, it even became peaceful for a short time."

With those words, Godric's lips came to hover over hers. The coolness didn't touch her, but through the atmosphere, she could feel the temperature drop.

He then backed away once more, but the hand once by her cheek, lowered to rest on her hip, hanging on firmly to the flesh there.

"The second month. By then, I'd become incorrigible. Refined. Not even my childe wished to deal with me, although he would never mention this aloud. Nothing seemed to raise my spirits. Not the women Eric offered, not the company of my old friends, and most certainly not my home in Dallas. The only comforting thoughts I had were of you. Against a wall. In your bed. Squished in the shower between Eric and I."

She tried with all her will - something slowly becoming nonexistent - to keep back the moan, but it charged out like an eccentric marching band director.

Godric's dark eyes immediately traveled to her lips. In between them, the blood bond was intensifying into unheard of lengths.

"Third, fourth, and fifth month. Unwilling to revisit the night in which you left me standing upon your driveway, I traveled. Montreal, Reykjavik, Vienna, and Geneva. All fascinating locations I marveled at. To think I was older than most of those cities, managed to awe me for once. And then I ventured to Paris. There was a gypsy woman selling roses off one of the street corners and upon approaching her, she looked into me with eyes I'd have almost imagined older than mine. In a soft voice, she asked me where my lady was. When I informed her I did not have one, she shook her head and refused to give me a rose until I presented her with my lady. She claimed I had not tried hard enough to keep her with me."

Curiosity gave way to fascination as the story wound its way into her mind.

"Months six and seven," Godric continued, his eyes observing her intently. "The Queen of Iowa renewed her dispute with the King of Illinois over borders. A friend had called me to attempt to defuse the tensions. Already, each state's vampires were willing to spill blood over which ruler would have more land."

His expression seemed sad for a moment, and Neko could understand why. Killing over something as minimal as territory, had to have squelched the pacifist in him.

"So I worked on settling these tensions. Neither were willing to negotiate initially. They held on to pride as opposed to peace they had promised toward each other in a treaty dating back to the late years of the 19th century. But somehow, my words chipped through their animosity. Not only did their bickering end, but they renewed their treaty."

Neko was pleasantly surprised by the outcome.

"Month eight."

The swallow down her throat sounded like an earthquake to her ears.

"I journeyed back to Shreveport and found myself standing outside of your home nearly every night. My thoughts were oddly at peace when observing your home. It was like a relic, and the memories inside, a vessel into a time of intense happiness for me. Not that my emotions were ever solely determined on company alone. However, the month I spent in Shreveport forced me to reconsider that notion."

His eyes had gotten dark again and the hand on her hip, inched slowly behind her.

"You don't have to say the rest," Neko remarked, her head getting dizzy just looking at the vampire.

"I must," Godric disagreed. "If not, you would not be getting the explanation you crave from me."

"I don't need it," she argued.

"I think you do. I really, really think you do."

And so, he went on.

"The ninth month escaped into the tenth month. My thoughts turned indulgent. You must be aware that a day had not gone by up to this point where you had not passed through my mind. But now, you were becoming insatiable. The way a man of the Sahara craves a fresh lake. This concerned me briefly. In my long life, I had not ever felt this way about anything, other than blood. Where I wanted nothing to do than to taste, touch, feel, see, and hear. All from one source. You."

The first contact occurred when Godric swiftly pressed into her, effectively pinning her to the door. Her arms had flung up and his hands intertwined with hers. The reunification of their bodies called for angels singing above just from the way it felt alone. Every inch was touching and the only way her sanity could be held on to was if he didn't move. If friction ignited, so would her ravenous thoughts of the vampire before her.

"Eric was truly concerned for my well being. He entertained the idea of bringing you back here by force. I must admit a part of me considered it for a second. But I understood your retreat. And so I denied this request."

His face was only inches away, but he spoke as if they were having a conversation across the room. Either he wasn't affected by the distance or he had centuries to practice composure.

A devious part of Neko urged her to see if she could dissolve that composure, but this was quickly stomped away.

"Eleven months. Could you really believe it'd been so long?"

"No," Neko replied, understanding exactly how he felt. No point in denying it now. "Every month felt like a century."

The vampire seemed relieved with the words.

"The eleventh month tested my resolve. There were feelings coursing through you I hadn't felt for an entirely too long of a time. Your sorrow was realizing it could not hold you. And this truly called for some sort of act."

"Act?"

"Yes. Eric suggested many. Most of them appealing in some way. But eventually, I settled on coming down here to see how you were doing."

"When was that?"

"The twelfth month."

Confused, Neko said, "You've been watching me for a month?"

"And a few days," he added, his eyes darkening once more. "There was also a cause for concern I had."

"Regarding what?" Neko asked. The thought of Godric watching her for an entire month without her knowledge was unlike him. Then again, what was normal about their situation?

"Along with your rejuvenation spiritually, there was an awakening in you sexually."

His gaze was on her and he noticeably tightened the grip he had on her hands above.

"So Eric could throw women at you but I couldn't say yes to a dinner date?" she sputtered, realizing the unattractiveness of it but having no other way to convey her frustration.

Godric didn't say anything for a moment on account of suddenly burying himself in between her neck and her hair. The contact alone tickled mercilessly, but when he inhaled and the rumble shook his throat, Neko made a sad attempt at closing her legs. Which she couldn't on account of the vampire holding them open with his very own.

"Would it be rude of me to say yes?" he all but whispered, his cool nose trailing across her warm flesh.

"It would be completely unfair," she managed to say.

"When it comes to having you, I find myself unwilling to play fair. Perhaps this is the devious side of me still around from centuries past."

And then his tongue flicked over a particularly sensitive area just below her jaw bone. Neko closed her eyes and tried to squirm her hands out from beneath his grip, but Godric only held on tighter. The grip wasn't painful, but it left no room to slip out of either.

"The year apart has made you more cautious. More weary of who to trust and what to say to strangers," he noted, his lips only centimeters away from her skin.

How he was able to make her personal life sound sexy was a mystery to her.

"But despite all this, there are some men you did not hesitate flirting with in return."

She tried budging her body away from his in attempt to explain, but Godric wasn't having any of it.

"I did not mind at first. My blood inside you recognized them not to be that of your lover."

His hips backed away for a moment, but only briefly. When her eyes opened, he thrusted them forward and Neko could feel absolutely EVERYTHING pressing intimately into her.

Another moan was bitten out.

"In order for one to be jealous, they must love the person enough to become that way. And I love you very much so you must imagine the extent of my jealousy. You ran away from me and I found you reciprocating the attentions of another."

Outraged, Neko hurriedly mentioned, "It's not like that. Yes, we flirted, but I wasn't going to jump in the saddle with him. Why am I explaining myself to you again?"

"Because you are allowing me to do everything but tear off your clothes this very moment," he suggested, bringing his head back level with hers.

"You're overestimating your sex appeal."

Godric's lips flew up and for a moment, his eyes scanned down the length of her body.

"You are underestimating yours," he replied.

"It's not like I did date any of them," she tried, glancing away.

"No, you didn't. And I might have intervened if you did. Because there is something inside me so intent on being with your for the rest of eternity that it does not allow me proper thought. I find I don't mind this at all and only encourage this being to pursue you."

"We're different people."

"Time does that," he agreed. "But look at us now. Together once more and it feels like the most natural thing in the world."

Neko had no argument for that.

"Was I in any danger in the alley?" she asked instead.

"Intially...no. I'd hoped she would have simply left afterward. But your smell intoxicated her."

"In what way?"

"To smell someone who is forbidden, or in your case - claimed, makes some weaker willed vampires less resistant to your blood."

"Does this happen often?"

"No. Most likely, she hadn't eaten and the silver attack had forced hunger to rise within her."

"Oh."

Her body licked the flames of Godric's body, bathing in the pleasant hell.

"I am giving you an option right now."

"For what?"

"To leave," Godric declared, pushing his body away. "I came to find you with the purpose of letting you know how this time apart only made me love you more, not less. Your decision now is to tell me whether you are ready for me to show you how much I love you, or not."

Neko's eyes studied Godric like he was part of some trippy daze she was seeing.

"If I'm not ready, are you going to leave me alone?"

Already, her body cringed in protest of the question, but Neko needed to know her options. Saying yes if she wasn't ready could ruin everything she'd built in the past year.

_This is Godric. No matter how hard I hurt, he's always there to pick me up. After finding out Eric glamored me, after Steve almost raped me, after Franklin, after the Daywalkers in Dallas. Can I really so no to someone I love?_

"If you say no tonight," Godric began, tilting his head, "then I will leave. Because while my impulses all beg for you, your words ultimately decide my actions. I would never force you."

With that, he released the hands he'd been holding steady against the door and backed away a few steps.

"Your choice," he said.

Neko scanned the room, intent on finding a reason why not. Unsurprisingly, none came to her.

Out of nowhere, a giggle slipped from her mouth. Godric's eyes immediately fell to her, but Neko only continued laughing when the vampire locked on his gaze. In fact, for two minutes straight, Neko did nothing but attempt to cover up voluminous giggles from behind her hand.

"This room," she finally explained, her eyes shining as one last giggle exited. "It's full."

Godric scanned the room as well before focusing back on her.

"Full of what?" he asked in slight confusion.

"White elephants!" she exclaimed, another giggle falling out. "They're everywhere. All trying to squeeze in."

The vampire still didn't understand, but his eyes shone happily as a result of her jubilation.

"I'm afraid I need you to elaborate."

Neko shook her head, but a grin split over her lips.

"We can't see them, you and I," she described, glancing from one end of the room to the other. "But one can feel their presence. And they only appear in certain situations."

"Like?" he questioned, taking a step toward her.

"When there's such an obvious answer to a question, but everybody refuses to talk about it. Or it can be just one person and they refuse to acknowledge it for whatever purpose."

"I see," Godric answered, stopping directly in front of her. "And what is the purpose of the white elephants?"

"Well," Neko guessed, placing a finger upon Godric's naked torso, "if one elephant can't get the job done, they all start piling up in a room. That way, there are so many that you'll be forced to acknowledge the question."

"Sounds like a conspiracy."

"I agree. But they serve their purpose well."

"And have they gotten you to acknowledge something?"

"Oh yes," she solemnly noted, taking a step toward him.

"What is that?"

Her eyes closed for a brief second, making sure her decision wouldn't have any long term consequences. It'd been a long time since she'd made a decision this large.

"That I loved you just as much a year ago as I do now. And I want to reciprocate everything you're feeling."

Godric pulled her to him, arms wrapping tightly around her back.

"A white elephant made you realize this?" he asked in confusion.

Neko nearly began laughing again at the mixed confusion and astonishment on his face.

"Yes. Preposterous, is it not?"

"Very," he agreed, his eyes growing serious. "Do you understand that by saying yes, you are sending me the message that you can never leave again for such a long period of time? And if you do, I have every right to follow until you are with me once more?"

"That sounds about accurate," she replied.

"And in doing this-."

"Godric," she interrupted, placing one calm figure over his lips. "I've been denying myself this happiness for too long of a time. I'm all yours, forever."

Something hummed triumphantly within Neko's body, making her lean in to the vampire more.

"Mine forever," he repeated, pulling her impossibly close. "You don't know how much I love the sound of that."

"Show me," she whispered, bringing her lips to his.

And so he fastened his lips on to hers, silencing any lingering doubts Neko could come up with.

In only seconds, Godric had her half naked, on the bed.

"What if I changed my mind right before your climax?" she questioned saucily as he laid deep, pulse pounding kisses in the valley between her breasts.

Godric glanced up for a moment, studying her challenging eyes with excitement.

"Then I suppose," he answered, one hand splaying over her black panties, "I would have to get rope out and tie you to this bed."

For a moment, Neko froze.

"You wouldn't," she gasped, having half a sense to start laughing again. "That's such a caveman answer."

"But you still enjoy me saying it."

And back to exploring her body he went, lips marking every inch of what was his.

Neko lay in a bliss so astoundingly monumental she had a inkling that this was what heaven felt like. Loving and being loved in return.

"I love you," she voiced just as Godric brought his weight on to his arms. "I don't know how, but I know that I do just as much now as I did then."

The vampire watched her for a second, his hips eagerly awaiting the next movement.

"No other words from any other being could make me feel this happy," he responded, his lips displaying one of his rare, true smiles.

"Not even 'Godric, please, more!'?"

His smile morphed into a predator's, observing his Neko delicately.

"My second favorite words," he noted before leaning down and proceeding to show what one year apart did to him.

Neko loved every single minute of the three and a half hour session. Including being tied by scarves, to the four post bed. She'd have to thank Delilah for said birthday gifts the next time she got out of the bedroom. Maybe in a day. Or week. Or month. Or millennium. If her legs ever worked properly that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Only the epilogue left. Let me know your thoughts in a review!<strong>


	22. Epilogue

**Final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me despite the bumpiness of this story. Cause it had some bumps. It wasn't until I read it over sometime during the weekend, that I realized how many holes it had. Like observing cheddar cheese. And that I kind of put Neko through a lot of bull. Then again, I don't like to think things come easily in life. Or perhaps I've written her out of personal experience for a longing to have love without the consequences, knowing full well that there always are. Anywho, definitely a short chapter so I only hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"I have to show you something."

"There is a part of your body I have not yet tasted?"

Neko shivered at the implication, enjoying where Godric's hand rested.

"No. Something different."

But she only made a half hearted attempt to crawl out of bed. Before she could get one foot out, the vampire dragged her back across the sheets, into his cool embrace, snuggling his face into her neck.

"This is of the utmost importance?" he questioned, licking just beneath her ear.

A pleased sigh hit the airwaves seconds later and Neko's toes quite literally curled.

"I'm afraid if I don't show you now, I'll never get to it."

"Fair enough," he admitted, ending his licks with a passionate kiss upon her lips.

Holding back the man lest she delved back in, Neko stumbled out of the bed.

It took a few seconds for her to fish out the letter from underneath her sock drawer on account of the comments Godric set loose regarding her naked form. For a vampire who everyone deemed polite, he had an incredibly dirty mind. But she loved every comment because of the heartfelt love behind them.

"Read this," Neko urged, sinking down on the bed next to his sprawled out form.

"What is it?" he questioned curiously, slipping the letter from her fingers.

"It's what Inaki wrote to me sometime before breaking it off with Delilah. It's...what really helped me move on this past year."

Godric gently opened the thin paper, eyes scanning over the black, bold ink.

Neko watched for any expressions passing by on his face, but knew ultimately that the letter impacted her the most.

She could imagine Inaki sitting down on some sturdy surface, uncapping the black ink pen. He always shook it a good few times to make sure enough ink resided inside. His words normally were ingratiated firmly onto white paper and the letter was no exception.

By now, the letter was engraved in her mind. Perhaps not word for word, but the meaning never became lost. Inaki's words would remain with her until the day she died.

**Neko,**

**If you're reading this, I'm dead. I hate writing this sentence and what I hate most is you reading it, but not even vampires can escape reality. This reality includes a serious danger by the Forever Daywalkers.**

**The purpose of this letter is to help you get through my death. I feel odd writing this, but you're going to try and shut yourself off from everyone else. We both know you are. So here are my words to live by if you should ever find yourself stuck on moving on.**

**1) I love you so much. Hold on to these words. None are truer.**

**2) Pain is a part of life, but don't forget the good times either. I know I never will.**

**3) Enjoy your life and don't be afraid to fall. We were born with two legs to get back up with.**

**4) If it's starting to sound like I'm a life coach, don't stop reading. I'm better than a life coach. I'm Inaki Montello, brother to one of the greatest sisters in the world. **

**5) I love you so much. Did I mention that yet? So does Ronan...he just wanted me to write and say hey!**

**6) Hold on to those you cherish and allow them in. All they want to do is help. Visit dad. Chat with Delilah. Embrace Eric and Pam's weirdly active displays of affection - just don't tell them I said this. Most importantly, hold on to Godric. I never mentioned in full detail, just exactly what we discussed that night in Fangtasia, but I'll give you the basics. He loves you a crazy amount. Vampires don't love easily or often. Take this into consideration the next time you think no one cares. He does. Very, very much.**

**7) If my death in anyway appears to be your fault, stop blaming yourself. Most likely, I followed a stupid impulse and got myself killed. Just because I am dead doesn't mean I want your heart or your spirit to be.**

**9) Probably didn't even realize I skipped 8.**

**10) Neko, don't ever give up living. You have far too large and beautiful of a heart to keep it hidden away from other people. Especially those who need it. Every day will be a journey, but make sure you're better than you were yesterday.**

**Alright, this is about it. I'm hoping you'll be reading this note in 80 years or so in some nursing home where they don't change the bed sheets if you've peed in them. That way you can sue the bastards and get a lot of money. **

**What I'd really prefer over that though, is maybe one day, someone beginning with the letter G, can show you the immortal world of vampires. I'm living proof that they don't have to be self destructive murderers. And I can't believe a day would ever come where my family consisted of vampires, but to be honest, I don't know if I could journey into the next century without you, provided I make it that long. I'd be much happier if you outlived me.**

**Overall, take care of yourself during whatever age you get this and know that I only got as far as I did thanks to you. Stay safe, and have a pleasant life, Neko. **

**Forever Yours,**

**Inaki**

"How did you feel after reading this?"

Neko met Godric's eyes, biting at her lip.

"Scared. Alone. For the first few days. But the more I reread it, the more I realized those were the exact emotions he didn't want me to feel. So I worked on them."

She took the letter back, smoothing her hand over the white paper.

"I am sorry I could not have done more."

Surprised, Neko studied Godric in puzzlement.

"What could you have done? What could any of us done had we known...had we known what the Daywalkers wanted to do."

With that, she discarded the letter on a nearby table.

"It still feels out of our reach, does it not?"

Neko nodded, glancing around the room.

"Like maybe a bad dream at times," she answered. "And I'm always sure I can stop it, but they just slip away silently into the night."

"Do not allow that remorse to drive you. I have had it in me for so long and you know very well how I chose to rid myself of it."

"I still can't believe I got you out of that church," Neko marveled, her teal eyes sparkling. "You were so damn stubborn."

"I thought the same of you. This odd being who would not leave me alone."

Despite herself, Neko smiled. Or grinned.

"It's not like you were any better at staying away from me," she argued.

"No," he agreed, "I was not. And I still am not."

"This time, I don't mind so much."

They quickly found their bodies reuniting, and the utter balance of belonging and comfort only seized to remind Neko of how far she'd come to get here.

"Would you be against taking a trip?"

Her curious gaze met Godric's and a tranquil smile slipped over her lips.

"Where were you thinking?" she curiously wondered.

The hazel in his eyes called her entire attentions and Neko willingly gave in.

"To present my lady a rose."

If someone was keeping a record of the amount of times Neko had strung on a stupid grin, they'd quickly find themselves losing count.

"That's so human, Godric," she noted, eyes trailing over the curve of his jaw. "Paris."

"I want you to experience the happiness that is so intent on being interrupted by life's other miseries. Most importantly, I want to make sure you are cleansed of your guilt both by body and soul. I owe this to you."

Placing a hand on his hip, Neko drew invisible, five pointed stars.

"You don't owe me anything," she replied, eyes fixed on the pale flesh over his hip. "Meeting you is one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"Then you say yes?"

Meeting his expressive eyes, Neko leaned in and gently pressed her lips into his.

"Yes."

GNGGNGGNGGNG

Neko stared tiredly up at the ceiling. The morning's rays would soon construct little puppet men to dance across the building and she looked forward to watching this.

Godric had gone to ground not even a half hour ago, but his scent and presence stayed rooted inside the bed.

_Paris. We're going to Paris. Furthest I've ever been was Texas._

Momentarily, her eyes traveled to Inaki's letter, laying half open beside her. Something inside the letter besides the helpful words of healing, pricked at her curiosity.

_"What I'd really prefer over that though, is maybe one day, someone beginning with the letter G, can show you the immortal world of vampires."_

The subject had not been discussed and probably wouldn't be for awhile. Nevertheless, Neko did wonder about it. She faced a very certain reality of dying - be it in a few hours or in a few decades - and this uneased her. To be out of the arms of Godric just when they'd finally emerged from their own versions of guilt, seemed like a tragedy waiting to happen.

But the more she thought over Inaki's words, the more it seemed to her at least, like he was trying to tell her something without being obvious.

_Would Godric ever change me? Does our love deserve to extend into the reaches of the afterlife? Or is it a strictly human affair?_

Neko's thoughts strayed to Sookie and Bill.

_She never seems worried about it. And that's probably how she faces each day. Not worrying and allowing the relationship to lead her wherever it goes._

She observed her hand for a second, imagining it pale and dead.

_Maybe preparing to be a vampire will take a little getting use to._

Then again, she was under the impression that Godric would turn her. Would he?

_We've done a lot for each other in the name of love. Or defense, perhaps. _

Sighing, Neko realized it wasn't important. For the time being at least. Because to worry over the issue now when life was still laid out ahead, would only cause her to blind herself to the bliss and miss the rest. And with someone as beautiful and supernatural and intriguing and kind as Godric, that sort of blindness just couldn't be afforded.

So, Neko pulled the sheet smelling lightly of wood and earth to her body, and squeezed both eyes shut.

And for once, her dreams had absolutely nothing on reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to thank the following reviewers for continuing to review even when you didn't have to. Really, thank you : Witty Nickname, Crimsom TigerLily, kykyxstandler, Emoen, princess moon shadow, trouble97018, pinkbubbles124, DarkAngel620, and zebra-scarf. Thank you also to everyone else that bothered to take two minutes and click on their review button just to make me feel better. You guys must really like me *sob*. Lol. I do plan on writing another Godric piece, especially now that I know what I've done wrong in this one. Maybe even an Eric piece. Who knows. One of the biggest things I wanted to showcase in this chapter was the shift in Neko's personality upon meeting Godric. She did allow herself to love for once, but it didn't come without its hardships. She's definitely a different person as a result of everything she's gone through, but holding on to Godric isn't something she's quite willing to let go of. Again, thank you for reviewing or story alerting, and I hope everyone has an enjoyable night.<strong>


End file.
